What Should You Do?
by jayjayzek
Summary: Short one-shot collections of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's experiences as parents: ups and downs, laughs and tears, fun and sad. Also about their F3 friends and families. Characters are from the "What Should I Do" series.
1. Dae-Hyun's First Bump

**A.N.:** Hi, work caught up and I didn't have much time to sit and work on "All I Ask: A Sequel (AIA:AS)". Now that I'm in front of the computer to work on it, I'm feeling a little stressed out with it. I need a tiny break from this sad story for a little while. Don't worry. I won't leave it unfinished. Just swerving a bit to another lighter story.

Would like to thank **Lady Silvermain** for the suggestion on this collection, also for you other reviewers. Thanks to all readers for the support too. Love and appreciate them greatly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **Reminder on the main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** 14 March 2017 (my time)

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaa…. Waaaaaaaaaaa… Waaaaaaaaaaaaa"

The little boy's cry filled the entire So Mansion. Ga Eul was in the kitchen when the wailing reverberated through the air and reached her. In an instant she sprinted out of the space, leaving the kitchen staff to handle dinner's preparation.

"Baby!" Her heart went frenzy. Her Dae-Hyun sounded in pain.

She sprinted to the mini nursery at the end of the right wing of the ground floor where she left the six-month-old baby with her husband so that she could go make dinner.

The door to the nursery banged in force when she slammed it open. To her surprise, her wailing baby was on her husband's arm and the man was rubbing the baby's forehead. He had a scared and worried expression.

"Honey! Baby!" Ga Eul rushed to them.

"Jagiya!" Yi Jeong looked up to her and went to her, too.

Ga Eul immediately took baby Dae-Hyun from her husband and rocked and soothed him. Yi Jeong continued to rub the baby's forehead. The baby would not stop crying.

"What happened Honey? Did Baby fall? Did you leave him unattended?"

"No! I never left my eyes from him. I swear."

"Then why is Baby in pain? And what happen to Baby's forehead?" Ga Eul lightly brushed away Yi Jeong's hand from the baby's forehead but there was no bruise or whatsoever. She then checked his arms, body, and legs, afraid if there was any cut.

"I… Well, I… I…." the young father stuttered, nervously.

"You what?" asked his wife, her worry escalated. She kissed the baby's cheeks repeatedly to ease him but he kept crying.

"I… I…."

"You did what So Yi Jeong?" cut Ga Eul, startling him. She was getting impatient. They needed to take the baby to the doctor if he continued crying. She did not want anything bad to happen to her son.

"I accidentally knocked my forehead onto Baby's forehead."

There. He said it and pleaded with his eyes that his wife would not scold him for that.

Ga Eul was dumbfounded. After a while, "What? You did what?" Her hand automatically went to the baby's forehead and she gently rubbed on it. She could now feel a little bump right in the middle of it.

"I… We played boo. He loved it and laughed every time I said "Boo!"." Yi Jeong demonstrated their play. He tilted his head backward with his eyes closed and then quickly leaned forward and opened his eyes as he said "Boo!"

"I love hearing him laughed and got too excited I guess. My forehead bumped onto his, hard, and he cried." He felt guilty.

Ga Eul did not know whether to be happy or to scold her husband. She was happy that her husband loved playing with their son but she also wanted to scold him for making the baby cried, but it was an accident. So she might just have to remind him to be extra careful the next time.

"Hand me the napkin, quick," she instructed her husband. Baby Dae-Hyun was still crying but the cries had slowed down. Yi Jeong quickly reached for the baby cloth napkin with cute yellow ducklings prints on the table and passed it to his wife. Ga Eul scrunched the end of the napkin and brought it to her mouth. She huffed and puffed into it and then pressed it on the baby's forehead. She repeated the process until the baby stopped crying. All the while, Yi Jeong watched his wife and son as he held the baby's little hand. "Sorry Baby. Appa didn't mean it. It was an accident."

Baby Dae-Hyun had finally stopped crying. He leaned his head against his Omma's shoulder as Omma now rubbed his back up and down. Yi Jeong, too, had a hand on the baby's back.

"Appa is sorry, Baby. Please don't get angry at Appa." He continuously uttered. Ga Eul smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Would you like to hold him? And I need to go back to the kitchen. I think dinner will be ready in another ten minutes."

Yi Jeong nodded but as Ga Eul tried passing the baby to his Appa, the baby held on tight to Omma. He refused to go to Appa.

Yi Jeong pouted. "Baby is angry at Appa."

Ga Eul let out small laughs. "Yes, Appa. Looks like he is." Yi Jeong pouted more.

She softly caressed her husband's cheek and gave a light kiss on the lips to coax him. He protested when she pulled away from the kiss too early. Ga Eul laughed more.

She then gave the baby to Appa. The baby started to cry and held out his hands to her. Ga Eul cooed and baby talked, and made funny voices and faces. She signaled to Yi Jeong to do the same. After a few attempts, the first-time father managed to obtain 'forgiveness' from his son and the baby started to laugh and played with him again. Yi Jeong felt happy and relieved.

Ga Eul then kissed the baby's cheek and her husband and left them to their father-and-son bonding time.

* * *

Both husband and wife stood next to the baby's handsomely decorated blue crib, watching their beautiful first born sleeping soundly. Yi Jeong had an arm around Ga Eul's shoulder and she had hers around his waist. Every few seconds or so, he kissed atop her head.

"Jagiya, I'm sorry about earlier with Baby. I didn't mean it."

She turned to look at him and locked his eyes. "Hey, don't apologize, Honey. I know it was an accident. You would never hurt Baby."

Yi Jeong pursed his lips into a thin smile. She was definitely right on the last part there.

"Honey, I understand your excitement when you're with Baby. He's so cute and adorable and getting smarter and more responsive. I feel the same way too. Just be careful with him next time, arasso?"

Yi Jeong nodded. This feeling of being a father was so overwhelming that he could not really describe it if someone asked. The joy, the happiness and everything good when he was with his son, his own flesh, and blood, filled his whole being. When the baby smiled and cooed and giggled and laughed, they were all blissful moments for him. He loved seeing his baby happy and healthy.

"Jagiya, I love being a father, especially because you're the mother. Show me how to be a good father, OK?"

"No, Honey… we'll learn to be good parents together." She titled her head up and captured his lips.

"I love you, Jagiya."

"I love you too, Honey."

* * *

Yi Jeong's incident with Dae-Hyun's forehead bump was the first but definitely not the last.


	2. Jae Hwa's First Smack Down

**Chapter 2: Jae Hwa's First Smack Down**

 **A.N.:** Hi, thanks for the reads, reviews, favs and follows. How are you today? Hope everything's going on well. Take care and have a great weekend.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** 18 March 2017

* * *

"Appa… no… don't… ha ha ha ha… Appa… stop… Omma… make Ap…pa stop!"

Dae-Hyun, almost 4 years old, was laughing hard as he tried to stop Appa from tickling his waist, stomach, armpits and chest. But Appa was just too strong and had held him captive in Appa's arms. They were sprawled on the thick wool carpet in Appa and Omma's bedroom, with Dae-Hyun on top of Appa.

The seven-month-old baby Jae Hwa could not stop jumping up and down as Omma held her. She flapped her chubby arms energetically left to right, up and down. The sight of Appa and Dae-Hyun Oppa in front excited her. She shrieked and giggled every time Dae-Hyun Oppa shrieked and cried, ticklish from Appa's 'attacks'. Ga Eul grinned wide at the playful scene.

"Mammamma, Pappaaappa, Pappappaa, Mammaaa…"

Baby Jae Hwa wriggled to get free from Omma and pushed Omma's hands. She wanted to join in on the fun. Ga Eul then put her down and she quickly crawled towards Appa and Oppa.

"Honey, watch out… Jae Hwa is…"

"Ouch!" Yi Jeong cried.

Baby Jae Hwa giggled more and continued hitting Appa's face. "Darling… ouch!"

Yi Jeong stopped tickling his son and the boy quickly got off and leaned against Appa's chest. He watched his baby sister in amusement as Appa tried to protect Appa's face from the little girl's hits. Omma came near and wanted to pull her away from Appa but Appa said it was OK and grabbed the baby girl. Appa then held her up high and swung her like a plane, much to her delight, while Dae-Hyun happily clapped his hands and cheered for Appa and his sister.

Yi Jeong alternated the swings with blowing on baby Jae Hwa's tummy, causing her to squeal and shriek more. It was a happy playful time for the So family.

When his arms started to tire, Yi Jeong put baby Jae Hwa on his stomach and kissed her forehead. She cooed and babbled in her own language. Then, as if suddenly remembered what she saw earlier, she clawed Appa's chest. She thought that she was tickling Appa.

"Ouch… Darling… no. Stop. Ha ha ha ha… Ouch!" For a small little girl, Jae Hwa was quite a strong and rough one.

Ga Eul then took Jae Hwa from her husband and placed her on her lap. Yi Jeong sat up facing the mother and daughter, and Dae-Hyun immediately sat on Appa's lap. The big brother held his baby sister's hands and swung them left and right while he sang the Three Bears song.

"Jagiya, Darling's hits really hurt." Yi Jeong massaged his face, to which Ga Eul laughed.

"Jagiya? It's true. Look. Look. I got bruises all over." Yi Jeong leaned forward so that his wife could see his face better. Ga Eul leaned forward. She frowned, scrunched her nose and pouted as she inspected her husband's handsome face. She then pecked his lips and playfully pushed his face away while laughing.

"Aha… Yup. Lots of bruises….not." She laughed again, earning a pout from Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "How hard can Darling hit? Look at her. She's so small."

"Yah! It's true." Yi Jeong protested.

"Darling," Yi Jeong called his daughter. The baby girl looked up at her Appa, she said something which only she knew what. She then tried to pat Appa's cheeks, but instead, it was more like a slap.

"Ouch! Darling. Not too hard. Poor Appa." Yi Jeong held his daughter's hands.

"Appa, Appa. Darling likes to hit Baby too. It hurts." Dae-Hyun did not want to be left out of his parents' conversations.

"See, Jagiya? I rest my case."

Ga Eul laughed out loud hearing her husband and son's 'cases'. Yes, she had her share of Jae Hwa's hits too, and yes, some of the hits were hard and rough, but she was OK because Jae Hwa was still a baby. Besides, she could always tell Jae Hwa about not being too rough when she grew up.

"You two are softies." Ga Eul further teased the two males in front of her.

"No, we're not." Protested Yi Jeong. "We're strong macho men, right Baby?" Dae-Hyun nodded in agreement and both father and son showed their biceps to the two ladies. Baby Jae Hwa shrieked happily and raised her arms up to mimic them.

"Appa, Omma."

"Yes, Baby." Both parents answered in unison.

"Baby's hungry. Can we go to Uncle…. hmmm. Uncle… Uncle Porridge shop? Baby want to eat pumpkin porridge. Baby love Uncle Porridge's pumpkin porridge."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong grinned wide. Dae-Hyun was referring to the porridge shop where Ga Eul and Jan Di used to work. He loved the pumpkin porridge the first time Appa fed him when they went there two years ago.

"Uncle Porridge?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Sorry Appa, Omma. Baby forget Uncle's name." He lowered his head but Ga Eul placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face up. Her eyes showed love.

"That's OK Baby. Baby can ask Uncle for Uncle's name later, alright?"

His face brightened up. Omma and Appa were not angry at him for forgetting Uncle Porridge's name.

"Well, come on then. Let's freshen up and eat porridge." Yi Jeong excitedly exclaimed.

Dae-Hyun stood up from Appa's lap and Yi Jeong then stood up too. He took Jae Hwa from Ga Eul. Dae-Hyun helped Omma to stand up.

"Darling, do Darling like porridge too? Pumpkin, chicken, abalone, fish, kimchi, beef, vegetables?" Yi Jeong lightly pinched his daughter's cheeks.

"Mummum… kkiinnn ken kinn Appappa dabedaada..."

* * *

It was a Sunday. The F3 and their family, as well as Ji Hoo, were at the Gu Mansion. It was the Gu's first born's 4th birthday party. Gu Jung-Hee was the same age as So Dae-Hyun. The party earlier in the afternoon was a grand event with many guests from the high circle of society (upon Jun Pyo's mom's order), and Jan Di's close families.

At first, Jan Di disagreed with the grand party, reasoning that this was already Jung-Hee's fourth birthday and they had already held three birthday parties before. However, her mother-in-law insisted, saying that her new friends needed to know who Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa were for future business opportunities. It was for Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa's own good. Jan Di and Jun Pyo's jaws dropped upon hearing her reason.

Fortunately the birthday party went well and everybody had a great time. The adults were happy, and the children were as well. Jung-Hee was ecstatic to receive so many presents that piled up high on the presents table near the entrance of the grand hall.

When all the guests had left, only the F4 and families had stayed back for a more private session. They were in the Gu's huge family area. The F4 were at the leather sofa while the ladies and the children were on the playing mat at one corner of the room.

The ladies - Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung watched their children; Dae-Hyun (4) and Jae Hwa (nine months), Jung-Hee (4) and Jung-Hwa (eight months), and Eun-Kyung (3) playing together, with Ga Eul and Jan Di paying extra attention to their still baby Jae Hwa and Jung-Hwa. Still, they let the two babies be on their stomachs or knees and play to their hearts' content. Eun-Kyung was really a good little girl and 'sister'. She occasionally patted the two babies.

Every few minutes or so, laughter erupted from the F4. They were still a close-knit group even when three of them were with families now. They made sure to get together at least once a month.

Screams, yells, laughs and cries were also heard from the children. It was a normal occurrence when they had such gatherings.

The elder boys were now roughhousing. Jung-Hee had his legs wrapped around Dae-Hyun's torso as he tried to lock the latter's neck. Their mothers did not mind at all since they always played rough.

Dae-Hyun tried to get free from Jung-Hee, but Jung-Hee's long legs were just too strong. For a four-year old, Jung-Hee was a tall boy. Jun Pyo was proud and said thank goodness his first born got it from his good genes and not from Omma i.e. Jan Di. That started a round of the Gu's banter, but Jan Di knew that Jun Pyo was just being Jun Pyo. The rest of the group just laughed at their antics.

The two boys laughed and squawked and shouted at each other. Eun-Kyung and Baby Jung-Hwa who were sitting next to baby Jae Hwa clapped their hands excitedly. They seemed to cheer the two boys on. However, Baby Jae Hwa suddenly turned quiet as she watched the two older boys. She had a little frown on her pretty chubby face. She then crawled towards the two Oppas and went closer to Jung-Hee Oppa. He did not notice her because she was behind him. She kept watching him. Out of a sudden, she stood on her knees and slammed her body forward on Jung-Hee, startling the boy. Fortunately, he did not pushed her out of reflex and surprise. She also slapped his back repeatedly and chanted "Paaa paaa paaa paaa."

"OW! OW! OW! Darling! Jae Hwa!" Jung-Hee had to distangle Dae-Hyun and tried to turn around, but Jae Hwa was still on his back, slapping him and trying to crawl over him.

"Ommaaaa! Ommaaaa! Appaaaa! Appaaa!" Jung-Hee cried.

Ga Eul, Jan Di, Jae Kyung and the F4 were shocked. The ladies were busy chit-chatting that they did not realized Jae Hwa had joined in the 'wrestling' session. Ga Eul quickly pulled away baby Jae Hwa and Jan Di pulled away her son. Jae Kyung lifted baby Jung-Hwa up while the F4 remained stunned. Dae-Hyun took Eun-Kyung's hand and went to Omma.

"Waaaaaa! Omma! Appa! Jae Hwa hit me! Waaaaaa!"

"Paappaa Ppaaa paaa paaaa."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

It was Woo Bin. He was laughing hard and patted Yi Jeong's shoulder. The potter looked at him in puzzlement, and so did the others.

Woo Bin then patted Jun Pyo's shoulder and kept laughing. "Darling?" Jae Kyung asked her husband.

A few seconds later, Ji Hoo joined Woo Bin in his laugh. He now understood why.

"What?" asked Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo simultaneously.

"Well Bro," Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong, then at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul, you got yourself a wrestler there. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wrestler?" They then looked at baby Jae Hwa who was still babbling and had bubbles coming out of her mouth. The others also turned to look at her. Jung-Hee's cry had lowered down and he was now in sniffs. He wrapped his hands around Jan Di's waist tightly.

"Jun Pyo, Jan Di," added Ji Hoo. Everybody shifted their attention to the doctor. "Better rough up your son there. Looks like he has a contender. Jae Hwa's going to beat him up when she's older." Ji Hoo grinned widely as Jun Pyo's jaw dropped while Jan Di was wide eyes by his comment.

"Yi Jeong, are you sure Darling's your daughter? Ga Eul's daughter?" teased Woo Bin. Yi Jeong lightly punched in on his arm. Yes, his wife was feminine and ladylike, and he was a lover.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae, Jun Pyo Sunbae, Jan Di, Unnie, I've never seen Darling like that. She never hurt Jung-Hee before, right Jan Di?" said Ga Eul. Baby Jae Hwa was putting Ga Eul's hair into her mouth. Jan Di nodded.

"Darling, say sorry to Jung-Hee Oppa." But Jae Hwa simply giggled. Ga Eul then gently caressed Jung-Hee's cheek. "Aunt Ga Eul is sorry, Jung-Hee."

Jun Pyo quickly went to his son and kneeled down. He turned the boy around to face him and wiped his tears.

"Jung-Hee, does it still hurt?"

The boy shook his head. Jun Pyo nodded and said "Good." He then pointed to baby Jae Hwa.

"Darling is just a baby and she doesn't understand that she hurt you. She thought it was just a play and she wanted to play too. So maybe next time, you don't play wrestling with Dae-Hyun in front of her, OK?"

"OK, Appa. But Darling hit hard, Appa."

Jun Pyo let out a small laugh. "That's because she was excited. She can't control it."

Jung-Hee pouted but nodded. Jun Pyo ruffled his son's bang.

"But, if it can't be avoided, make sure you win in the next wrestling session OK?"

"Jun Pyo!" "Appa?" "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" were the responses from Jan Di, Jung-Hee and the F3 and Jae Kyung, while Ga Eul held her laugh.

* * *

Baby Jae Hwa was on her stomach on Appa and Omma's huge bed. She was still awake. She had a fluffy soft ball in her hands. Appa was next to her, also on his stomach. Omma went to put Dae-Hyun Oppa to sleep.

"So, Darling. Do Darling want to be a wrestler?" Yi Jeong brushed away some loose hair on her forehead that threatened to prick her eyes.

"Ommmaaa mummum dada brrrr."

"But Darling is a girl. A girl doesn't wrestle. A girl dances, ballet maybe? Do Darling want to be a ballet dancer?"

"Appaappaaa bbaaballl."

"Oh, yes. Ball. Good Darling." He kissed her cheeks and blew on the cheeks. Baby Jae Hwa giggled and cooed. He then took the ball from her, and immediately she grabbed it back. Yi Jeong laughed and did it again. Again, his daughter took the ball back while 'scolding' Appa.

"Having fun without Omma?"

Ga Eul sat at the edge of the bed. Baby Jae Hwa immediately crawled towards Omma. She climbed on Omma's lap and touched Omma's chest. Yi Jeong shifted to the other side of the bed to give space to his wife and daughter.

He watched the mother and daughter special bonding time. A smile never left his face.

"What, Honey? Why are you watching us like that?" Ga Eul noticed.

"I love you. I love Darling. I love Baby." He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

Ga Eul smiled at him. "We love you too."

"Jagiya, do you think what Woo Bin said can come true? He seemed confident."

"About what?"

"About Darling, being a wrestler."

Ga Eul smiled again. "Do you want Darling to be a wrestler?"

He quickly shook his head. Ga Eul pinched his nose for his quick response.

"I don't think Darling will be a wrestler. It's normal for her to be a little rough but I don't think it's really rough. She's at this age, and her motor skills are developing. So she's in the phase of trying everything including being a little physical. I won't worry too much, Honey. As she grows up, we'll teach her to be more feminine." Ga Eul giggled at the last word.

"I'm just worried that she'll hurt herself if she's too rough."

"I know, Honey. I don't want that to happen too. But she's going to go through so many stages in her life. Somehow, I don't think she can avoid getting hurt. Maybe from that, she'll learn something. Like don't do the things that are going to hurt her?"

"I guess you're right. Mrs. So Yi Jeong is so smart. I love that." He leaned forward to steal a kiss, but accidentally squished the already asleep baby Jae Hwa, waking her up. She cried a little.

"Ooopsss… sorry, Jagiya."

Ga Eul smiled and continued feeding the baby. Not long after, when she was sure that her daughter was fast asleep, Ga Eul moved her to the pretty crib. It was Dae-Hyun's old crib repainted with baby pink color. She then went back to bed.

Yi Jeong snuggled closer, his hand over her waist.

"Jagiya. I think I know where Darling got her wrestling skill from." He muffled into her hair.

"Hmmm? From where?" She was tired and sleepy.

"Guess from where. No. Guess from whom."

Ga Eul turned her head to look at him. Her eyes immediately widened as she saw him wiggled his eyebrows and gave her the most charming sexy smile.

The room suddenly felt hot.


	3. Dae-Jung's First Cut

**Chapter 3: Dae-Jung's First Cut**

 **A.N.:** Hi, thanks again for the reads, reviews, and support for the story. Take care everyone and have a great day.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** 30 March 2017

* * *

"Honey, please talk to me. Please."

Ga Eul pleaded to her husband of eight years. She did not care that tears were falling like a stream down her cheeks. She held Yi Jeong's sleeves as the man faced the opposite direction. He was fuming red and was controlling his anger towards his crying wife. He tried hard to refrain himself from snapping and yelling at her.

The couple was at the hospital. Two-year-old Dae-Jung had been detained in the ward since the afternoon. He fell from their huge bed and cut his forehead, slightly above his left eyebrow.

* * *

Dae-Hyun (7), Jae Hwa (4) and Dae-Jung were jumping up and down on their parents' huge bed. Being a protective big brother, or so he thought, Dae-Hyun piled up pillows around the edges of the bed. They imagined that the pillows were walls. They were waiting for Omma to finish getting ready. They were going to the Children's Museum in town. Appa was waiting for them at Appa's Museum which was close by.

The three siblings were having so much fun, smacking pillows on each other, throwing pillows up to the air and competing on who could jump the highest. It was noisy, with their cries, shrieks, screams and laughs. Numerous times Ga Eul had to remind them not to get too excited and that they must be careful. She even told Dae-Hyun to pay extra attention to his youngest brother. Dae-Jung was, after all, only two years old. But the children were having too much fun that Omma's words went to deaf ears.

A few times too, Ga Eul scolded and ordered the two eldest siblings to get down from the bed. When that happened, they became quiet and behaved, but only for some brief seconds. Being the eldest, Dae-Hyun got the most scolding. Omma said that he should at least know that it could get dangerous and they could fall down and hurt themselves.

Ga Eul was just about to reach for her handbag on the vanity table when the children cried out Dae-Jung's name. In an instant, she turned around and got a shock of her life. Little Dae-Jung was on the floor, near the corner of the bed. Ga Eul cried her third born's name and rushed to him. Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa were already near their brother who was screaming, in pain. Blood gushed out from a cut slightly above his left eyebrow, painting the left side of his face red.

Ga Eul cried for Ahjussi Kim. She then told Dae-Hyun to get a cloth or handkerchief or anything. However, the boy was too stunned and shocked that he just looked at his brother without even a blink of an eye. Jae Hwa was already crying next to her Oppa.

Seeing her frozen eldest son, Ga Eul took off her cardigan and wiped off the blood on Dae-Jung's face. She then stood up, with Dae-Jung in her arm. They had to go to the hospital now. The cut looked very deep. Ahjussi Kim then came in running and abruptly halted when he saw Ga Eul and her children.

"Ahjussi, we need to go to the hospital. The car's ready right?"

"Yes, Madam."

They rushed out from the bedroom, with Ga Eul carrying the crying Dae-Jung.

In the family car, "Ahjussi, please call Yi Jeong and Jan Di or Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"Yes, Madam."

The car sped off to Shinhwa Hospital.

* * *

Yi Jeong was doing some last checks on a document when he received the call. He sprung out of his chair and sprinted out of the office, straight to his car. In the car, he called Ji Hoo but the doctor's phone was switched off. He then tried Jan Di. Jan Di informed that Ji Hoo was performing a surgery, but she had already prepped up the necessities after Ahjussi Kim's call.

All the way to the hospital, Yi Jeong kept the call with Ahjussi Kim on, asking where they were, Dae-Jung's condition as well as his other two children. He told Ahjussi Kim to tell the driver to hit the gas. He did not want to waste a second longer. His youngest son's life was in danger.

Yi Jeong arrived at the hospital before his family. The museum was just fifteen minutes away from the hospital. He waited impatiently at the entrance of the Emergency Department.

He ran to the car when it arrived and immediately opened the back passenger door. He almost fell back at the sight of little Dae-Jung and his bloodied t-shirt. Without waiting for Ga Eul to get out of the car, he took little Dae-Jung from her and dashed into the hospital, straight to Jan Di.

Ga Eul carried Jae Hwa and Ahjussi Kim held Dae-Hyun's hand as they ran, following Yi Jeong. When Yi Jeong found Jan Di, she asked him to give the boy to her, but he protested. He wanted to be with his little boy when Jan Di performed the treatment. However, Jan Di insisted that he waited outside. Yi Jeong had no choice but to oblige. But before he went out, he told Jan Di to do her all to save his son.

Ga Eul, the two children, and Ahjussi Kim were waiting outside of the room. Dae-Hyun went to Appa while Jae Hwa remained with Omma. Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul and quite roughly, took Jae Hwa from her. Ga Eul was shocked. He then turned to look at the emergency room's door.

"What happened?" Yi Jeong asked. His voice was as cold as the Artic air and clearly told that he was controlling his anger.

"The childr…"

"I didn't ask you, did I?"

Ga Eul froze and the children were shaken by Appa's stern voice at Omma. Ahjussi Kim kept quiet though his expression showed that he did not approve of the tone of his employer's voice to his wife.

Ga Eul told herself that her husband's words were just words of shock and worry.

"Ahjussi?" His tone was softer.

"The children… they played on the bed and Dae-Jung fell. We think he hit the corner of the bed frame. It was an accident."

"Appa, it's Dae-Hyun's fault. Dae-Hyun didn't take care of Baby well," confessed his first born. "Dae-Hyun is sorry, Appa."

"Baby jumped. Oppa and Darling jumped too. Then Baby fell, blood came out of Baby's forehead," added Jae Hwa.

Yi Jeong turned his attention to his still quiet wife. His glare was piercing.

"Why did you let them play on the bed? Why didn't you look after them? Where were you when it happened? Why can't you be a good mother? Can't you even take care of my children?"

In an instant, Ga Eul felt like her soul left her body. Tears threatened to burst out but she held them in.

"All you need to do is take care of them, and you can't even do that? What kind of mother are you?"

Thousands of serrated daggers plunged repeatedly into her heart, deeper with each stab.

"Sir! It's not Madam's fault," protested the loyal butler. Dae-Hyun, Jae Hwa, and Ga Eul had filled him in on what happened when they were in the car.

"Appa? It's not Omma's fault. It's Dae-Hyun's fault. Dae-Hyun didn't listen to Omma. Omma said not to play on the bed." Dae-Hyun defended his Omma. He did not like what Appa said to Omma. He went and held Omma's hand firmly.

Yi Jeong did not say anything. With Jae Hwa still in his arms, he then moved away from Ga Eul, Ahjussi Kim, and Dae-Hyun. He went closer to the door of the emergency room, wishing that he could walk through the door to see his son.

Ahjussi Kim placed a hand on Ga Eul's shoulder. She looked at him. Tears finally fell but she quickly wiped them away before Dae-Hyun could see them.

Again, she told herself that her husband did not mean those words. Unfortunately, she could also not helped but still be hurt by them.

Half an hour later, Jan Di came out of the emergency room with a nurse at the back pushing a sleeping Dae-Jung on a stretcher. All So members rushed to Jan Di and Dae-Jung.

"Jan Di, how is he?" asked Yi Jeong. Ga Eul could not hold her tears any longer. The sight of her youngest son was killing her.

"The cut is quite deep and long, but he'll be OK. We're taking him to the ward. We want to make sure that there is no infection to the wound."

The boy was going to get the best private ward room in the hospital. Yi Jeong, with Jae Hwa still in his arms, Dae-Hyun and Ahjussi Kim followed the nurse. Jan Di walked beside Ga Eul at the back.

"Jan Di, thank you so much for saving Baby." Ga Eul was still in tears. Jan Di nodded and squeezed her best friend's hand firmly and assuring her that Dae-Jung will be alright.

In the private room, everybody's eyes were on the little Dae-Jung. There was a bandage on his forehead. He was still sleeping.

Yi Jeong sat on a chair on the right-hand side of the bed, while Ga Eul on the left-hand side. Dae-Hyun leaned against Omma's lap and Jae Hwa was on Appa's. There were worry and sadness on Yi Jeong's face. He never left his eyes from his little one. Dae-Hyun repeatedly said sorry to Appa and Omma for not listening to Omma's warnings and that made Dae-Jung fell. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong nodded. Yi Jeong stated that it was not the children's fault. Ga Eul nodded in agreement and added that it was an accident. However, Yi Jeong snapped his head toward Ga Eul and frowned, shocking her, again. His eyes on her were accusing and there was anger.

Not long after, Jan Di came in with Ji Hoo. Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa immediately told Aunt Jan Di and Uncle Ji Hoo everything. They even said that they were not going to play jumps on the bed anymore.

"All this would not happen if you didn't leave your eyes from the children. What were you doing? Putting on make-ups? Choosing what dress to wear? Who cares how you look like? We were just going to the Museum, for God sake."

The room went silent. Ga Eul felt like she was hit by lightning, repeatedly.

"Yi Jeong." Jan Di protested but before she could even say more, Ga Eul gave her a shook of the head and mouthed "No". Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jeong and then at Ga Eul.

"I'm sure as much as you don't want this to happen, Ga Eul doesn't want it too, Yi Jeong. It's not fair to blame Ga Eul," said the doctor, softly. Yi Jeong kept quiet. He fixed his gaze on his sleeping child.

The atmosphere turned uncomfortable. Ji Hoo gestured to Jan Di that it would be better for them to leave.

"Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, don't worry. Baby will be alright. We'll see you tomorrow," said Ji Hoo.

"Thanks, Ji Hoo, Jan Di," said Yi Jeong.

"Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae, Jan Di." Ga Eul then sent them to the door.

After Ji Hoo and Jan Di left, Yi Jeong stood up and asked Ahjussi Kim to take his place. He needed to go out and have some fresh air. He needed to clear his mind and calm his racing worried heart. Jae Hwa and Dae-Hyun were already asleep on the sofa.

Yi Jeong passed by his wife at the door but did not look at her. His shoulder brushed against hers quite roughly. She then followed him out.

"Honey, please talk to me. Please."

Ga Eul tugged on his sleeves but he brushed off her hand roughly. Ga Eul swallowed hard and kept asking for forgiveness and admitting that she was at fault. She was careless.

Yi Jeong then turned around and glared at her.

"You really surprise me. Didn't know that you don't know how to take care of the children. How could you let them play like that and let Baby fall?"

Ga Eul stepped backward, hurt by his raised voice and statement. She had her hands crossed over her chest.

"Go home. Take Dae-Hyun and Darling with you. I don't want you to stay here and look after my son. I'll do the work from now on."

For who knew how many times today, Ga Eul felt her heart cut by those words. Tears now fell freely. Yi Jeong quickly went back into the room and informed Ahjussi Kim that once Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa woke up, they were to go home. He also asked Ahjussi Kim to tell the driver to bring his bag of clothes and necessities for two days. He was going to stay at the hospital with Dae-Jung. Ahjussi Kim asked about Dae-Jung's milk and food. Yi Jeong asked to pack them too. Then, Ahjussi Kim asked again if that was a good idea since Dae-Jung was still breastfeeding. But Yi Jeong answered that it would be fine. Besides, Ga Eul would be coming in again tomorrow, so Dae-Jung would survive without Omma's milk for one night. Ga Eul lowered her head, she had never been humiliated and crushed by Yi Jeong ever before, not even when he offered her to his father, once upon a time.

Back at home, Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa asked why Omma was sad and cried non-stop. They hugged Omma and continuously said sorry for what happened. They did not like to see Omma cried. Omma said that Omma was just worried about Baby Dae-Jung and Omma missed him so much.

The children slept in Omma's bed. When Ga Eul was sure that they were already asleep, she called Yi Jeong's number but it went unanswered. She tried for a few times but to no avail. She then texted him asking if Dae-Jung had already awoken. Unfortunately, none of her messages were replied.

Ga Eul fell asleep crying.

* * *

Yi Jeong was so angry at his wife. How could she be so careless and let Dae-Jung fell? How many times had he told her to watch the children well? His children were very active children. They played rough and were not afraid of anything. There were already many incidents when Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa fell and got hurt though never like this, but those were not enough to deter the children from being adventurous and experimental.

When Ahjussi Kim called to inform about the incident, he wanted to scream his lungs out. What if it was Dae-Jung's eyes? He could be blinded by it. Even if it was not his eyes, would the cut and bump affect his son's development? Would there be a permanent scar on his forehead?

Again, Yi Jeong could not believe that Ga Eul had let this to happen.

An hour after everybody had gone back, Dae-Jung woke up crying. The medicine was wearing off and the stitching on the forehead started to stung. Yi Jeong quickly went to pat and soothe him but the little boy kept crying. He then lifted the boy up and paced around the room. Dae-Jung patted Appa's chest. He was hungry.

Still with the boy in his arm, Yi Jeong took out a bottle of Ga Eul's milk that she had prepared at home, from the fridge. He warmed the bottle up for a few minutes. He then gave the bottle to his son, but the little boy refused. He wanted Omma. He kept calling Omma's name.

Yi Jeong mentally told himself to be patient. He told Dae-Jung that this was really Omma's milk but in a bottle. He pushed the bottle nipple a little harder into the boy's mouth and when Dae-Jung tasted that it was indeed Omma's milk, he became quiet. Yi Jeong sat down on the sofa to feed his youngest son. But a few seconds of so, Dae-Jung called "Omma… Omma…Omma…" Yi Jeong had to search for videos of Ga Eul in his cellphone. Luckily, there were many. He showed the videos to his son and the boy giggled and smiled while drinking his milk. "Omma…" About twenty minutes later, the boy fell asleep.

* * *

At 8.30 in the morning, Ga Eul, Dae-Hyun, and Jae Hwa were already at the hospital. The children had woken up very early and requested that they go to the hospital early.

Ga Eul brought breakfast for her husband but he said that he had already had his. Ga Eul bit her lower lip, keeping it from trembling.

Little Dae-Jung was very happy to see Omma. "Ommaaaaaa.." he cried and held out his hands for Omma to take. Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong, afraid if he would get angry. She remembered his words last night.

Yi Jeong took Jae Hwa's hand as well as Dae-Hyun's and went out of the room. "Let's go to the canteen," he said. Ga Eul held her tears.

30 minutes later, the father, son, and daughter came back. Jae Hwa told Omma that the canteen's breakfast was good, but could never beat Omma's. Dae-Hyun agreed. "Omma's are the best," he said while giving two thumbs up. Ga Eul smiled at her two children although she felt hurt that Yi Jeong did not want to have the food that she brought from home. Yi Jeong just kept quiet as he watched his happy Dae-Jung playing with Omma's hands on the bed.

Then, a doctor and a nurse came in. Jan Di had to go for a meeting that morning. The doctor inspected Dae-Jung and said that he looked alright. The stitch looked fine and there was no infection or other complication. He could be discharged later that evening if the So wanted to. Yi Jeong said that they would take little Dae-Jung home today. The nurse then showed Ga Eul and Yi Jeong how to clean and dress the cut.

Back at home Yi Jeong continued to give Ga Eul a cold treatment. He did not give Ga Eul any chance to be with Dae-Jung other than feeding times. He took care of the little one all by himself.

Ga Eul tried to talk to him, but he pretended that he did not hear her. He was still angry at her. He did not trust her with Dae-Jung.

At night, Yi Jeong slept with Dae-Jung on the bed.

On the first night that Dae-Jung came home, Ga Eul wanted to sleep with them but Yi Jeong gave her an icy glare. She then got off from the bed and went to sleep on the Cleopatra sofa at a corner of the bedroom. She cried herself to sleep, in silent.

In the middle of the night, she woke up when Dae-Jung cried, hungry. He called for her but Yi Jeong shhh-ed him. Dae-Jung saw Omma at the corner and wanted to go to Omma, but Appa quickly picked him up and carried him while Appa prepared the milk formula. However, Dae-Jung cried and pushed the bottle away. He wanted Omma. Ga Eul pretended to sleep though her heart was crushed. She did not believe that Yi Jeong was this angry at her.

Then, she heard him called her name. "Ga Eul." Ga Eul? Where had Jagiya gone to?

She then sat up and he passed little Dae-Jung to her. "You can use the bed," he said. He then went to the other sofa in the room and laid down. He slept there for the rest of the night.

The next day was Monday. Yi Jeong did not go to work. He decided to work from home. Ga Eul had already woken up early and went to prepare Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa for school. Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa were having breakfast when Yi Jeong came down with Dae-Jung. They joined the others for breakfast too.

After Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa left for school. Yi Jeong took Dae-Jung for a morning walk in the vast beautiful garden. Ga Eul did not dare to follow for she knew that it would only make Yi Jeong angry. Furthermore, the hurt in her heart from his attitudes toward her was affecting her, and surely not in a good manner.

It was now the seventh day. Dae-Jung's bandage was already taken off and there was a little scar on his forehead but he was back to his old self, happy, active and cheerful.

However, the previous six days were a torture to Ga Eul. She did try to speak to her husband, initiated talks, apologized and all, but he remained cold. He even perfected the art of avoiding his wife. When she came into the room, he would leave immediately. Ga Eul lost counts on the number of times she had cried because of him.

The elder children had also noticed the tension between their parents. When they asked Omma, Omma said that Appa was too worried about Dae-Jung and wanted to focus on making Dae-Jung well again. When they asked Appa, Appa gave the same answer. Dae-Hyun did not really buy his parents' reason but he tried to make Omma and Appa happy. He helped took care of Jae Hwa.

Today, on this seventh day, Yi Jeong was with the children downstairs. Ga Eul sat in her bedroom, trying to knit a sweater for Dae-Jung. On the table in front, were a glass of water and a small plastic container of medicines. She was not feeling well. Her head ached and she felt dizzy ten minutes ago.

But she could not knit. She pondered on what happened between her and Yi Jeong. She wondered how long Yi Jeong was going to treat her this way. She thought about what actions she should take. Yi Jeong seemed adamant in avoiding her, not talking to her and not having anything to do with her.

She understood that any normal parent would be worried when his or her child was hurt, and an instant reaction was to blame his or her other half for letting it happen, but Yi Jeong was so firm in believing that she was at fault and seemed like he could not and would not forgive her for that.

Sometimes she felt like giving up. Sometimes she felt like from that moment onwards, Yi Jeong could never believe her with the children. Sometimes she felt like a useless mother, letting her child involved in an accident. Maybe Yi Jeong was right? Maybe she was a useless careless mother, not worthy of taking care of their children.

Her heart thumped heavy and her head pounded hard.

Yi Jeong was killing her.

Ga Eul fell asleep on her favorite Cleopatra sofa but woke up at midnight, shivering in cold. She was running down with a fever. Her head throbbed in pain. She glanced over at the bed and saw Yi Jeong sleeping next to little Dae-Jung, as usual. Her heart ached and hurt more than her head. Slowly, she stood up and went to the closet to take a blanket. As she passed by the bed, she suddenly stopped. Her heart was screaming for her to go to her child and take him, but she was afraid that it would only awaken Yi Jeong. Instead, she proceeded to the sofa, gulped down an aspirin and slept.

The next morning she woke up to the direct sunlight on her face. She had overslept. To her surprise, she was on the bed. Did she sleepwalk last night? She could not remember. She was still in a dazed-like condition when she felt the bed moved. She lightly rubbed her eyes but was taken aback at the person in front of her.

It was Yi Jeong.

He looked at her but his expression was difficult for Ga Eul to read. She quickly averted his eyes.

"I carried you to bed."

Ga Eul weakly nodded but was still not looking at him. She did not know whether to feel happy or guilty for it. She tried to get out of bed, on the other side. She needed to wake Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa up for school.

"It's Saturday. No school today." He surprised her again. It was as if he knew what she was thinking, and she must have lost count of the days.

"I still need to go make breakfast," she stated, eyes still avoiding him.

"Let the staff handle it."

"No. I'll do it."

She then shifted to the edge of the bed but was halted when he grabbed her wrist. She hissed at the sudden action. She tried to free her hand from his, but he tightened his grip.

Ga Eul suddenly felt scared at this Yi Jeong. He now looked very serious.

"I need to talk to you."

Ga Eul gulped hard. She psyched herself up for what this man was going to say, though she was not sure if she was ready for whatever that was about to come out from him. She lowered her head and closed her eyes.

She heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"You're not well. Fever?" he looked at the medicine on the table. Ga Eul slowly nodded.

"Have you taken the medicine?"

She nodded again.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ga Eul immediately looked up to him, her eyebrows knitted. _"How can I when you're doing your best to avoid me?"_ She then lowered her head again.

"It's nothing. Just a slight fever. I'll be alright."

Yi Jeong inhaled and exhaled again.

"I want to talk to you about what happened to Baby."

Ga Eul's heart drummed faster.

"I was really upset. What if Baby got hit in his eye? He could be blinded you know? How is his future going to be?"

Ga Eul closed her eyes. He still blamed her for the accident. Ga Eul fisted her hands over her chest.

"I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath. Tears were now rolling down her pale cheeks.

"What do you think I should do if that happen?" Yi Jeong asked as he leaned back a little.

Ga Eul swallowed hard. There it was, his question. He had finally voiced out what was in his mind all this long torturous week. She understood what he was insinuating.

Ga Eul did not answer and Yi Jeong kept his eyes on her. The silence was deafening.

Suddenly, Ga Eul felt anger hit her heart. The things he had said and done since the incident came rushing. She looked up and stared him in the eyes.

She felt angry at how he treated her, how he blamed her for all that happened and accused her of being a bad irresponsible mother. His harsh words killed her. She loved her children very, very much. How could she possibly be happy to let her children get hurt? If it was in her power, she would never allow a mosquito come near her children.

And here he was, accusing her rubbish and had arrogantly asked her what she thought he should do. If he was going to do what she thought he was going to do, then bring it on.

"Whatever you think is the best for you but know this. I won't let you take my children away from me."

"What?"

"I won't let you take my children away from me. My parents and I may be poor, we may be commoners, but I'm very sure we can still raise my children well."

"What are you talking about? Take your children …"

"Isn't that what you wanted to say? What you meant? To take my children away from me because I'm such a worthless careless person who let her child get hurt and nearly blinded the child. So why keep me, have me, if I can't be a good mother?"

"What? When did I say that? Why are you talking like this?"

"Stop! So Yi Jeong. You don't have to say it. The way you looked at me this past week was enough for me to understand, to get your message. If it satisfies you to hear me admit that it was my fault that Baby fell, then alright. I admit it. If I wasn't too concerned about my clothes that day, Baby would not have fallen from the bed. Yes. I'm the kind of mother who loves to see her child hurt. Yes. I'm the kind of mother who likes watching her child cry. Satisfied?"

"What?" Yi Jeong could not say anything else.

"I'll pack my bags and I'm taking the children with me." She then got off the bed.

But Yi Jeong stood up as well and went to her.

"Don't touch me, So Yi Jeong!"

"NO!"

Yi Jeong then hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to say I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being a jerk and inconsiderate of your feelings. I was wrong to blame you. It's not your fault. I was just too scared for what happened to Baby. I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm sorry Jagiya. I'm sorry."

GE was dumbfounded, her hands hanging on her sides. What was going on? She did not know what to think.

"Please say that you forgive me, Jagiya."

"…"

Yi Jeong leaned back to look at his wife who was still stunned. She looked into his eyes. She did not understand what was going on.

Yi Jeong then leaned forward to kiss her but as his lips came closer, she placed a palm on his chest and gently pushed him back. Yi Jeong stiffened and felt hurt. Ga Eul then sat down on the bed, her headache came back. She, too, did not know what to believe.

Yi Jeong kneeled down and held her hands. He kissed the back of her hands continuously while asking for forgiveness. Ga Eul was speechless.

"Yagiya, say something, please. Please forgive me for being an evil bad husband. I shouldn't have lashed out my worry and anger at you. It was not your fault. I shouldn't have treated you that way. It was wrong of me to blame you. You did nothing wrong, Jagiya."

He was desperate. His wife was not responding.

"Please don't leave me, Ga Eul. Please don't take away my children from me. I'd die if you take them away from me, if you leave me."

Ga Eul wiped away her tears.

"But you asked what you should do…"

"I was worried about Baby."

"You hurt me, Yi Jeong…"

"I know and I'm ashamed of myself. I'm sorry Jagiya. I really am."

"I need time to digest all these, Yi Jeong. I don't know if I can…"

"Jagiya? Please." Yi Jeong hugged his wife tight, he was afraid if she would up and leave. He felt really guilty for treating her so badly this past week.

Ji Hoo had talked to him about it when he came to the hospital the day before to have Dae-Jung's wound checked. Ji Hoo asked why Ga Eul was not with them. When he did not answer, Ji Hoo further probed and got Yi Jeong to let his feelings out, and let out Yi Jeong did.

Ji Hoo was very surprised to hear the potter's frustrations, and what he felt about his wife. The doctor shook his head. He felt that Yi Jeong was being unfair and unnecessarily punished Ga Eul for something that was not her fault. He told Yi Jeong to take the time to sit down and think about everything in a calm manner. He told Yi Jeong to think about this whole thing from Ga Eul's perspective.

And Ji Hoo was right.

Ga Eul broke the hug and kept wiping away the falling tears.

"You hurt me…"

Yi Jeong nodded, "I'm so sorry," and pulled her against his chest. She cried and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Jagiya." He did not know how else to tell her how sorry he was.

"I love you Jagiya."

Ga Eul cried louder and brought her hands up to enclose his waist.

Yi Jeong let out a sigh of relief.

His wife had at last forgiven him.


	4. Dae-Hwan's First Rejection

**Chapter 4: Dae-Hwan's First Rejection**

 **A.N.:** Have a great week everybody. Thanks for the continuous support and love. Have you greeted "Hi" to your neighbors today?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** 11 April 2017 (my time)

* * *

"Hwannie, Sweetheart? May Omma come in?"

Ga Eul softly knocked on her third son's bedroom door. Dae-Hwan had his own bedroom now that he was older. Dae-Jung's bedroom was on the opposite.

A few seconds later the door opened. The 14-year-old held the door open for Omma to enter, his head lowered. Ga Eul stepped in but with a worried expression. Dae-Hwan had been quiet for three days now and he had skipped dinner for the said three days.

"Hey Dae-Jungie, Noona can't see. Move a bit."

"No Noona. Now Dae-Jung can't see."

"Move, you two."

Ga Eul turned around to see her three elder children pushing and nudging each other near Dae-Jung's door. They were trying to see and listen to Omma's conversation with Dae-Hwan.

The two youngest So's daughters Jae Eun and Jae Ji were at Jun Pyo and Jan Di's place to play with the Gu's daughter Jee Ha. Won-Bin (Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's son) and Joo-Won (Ji Hoo and Ha Eun's son) were also there. Yi Jeong brought along the two girls to the Gu's Mansion since the F4 had some things to discuss.

Ga Eul frowned at the three of them and closed the door.

"Hyung, this is all Hyung's fault."

"Yeah, Oppa. Now we can't listen to Omma and Hwannie."

"How is it Oppa's fault? You two are the noisy ones."

"Oppa!" "Hyung!"

They were still bickering on who was at fault. But they were worried about Dae-Hwan too. Dae-Jung, being the closest to Dae-Hwan did not manage to make the latter speak out his problem. Usually, Dae-Hwan would tell him everything, but not these past three days. He was puzzled.

He asked Dae-Hyun Hyung to help. Being the eldest brother, Dae-Hwan had high respect towards him and would listen to him. But he, too, was not successful this time. So the boys asked Jae Hwa Noona to try. Jae Hwa was the second closest to Dae-Hwan.

Jae Hwa started their conversations about a new photography contest from an online website. That got the boy's attention. They discussed on the theme and how he could try new photography techniques (to them at least) that could incite the judges' attention. Everything went well until Jae Hwa asked the golden question "Hwannie, is there something bothering Hwannie?" and he became quiet. He just shook his head.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong did notice the change in their youngest son. They were worried as well. They discussed Dae-Hwan during their usual night talks. Ga Eul told Yi Jeong that she was going to have that talk with Dae-Hwan for Dae-Hwan was, very close to her. It was not like Dae-Hwan to be like this.

Ga Eul shook her head. The three siblings were too old for spying, but she knew that they were just curious and as worried as she and her husband were about Dae-Hwan.

Dae-Hwan followed Ga Eul to his study table. She lovingly smiled at her third born son and asked him to sit down. The boy gave Omma a small smile and sat next to Omma. Ga Eul then brought up a hand to gently caress the boy's cheek but she was surprised as she saw how he was holding his tears.

"Sweetheart."

Dae-Hwan looked at her. "Yes, Omma."

"It's been three days. No dinner? Is everything alright?"

Dae-Hwan had expected the question since his siblings had been asking him the same one. He hesitated at first, then nodded, but quickly shook his head. Ga Eul leaned back. Her eyes were saying that she wanted to know which correct answer was it.

"Sweetheart?"

"Omma…" there was sadness in his voice that startled Ga Eul. She held his hands.

Dae-Hwan looked down to his lap.

"Omma…"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"Do Omma think Hwannie am ugly?"

Ga Eul nearly fell from her chair.

"What?"

"Hwannie am ugly right, Omma?" The boy looked at his mother, tears were already brimming in his eyes.

Ga Eul quickly embraced her son. Why was he asking this? Why did he think that he was ugly? Who told him that he was ugly?

"Oh Sweetheart, Sweetheart. Sweetheart are not ugly and are never ugly."

She leaned back and held her son's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, look at Omma."

The boy slowly lifted his head.

"Where does this come from, Sweetheart?"

"Hwannie am ugly because Hwannie am fat, is that right, Omma?"

"Sweetheart!" Ga Eul vigorously shook her head. "No!"

Yes, Dae-Hwan was on the heavier side when compared to his hyungs, Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung. He was the chubbiest one since they were little. Ga Eul attributed the trait from her father, but that did not mean her son was ugly.

Yi Jeong once voiced out his concern about Dae-Hwan's weight, but Ga Eul assured him that as he grew older and reached puberty, plus with the physical activities and sports at school, he would get thinner. Her uncles were real life examples.

However, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong made sure that the family ate healthy and balanced food but sometimes they allowed the children to splurge on cakes and cookies and sweet things, especially on their birthdays. The children, were, still children. Furthermore, the children got their sweet tooth from her. She loved cakes and cookies.

"Is that why Sweetheart skipped dinner? And Omma noticed that Sweetheart took little at breakfasts too. Are Sweetheart on diet?"

The boy slowly nodded.

"Oh, Sweetheart." Ga Eul hugged him again.

"Who told Sweetheart that Sweetheart are ugly? Let Omma go and see this person and let Omma tell this person that Omma's Sweetheart are not ugly."

"Omma…" Dae-Hwan protested.

"No. Sweetheart need to tell Omma. Omma don't believe that Sweetheart suddenly thought of this. Surely someone said this horrible thing to Sweetheart."

Crimson hues blushed his cheeks.

"Omma, she's not horrible."

"Omma didn't say that the person is horrible. Omma… wait… what? Sweetheart, it was a girl?"

His cheeks went redder if that was even possible.

Ga Eul did not know what to feel more: (i) relieved that Dae-Hwan's problem was not a serious health condition or that he was physically bullied in school or other threatening ones, or (ii) angry that someone had called her son ugly to the extent that he felt sad and took decision that could harm himself. She then decided on both.

"Who is she? Omma still want to talk to her. It's not nice to say that someone is ugly and Sweetheart are not ugly. Sweetheart are handsome like Appa. Just look at those pictures." Ga Eul pointed to the family pictures on one of the walls.

"Ommaaa…."

"It's true and no, Omma am not biased because Sweetheart are Omma's son, but Sweetheart are not ugly, and who has the right to tell a person that he or she is ugly? Everybody is beautiful, in his or her own way."

Ga Eul was getting angry.

"Ommaaaa…"

"Now tell Omma what really happened. Everybody is worried because Sweetheart are never like this."

"Hwannie… Hwannie am embarrassed." Dae-Hwan lowered his head again.

"Do Sweetheart want to talk to Appa?" Ga Eul began to guess and understand what had happened but she wanted to hear it from the boy.

"Or to Hyungs or Noona?"

Dae-Hwan slowly shook his head.

Ga Eul knew that she should not force Dae-Hwan from sharing his story but she really wanted to know. She did not like that someone had said such thing to her son, and that made him did what he did that worried everybody in the family.

Dae-Hwan was still deliberating on what to do or say.

"Is this girl someone whom Sweetheart like?" Ga Eul tried her luck. She was getting a little impatient.

Dae-Hwan immediately looked up at Omma, his eyes a little wider and his cheeks went crimson again.

Ga Eul smiled at her son.

"Did Sweetheart tell her that Sweetheart like her?"

Dae-Hwan's eyes went wider and his mouth opened.

"But she rejected Omma's sweet boy." Ga Eul pouted.

"And she harshly said Omma's Sweetheart are ugly?" her eyes were sad.

Dae-Hwan lowered his head again. Ga Eul could see that he was hurt. She put an arm around his shoulder and patted.

"Omma am sorry Sweetheart. Omma think that was not nice of her."

"Omma… but Hwannie like her. She's the prettiest girl in class."

Ga Eul sighed and straightened her back. She took the young boy's hands.

"Sweetheart, look at Omma."

"Is that the only reason why Sweetheart like her? Omma think it's natural to first fall for a person's look, especially for teenagers, when all of you starts to be attracted to the opposite gender, but looks are not the most important reasons to like someone."

The boy's eyebrows wrinkled at Omma's words.

"It's the good heart and values that matter. Well, for Omma and Appa, at least. If the person is good-looking too, then that's a bonus."

"It's like this. There's girl A who's beautiful but she doesn't treat others well. Then there's girl B who's not so pretty like girl A, but she's kind to others. Who would Sweetheart want to be friend with?"

"Girl B."

Ga Eul nodded and smile.

"But Omma, not all pretty girls are like that. Eun-Kyung Noona is very pretty and very kind and nice. Jae Hwa Noona is also pretty and kind although Noona likes to bully Hwannie."

Ga Eul chuckled at his comment. Yes, though Jae Hwa loved his brother very much, she liked to 'bully' him as well. To her defense, Jae Hwa always said that it was not bully, but rather a playful tease.

"Of course Sweetheart. Not all pretty girls are rude and Omma am not saying that they can't change to become nicer, but just know that there are other traits that we should also look for in people."

"Omma, Hwannie are always nice to her. That was the first time that Hwannie told her about Hwannie's feeling. Omma, it hurt to hear her said that to Hwannie. She also said that she won't ever like a fat boy."

"Oh, Sweetheart. Poor Omma's Sweetheart."

Ga Eul hugged her son and rubbed his back up and down. She understood the feeling of being rejected. First from Soo Pyo and secondly from her husband. She hoped that Dae-Hwan would not feel discouraged and scared to like or love a girl again.

"Maybe this girl is not meant for Sweetheart. Omma am sure that there'll be other girls who'd love Sweetheart for who Sweetheart are."

"But Omma…"

"Sweetheart, this diet, no dinners and light breakfasts, they are not good. Sweetheart are still young and need all the good food to grow up. There are other ways to lose weight."

Dae-Hwan nodded. He did feel terribly hungry these three days. He even had light lunches at school and had a piece of fruit and a small glass of milk during the mid-morning break.

"And, Omma don't want Sweetheart to lose weight with the sole purpose of flirting or making a girl fall for Sweetheart. It should be for Sweetheart own self, for health."

"Yes, Omma."

"Sweetheart, why didn't Sweetheart tell Dae-Hyun Hyung, Dae-Jung Hyung and Noona about this?"

"Hwannie am afraid if they'd laugh at Hwannie. Noona, especially. Noona loves to call Hwannie Po, like the Kung Fu Panda Po. And a lot of girls like Dae-Hyun Hyung and Dae-Jung Hyung because Hyung are not fat. Hwannie am afraid if they won't understand Hwannie's feeling."

"Oh Omma's poor Sweetheart. Dae-Hyun Hyun, Noona, and Dae-Jung Hyung won't laugh at Sweetheart. They'd understand."

"Ouch!"

"Owww!"

"Aaaaarrrkkk!"

And the door opened, with the three eavesdroppers piled up on top of each other, startling Ga Eul and Dae-Hwan.

"Hyung! Noona!"

Ga Eul simply shook her head. Her three eldest children really were 'busybodies'.

The three of them then stood up and approached their mother and younger brother. Jae Hwa immediately back hugged Dae-Hwan and kissed his cheek. "Noona love you Hwannie, chubby or not."

"Ommaaaa…. Look at Noona. Noona's teasing Hwannie again."

The four of them laughed at him.

"Darling!" Omma pretended to scold her.

"So, who's this girl who has bad eyes and said Hyung's most handsome brother is ugly?" Dae-Hyun had his hands on the hips.

"Hyungggg… Ommaaaa…"

Dae-Jung lightly nudged Dae-Hwan's shoulder. "Hwannie, don't Hwannie trust us?"

"Sorry Hyung. Hwannie was embarrassed."

"Hwannie, we can start an exercise routine at the gym." Dae-Hyun was referring to the family's gym downstairs. Before, Appa used to take the boys for their weekly morning runs, but they had not done that for a few months now since Appa was busy.

"That'll be great, Hyung," added Dae-Jung.

"Oh, oh, don't forget our wrestling sessions."

"Darling…" said Omma, but the girl simply grinned.

Groowwwlll!

Dae-Hwan quickly crouched and touched his stomach. The rest was startled at first then broke into laughter.

Ga Eul then stood up and held out her hand to Dae-Hwan.

"Come. Let's go down. Omma will make sandwiches for Omma's most handsome son."

"Omma…" Dae-Hwan pouted but took Omma's hand, nevertheless.

"Omma, Hwannie is supposed to be on diet," commented Jae Hwa.

"The diet can start tomorrow. Right Sweetheart?"

Dae-Hwan smiled and playfully stuck out his tongue at Noona.

The other three then followed Omma and Dae-Hwan to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ommaaa! We're back!" cried Jae Eun and Jae Ji as they ran into the house. Yi Jeong, a pink fluffy bag on each hand, followed his two daughters.

"Everybody's here in the kitchen!" shouted Jae Hwa.

"Darling, can't you be any louder?" teased Dae-Hyun, earning him a scowl from the said girl.

"Sandwiches! Yum! Yum! Omma, Eunnie want sandwiches too."

"Precious too, Omma. Precious too. Precious want shrimp salad sandwiches."

"Ewwww, what such taste."

"Ommaaaa, Darling Unnie said ewwwww," Jae Ji stomped her feet in protest.

"Darlinggg…" warned Ga Eul.

"Well, it's true. Who eats shrimp salad sandwiches?" argued the eldest daughter.

"Precious do, and Eunnie Unnie, and Appa. Appaaa!" cried Jae Ji.

"Oh alright. Alright," said the sister. Ga Eul just laughed at her daughters' 'fights'. Jae Hwa really loved to tease her sisters.

Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung stepped down from the high chairs. Dae-Hyun lifted Jae Ji up to take his chair while Jae Eun helped herself up. They were all at the kitchen island, watching Omma and Jae Hwa prepared some assorted sandwiches.

"Sandwiches at this hour?" Yi Jeong came into the kitchen and gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips. "Hi, Jagiya."

"Hi Honey. How was everybody? How did the discussion go?"

Before Yi Jeong could answer, Jae Eun and Jae Ji launched into series of stories about what they did at the Gu's. They were so animated, like their Omma. Their brothers and Jae Hwa's questions only added to the happy atmosphere in the kitchen.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul just smiled at the usual noisy chattering scene.

Yi Jeong also noticed that Dae-Hwan was eating. He subtly nudged his wife and glanced at the boy. Ga Eul smiled wider and nodded.

"Hwannie," Appa softly called.

Everybody went quiet and turned their attention to Dae-Hwan.

"Yes, Appa." He put down the sandwich on the plate.

Yi Jeong nodded to the boy and patted his shoulder. Dae-Hwan then stood up and hugged Appa. The two little girls looked at them with a puzzled expression, while the elder three smiled as they exchanged looks.

"Please forgive Hwannie for worrying Appa."

Yi Jeong patted his back and said "Appa am just so glad that Hwannie are alright now. Next time, if there's any problem, please don't keep it to yourself, Okay? We're all here to help Hwannie out."

"Okay, Appa. Thank you, everybody."

"Oppa," Jae Eun called Dae-Hwan.

"Yes, Eunnie."

"Umm… Umm… there's a friend in Eunnie's class and…" Jae Eun thought hard, trying to remember something.

"And?" asked Dae-Hwan. Everybody was now focused on Jae Eun.

"She said that her sister likes Oppa."

"Whooaaaa!" "Waaaahhh" "Wow! Way to go Hwannie" were the collective comments by the three eldest siblings.

Jae Ji, on the other hand, was puzzled by her sister and brothers' reactions. Ga Eul smiled but Yi Jeong started to feel a headache coming. Ga Eul quickly held his arm and rested her head against it.

Dae-Hwan's face automatically went red.

A few moments later, Jae Ji clapped her hands as understanding on the matter just came to her. "Oppa has a girlfriend. Oppa has a girlfriend. Oppa has a girlfriend. Yaaayyy!"

"Precious." Dae-Hwan was still red in the face as the others laughed.

"See, Hwannie. There's a girl who likes Noona's chubby cute adorable brother. Hwannie don't have to slim down to make a girl likes Hwannie."

"Noonaaaa!"

The kitchen continued to be filled with their teases, laughter, and chatters.

* * *

"So that's the story?"

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were ready to retire for the night. They were cozying up in a cuddle.

"Poor Hwannie. His first rejection. I need to teach him some moves with the ladies. Ouch!"

Ga Eul had slapped him on the arm.

"But it's a great idea, the family's exercise routine. I need to start exercising again too. And if all of us do it, Hwannie won't feel that he's the only one with the weight problem and he'll see that the real reason to exercise is to be healthy."

Ga Eul shifted closer to her husband. He smelled good.

"Honey, I don't mind having a chubby So Yi Jeong. You're just the older version of Sweetheart."

"Jagiya?" Yi Jeong was surprised. He had never imagined himself being a chubby person.

"As long as you're chubby but healthy, I'm happy."

Ga Eul kissed his cheek.

"And you'll be much more huggable too, like a teddy bear. My personal chubby teddy bear to keep me warm."

She kissed his jaw line.

"Is that so, Jagiya?"

He was getting lost in her kisses.

"Yes. I'll love you no matter what."

She kissed his lips.

"Slim or big, young or old, I love you So Yi Jeong."

And she showered him with more kisses and more.

"I love you Chu Ga Eul."


	5. Jae Eun's Flair with Art and Design

**Chapter 5: Jae Eun's Flair with Art and Design**

 **A.N.:** Good day everybody. How's life? Don't forget that there are people who love you. Have a great weekend.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** 24 April 2017 (my time)

* * *

 **Incident 1:**

"Eunnie! Eunnie! So Jae Eun!"

7-year-old Dae Hwan shouted as he chased the little toddler. Jae Eun, almost 3 years old, shrieked and laughed hysterically as she ran away from her Oppa, a brush with red paint in her right hand. A few seconds or so, she turned her head a little to check if her Oppa was getting closer.

"Hwannie! Stop chasing your sister. Eunnie is going to fall if she keeps running like that." Jae Hwa, now 12, reprimanded her brother with arms spread out to the left and right as she blocked his way.

"Noona, get out of the way!" Dae-Hwan's face was red in anger.

"No!"

"Noona!"

"No!"

Dae-Hwan then pushed his Noona aside but Jae Hwa was fast to grab his hands and quickly locked him in a tight back hug.

"Noona! Let me go! Let me go!" screamed the young boy while trying to let loose of Jae Hwa's hands but his Noona tightened her lock.

Jae Eun had stopped running when she heard her Oppa screamed. She turned around and continued to laugh and shriek. She thought that her Unnie and Oppa were in another one of their wrestling session. She clapped her hands and cheered the two, splattering some blue paint everywhere around her.

Screams, laughs, cries and yells filled the air of the So's activity room.

"What's going on here?"

It was Appa.

Yi Jeong stopped dead in his track.

Jae Hwa and Dae-Hwan were now on the floor. Jae Hwa had her arms around the chubby boy's chest while her legs locked his as Dae-Hwan squiggled and squirmed to get free. Meanwhile, little Jae Eun was happily minding her own business, drawing on one of the walls that were now also 'decorated' with her small palm prints. Her dress was also not spared. A scrapbook on the floor near the wrestling sister and brother was also painted with smudges of colors. Next to the book were tubes of watercolor paint and paintbrushes, long and short, and a palate as well as a glass of dark water. There were colors splattered everywhere.

"Children?"

"Appaaaaa! Help Hwannie! Apppaaaa!"

Little Jae Eun turned to look at Appa, grinning wide showing her rows of white baby teeth. Her face and hair were also smudged with blue, red, white and yellow paints.

"Appaaaa! Red! Flower!" She showed Appa the brush with blue color and pointed to the painting on the wall before continued with her drawing.

Yi Jeong did not know what to do first. Should he stop the wrestling or should he suppress his daughter's painting talent and stop the work of art in progress?

"Honey?" "Appa." "Sweetheart." "Hwannie?" "Darling!" "Eunnie?"

The remaining So had also arrived, except for baby Jae Ji who was sleeping soundly in the nursery.

In an instant, Ga Eul went to her young child and held her by her arms. "Eunnie. What have you done?"

"Omma! Omma! Red! Flower!" She giggled and showed Omma the brush. Ga Eul had to turn her face to the side to avoid the brush. She then took the brush away from the little girl. "That's beautiful Eunnie, but Omma think it's enough painting for today." Little Jae Eun pouted and protested.

"Honey, do something." Ga Eul tilted her head towards the girl and the boy on the floor.

The wrestling session was still on. Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung watched in amusement but wondered who and what started it. Their guess would be on Jae Hwa for she liked to tease her little brother.

Yi Jeong quickly went to the two on the floor and pulled away Dae-Hwan. The boy turned around to hit his Noona but Appa was quicker and held his shoulders.

Jae Hwa then stood up and faced her parents. Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung came closer. They were puzzled too.

"What is going on here? Darling? Hwannie? What happens to the room? And why are you two fighting?" asked Yi Jeong.

"It's Noona's fault Appa, Omma." Dae-Hwan was now crying.

"No, it's not. It's Hwannie's fault. Noona am protecting Eunnie," protested Jae Hwa.

"Protecting from what? From who? And if Darling were protecting Eunnie, how did Eunnie get to end up like this and what happen to the room?" Ga Eul had to ask.

"Hwannie was going to make Eunnie fall."

"No! Hwannie were not," cried Dae-Hwan. "Omma, Appa, Hwannie were not."

"But Hwannie chased Eunnie."

Everybody looked at Dae-Hwan questioningly. Little Jae Eun, on the other hand, managed to let loose from Omma and went to the lying scrapbook on the floor. She then tore some pages of the book.

"Eunnieeee!" cried Dae-Hwan. He quickly freed himself from Appa and ran to his little sister. He roughly took the book away from Eunnie, startling the little girl and that made her cry.

"Darling was trying to avoid that," stated Jae Hwa.

"Avoid what?" asked Appa.

"Hwannie making Eunnie cry or hitting Eunnie," explained the elder girl.

"But Eunnie ruined Hwannie's scrapbook, Omma, Appa." Dae-Hwan was now on the verge of crying.

"This one is on our family trip to the beach last month. Look. Look what Eunnie had done." He showed the book to the family and the tears came rolling down his chubby cheeks.

"Oh, Sweetheart." Ga Eul motioned her husband to console the crying boy while she held Jae Eun was still crying.

Yi Jeong then went to him and kneeled down to face him while Dae-Hyun, Dae-Jung and Jae Hwa looked on.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Appa am sure Eunnie doesn't mean it, Hwannie. Maybe Eunnie thinks she's helping Hwannie. Eunnie is still small. Eunnie doesn't understand what she's doing."

Dae-Hwan looked into Appa's eyes. He was still feeling angry at Jae Eun for ruining his hard work. He had spent almost three days on the scrapbook.

"Darling?" asked Omma.

"Yes, Omma," answered Jae Hwa.

"Darling were supposed to look after Eunnie right?"

"Yes, Omma."

"What did Darling do when Eunnie started to paint Hwannie's book?"

"Omma?" Jae Hwa was startled.

"Did Darling just let Eunnie do so?"

"Darling… Darling was reading a story book, Omma."

"And Darling didn't see what Eunnie was doing?"

Jae Hwa slowly nodded and guilt crept in.

Dae-Hyun, Dae-Jung, and Dae-Hwan watched their sister lowered her head in shame.

"Darling am sorry Omma."

"And why were Darling wrestling Hwannie?"

"Because Darling didn't want Hwannie to chase Eunnie. When Darling heard Hwannie screamed Eunnie's name, Hwannie was chasing Eunnie. Hwannie looked angry. Darling didn't want Hwannie to hurt Eunnie."

"But Eunnie ruined Hwannie's book," defended the boy.

Yi Jeong held his third born son's arms.

"Did Darling know that Eunnie drew on the wall?"

Jae Hwa looked at the wall behind Omma. It was full of paints and drawings. "No, Omma."

"Darling, how old are Darling?" It was Appa.

"12, Appa."

"How old is Hwannie?"

"7, Appa."

"Who's older?"

"Darling, Appa."

"If we could turn back time, would Darling do the same thing, or would Darling approached it differently when Darling saw Hwannie chased Eunnie?"

Tears started to pool in Jae Hwa's eyes.

A couple of minutes later, "Darling should look after Eunnie better because it's Darling's responsibility to babysit Eunnie today. If Darling wasn't too engrossed in the book, Darling would have noticed Eunnie coloring Hwannie's book."

"And?" asked Appa.

"Darling should have stopped Eunnie and took Eunnie away, rather than wrestled with Hwannie."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul nodded, satisfied with their first daughter's answers. The three So boys stood quiet, taking in the lessons from the incident, while little Jae Eun patted Omma's cheek with her palm, smudging it red, blue and yellow.

Jae Hwa then went to Dae-Hwan. She took his hands and kissed them. She then hugged him and said "Sorry, Hwannie. Noona am sorry. Noona will help Hwannie do the scrapbook. There are still other pictures right?"

Dae-Hwan nodded.

"Sweetheart." It was Omma. Dae-Hwan lifted his head to look at Omma.

"Appa is right. Eunnie is still small and she thinks that her actions are all play and fun. Omma understand that Sweetheart are sad and angry for the ruined book, but Sweetheart should try to control Sweetheart's anger and not hurt Eunnie. When Eunnie is older, we'll tell Eunnie what is right and what is wrong, Okay?"

Dae-Hwan looked at Omma and then at Jae Eun who was now playfully tilting her head left to right, right to left and widened her eyes at him. "Oppaaa… saranghae Oppaaa..."

Ga Eul smiled and looked at her little girl. She pinched the girl's cheek. "Eunnie are naughty. Naughty, naughty Eunnie. But Eunnie love Oppa, right?"

"Saranghae Oppa."

"Go say sorry to Oppa."

Ga Eul then put Jae Eun down and she went to her Dae-Hwan Oppa and hugged him and kissed his cheek. Dae-Hwan hugged her back.

Everything was going to be alright.

"Alright. Now, let's see the damage shall we?" said Yi Jeong as he stood up and looked around the room.

"Flower! Butterfly" cried Jae Eun and ran to the wall. But before she could reach it, Yi Jeong quickly hoisted her up.

All six So stood next to each other as they 'admired' So Jae Eun's artwork. What was once white, was now replaced by colors and patterns and drawings. Little Jae Eun clapped her hands and pointed to the wall. "Tree. Bird."

"Not bad for a three-year-old, right Appa?" asked Dae-Hyun, to which Appa nodded.

"You're right, Dae-Hyun. Appa like that flower." He pointed to a blue flower.

"Ouch!"

Ga Eul had smacked his arm.

"What? It's true. I like it, Jagiya."

"Yes, Omma." "Dae-Jung like it too." "Nice, Eunnie." "Hmmm…" said the other four So children.

A little while later, "Are you all done admiring the work?" queried Ga Eul. "Does anyone want to snap some pictures of it?"

Everybody turned to her, some with a puzzled expression, the other with curiosity but Yi Jeong then pulled out his phone and took some pictures.

"Alright, then. Since all of you like the artwork so much, you get to clean up the place and paint the wall back to white."

"Ommaaaaa…" "Jagiya?" "But Omma…."

Ga Eul then took little Jae Eun from her husband and kissed him long and deep.

"Honey, I want the wall as before, say, latest by the day after tomorrow."

"But… that's not fair, Jagiya."

"Omma, it's not Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung's fault. It's Darling and Hwannie's fault." Dae-Hyun protested and Dae-Jung nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you work together, the task will be completed faster," said Ga Eul.

"Come Eunnie. Let's get Omma's Eunnie cleaned up." Ga Eul then turned around and waved goodbye to her protesting husband and children.

* * *

 **Incident 2:**

"So Jae Eun!" "Eunnie!" Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung cried out for their sister.

"Yes, Unnie, Oppa," answered the 11-year-old girl while licking her chocolate orange ice-cream with Jae Ji, 9, following close behind.

"What have you done to Unnie's room?"

"And Oppa' room?"

Jae Eun furrowed her eyebrows and Jae Ji alternately looked at her Unnies and Oppa.

"Oh, Eunnie helped clean up Unnie's and Oppa's room. Precious helped too, right Precious?"

The youngest So nodded her head, proud that she had done something good without being asked to.

"Why thank you Unnie's dearest beloved sisters. That was so kind of you two." Jae Hwa smiled.

"But why are the chairs and table not at their original places?" Jae Hwa had her hands on her hips now.

"Oppa's room looks different too and Oppa can't find Oppa's puzzle boxes," added Dae-Jung with arms crossed in front.

Jae Eun and Jae Ji exchanged looks before looking back to their Unnie and Oppa.

"Oppa's puzzles are in the boxes under the table, and Unnie's room looks nicer and wider now, don't Unnie think so?" said Jae Eun.

Jae Ji nodded in agreement.

"Unnie," said the youngest So. "Precious nearly fell down earlier in Unnie's room because the chair and table were in the middle of the room."

Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you two now? Interior designers?" asked Jae Hwa.

"And Unnie and Precious can't simply move things without asking our permission," stated Dae-Jung.

"But Eunnie Unnie and Precious just wanted to help," Jae Ji started to feel guilty while Jae Eun was now locking her gaze on Jae Hwa Unnie.

"Yes. Eunnie want to be a famous interior designer. Where else can Eunnie practice if not in our house?"

"Then practice on Eunnie's room or Precious' room. Not Unnie's," reprimanded the eldest So daughter.

"But Eunnie've done that many times. So Eunnie want to see how Unnie's room will look like."

"Still, Eunnie have to ask for permission."

"But…"

"No buts. Now please rearrange Unnie's room like how it was. Now!"

Jae Eun and Jae Ji walked into their Unnie's room, defeated.

"But Precious can't really remember how exactly it was, Unnie." Jae Ji whispered to Jae Eun. "Unnie can't too," answered the sister.

 **Half an hour later**

"That's not where the table should be," complained Jae Hwa who was sitting on her bed, watching her two younger sisters work with her furniture. Dae-Jung was also on the bed.

"So where should it be? Eunnie can't remember."

"Precious can't too."

"Unnie don't care. All Unnie want is for this room to be back to its original."

"Unnie…" pleaded Jae Ji. She was getting tired and exhausted.

"Hey, what's with all the noise? Omma can hear it all the way from the end of the corridor." It was Omma.

Jae Ji immediately ran to Omma and hugged Omma's waist.

"Ommaaaa, Precious' hands are tired." She was also panting heavily than usual. Ga Eul then rubbed her daughter's back, trying to ease her breathing.

"Omma," Jae Hwa shifted to the edge of the bed, and so did Dae-Jung.

"Eunnie and Precious can't put back the furniture at their right places."

Ga Eul lifted her eyebrows, not understanding what.

"Eunnie and Precious played interior designers today."

"Yes, Omma." Dae-Jung agreed.

"So Darling want them to put the furniture back like before."

"Oh? What's wrong with the new arrangement?" asked Ga Eul.

"Ommaaaa…" protested Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung.

"Is it bad?" Ga Eul asked again.

"That's not the point, Omma." Dae-Jung stood up.

"What's the point then?"

"Eunnie and Precious should ask for our permission before deciding on changing anything in our rooms."

"Oh? Is that so, girls?" Ga Eul looked at Jae Ji and then at Jae Eun.

"Yes, Omma." Both answered in unison.

"Hmmm… Eunnie, what did Omma say about this?"

Ga Eul knew that Jae Ji was only following her sister. Jae Ji adored Jae Eun very much and would copy and follow Jae Eun all the time. Looked like it was time for her to have some talk with Jae Ji about rights and wrongs.

"Eunnie must first ask for permission." Jae Eun lowered her head.

Ga Eul then approached Jae Eun. She held her daughter's hand.

"Omma know how Eunnie love this. Omma love the way Eunnie arrange Eunnie's bedroom, but Eunnie can't simply do the same with others' rooms."

Jae Eun slowly nodded. She then went to Jae Hwa and hugged the elder sister.

"Sorry, Unnie. Eunnie won't do it again."

She then went to Dae-Jung and did the same, while Jae Ji hugged Jae Hwa and said sorry as well. Then, Jae Ji went to Dae-Jung too.

"Remember. Ask for permission first." Reminded Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung, to which the two young girls nodded.

"Now, girls. Appa is downstairs with Dae-Hyun Oppa and Hwannie Oppa. Appa and Omma are going to Aunt Jae Kyung and Uncle Woo Bin's place later. Do you want to come too?"

"Yes, Omma." Jae Eun and Jae Ji then ran downstairs.

"Darling, Dae-Jung," called Ga Eul.

"Omma don't think it's nice to punish Eunnie and Precious like that."

"But Omma…"

"Let's keep the physical punishment as the last resort, shall we? Not that Omma want things to come to that. Please, no. But let's try to talk and reason with them properly first. And Precious is not like Eunnie. Precious is more fragile, remember? Precious shouldn't be doing heavy lifting tasks or anything like that."

Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung's eyes widened. They forgot about Jae Ji's condition.

"We're sorry Omma." They felt guilty.

Ga Eul nodded and smiled at her children. She knew that they meant well with their younger sisters, but sometimes they just got carried away with their temper and acted without really thinking about it.

"Do you want to go to Aunt Jae Kyung's place as well?"

"No, thank you Omma. Darling need to finish up an assignment."

"Dae-Jung too, Omma. Send our love to everybody there."

"Okay. Oh, Dae-Hyun is going."

"Oooo. Hyung is going to see Eun-Kyung Noona." Dae-Jung wriggled his eyebrows, earning some laughs from Ga Eul and Jae Hwa.

"Appa and Omma need to discuss some things with Aunt Jae Kyung and Uncle Woo Bin regarding Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung."

"Whoaaa… what is it, Omma?" Jae Hwa was getting excited.

"We'll tell you when we get back. Hwannie's not going, so don't kill each other, arasso?"

"Yes, Omma."

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Song Won-Bin opened his bedroom door.

Jae Kyung stopped in her track when the door opened. She then took a step backward and checked the outside of the room.

"Omma?"

"Is this your room?"

"Ommaa… of course it's my room Omma."

Jae Kyung then stepped into the bedroom. Jae Hwa and Jae Ji then stood up from the floor.

"Wow! Won-Won. Are you sure this is your room? It was different an hour ago." Jae Kyung looked around.

"What happened in here?"

Jae Ji then went to Aunt Jae Kyung and pulled her hand toward the bed.

"We rearranged the furniture, Auntie," the girl excitedly shared the news.

"Auntie can see that but Whoaaa!"

"Well, Eunnie Noona suggested that I changed the layout," added Won-Bin. "Do Omma like it?"

Jae-Kyung nodded in amazement and admiration and looked at Jae Eun who was smiling beautifully next to her son. She, too, noticed that Won-Bin was holding Jae Eun's hand. She raised an eyebrow but kept the information for later or when needed.

"Omma love it. Your room looks bigger and there's this feel of comfort and homey and something. Omma don't know what it is. Smart? Simple yet good? Aish… Omma don't know but it's good. Eunnie. So this is your idea? Very nice."

Jae Eun smiled wider.

"Unnie, Precious am right. Auntie loves it." Jae Ji was very happy. She clapped her hands energetically.

Jae Kyung then went toward the door, surprising the three kids.

"Omma?"

"DARLING! GA EUL! YI JEONG! SWEETHEART! DAE-HYUN! COME UPSTAIRS TO WON-WON'S ROOM NOW!"

In an instant, everybody scrambled and rushed upstairs. Everybody was worried if anything bad had happened.

"Won-Won?" "Girls?"

"Whoa. When did this happen?" asked Woo Bin.

"Is this your surprise, Darling?" he turned to his wife. Jae Kyung shook her head.

Yi Jeong and Dae-Hyun were lost. What happened here?

"Omma, Won-Won's room looks different," commented Eun-Kyung.

Ga Eul looked at her Jae Eun questioningly.

"Appa, do you like it Appa?" asked Won-Bin.

"Yes, Won-Won. A lot."

"It's Eunnie Noona's idea." Won-Bin proudly told everybody, shocking them. He placed a hand behind Jae Eun's back.

"Wow! Eunnie. You are talented," praised Woo Bin. "Uncle don't have to hire anyone else after this. Uncle can just call Eunnie to decorate Uncle's house."

Jae Eun's smile went wider as her cheeks blushed rose.

"Eunnie?" queried Yi Jeong, Dae-Hyun, and Eun-Kyung.

Yi Jeong knew about his daughter's interest in interior designing. He had witnessed her bedroom's furniture layout changed almost every week. In some weeks, he liked it, in some, he shook his head. But he had to admit that Jae Eun's interest should be nurtured and polished further.

But to offer her idea outside of the So Mansion? He never thought that she would. But looking at Won-Bin's bedroom now, Yi Jeong agreed with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung.

"Eunnie, we've talked about this just earlier at home." Ga Eul approached her daughter.

"Don't worry Omma. Won-Won gave permission. Right?" said Jae Ji.

"Yes, Aunt Ga Eul. We were talking and I mentioned that my room was beginning to look dull, so Eunnie threw in her idea and I loved it Aunt Ga Eul."

"Is that so, young man?" asked Jae Kyung.

"Yes, Omma."

"Yi Jeong, another talented child in the family." Woo Bin patted Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"Eunnie, maybe Eunnie can give Unnie some advice with Unnie's bedroom?" Eun-Kyung was equally amazed.

"Okay, Unnie," replied Jae Eun.

"Oppa's bedroom too." Dae-Hyun did not want to miss out.

"Okay, Oppa." Jae Eun was beyond happy that everybody acknowledged her ideas and talent. Her mind was already churning more ideas.

* * *

"Hey, still working at this hour Mr. So Yi Jeong?"

Ga Eul surprised Yi Jeong with a kiss on his shoulder after she stealthily entered his work room, adjoining their bedroom, and hugged him from behind. When they came back from Woo Bin's place, he continued with work after dinner. It was now half past midnight.

Immediately he turned his rotating chair to face her and pulled her onto his lap. He then trapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked when they broke for air.

"Because you're not in bed with me." She gently caressed his cheeks, sending those familiar pleasurable shivers up his spine. Her sweet smell was dangerously enticing and her thin silk soft pink nightie was not helping.

"I'm nearly finished. I'll be there in twenty."

"That's too long. I miss you already." She pouted that earned her a peck on the pout.

"What are you working on?" She glanced at the papers on the table.

"It's a new mini-museum in Changwon. I need to check this architect's design. We're making it modern but at the same time maintain the traditional architecture."

"Oh, that sounds great. Pull in the new generation yet keep the old one happy."

Yi Jeong laughed at the simplicity of his wife's summary of the design, yet it was spot on correct. It was a trait of hers that he fell in love with years ago.

"My wife is a very smart woman."

Ga Eul shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I see where our Eunnie gets her talent from. You."

Yi Jeong cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there anything that you can't do, Mr. So Yi Jeong?"

"It's not from me. It's from Halmoni." Halmoni was Yi Jeong's grandmother from his father's side.

"Oh?"

"Halmoni was one of the founders of So Museum but she insisted that she would just be behind the scene, supporting Harabeoji. She was also one of the architects who designed the Museum. That was when and where Harabeoji fell in love with Halmoni."

"Wow!"

"You'd love Halmoni if you got the chance to meet her."

"I would. So, about Eunnie…"

"Let's talk about Eunnie tomorrow."

"Honey?"

Yi Jeong then stood up, with his wife in his arms, startling her. He then carried her toward the door.

"Somebody said she missed her husband and couldn't sleep if he was not in bed with her. I'm coming to her rescue and she'd better have a lot of exciting rewards for me since I'm ditching my work early for her."

"Honey…."

He continued to shower her with kisses as he headed for the huge four poster bed.

* * *

After that day Yi Jeong purchased Jae Eun some supplies, equipment, and home interior design software for her to work on her ideas. Sometimes during the school holidays, Jae Eun requested to join in related short courses for children. Sometimes, Yi Jeong brought her to his museum so that she could get some ideas for her designs.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were definitely going to support their daughter's interest to the best that they could.


	6. Precious Jae Ji

**Chapter 6: Precious Jae Ji**

 **A.N.:** Hi. This one is a little tough to write. Hopefully, it's tolerable. Have a great day everyone.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** May 8, 2017

* * *

"OMMA! APPA! PRECIOUS!"

The So children screamed for Appa and Omma. They were in the nursery. Appa and Omma were in the living room entertaining two guests of Appa.

But Appa and Omma did not hear them.

"OMMA! APPA! PRECIOUS!"

Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan cried as they barged into the living room, startling everybody in there. All four adults abruptly stood up.

"PRECIOUS?" "WHAT ABOUT PRECIOUS?" Asked the parents simultaneously.

Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan each pulled Appa and Omma's hand. They had to be quick. Time was precious, especially at this moment. The guests were equally shocked.

"Precious is sick. Precious' face turns red, Omma, Appa, and Precious' fingernails are turning blue!" cried Dae-Jung.

"MY BABY!" cried Ga Eul and sprinted out of the room, making Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan ran faster to catch up with her.

Yi Jeong turned to his guests. "Please, excuse us. I'm sorry. I…"

"We understand Mr. So. Do you need any help?" asked one of them.

"No. No, thank you. I'll be back soon."

The guests nodded and watched their host dashed out of the room.

* * *

"PRECIOUS!"

Baby Jae Ji was in Dae-Hyun's arms, while little Jae Eun was on Jae Hwa's lap, facing them. Jae Hwa was crying.

Ga Eul immediately took baby Jae Ji from her first born. The baby was breathing fast. Her stomach moved in and out deeply and rapidly but her cries were becoming softer and shorter.

"Omma... We don't know why Precious is like this. Precious was OK one minute and suddenly Precious choked and started to cry. We tried to give Precious milk but Precious kept crying. Then Precious started to breathe faster and faster, and… and then Precious' turned red, Omma." The tears that he had kept since earlier now rolled down.

"We don't know what to do, Omma," he further said.

"Honey! We need to go to the hospital. NOW!" cried Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong staggered backward when he saw their youngest baby but a second later, "Come on! I'll get the car. Dae-Hyun, take care of your brothers and sisters. If you need anything, inform Harabeoji. Quick, Jagiya."

"Apppaaaa. Appaaaa. Ommmaaa. Ommaaa. Eunnie. Eunnie. Apppaa." Little Jae Eun wanted her Appa.

Yi Jeong went to kiss little Jae Eun's cheek. "Appa am sorry, Eunnie. Eunnie need to stay with Unnie and Oppas."

He then turned around and hurried out of the room. All the children followed their parents to the car, with little Jae Eun crying and calling out for Appa and Omma. The two guests came out too, shocked at the sight of the baby. Ahjussi Kim had also arrived after he heard the shouts and cries.

"I'm sorry. We have to go. Can we continue our discussion later? I'll get my assistant to set up another date."

"That's alright, Mr. So. We'll let ourselves out."

"Ahjussi, please look after the children."

"Yes, Sir."

… and the car sped off to the hospital.

* * *

"Please, baby. Please, Precious. Please don't do this to Omma. What's happening to you? Please, hang in there, baby. Please. Please. Precious please."

Ga Eul was crying hard by now. She did not know what to do. The 7-month-old baby Jae Ji was still breathing fast. Her small thin lips were turning paler and paler. Ga Eul massaged the baby's chest to help ease her breathing.

Ga Eul did not want to think about it but a flash of her miscarriage episode came to vision, scaring her to the bones. She did not want to lose another child. She could not imagine how her life would be if that happen again. The pain, the agony was too much for her to take. Quickly, Ga Eul shook the thought away.

"Please, please, Precious baby. Please, fight it." Ga Eul cried louder.

"Jagiya, how's Precious doing?"

Once in a while, Yi Jeong turned his head to look at the baby. He was driving very, very fast. The sight of his wife crying broke his heart and watching his baby struggled to breathe crushed it even more.

"There's no change, Honey. What's happening to Precious, Honey? I'm scared."

"I don't know either, Jagiya."

It was the first time that baby Jae Ji was like this.

"Is it an asthma attack?" asked the husband.

"What?"

"An asthma attack?"

"I don't know, Honey."

Both Yi Jeong and Ga Eul tried hard to recall if any of their family members was asthmatic. Ga Eul's late Harabeoji had high blood pressure as well as Yi Jeong's Halmoni on his mother's side. But asthmatic? They could not think of any.

"Honey, hurry."

Yi Jeong squeezed his wife's shoulder a little.

"Precious is going to be alright, Jagiya. She's going to be alright."

* * *

The car screeched to a halt in front of the hospital emergency entrance. Yi Jeong immediately got out of the car and opened the door for Ga Eul. A staff nurse ran to the car.

"She's having difficulty in breathing," Ga Eul informed the nurse before the nurse could ask. The nurse then took the baby from the mother and ran inside.

"I'll go park the car first."

"Hurry, Honey."

"I will. Now go with her."

Ga Eul caught up with the nurse to a room. However, she was held out. She begged to go inside and be with her baby but the staff told her to wait. She had no choice but to follow. She was getting out her mind thinking about baby Jae Ji.

"God, please save my baby."

Fortunately, she was still able to see the whole thing from the outside for there was a small glass panel on the door. She could see a doctor and two nurses tending the little girl. However, not long after, she could not see anything since the two nurses blocked her way.

"Move aside. Move aside. I want to see Precious. Please," hoping that the nurses would hear her.

"Jagiya. How is Precious?"

Ga Eul turned to look at her husband. He was panting hard. He must have run from the car. Ga Eul immediately hugged Yi Jeong. Her tears flowed down faster, dampening his shirt.

The husband and wife could only pray that the doctor and nurses would save their daughter.

* * *

"Ji Hoo, where are you? I'm at the hospital. It's Precious. She's in the emergency room."

"I just got home. My shift's over," replied the doctor. "I'll be there."

"No, that's alright. You must be tired. I… I thought you were still here. I'll let you know how it goes. Please pray for Precious, Ji Hoo."

"Hey, don't worry. Precious will be alright. I'll be at the hospital in half an hour. Jan Di's there. Her shift just started. I'll tell her about Precious. I'll call Jun Pyo and Woo Bin too if you want."

"Thanks, Ji Hoo but Jun Pyo and Woo Bin are out of town. I don't want to disturb them."

"OK. Just stay calm alright? Precious will be OK. Send Ga Eul my love. You have to be strong for your wife. You have to be strong too."

"OK, Ji Hoo. Thanks. I'll see you later."

Ten minutes later, Jan Di came running.

"Ga Eul. Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Ga Eul looked up and saw her best friend. Immediately, she broke away from her husband and hugged Jan Di. "Jan Di. Precious. It's Precious."

Jan Di ran her hand up and down Ga Eul's back. "Ji Hoo Sunbae told me. I'm sorry. She'll be alright. She'll be alright."

"Precious is in there for nearly half an hour now. What's going to happen to her, Jan Di?" asked Yi Jeong.

"She'll be fine. The doctors here are the best, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please trust them."

Right then, the door opened and the doctor came out. The three of them quickly approached her.

"Doctor, how's my baby? Where is she? I want to see her. Please, Doctor."

"Ga Eul…"

"Jagiya…"

"Mrs. So, Mr. So, Dr. Geum, the baby's alright now. She's sleeping. We'll bring her out after this. We gave her nebulizer. It was an asthma attack. Her airway had swollen. She's very fortunate that you brought her in quick."

"What?" All three were shocked.

"Was this her first time? Does she have any allergy, eczema?"

"What? Yes. The first time. No. she doesn't have any allergy. But how?" Ga Eul and Yi Jeong did not understand.

"Any history of asthma in the family?"

"No." Both husband and wife answered in unison.

"What was she doing before the attack?"

"We don't know. She was with her brothers and sisters in the nursery."

The doctor nodded.

"Doctor Ki," called Jan Di.

"There's no other complication, right?"

"No, Dr. Geum. But if Mr. and Mrs. So agree, we can do a thorough check-up on the baby. Just to rule out any other complications."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong exchanged looks, then turned to the two doctors.

"What other complications, Jan Di?" asked Yi Jeong. He was curious and his heart did not feel good upon hearing it, and so did Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, Ga Eul, we can do other tests to see if Precious has allergy or a heart problem…"

"No. No. No. No. Not my baby," cried Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong hugged her tightly.

"No, Ga Eul. I'm not saying that Precious has a heart problem. God help us, no. But these tests will tell if this is just asthma and not something critical. I… I'm sorry. I'm not saying that the asthma attack is not critical, but at least we can determine the severity of it, and take the correct preventive measures. To confirm the diagnose."

Ga Eul looked up to Yi Jeong, and he nodded. He wanted to know the real cause of their youngest daughter's problem.

"OK, Jan Di."

"OK. We'll schedule a date then," said Doctor Ki.

"Doctor, can we take her home today?" asked Ga Eul.

"Yes, if you want to."

The couple's face glowed in relief.

"I'll get the prescription ready. The nurse will explain what to do if the attack comes back."

"Thank you, Doctor." All three said simultaneously.

"Hey, Yi Jeong."

It was Ji Hoo. He had just arrived. He was still in his outfit from the earlier shift.

"Ji Hoo." "Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"Doctor Ki," greeted the doctor.

"Doctor Yoon."

"How's the baby? What is it?"

"The baby's alright now. It was an asthma attack."

"Thank God. Thank you, Doctor Ki. But an asthma attack?" It puzzled his mind since Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were clean-freaks.

"We're going to do further tests on Precious," said Yi Jeong.

"I was about to suggest the same."

"Ji Hoo, sorry that you have to come back to the hospital. Precious is OK now." Yi Jeong felt guilty for disturbing his best friend's rest.

"Don't worry, Yi Jeong. I'm sure you'd do the same if it was me." The doctor patted the potter's shoulder.

"Doctor, can we go in?" Ga Eul wanted to see her daughter very badly.

The doctor turned a little to check the room.

"OK."

"Thank you, Doctor." Ga Eul bowed to the Doctor and pulled Yi Jeong's hand, and hurried into the room.

"Thank you, Doctor Ki." Jan Di and Ji Hoo bowed too.

Once inside, Ga Eul's tears ran down once more. Her heart ached to see the sleeping child. She was smaller when compared to Jae Hwa and Jae Eun when the two were at this age. Could it be due to that dark episode of her life? Ga Eul gently caressed her soft pale baby cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Baby… Precious. Omma love Precious. Please don't do this to Omma again."

Yi Jeong had his arm on her back and wiped away some fallen tears.

"Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, if it really is asthma, all of you need to know how to treat her if she gets it again. You will also have to teach Dae-Hyun and Darling. At least know the symptoms and the early treatment."

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong looked at Ji Hoo. Their two elder children had already too many a time taken care of their young siblings since Ga Eul was pregnant with Jae Ji and her deceased twin Dae-Ho. And now, to add another job description with such huge responsibility seemed too unfair for them. Although Ga Eul and Yi Jeong wanted the children to learn about responsibilities, the children were, in fact, still young teenagers who should also be enjoying their young lives.

But Ji Hoo was also right. There might be times, like earlier, when both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are not with the baby. What if the attack comes during those times? Would there be enough time for the baby to hold on until they arrive?

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong finally nodded in agreement.

"But, it's said that around 50% of children with asthma will outgrow it once they reach or pass through adolescence," added Jan Di.

"That's great to hear, Jan Di. Thank you," said Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul, Yi Jeong Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, I've to go for my rounds. I'll call after work, alright, Ga Eul?" Jan Di then hugged Ga Eul and caressed the little baby's hand. "Take care, Precious. Aunt Jan Di love you."

"Thanks, Jan Di," said the Sos.

"Jan Di, check your email. There's a conference next year. I think you should go." Ji Hoo informed just before the former stepped out of the room.

"OK. Thank you, Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Ji Hoo then shared more information about asthma; the causes, symptoms, medications, home remedies, etc. He also explained about other possible complications that can cause short breathings in infants and toddlers.

The two Sos listened attentively, storing the information in mind. It was hard for Ga Eul, but she asked if the attack was somehow related to her miscarriage incident. Ji Hoo paused for a few seconds, understanding the mother's pain and guilt behind the question. He did not want Ga Eul to blame herself for the baby's condition. In the end, he shook his head. "I don't know. I'm not aware of a study on that." Ga Eul weakly nodded as Yi Jeong gently rubbed her shoulder to remind and assure her that he did not blame her for what had happened.

The room went silent. All of them prayed hard that this was only a one-time occurrence.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was not. It was confirmed. Baby Jae Ji had asthma. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong learned how to recognize the signs and how to treat it when it happens. They memorized her asthma care plan to heart. They also taught Ahjussi Kim as well as Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa. As time went by, Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan learned them too.

Jae Ji's asthma attacks were twice a month, on average. The So learned that the triggers to her attacks were a few: dustmite, fur, extreme change in temperature, over-playing, and pollens. However, there were many a time that the attacks occurred out of the blue that even her doctor could not figure out what and why. Her case was referred to a specialist at the hospital.

Fortunately, she was not sensitive to food, much to the relief of the So family. Just like her Omma and two Unnies, she loved food.

The So family took extra precautions to avoid the attacks. But there were many times when she had to be rushed to the emergency ward for the attacks were severe. A few times, they happened when Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were away. A few times, they occurred at kindergarten. In the end, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul decided that Jae Ji was to be home-schooled so that they could monitor her closely and react immediately should the attack occur.

Jae Ji was a playful active girl. She loved to play with her Jae Eun Unnie, Dae-Jung Oppa, and Dae-Hwan Oppa. The So children did their best not to play rough with her or engage in strenuous exercise or plays. But a child being a child, Jae Ji oftentimes got carried away with the excitement and became exhausted that the attacks came in an instant. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong had to remind her to have the inhaler ready with her at all times.

* * *

"Omma," the five-year-old Jae Ji called as Omma was tucking her in bed.

"Yes, Precious."

"Precious am tired."

"Precious?" In an instant, Ga Eul's heart thumped faster. Was it another attack?

"Relax. Try to breathe slowly. Focus on your breathing, Precious. Please. Where's your inhaler?"

"Omma, it's not that." She looked at Omma with sad eyes.

"What is it, Precious?"

"How long am Precious going to be like this, Omma?"

"Precious?"

"Asthma. Precious am tired. Precious don't want to go to the hospital again." It was only two days ago that she got an attack. Tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, Precious." Ga Eul had to hold her tears. It broke her heart that her young child had to go through all this suffering. She wished that she could trade places with the girl. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

Jae Eun who was watching from her bed got out of bed and went to hug Omma and her little sister. She was already crying.

"Omma don't know, Precious. Omma am sorry. But let's pray together that this will all go away soon. Do Precious remember what the doctor said? Precious must be careful and follow the plan diligently, OK?"

Jae Ji weakly nodded as Ga Eul wiped away the tears on her pretty face.

"Precious, Unnie is here to help Precious. We can do this together. Fighting!" said Jae Eun while doing the 'fighting' sign. Jae Ji's lips curved upright and did the same. "Fighting!"

"Don't worry, OK? Omma, Appa, Dae-Hyun Oppa, Darling Unnie, Dae-Jung Oppa, Hwannie Oppa, Eunnie Unnie and Harabeoji are all here with Precious. We'll take care of Precious, OK?"

Jae Ji smiled and hugged Omma again.

"Thank you, Omma. Precious love Omma and everyone."

"Omma love Precious too. All of us do. Now go to sleep and rest, alright?"

"Yes, Omma."

Ga Eul tucked her youngest daughter again and kissed her forehead and cheeks. She then went to do the same to Jae Eun.

"Omma love you, Sweetheart."

"Eunnie love Omma too."

Ga Eul then switched off the lights but left the night light on. Before she exited the room, she bid the girls goodnight and wished them sweet dreams.

She wiped the fallen tears after closing the door.

"Jagiya?"

"Oh, Honey. You surprised me." Ga Eul had a palm over her heart.

Yi Jeong just came out of Dae-Hwan's bedroom. He quickly approached his wife and held her arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ga Eul pressed a finger to her lips and glanced over to the door. She then pulled her husband to their bedroom.

Once inside, they sat on the sofa.

"Jagiya, what's wrong? Why were you crying? Are the girls OK? Precious? Eunnie?"

Ga Eul nodded. "What about the boys?"

"Dae-Hyun is still doing his assignment, Dae-Jung just finished his and Hwannie is finishing a scrapbook. But they are fine."

Ga Eul nodded. Happy that her boys were fine and healthy.

"Oh, Honey. I need to talk to Hwannie about his scrapbooks. They're piling up in his room and the activity room. Honey, why don't we hold a little showcase for him? From his first scrapbook to this one? He can also put up all those medals and cups that he won."

"That's a great idea, Jagiya. Do you think Hwannie is up to auctioning his scrapbooks? And do we want our family photos to be up for auctions too?"

"No, Honey. Not the family scrapbooks. The other ones. Why don't you ask Hwannie tomorrow?"

"OK. But you still haven't answered my question earlier. Why were you crying?"

Ga Eul's expression turned somber. She then surprised him by wrapping her hands around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Yi Jeong then felt her body shook as she cried.

"Jagiya? What's wrong?"

"Precious. Precious…"

"Is Precious sick again?" Ga Eul could feel his heart beating faster.

"No."

"So why…"

"Precious said she was tired from all the hospital trips. Precious asked how long her condition is going to be…"

Yi Jeong felt like a dagger was stabbed to his heart. He tightened his arms around his wife.

"What… what did you say?"

Her sobs became louder. "I said I don't know. Honey, I'm such a bad mother. I can't take away my child's pain."

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. You're not a bad mother, Jagiya. Don't you dare say that. You're doing everything to help her. You're the best mother in this whole world."

"But I can only offer her prayers and wishes so that all this will end soon. So that she's healthy like the others."

"Oh, Jagiya. You're doing more than just those and even if prayers and wishes are all that you can give Precious, they are the best and powerful things that a mother can give to her child."

Yi Jeong let his wife cry her heart out. Ga Eul was the most worried when Jae Ji had her attack episodes. She would stay with her daughter and never leave her. She would nurse the child with care and love.

When her cry subsided, Yi Jeong leaned back a little and looked at his wife. Her eyes were puffy and her nose, red. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Jagiya. You're the best mother and wife. Thank you, and know this. I will always be here with you. We'll do this together. We'll give Precious the best care, love, and life. All of us. I love you, Jagiya."

… and he leaned down to capture her lips.

* * *

The So family were at the Song's Mansion. In fact, the Gu family, as well as the Yoon family, were there too. It was their monthly dinner gathering.

It was a full moon and all of them had gathered in the Song's huge beautiful garden to soak in the moonlight and the comforting night breeze. The elder children; Dae-Hyun, Eun-Kyung, Jung-Hee, Jae-Hwa, Jung-Hwa, Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan were at another table. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung's wedding was two months away.

The young ones; Jae Eun, Won-Bin, Jee Ha, Jae Ji and Joo-Won were at one corner of the garden. Won-Bin wanted to show the others his personal patch of beds of assorted plants and flowers. The flowers were beginning to bud. The children were all excited as they touched the buds and listened to Won-Bin explaining the details of each plant and flowers.

Suddenly, Jae Ji who was next to Won-Bin held his arm and hunched. Her other hand automatically went to clutch her dress over her chest. Her breathing started to shorten and became shallower, and her nostrils flared.

"Won-Won… Unnie… Precious… can't… breathe…"

The children were shocked and Jae Eun immediately searched her sister's dress pockets. "Precious, your inhaler? Unnie can't find it. Where is it?" She was panicking.

"Inhaler… forgot… to… bring… Won-Won... help…"

The other children stood frozen but Won-Bin had helped Jae Ji to sit on the ground. His heart beat faster. This was not the first time that he witnessed Jae Ji's asthma attacks, but right at that moment, something snapped in him. He felt the need to protect her and keep her safe. A whisper in the heart told him that he wanted to be with her for a long, long time. He did not understand why, but the sight of her struggling for air was killing him. Her plead for him to help her crushed his heart.

"OMMAAAA! APPAAAA! PRECIOUS!" Jae Eun cried as she ran to the elders. "OMMAAA! APPAAA! Precious forgot her inhaler."

All the adults and the elder children abruptly stood up and ran toward the group of young children. Yi Jeong immediately took Jae Ji in his arms and supported her nearly limped body while Ga Eul pulled out an inhaler from her pocket and administered it to the girl.

Yi Jeong then carried his daughter into the house as everyone followed. Jae Kyung led them to the guest room on the ground floor. Yi Jeong carefully put Jae Ji on the bed and Ga Eul sat at the edge of the bed, beside Jae Ji, massaging the girl's chest.

Everybody looked on with worry. Jae Ji's asthma attacks were becoming more frequent.

Ten minutes later, Jae Ji's breathing went back to normal. Ga Eul could not hold her tears when she saw her daughter's sad and tired expression. Yi Jeong then gave her a slight squeeze on the shoulder.

"Hi, Precious. How are you?" asked Yi Jeong.

Jae Ji weakly nodded. "Precious am OK, Appa," and gave everybody a thin smile. "Everybody, please forgive Precious. Precious have worried everybody again." Streaks of tears came running down the side of her cheeks.

"No, Precious." "We're glad that you're OK."

"Precious, have some rest first, alright. We'll go back when Precious is ready." Ga Eul gently caressed her cheek.

"Alright Omma."

"We'll see you later OK?" said Yi Jeong. He then kissed his daughter's forehead.

… and everybody went out of the room except Ga Eul and Won-Bin.

"Won-Won?" Ga Eul was surprised.

"Aunt Ga Eul, can I stay here with Precious? Auntie look tired. Auntie should rest too."

"Auntie am not tired. Are you sure you want to wait here?"

Won-Bin nodded.

"OK. But if you need anything, Precious' inhaler is here." Ga Eul then showed Won-Bin how to use it.

After Ga Eul left, Won-Bin sat at the edge of the bed and looked at Jae Ji.

"Won-Won… Precious am sorry to worry you. Precious didn't expect it. Sorry."

Won-Bin took her right hand and sandwiched it in between his hands.

"Hey, please don't apologize. It's not like you asked for it."

Jae Ji nodded.

"Precious, if you need any help, I'm here for you."

* * *

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, Ga Eul, Precious is getting more and more of these attacks. I'm worried," said Jan Di.

"Yes, we noticed that too," added Jae Kyung.

"I… We don't know why," replied Ga Eul. Yi Jeong held her hands.

"The doctor is studying her condition," said Yi Jeong.

"Do you want to get a second opinion?" asked Ji Hoo.

"But Shinhwa Hospital has the best doctors and specialists," Jun Pyo protested.

"Jun Pyo, I'm not saying that the doctor is not competent. I'm just suggesting for a second opinion. There's no harm in that, right? I can refer Precious' case to a friend of mine at the Prince Medical Centre."

"Yes, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, why not?" added Woo Bin. Jan Di and Jae Kyung nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Thank you, Ji Hoo."

The F3 families had gone home. Jae Kyung and Woo-Bin went to check up on their children. They entered Won-Bin's room and saw him at his table. He was in deep thoughts.

"Hey, Won-Won. Still up? What are you doing?" asked Woo Bin.

Won-Bin turned to face the parents. He alternately looked at them.

"Appa, Omma, I want to marry Precious."


	7. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung - Part I

**Chapter 7: Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung – Part I**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** July 4, 2017

* * *

"Unnie, are Unnie excited?" asked Jae Hwa as she watched Eun-Kyung packed her luggage.

"Yes. I'm super excited. Oppa is going to be surprised." She wore a huge wide grin on her pretty face.

"I wish I could go with Unnie but my exam is near." She further pouted and made a sad face.

"Awww, Darling. I wish you could come too. We'll have a blast there."

"Unnie, why do Unnie want to surprise Oppa? Wouldn't it be better if Unnie tell Oppa about going there? Oppa can fetch Unnie at the airport. What if Oppa is not there when Unnie arrive? What if Oppa has to go elsewhere?"

"Aish, Darling. Don't say that. Oppa will be there. I don't remember Oppa saying anything about field work. Besides, Oppa's birthday is the day after my arrival. This is going to be a surprise birthday present."

Jae Hwa faked a surprised expression and wiggled her eyebrows while smiling widely when she saw red hues crept up Eun-Kyung's cheeks. "Unnie, Unnie is Oppa's birthday present? Ooo…"

"Darling!" Eun-Kyung playfully slapped Jae Hwa's arm as her cheeks turned redder. "That's not what I meant."

Jae Hwa laughed. She knew that but kept teasing Eun-Kyung Unnie. The girls then further discussed on what dresses and outfit for Eun-Kyung to bring.

It had been a year since Dae-Hyun left the country, pursuing a Master degree in Fine Arts specializing in ceramic at a prestigious university in New York. He was in his second year Undergraduate program in Shinhwa University when his professor recommended that he skip the final year and continued right into the postgraduate program. He was a very bright student and the professor saw the great potential in him. At first, he wanted to go to Sweden where Appa did his study, but Yi Jeong suggested the University in New York. It was among the top universities in pottery/ceramic. Dae-Hyun then agreed.

His decision garnered mixed reactions. His siblings were excited. Jae Hwa, Dae-Jung, Dae-Hwan, Jae Eun and Jae Ji were already planning to visit him there during their school break. Ga Eul, on the other hand, was reluctant to let him go. This was his first born. He would always be her baby and she wanted all her children to be near her. It did not matter that as a former teacher, she should be encouraging Dae-Hyun to go out and learn something new and be independent, but when it came down to her own children, she could not bear to be separated from them.

However, Yi Jeong debated that Dae-Hyun needed to do this. He needed to be exposed to the real world and new teachings, knowledge, and surrounding if he wanted to be the So Heir. Yi Jeong had taught Dae-Hyun everything that he knew and learned about pottery so now, it was time for Dae-Hyun to learn from other experts and professors that would add values and more greatness to his skills and knowledge. In the end, Ga Eul gave in when Dae-Hyun promised that he would call home every weekend.

 **Flashback**

"Eun-Kyung, you look beautiful." Dae-Hyun could not take his eyes off of her when he went to pick her up at the Song Mansion. They were going out for dinner at her favorite restaurant.

In an instant, her cheeks blushed rosily. "Thank you, Oppa. Oppa look handsome too," she shyly commented.

Dae-Hyun took her hand and kissed the back of it making her cheeks reddened more if it was even possible. Moreover, she knew that her Omma was lurking and spying on them from behind the living hall door.

"Omma, we're going. See you later, Omma. Love you, Omma."

"OK, Sweetheart. Have fun!" Jae Kyung waved to her daughter and her date. A wide grin never left her face.

"Aahhh… such beautiful couple. Please get married soon." She said to herself.

"Darling? Who's getting married?"

"Aarrrkkk… Darling! You startled me!" Jae Kyung slapped her husband's forearm.

"Who's getting married?" Woo Bin just came out of the study room when he saw his wife gazing at the door and daydreaming.

"Sweetheart and Dae-Hyun. They are such a lovely couple. I want them to marry soon, Darling. I can't wait to be a grandmother."

"What? Noooo! I'm too young to be a grandfather. Please let me enjoy life more."

"Darling!" Jae Kyung had her hands on her hips. "Don't you know that young grandfathers and grandmothers are a trend now?"

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

"Yes. When our grandchildren are older, they'll look like our sons and daughters. People will say that we still look young. Wouldn't it be great?" Jae Kyung then laughed out loud while Woo Bin's jaw dropped.

Was that the reason? He shook his head. His wife surely had weird reasons to things and she could be eccentric at times but that was one of the traits that made him fall in love with her.

He then pulled her closer, earning a surprised yelp from her. "You are crazy and weird, do you know? But I love you," and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"Ehem. Ehem. No kissing in the hallway, please. House rule number 2."

It was Won-Won while closing his eyes with both hands.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung just laughed out loud.

"What is rule number 1, again?" asked Woo Bin.

"Number 1: Omma and Appa can't play chase in the living room and kitchen," replied his wife.

"Pffsssttt, Won-Won. You're no fun. No girls will like you if you're like this." Woo Bin ruffled his son's hair, earning him a scowl. He and his wife laughed louder. They loved to tease the boy.

* * *

"That was good. Thank you, Oppa." Eun-Kyung dabbed the corner of her mouth with the napkin.

"Anything for Oppa's favorite girl."

Eun-Kyung felt like her heart thumped hard at his words. His forever earth-shaking heart-melting smile did not help much to her condition. She had also lost counts years ago on the number of times her soul felt like flying to cloud nine when he smiled at her. They had been dating for ages yet every date felt like the first time. She loved him with all her heart. Song Eun-Kyung loved So Dae-Hyun.

"Eun-Kyung, I have something to tell you." He then took her hands in his.

"Oh? What is it Oppa?" Her heart pounded hard. This time it was for a different reason. He sounded serious.

"Do you want to hear the good news or the bad news first?"

"The bad news first."

Dae-Hyun smiled. He knew it. Eun-Kyung was like his Omma. They much preferred the happy endings.

"This is hard for me to say but …"

"But what, Oppa?" Her heart beat even faster. She told her heart to calm down but her mind was already running wild.

"This is a difficult decision to make."

What? Difficult decision? What decision? Her heart skipped a beat. No! Was he breaking up with her? No. Stop, Eun-Kyung. Chase that crazy thought away. She inwardly scolded herself.

"Eun-Kyung, I still have a year to graduate, right?"

She slowly nodded.

"Well, I'm going to drop the program."

"What? Oppa? But Oppa are doing so well. Why? What are Oppa going to do? What did Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul say about it? I'm sure they won't agree."

Dae-Hyun smiled and pinched her nose. He loved that she was worried about him.

"I'm going to go straight to postgraduate study. Master in Fine Arts specializing in Ceramic."

"Oh? Congratulations, Oppa. That's great news." Her lovely smile came back.

"In New York."

Her smile left again. She looked at him with wide eyes. She searched his eyes to see if he was kidding but he was not. Eun-Kyung swallowed hard.

"When? No. For how long?" Tears started to gather.

"Soon. A year and a half or two years."

She froze at his answer but her heart was wild-beating.

Dae-Hyun locked his eyes with hers as he gauged her reaction. His heart ached seeing that her eyes and nose slowly became red. He knew that she was struggling with her emotions. He knew that it would be hard for her. He wished that he could bring her with him but he also knew that it was not possible. He knew that she wanted to finish her study here at Shinhwa University.

He had thought thoroughly about this decision. He was going to be away from her for a long time. He did not know if he could endure being far away from her. He had heard that a long distance relationship is the most trying for a couple. What if she meets another guy and leave him? He could not imagine his life without her. But he had to take the risk. This program was important for his future as So Heir.

Eun-Kyung was still contemplating on what to say. Some minutes later she gently squeezed his hands and offered him her best smile that he was crazy about.

"Congratulation again, Oppa."

Dae-Hyun's smile etched up. He was amazed that she was able to keep her voice steady despite her trembling hands.

"Come to think of it, it is a good news. This is a good opportunity for Oppa. Oppa is going to come back a better potter."

Dae-Hyun nodded and kissed her hands, sending shivers all over her body.

"Are you going to be OK? I won't be here with you. It's a long time, Eun-Kyung."

She nodded and smiled.

"Everyone is here to keep me company. I'll be alright. Moreover, there're emails, video chats and social media. We can still see each other. It'll be the same, only Oppa are thousands of kilometers away. It'll be like when Oppa and I went for holidays with our families. We can still be in contact."

"Are you sure?" Dae-Hyun could see that her lips trembled a little and she was controlling the tears from falling.

"I can still decline the offer and cancel the program if you want me to."

"No! No, Oppa! Please don't do that! I don't want to be a hindrance between Oppa and Oppa's dreams and study. I'll be OK. I'll be alright. I promise."

"I promise to call you every week and we'll video chat."

"I'd love that, Oppa." Tears started to fall but she quickly wiped them away.

"What's the other news, Oppa?"

"When I come home, you'll be the first person who I look for. That is, if you haven't found a new boyfriend."

"Oppaaaa!" She pouted. "There'll be no other but Oppa."

Dae-Hyun smiled wider and immersed himself in her beautiful eyes. Her heart beat faster when he began to lean forward and finally claimed her lips.

* * *

Dae-Hyun sent Eun-Kyung back after their date. They were still in his car in front of the Song Mansion. He held her hands.

"Eun-Kyung, I promise that I will call you every week."

"OK, Oppa."

"I promise that one and a half year or two years will be gone without you even know it and we'll be together again."

"Yes, Oppa."

"I promise that this distance will not change our relationship."

"I promise too, Oppa."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Oppa. I promise that there is no one but Oppa for me."

She then surprised him when she leaned closer and pressed her soft sweet lips on his. She was about to pull away when one hand held her cheek and the other on the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Eun-Kyung."

"I love you too, Oppa."

* * *

As promised, he called her every week. He told her about the new place, his apartment, his classes, his university, his activities and more. He told her that at nights, he felt lonely. He missed her very much and wished that she was with him. As time went by, he talked about his classmates and the small circle of friends that he had become close to. When he could not make the call, he wrote emails and messages. Likewise, she shared her days and life without him near.

However, coming to the 9th month, the emails and calls became lesser and lesser. Most of her messages were also not replied. Eun-Kyung pacified herself by saying that he might be getting busier with assignments and classes. After all, a postgraduate program was not as easy as the undergraduate program. The courses were harder and the assignments demanded more attention.

But she was missing him like crazy. She asked Jae Hwa if he had communicated with his family but Jae Hwa told him that he, too, seldom contacted them of late. However, he did mention in his last call to Omma that he was getting busier and needed to concentrate on his study. The So family understood his situation and continued to give him moral support and encouragement. When they missed him, they sent him video messages even if they knew that he might not reply.

Eun-Kyung was losing weight for she missed Dae-Hyun very much. All she talked about was Dae-Hyun. Her parents became worried. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung told Yi Jeong and Ga Eul about her and asked the So about Dae-Hyun. Just like what Jae Hwa shared with Eun Kyung, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul said the same.

They missed him too.

The So did think about going to New York but it would not be soon since the children's school break was still two months away. Therefore, they had to wait patiently.

However, Eun-Kyung could not wait any longer. This silence from Dae-Hyun was killing her. This was not Dae-Hyun. When he made a promise, he would always fulfill it. What happened to him? Was he sick? Was he having problems with his study? Yes, he did say that he was busy, but why couldn't he at least spend a minute to drop her a message?

She needed to go to him. Furthermore, his birthday was near. It would be wonderful if they could celebrate it together.

Eun-Kyung told her parents about the trip, much to their disagreement. They would not allow her to travel to a foreign country alone. Yes, her English was good, but the language was not the main thing that worried Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. Her safety was their priority.

Eun-Kyung begged her parents to allow her to go. She promised that she would be extra careful and alert but the Songs were firm with their decision. As the last resort, Eun-Kyung negotiated that Woo Bin could have one of his men to accompany her to New York and be her bodyguard. Woo Bin and Jae Kyung discussed between them. After much deliberation, they agreed.

 **End of flashback**

"Honey, what do you think Dae-Hyun is doing right now?" Ga Eul leaned back to make herself comfortable in her husband's arms. They were having their nightly talk before retiring for the day.

"Class, I guess." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I miss him, Honey. Why is he so busy? Is he eating well?"

"I miss him too, Jagiya. We all miss him. I'm sure he's taking care of himself there. A Master degree is not easy, Jagiya. You should know that." He kissed her right temple.

"I know but I miss him. I want to hear my son's voice." She pouted more that he pecked the pout to ease her worry.

"Tomorrow's Sunday. Let's call him tomorrow."

Her face brightened and she smiled wide. She was going to hear his voice tomorrow.

Yi Jeong started to kiss her earlobe, cheek and neck.

"Yi Jeong…" she closed her eyes, enjoying the familiar sensation that started to form.

"You just miss your son. Don't you miss your husband too?" His left hand feathered along her arm while the right hand played with her night dress.

"I… Why should I miss my husband? He's so near to me. I don't miss him. There's no need." She was becoming breathless.

Yi Jeong caressed her cheek. "You don't miss this?"

"No."

He kissed her neck again. "This?"

"No."

She closed her eyes.

He pulled down the straps of her nighty and kissed her shoulders. "What about this?"

"No."

Yi Jeong chuckled at his wife's pretenses. He was enjoying himself teasing her.

"And what about this?" and pushed her down on the soft mattress, hovered over her and kissed her senseless, and more.

* * *

"Dae-Hyun!"

Ga Eul abruptly sat up, startling Yi Jeong beside her.

"Jagiya? What happened?" Yi Jeong rubbed his eyes and held her shoulders.

"Dae-Hyun. He… He's not our Dae-Hyun anymore. Honey." She embraced him and cried.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. It's just a nightmare, Jagiya. It's just a nightmare. Our Dae-Hyun is our Dae-Hyun. He's your Dae-Hyun. Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Let's go back to sleep."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Song Mansion, Jae Kyung had also woken up from a nightmare. She saw her Eun-Kyung crying alone in a dark room. She tried to go to her daughter but as she came nearer, Eun-Kyung seemed to move farther. She called out her name but Eun-Kyung did not seem to hear her. The girl kept on crying and crying, calling out Dae-Hyun's name.

"Darling. Wake up."

"Wha..? What is it, Darling?"

"Eun-Kyung. She's in trouble."

"What?" Woo Bin's eyes widened and he was alert now.

"My poor sweetheart. She's crying, Woo Bin. She's calling Dae-Hyun's name."

"How… how do you know?"

"In my dream, Darling."

"Oh, Darling. It's just a dream. You must be worrying about Sweetheart too much. I'm sure she's fine with Dae-Hyun there. We'll call her tomorrow morning."

"But… but… but…"

"Tomorrow, Darling. Tomorrow." And he went back to sleep.

* * *

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

Eun-Kyung held her breath but her heart was thumping hard. She was tired from the long flight but the thought of seeing Dae-Hyun in person after one long year excited her. The bodyguard stood a few feet away.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

20 minutes had passed and there was no answer. She started to become restless and worried. Where had he gone to?

She looked at her wristwatch. Where could he be? It was a Saturday. It was already 8 p.m. Was he at the university? He couldn't be working this late on a Saturday, could he? This was the time when she regretted not telling him about her trip. "So much for surprising Oppa," she thought inwardly.

She was about to take out her handphone when she heard the elevator dinged, followed by the laughter of men and women. Her heart beat faster.

"Eun-Kyung?"

"Oppa?"

Dae-Hyun was arm-in-arm with a gorgeous tall brunette. Another handsome beautiful couple stood behind them.


	8. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung - Part II

**Chapter 8: Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung – Part II**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** July 17, 2017

* * *

"Who's the girl, Dae-Hyun? Is she your sister? She's cute," asked the brunette with a slight jealousy in her voice. She and the other two looked at Eun-Kyung up and down and eyed her bodyguard.

"Carmel, Mark, Samantha, go in first. I'll be there soon." Dae-Hyun let go of the girl's hand and the girl kissed his cheek.

Eun-Kyung wanted to scream.

The girl walked past Eun-Kyung and slightly brushed her shoulder. Eun-Kyung tried to suppress her tears. The girl, Carmel, then unlocked the door and entered the apartment, followed by the two.

Dae-Hyun then approached the shaking Eun-Kyung.

"Eun-Kyung, what are you doing here?"

"I… to surprise you… Oppa." Her eyes darted from him to door behind, and back to him.

 _No, Eun-Kyung, don't cry._

She was not going to cry. The girl might just be his close friend who he mentioned about in his emails and calls. She must not jump to conclusions. She must not act like a crazy jealous girlfriend.

 _But she kissed his cheek._

"Why?" asked Dae-Hyun.

"Wha..? What? Oppa?" Her eyes widened at his word.

"Why the surprise?" He further asked.

She did not answer but stared into his eyes, disbelief of his question.

 _Aren't you happy to see me, Oppa_? She wanted to say.

"Where are you staying?" He glanced at the bodyguard a few feet away with two luggage next to him.

She did not answer for her voice had fled away.

"Here? Are you going to stay here? I'm sorry but you can't. Carmel doesn't like strangers staying over."

"Oppa?"

 _Carmel? That girl? Is she his housemate? Why? Are they…. No! No! No! They can't be._

Eun-Kyung gasped. _But I'm not a… stranger…_

"There's a hotel a block away. I'll take you there and help you check-in. Come on."

"Oppa…"

Dae-Hyun took out his hand phone and texted someone. Not long after, the door opened and Carmel, Eun-Kyung assumed, peeked out her head.

"Don't be long, Dae-Hyun. There's still much to do."

"I won't be long," he answered and smiled at her.

Carmel frowned at Eun-Kyung, smiled at Dae-Hyun and said "Bye, Baby," and closed the door.

Eun-Kyung's heart stopped before it pounded heavily.

Dae-Hyun then motioned her and the bodyguard to follow him to the elevator.

* * *

Dae-Hyun registered two adjacent rooms, one for Eun-Kyung and another for the bodyguard. After the bodyguard had placed her luggage inside, Eun-Kyung said thank you and told him that he could go to his room and rest. She would see him tomorrow morning.

When the bodyguard left, Eun-Kyung faced Dae-Hyun who was looking outside the window. The view was breath-taking but he was already used to it.

"Oppa…"

He turned around and faced her. Eun-Kyung held her tears. There was no smile on his face as he looked at her. Her heart shattered. Who was this person?

"Well, I'll see you when I see you. Enjoy your days here."

He then leaned a little and kissed her cheek, surprising her.

"Good night Eun-Kyung," and turned around to leave.

"Oppa, wait." She held her arm, making him stopped and turned back to her.

"Can you just at least spend some time with me during my stay here?"

She knew that she sounded desperate but she had to try. She wanted to understand what was happening with him.

"I'm sorry, Eun-Kyung. I really am busy."

"But it's your birthday tomorrow. I…"

"Oh? Yeah, my birthday. Skipped my mind, but I can't celebrate it or anything. I have a lot to do tomorrow."

Eun-Kyung closed her eyes.

"Can you wait for a second, then?" She let go of his arm and went to get something from her bag.

"Happy Birthday, Oppa." She handed a small, neatly wrapped box to him.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself, Eun-Kyung."

"It's no trouble at all, Oppa."

"Thanks, Eun-Kyung." He then took it from her.

"Right. Good night, Eun-Kyung."

"Oppa..." She held his wrist.

Frustrated, he turned to her again.

"Seriously, Eun-Kyung. Why are you here?" He pulled back his hand.

Eun-Kyung was taken aback.

"Oppa?"

He waited impatiently for her answer. He kept looking at his watch.

"You didn't answer any of my calls, emails and you stopped calling. I… I worry about you, Oppa and I… I miss you."

She bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"I've been busy, Eun-Kyung. Other than ceramics, I'm taking another Master degree. Business Administration."

"Oh? I didn't know. Darling, Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong didn't mention anything about it."

"They don't know. It's my own decision."

"Oppa? Why?"

"Eun-Kyung, how long are you going to be here?"

"Oppa…"

"I'm very busy with classes and projects. I can't take you for sightseeing or anything. If you want to go anywhere, your bodyguard can accompany you. I can recommend some good places to visit and eat."

"Oppa?" Her heart shattered for the n-th time tonight.

"Oppa, are you… not happy to see me?" She needed to know.

"Well, it's a surprise, alright." He smiled at her although she could tell that it was a forced smile.

Her already shattered heart shattered again.

"Oppa, who are they? The people back then?" She prepared herself for his answers.

"My housemates; Carmel, Mark and Samantha."

 _She kissed your cheek and called you Baby. Is she your girlfriend?_

"But you never mentioned that you're staying with friends."

"Eun-Kyung, do I have to tell you everything that I do here? You're not my wife."

"Oppa?"

She could no longer hold her tears. Who was this man in front of her? Where had her loving, sweet, kind and caring Dae-Hyun Oppa gone to? How could a year in a distant place change him so much? Had his love for her gone, disappeared? So easily? Why? How? How could he have forgotten his promises? Was there not an ounce of love left for her? Years of his love for her, vanished into thin air within just a few months?

Eun-Kyung clutched her blouse over her aching crushed heart.

Dae-Hyun immediately turned around and headed to the door.

"Good night, Eun-Kyung. Have fun in New York."

As soon as the door shut closed, Eun-Kyung dropped to the floor for her knees gave her away. She cried and cried and cried.

"Oppa…" a palm over her heart.

Curled like a fetus in its mother's womb, she tried to ease the unbearable pain in her heart.

"Oppa… Oppa…." Tiny needles pricked her heart.

"Omma… Appa… Oppa doesn't love me anymore… Omma… Appa… help me…"

* * *

Three days later Eun-Kyung was back in Seoul. Her parents and the So family were surprised for she was supposed to be in New York for a week. When they asked her why, she said that she had caught Dae-Hyun at the wrong time. He was busy with his classes, projects and assignments but she did not tell them about his other degree. She said that she did not want to disturb and steal his time any much longer. They asked if she got to spend his birthday with him and she said yes, she had also given him the present.

Since that day, she became quiet and spent most of her time either at the library or in her room. She informed her parents that she had to finish her year-end project. She even avoided going to the So's mansion whenever her parents went there. She was also avoiding Jae Hwa although it killed her not to talk to the younger lady. When the So came to their place for dinners, she did not talk much, answering only when asked, and smiling when teased.

Jae Hwa began to wonder.

Two weeks later, Eun-Kyung was surprised to see Jae Hwa outside of her classroom.

"Unnie, we have to talk."

Eun-Kyung led Jae Hwa to an empty room. They sat opposite each other.

"Where's Jung-Hee Oppa?" asked Eun-Kyung.

"Oppa's not here. Oppa's at work." Jung-Hee had just started work at his father's company even though he had a couple of months to graduate.

"Oh? Does he know that Darling is here?"

"No, Unnie."

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Are Unnie alright?"

"Darling?" She shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"Are Unnie sure?"

"Yes, of course," though she avoided Jae Hwa's questioning eyes.

"Darling don't think so, Unnie."

"Darling?" Eun-Kyung was taken aback by the younger girl's words. She looked at the girl in front of her.

Jae Hwa locked their eyes. She could see dark circles around her Unnie's eyes. Also, Eun-Kyung did not have that bright glow that used to adorn her lovely face.

"It's Oppa, isn't it?"

Eun-Kyung stiffened.

"Unnie miss Oppa." It was rather a statement than a question.

Eun-Kyung swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"Of course. Everybody misses Oppa. Darling miss Oppa too, right?"

"Unnie…"

"Hmmm?"

"Oppa's been a bad Oppa to Unnie. Am Darling right?"

"Darling?" Tears started to gather.

Jae Hwa took Eun-Kyung's hands and squeezed them gently.

"Why didn't Unnie tell Darling?"

"About what?"

"New York."

Eun-Kyung froze before smiling at the girl in front of her.

"I've told you everything after I came back."

Jae Hwa shook her head.

"Something happened in New York."

"No, Darling. Nothing happened in New York."

Jae Hwa shook her head again and kept her eyes on Eun-Kyung whom she had declared as her sister.

"Really. Nothing happened in New York. Well, other than Oppa's birthday, and I…"

"And Oppa treated Unnie badly. Oppa is a jerk."

"Darling! No! Why did you say that? Don't say that about Oppa!"

"Because Oppa is a jerk. Unnie, Darling know what happened."

"Darling, believe me. Nothing happened."

"But Unnie came home early."

"Yes, Oppa was busy with his study. I went at a bad time. I've told you that."

Jae Hwa suddenly let go of Eun-Kyung's hands and stood up.

"Stop lying to Darling, Unnie!"

"Darling?" Eun-Kyung stood up too.

Tears started to fall staining Jae Hwa's lightly blushed cheeks.

"Darling can't believe that Oppa has changed. Unnie, how long are Unnie going to keep this from us? How long are Unnie going to suffer alone? Don't Unnie trust us? Trust Darling?"

"Darling…" Eun-Kyung could not hold her tears back, too.

"Oppa is Darling's Oppa but what Oppa did to Unnie is unforgivable. Darling am sorry, Unnie. Darling am sorry for what Oppa has done."

Eun-Kyung immediately went to Jae Hwa and embraced her tightly. Both cried on each other's shoulder. A few minutes later when their cries subsided, Eun-Kyung broke the hug.

"Darling, how did you know? Did Oppa tell you about it?" Her heart ached to say those words.

Jae Hwa shook her head.

"Darling felt something is not right. Oppa has changed. His calls became lesser and lesser. It's now once a month and each call became shorter. When Unnie came back earlier that day, Darling don't think it was because Oppa was busy and then Unnie changed. Unnie became quiet and had sad eyes, like now. Unnie, Unnie are thinner. Unnie seldom talked about Oppa. It's not just Darling but everybody noticed too."

Jae Hwa wiped her tears.

"And Jung-Hee Oppa. He… he contacted Oppa… and Oppa… Oppa said…"

Jae Hwa embraced Eun-Kyung and cried again.

"Oppa told Jung-Hee Oppa about it… Oppa has a new girlfriend."

Eun-Kyung's heart stopped and her knees weakened. Tears fell uncontrollably. It was confirmed. Her curiosity and worry were now confirmed. Yes, she had thought and wondered about it every day but she forced herself to chase the thought away. She did not want to believe it.

* * *

When she was in New York, Dae-Hyun did come to her hotel room the next day despite saying that he was busy. But it was only to tell not to wait for him. He also gave her pamphlets on interesting places to visit. He did apologize for his harsh words the night before and also for not being able to spend time with her. He again, thanked her for her present.

Eun-Kyung, feeling somewhat happy that he came to see her, tried to invite him for dinner but he declined. He was going away later in the afternoon after his classes. In fact, the whole class was going. They would be gone for three days. He then hugged her briefly and left. Eun-Kyung could only watch him walked away with teary eyes.

That afternoon, she exited the hotel with the bodyguard. She wanted to clear her mind and went somewhere, anywhere. Then, she stopped. Across the street, Dae-Hyun and the brunette were laughing away, arm-in-arm. They looked happy.

 _Didn't he say that he has classes?_

Eun-Kyung wanted to go to them but before she could motion her bodyguard to follow her, Dae-Hyun kissed the girl before they entered a cab. In an instant, tears came down flowing freely. That was the moment she decided that she could not be there any day longer.

Every day she looked at his photo in her handphone. "Why don't you love me anymore, Oppa? What happened to your promises, Oppa? What have I done wrong?"

* * *

"Unnie, how could Oppa do this to Unnie? How could Oppa be so cruel to Unnie?"

Eun-Kyung kept quiet.

"Jung-Hee Oppa doesn't want to talk to Oppa anymore. They had a big fight, Unnie."

"Who else knows?"

"No one. Just the two of us. Darling don't have the heart to tell Omma, Appa, Aunt Jae Kyung and Uncle Woo Bin. Darling wanted to talk to Unnie first. Oh, Unnie. Why did Oppa change?"

"Darling, please don't tell anyone else. I… I don't want Omma, Appa, Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong to scold Oppa. I…"

"Unnie?"

"I can't hate Oppa. I can't forget Oppa no matter how hard I tried. Every day I ask God to make Oppa go away from my heart and to let go of Oppa but I can't, Darling. I love Oppa. I still love Oppa even if he… I don't want the elders to hate Oppa."

"Unnie… but Oppa hurts Unnie."

"I… I just can't… I know you'd think that I'm hurting myself but I just can't hate Oppa."

Jae Hwa embraced Eun-Kyung tightly as they cried their hearts out.

"Unnie, Darling hope that Oppa will realize that he has wronged and hurt Unnie. Darling pray that Oppa will come and apologize to Unnie. Darling want Unnie to be happy."

Eun-Kyung nodded as she cried and cried.

* * *

"Honey, the school holidays are near. I think a week or a week and a half is good. Can you check your schedule?"

Ga Eul was helping Jae Ji with her activity book. The other So children were in their mini theater watching the latest action movie. Jae Ji did not like that kind of movie. She preferred fairy tales, cartoons and animations.

"Precious, what do you think?" Yi Jeong looked at his youngest child.

"Where are we going, Appa, Omma?"

"New York. We're going to visit Oppa."

The little girl's eyes widened and brightened. She clasped her hands and a wide smile curved up her pretty face.

"Yes. Yes. Oppa. When are we going, Appa, Omma? Can we stay there forever? Precious miss Oppa."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed seeing her so excited. Among her three Oppas, Dae-Hyun Oppa teased her the least and would always cater to her requests. Nevertheless, she loved her Dae-Jung Oppa and Dae-Hwan Oppa too.

"We can't stay forever, Precious. A week and a half?"

"Yes. Yes. Appa, Omma. YAAAYYY!"

She then stood up and wanted to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" asked Appa.

"To tell everybody."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul laughed again. "Let them finish the movie, OK?"

Jae Ji pouted but soon smiled brightly.

"OK, Omma, Appa. Precious is so excited. Oppa, here we come."

* * *

"When are we going, Omma?"

"Who else is going? Only our family?"

"Do we tell Hyung or are we going to surprise Hyung, Appa?"

"How long are we staying there, Appa?"

"Precious can't wait to see Oppa."

All the So children bombarded their parents with questions when Omma and Appa told them about the plan during dinner, except for Jae Hwa. She stopped eating and jabbed the food with the fork.

She did not feel like going. She was angry at Dae-Hyun. To respect Eun-Kyung Unnie's request, she had not told her family about him although she was dying inside. She also told Jung-Hee not to tell anyone. If the truth was to be told, she decided that it should be coming from Dae-Hyun himself. Dae-Hyun should be man enough to stand in front of them all, including Uncle Woo Bin, Aunt Jae Kyung and most importantly, Eun-Kyung Unnie.

"Darling, are you alright?" asked the ever observant Omma.

All the other So turned their attention to her.

"Emmm. Yes, Omma. Darling just suddenly thought about Darling's project report. Forgot that it needed to be printed in color." She offered a small nervous smile.

"Omma, Appa, are we really going to surprise Oppa?" She then queried.

"Yes, Darling. What do you think?" asked Yi Jeong.

"Yes, Noona. Hyung will be very surprised to see us all there. It'll be fun to see Hyung's shocked face," added Dae-Hwan and the two youngest girls nodded in agreement.

"Darling think we should inform Oppa beforehand. Remember when Unnie went there and Oppa was too busy to spend time with Unnie? What if when we get there Oppa is not there? Maybe Oppa has to go out of town? Then it's us who got the surprise." She tried to reason with her family.

"Darling think we should ask Oppa when the best time to visit Oppa is. We don't want to have fun there without Oppa, right? The main reason for this trip is to see Oppa because we miss Oppa, right?"

The children looked at each other, and so did the parents. Ga Eul frowned and thought about Jae Hwa's reasons. The possibility did not come to her mind. All she thought about was how much she missed her son and was equally excited to see him.

"It's Oppa's semester break too, right? Did he often go out of town during his break?" Ga Eul asked the girl. She did not recall Dae-Hyun telling them about the trips. Then again, it was a month since his last call.

"Darling don't know, Omma. Darling am just saying. Just because we wanted to surprise Oppa, Darling don't want us to go and then, Oppa is not there."

"Jagiya, let's call Dae-Hyun later."

Ga Eul nodded.

"Well children, looks like we'll have to wait until we get Oppa," stated Yi Jeong, earning frustrated sighs from them.

"Hopefully, soon," he added.

"YAAAAYYYY!"

* * *

"Sweetheart, may Omma come in?" Jae Kyung softly knocked on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in, Omma." The girl lifted up her head from a book.

"What are you doing? Assignment?" Jae Kyung approached the young lady.

"No, Omma. Just reading a book." Eun-Kyung the marked the page, closed the book and pushed it away a little to the middle of the table.

"What is it, Omma?"

"Aunt Ga Eul just called."

Eun-Kyung's heart beat faster.

"They are going to New York the week after. Aunt Ga Eul asked if we'd like to join them."

The young lady's heart skipped a beat.

"What does Appa say? Do Omma want to go? Won-Won, I'm sure would want to because of Jae Ji and Jae Eun."

"We'll go if you go, Sweetheart." Jae Kyung held her daughter's shoulder but was shocked when she felt the latter shaking a little.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Omma. It suddenly felt cold."

Jae Kyung, however, did not really buy the reason.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yes, Omma."

"So, do you want to go? This time it's confirmed. Dae-Hyun will fetch the family at the airport."

"Will he be coming alone to the airport?" Her eyes showed hurt.

"Sweetheart? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing Omma. I mean, surely his car won't fit everybody, right? He'll surely ask his friend to come along. How silly of me to ask." Eun-Kyung let out a nervous laugh.

"Sweetheart, has he contacted you?"

Slowly, Eun-Kyung shook her head. "Oppa is busy, Omma."

"Dae-Hyun puzzles me. Is he that busy that he can't find time to contact his family and Sweetheart? I mean, my cousin took a Master degree and was busy too but she was still able to fly home during her breaks."

"Maybe because her degree was different than Oppa's. Oppa has to make a lot of pots or things. Those consume a lot of time, Omma."

"Still, it just takes less than a minute to write a message. During his lunch break, after dinner, before sleep, during potty?"

"Omma..."

"Why not?"

"Because he can't. He is too busy."

"Ooh, I can never win when it comes to Dae-Hyun, can I?"

Eun-Kyung smiled a little.

"So, do you want to go?"

"I can't say it now, Omma. I have to check with my professor. The part-time job at his friend's publication company? I may have to start on the first day of break, Omma."

"Oh, why do you accept that job? Can't you postpone it?"

"I don't know Omma. I'll have to ask."

"Alright then. Dae-Hyun will be very happy if you go, Sweetheart."

Eun-Kyung swallowed hard and slowly nodded.

"Well, don't stay up late, arasso?"

"Deh, Omma. Good night, Omma." She hugged Omma and kissed the mother's cheeks.

"Good night, Sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Omma."

But before Jae Kyung closed the door, "Sweetheart, you do know that you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Eun-Kyung tried to act calm. "Yes, Omma."

"Good night."

"Good night, Omma."

Eun-Kyung could not sleep that night. Her mind could not stop thinking about Dae-Hyun. Should she go this time? Omma and Aunt Ga Eul seemed hopeful. She understood their good intentions for her and Dae-Hyun but what happened before and the news that Jae Hwa told her were the sole reasons why she did not want to go. She would not know how to face Dae-Hyun and that girl. Would he finally tell his family and her family about that girl? Would he tell them that he no longer love her? How would the families react? What would the families think about her? Would his family accept that girl? What about her then?

But she should go. She needed to hear it from the man himself. She needed a closure though it would be painful on her part. She needed to hear him so that she would then try to move on. But was she strong enough to hear it?

It was nearing 5 in the morning when sleep finally came.

* * *

"Appa, Precious can't see Oppa."

"Eunnie can't see Oppa too Omma. Where is Oppa? Has Oppa arrived yet?"

"Omma, what did Hyung say? Hyung knows we're arriving today, right, Omma?" asked Dae-Hwan.

"Yes, Sweetheart Omma reminded him. Maybe he's stuck in a traffic jam? Just be patient."

"Omma, no Sweetheart here in New York please," said Dae-Hwan, earning laughs from the family.

"Oh, alright. Just be patient, Hwannie," rephrased Ga Eul and Dae-Hwan grinned.

"Your Oppa will arrive soon, Eunnie, Precious. Don't worry," added Yi Jeong.

They waited at the arrival hall. Jae Hwa attended to her sisters' questions about New York while the boys discussed about places to go once they see Hyung.

A minute after, "OMMA! APPA! EUNNIE! PRECIOUS!"

"OPPAAAA!" The two girls screamed in excitement. They frantically waved at their Oppa. They missed him very much.

Dae-Jung tugged Omma's sleeve.

"Omma… who's the girl with Hyung?"


	9. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung - Part III

**Chapter 9: Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung – Part III**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** July 22, 2017

* * *

"OPPA!" Both Jae Eun and Jae Ji ran to hug their Dae-Hyun Oppa.

"Hey, Oppa's best girls." He kissed their cheeks and pinched their noses.

"We missed you, Oppa."

"Oppa missed you too."

The rest of the So family watched them with wide smiles and grins, except for Jae Hwa. Still, they were curious about the brunette-haired white girl who came with him. The girl kept a few steps behind Dae-Hyun and the sisters.

Dae-Hyun then went to hug Ga Eul. "Hi, Omma," he said and was rewarded with tears from the mother. Ga Eul hugged him tightly.

"Omma missed you very much. You've been bad, Dae-Hyun, making Omma missed you." She lightly slapped his back.

"Sorry, Omma. There's so much work to do. I'm sorry. But I'm Omma's and everybody's now."

Ga Eul then broke the hug, kissed his forehead and cheeks.

"Appa…" He went to Yi Jeong, next. The father took his hand for a shake and pulled him in for a hug. "How are you, Dae-Hyun?"

"Good, Appa but…"

"Very busy?"

"Yes, Appa. Very busy but good."

Yi Jeong nodded in understanding.

It was then Dae-Jung's turn. "How's your Math Club, Nerdie?"

"Awww, Hyung. Dae-Jung are not a nerd," replied Dae-Jung with a scrunched nose. Dae-Hyun laughed and patted his younger brother's shoulder.

"And who is this tall yet still chubby handsome boy?" He turned to Dae-Hwan who was next to Dae-Jung.

"Hyung! Omma, look at Hyung." Dae-Hwan pouted. Everybody laughed. Their Dae-Hyun was still the same. He loved to tease his brothers. Dae-Hyun then pulled his brother for a hug.

Lastly, Dae-Hyun approached Jae Hwa who was quietly observing the happy reunion of her brother and family.

"Hey, Darling."

"Hey, Oppa."

It was an awkward situation between them. Dae-Hyun could feel that Jae Hwa was angry at him and he could guess why. He knew that they have to talk but right now the whole family was watching them with smiles. He did not want to arouse anything suspicious. Hence, he embraced the young lady and she returned the hug, though hesitantly.

Then, he faced everybody. "Sorry that I'm late. The traffic here is quite something and I have to wait for Carmel to finish her class. We're using her car too for today."

"Carmel?" asked Jae Eun and Jae Ji.

"Oh," Dae-Hyun motioned the brunette to come nearer.

"Everybody, this is Carmel, one of my close friends."

"Hello." Carmel gave a thin smile. She looked uncomfortable being among the strangers.

"Hello." The So members slightly bowed. They looked at Dae-Hyun and Carmel alternately.

Dae-Hyun knew that he had a lot of questions about Carmel coming his way later.

"Come on. Let's go, shall we?"

Dae-Hyun then took his youngest sisters' hands as he led them to the cars. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jae Eun and Jae Ji went with Dae-Hyun while the other three So siblings went in Carmel's.

During the ride, Ga Eul and her daughters asked about Carmel to which Dae-Hyun replied that she was one of his close friends. Then he diverted the conversation to other things and asked the girls about school, the flight to New York and all. The girls excitedly shared their stories. Yi Jeong glanced back to Ga Eul. He knew that his wife was not satisfied with Dae-Hyun's answer. Her nightmare a few weeks ago came to mind. But he would save the questions for later. They did not want to spoil the trip for their young children.

Meanwhile in Carmel's car, it was an awkward uncomfortable atmosphere. She did not talk much or tried to initiate a conversation. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan were the ones who asked questions about New York when they could not stand the deafening silence any longer. They too, found it weird that Darling Noona was also quiet, fixing her gaze at the world outside of the car. Carmel answered the boys' questions as briefly as she could.

Forty minutes later, they arrived at a medium-sized bungalow. The garden around the house was beautifully manned and cared. The boys took out the luggage with the help of a butler and brought them inside.

"Dae-Hyun, this is not your place." It was a statement from Yi Jeong.

Dae-Hyun nodded. "My apartment is too small for all of us. Furthermore, all the rooms are occupied."

Yi Jeong exchanged puzzled looks with Ga Eul. "Full?" he mouthed at her.

"Full?" asked Ga Eul. "I remember you told us it's a four-bedroom apartment."

"Yes, Omma, Appa. It is. But there're Carmel, Mark and Samantha."

The parents were surprised at his answer. This was news.

"Oh. Sorry, Omma, Appa. I forgot to tell. They are my course mates and Mark and Samantha are my close friends too. They moved in about 6 months ago. It's easier for us to work and go to class together."

"2 boys and 2 girls?" uttered Ga Eul.

"Omma," Dae-Hyun laughed. "We're not boys and girls anymore. You'll get to meet them before the vacation ends."

Ga Eul glanced at Carmel who was leaning against her car watching Jae Hwa, Jae Eun and Jae Ji admiring the garden and the area.

He waved at them. "Precious, Eunnie. Come on. You get to choose your room," called Dae-Hyun.

Immediately Jae Eun and Jae Ji ran toward the house. Jae Hwa walked behind. When she passed by Carmel, her heart stopped.

"Did Carmel just call my sisters Annoying Spoiled Brats?" Her blood boiled. She fisted her hands.

She was about to turn around and confront the rude woman but Omma called out her name.

"Yes, Omma. Coming." Jae Hwa gritted her teeth. She decided that she hated Carmel more. She wondered for the millionth time why her brother left her Eun-Kyung Unnie to be with this rude person instead.

The three girls shared the second largest room in the house; Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan chose the one facing the vast backyard with a few apple and orange trees. Their parents, of course, took the Master bedroom while Dae-Hyun had a room for himself.

The bungalow was modernly yet beautifully decorated.

Dinner was prepared by two kitchen staff who came with the rented bungalow. Other house staff included the butler and two maids. At first, Ga Eul wanted to cook but Dae-Hyun forbade. His reason was "Omma is tired from the long flight. As much as I missed Omma's cooking, I want Omma to rest for the night."

The family was whole again. The young girls were the most excited about this vacation and they could not stop talking. Dae-Hyun really missed his family. Jae Hwa, on the other hand, was the quietest. Yi Jeong asked her if she was fine. She replied yes but a little tired. Furthermore, she was having her monthly woman thingy as she called it. Dae-Hyun looked at her and she looked at him. She then quickly averted her eyes and focused on the food. Still, once in a while, she glanced at Carmel who was sitting next to Dae-Hwan. Carmel, in Jae Hwa's eyes, looked like she could not wait for dinner to be over.

Sensing that Carmel was feeling left out, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong asked her about her study, family and all. Carmel's hometown was in a state up north and her father was an engineer. Her mother was a housewife. She was the only child in the family. She said that her interest in ceramic started when she was 7 years old since her grandfather worked at a pottery factory. Dae-Hyun added that Carmel's work was good and Appa should see them some day.

Yi Jeong was always one who admired young people with interests in pottery. He gave Carmel lots of advice and tips. Carmel just nodded her head. However, Jae Hwa did notice how Carmel subtly rolled her eyes at one of Yi Jeong's advice. Jae Hwa wanted to poke those eyes badly.

After dinner, everybody lounged in the family room and discussed their plans. It was a noisy affair, especially among the three youngest Sos arguing over which places to visit first. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Dae-Hyun, Jae Hwa and Dae-Jung watched them in amusement.

"Omma and Appa thought that everything was agreed on before we came here?" asked Yi Jeong.

"Dae-Hyun, it's getting late. We got to go." It was Carmel.

All the Sos were surprised. They looked at Carmel and then at Dae-Hyun. They thought that he, at least, would stay with them.

"Aren't you staying here, Oppa, Carmel Unnie?" asked the innocent Jae Eun. Jae Ji nodded in agreement.

"Yes." "No."

Both Dae-Hyun and Carmel replied, further surprising everybody. Dae-Hyun then excused themselves and motioned Carmel to follow him. They went outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Dae-Hyun. He did not see that coming.

"What am I doing?"

"Yes. We've agreed. I'm staying with my family."

"That was before. The house if full. I want you to come home with me."

"No, Carmel. What has got into you?"

"It's dark and I don't want to go back alone."

"So stay here. You can take my room and I can bunk in with my brothers."

"No. I don't want to stay here. I'm going with Mark and Samantha to the museum tomorrow."

"Well, you can go back early in the morning."

"No. I'll be tired by then."

She then held his arm and pulled him closer. "Please come home with me. I'll miss you. Won't you miss me?" She leaned forward to kiss him.

But he leaned back a little. "Carmel, I can't. My family is here."

Carmel let go of his hand and pouted.

"If you come with us, then you won't miss me and don't you want to get to know my family?" He smiled at her.

"I've been to all those places, Dae-Hyun."

"Well, then you just have to continue missing me."

"Dae-Hyun, when are you going to tell them about us?"

"Carmel, please understand. I haven't seen them for more than a year and I don't want to surprise them about us tonight. Not yet. In a few more days, I'll tell them. OK?"

"Why? Why not now? Don't you love me?"

"Of course, I love you. It's just not the time yet. Just a few more days. Just be patient."

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?"

"Yes, Carmel."

She further pouted and frowned. "I'm going."

"Hey, don't you want to say goodbye to them?"

"That's OK. I'm sure they've gone to bed. Say goodnight for me."

She then hugged him and leaned in to kiss him but he shifted his head a little making her lips touched his cheek. Carmel hissed in disappointment. She then quickly entered the car, slammed the door and sped off. Dae-Hyun shook his head. His girlfriend was angry at him. She was always this way when she did not get what she wanted. He then went inside.

"Dae-Hyun," called Omma.

"Oh, Omma. Omma startled me." He had a hand over his chest.

"Sorry. Is everything alright? Is Carmel alright? Has she gone back? Why?"

"Everything's alright, Omma. Yes. Carmel's gone home. She's going somewhere tomorrow with Mark and Samantha."

He placed an arm around Omma's shoulders.

"But… is she mad at us? Are you supposed to go with them?"

"No, Omma, and she's not mad. Don't worry about her."

He then kissed Omma's cheek.

"I missed you, Omma."

Ga Eul smiled.

"Omma, can I sleep in Omma's bed tonight?"

"Oh? And where do you suppose Appa should sleep on?"

"Well, I'll sleep in the middle then. Omma on my right, and Appa on my left."

Ga Eul lightly punched his arm as they both laughed happily.

As they passed by the kitchen, Dae-Hyun saw Jae Hwa looking at him with questioning eyes. They really needed to talk.

The days after were happy days for the So family. They went to so many places and tasted new food and delicacies. Each member had chosen two venues to visit. Dae-Hyun had been the perfect tour guide. Even though he was just over a year in New York, he knew most of the places. Other than the two youngest sisters, Dae-Hwan was the most excited. He had already imagined and planned the many scrapbooks when they get back to Korea. He could not wait to work on them.

It had been six days. Jae Hwa began to slowly open up to her brother. Their conversation extended to few words and sentences. They would occasionally share laughs. Yet, there was still that distance between them.

Every night Jae Hwa could hear Dae-Hyun talked on the phone with Carmel. She heard how he tried to console the latter, she assumed, and promised her that he would call her again tomorrow night and be back as soon as he could. She could also hear him ended the call by saying that he loved her. Jae Hwa's heart broke. She cried for Eun-Kyung Unnie. She wanted so badly to talk to Dae-Hyun about it but there was just always no appropriate time for it.

On the 7th day, when they got back to the house, Carmel's car was on the porch. Dae-Hyun was surprised and so was the family. Dae-Hyun asked one of the staff and she said that Carmel had arrived an hour earlier and was in his bedroom. Dae-Hyun rushed upstairs.

"Carmel, what are you doing here?"

She was on his bed.

"Dae-Hyun," and quickly sat up. She approached and kissed him.

"Carmel." He had not closed the door yet.

"Dae-Hyun."

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. You promised to come home two days ago."

"When did I?"

"You did!" She was about to cry.

"OK, OK. I'm sorry. But we're planning to meet you guys tomorrow. My family's flight is two days after."

A smile etched up her face. Dae-Hyun would finally be hers again.

"Are you staying for the night?" He wanted to know.

"Yes. Are you going to tell them about us tonight?"

"We'll see."

"Dae-Hyun!"

"Trust me on this, OK?"

She pouted and wrapped her hands around his waist. "I missed you, Baby."

"Shhh. My family is here. They can hear you." He glanced at the door.

"So what if they could?" She was angry again.

"Why are you so afraid that they'll know? Why? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Carmel. Stop acting like a child. You've been acting strange since my family arrived. What is wrong with you? These mood swings. I don't get it. I told you to wait. I will tell them about us."

"When? And why do they have to come here and steal you away from me? And those girls. They annoy me so much with their stories and why did they keep talking about this, this, this Eun-Kyung? Wasn't she the one who came a few months ago? And the other girl. Darling? She's younger than me but she doesn't talk to me. How rude. I hate her. I hate them all. They ruined our time together."

"Carmel!" His voice was up a notch.

"Oppa…." "Oppa…"

Jae Eun and Jae Ji stood frozen at the door. They came to tell Dae-Hyun and Carmel that dinner was ready.

"Eunnie, Precious…"

Carmel looked at them with a hateful glare. "So rude. Interrupting other people's conversation."

"Carmel!"

Tears trailed down the two sisters.

"Dinner's ready. Omma asked to inform Oppa and Carmel Unnie. Sorry."

Jae Eun ran away as soon as she finished talking. Jae Ji followed her sister.

"Eunnie, Precious." Dae-Hyun went toward the door. Before he left, he looked at Carmel. Anger was evident in his eyes. He could not believe what came out of Carmel's mouth.

But she stared back and crossed her arms. "I'm not going down until you agree to tell them about us tonight."

Dae-Hyun's face turned red. Was this the real color of Carmel? What had gotten into her? He knew that she was a jealous person but toward his own sisters and family? And what did she say about his little sisters again?

"You listen to me. You…"

"Dae-Hyun!" It was Yi Jeong. He sounded angry. "You come down right now!" Yi Jeong bellowed from downstairs.

"You are coming down with me," and he pulled her hand roughly.

Once downstairs, everybody was in the living room. Jae Eun and Jae Ji were crying. Jae Eun had her hands around Appa's waist while Jae Ji, around Omma's. Jae Hwa, Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan's faces were red. They were obviously controlling their anger. Dae-Hyun swallowed hard.

"Appa… Omma…" his voice was low.

"Dae-Hyun, Miss Carmel." Yi Jeong was serious.

"Why are the girls crying?" His voice was cold and serious.

"Appa… Omma…" He then pushed Carmel forward but she just glared at him. "Apologize, Carmel." But she did not say anything.

"Miss Carmel, what did you say to my daughters?"

She kept quiet.

Yi Jeong counted one to ten in his head while Ga Eul held Jae Ji tightly.

"Dae-Hyun. Who is Miss Carmel to you?" Yi Jeong turned to his first born. Dae-Hyun glanced at Jae Hwa before looking at Appa.

"Carmel… Carmel is my girlfriend. No. Carmel WAS my girlfriend." He held his head high. He purposely said it in English.

"Dae-Hyun?" Dae-Hyun!" Oppa?" "Hyung?"

"Dae-Hyun? Baby?" Carmel held his hands but he roughly brushed them away.

"Yes, Carmel. I'm breaking up with you. You obviously are disrespectful towards my family. They didn't do anything wrong to you, yet you hate them. I can't be with someone who hate my family."

"Baby? You must be joking. Tell me that you are." She tried to take his hands but he stepped closer to his family.

"Dae-Hyun?" Dae-Hyun?" Oppa?" "Hyung?" "Miss Carmel?"

"I'm not joking. I don't joke about these things. I thought you're different. I thought you're a kind, nice girl. I thought your jealousy was normal but I thought wrong. I'm glad that my family are here. If not, I will always be blinded by your pretenses and acts. I'm glad that you've finally showed your true colors."

"Dae-Hyun!"

"Go back, Carmel and pack your things. I don't want to see you when I go home. Goodbye, Carmel but before you go, apologize to my family."

All the So members were stunned at the turn of the event. There were so many things happening and revelations coming out tonight. They could only watch Dae-Hyun and Carmel alternately.

"Dae-Hyun, Baby, I love you and you love me. You can't throw away our love in a second. I'm sorry, Baby."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to my family!" He shouted at her, to which the youngest girls cried more and the others were shocked at this new side of Dae-Hyun.

Carmel's expression changed from pleading to anger. She then looked at each So child.

"No! I'm not going to apologize. I hate all of you. You steal Dae-Hyun from me. You make Dae-Hyun forget me. I won't forgive you for this."

"Carmel!"

Yi Jeong managed to grab Dae-Hyun's wrist before the young man could strike her.

"Oppa!" "Dae-Hyun!" "Hyung!"

Carmel then turned to Dae-Hyun.

"You want to hit me? Hit me! You want to break up with me? Fine! You're not the only guy in this world. I can get someone much better and richer than you. You love your family that much, huh? Then go to your family. Who needs a mommy's boy, anyway?"

PANGGG! PANGGG!

Carmel's head snapped to the left and then right. Jae Hwa had slapped her hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY BROTHER AND FAMILY!"

"Darling!" "Noona!" "Unnie!"

Carmel was about to strike back when Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan came nearer and held Jae Hwa's arms. They shook their heads to Carmel.

"URRRGHHHH! YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS. ALL OF YOU!" and she stormed out of the house. Not long after, they heard the sound of her car leaving the place.

Dae-Hyun fell to the floor in front of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. He bent down until his forehead touched the floor. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Omma. Appa. I'm so, so, so sorry, everybody." He cried out loud.

Regrets. He felt regrets. He also felt guilty. Guilty to everybody and mostly guilty to the one girl who was not there.

"Eun-Kyung… I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Oppa…"

Eun-Kyung woke up with sweats on her forehead and her heart racing fast. She placed a palm over the heart and shook her head.

No! It could not be. She wiped away the falling tears.

* * *

All the So members were silent as they listened to Dae-Hyun. He started off by apologizing for being too busy to call them regularly. He indeed was busy with two degrees in hand. He then told them about his second Master degree. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were surprised. He should have discussed this matter with them. They asked him about the tuition fees and he replied that he used his savings. He wanted to surprise them with it. He reasoned that he needed the extra degree if he was to be the So Heir and continue to run the family's business. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were surprised and touched by his effort and intention of continuing the So legacy but they still thought that he should have asked for their opinions.

Next was the hardest part. The one thing that he knew everybody wanted to know: Carmel.

Carmel was his course mate. They met on the first day of the term. The four of them; Carmel, Mark, Samantha and himself, were assigned in a group for a big project that they had to submit at the end of the term. Being new in a foreign land, they, especially Carmel, were helpful. As time went by, they became closer but he still lived on his own.

Carmel reminded him of Eun-Kyung. She was beautiful, smart, kind and almost everything that Eun-Kyung was. He did not know how and why, but he started to fall for Carmel and he had an intuition that she was also falling for him. Maybe it was because he was away for so long and Carmel was always there to accompany him? He could not answer that. They started to go out on dates and one day, out of the blue, he told her that he loved her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Of course, she immediately agreed. He then asked her as well as Mark and Samantha to move in with him. By that time, he was happy again though becoming busier that his calls to the family became lesser and shorter.

Yi Jeong knew what Ga Eul wanted to ask. He then looked at Dae-Hyun. Their son understood him and shook his head. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sighed in relief. Even if he and Carmel were a couple, he never slept with her despite her many advances. He was like Omma.

But with this current event, he could not believe that Carmel was such a person. Gone was the kind and nice Carmel, replaced by someone who was bad to the core. If she could be so disrespectful of his parents and family, who would say that she would not be disrespectful to him too, later in the future if they got married? It was a real eye-opener for him.

"What about Unnie, Hyung?" asked Dae-Jung. Jae Hwa held her gaze on her Oppa. She wanted to know too.

"Eun-Kyung…" Dae-Hyun lowered his head.

"I have wronged Eun-Kyung. I have wronged Eun-Kyung. I'm a bad person."

"Oppa hurt Unnie when she came here." Jae Hwa stated, to which everybody turned to look at her.

"Do Oppa know how hurt Unnie is? How could Oppa be so cruel to Unnie? How could Oppa? Unnie came all the way because Unnie missed Oppa and wanted to see if Oppa was alright, and also Unnie thought that maybe if Unnie came, Oppa wouldn't be lonely on Oppa's birthday. But what did Oppa do to Unnie? Do Oppa know how hard it was for Unnie? Do Oppa know how hard for Darling to see Unnie hurt? And Unnie is still thinking about Oppa. Unnie doesn't care if her heart was crushed but Unnie did not want to tell everybody because Unnie did not want everybody to think bad about Oppa. Unnie is suffering inside, Oppa. Do Oppa know that?"

Jae Hwa let her tears came trailing down. She had let out all that she had been suppressing all these times. She felt like the heavy boulders on her shoulders were instantly lifted up.

"Oppa know. Oppa know. Oppa is so, so, sorry."

"Oppa should apologize to Unnie but Darling don't know if Unnie would forgive Oppa." The girl further stated.

"Omma…" Dae-Hyun kneeled in front of Ga Eul and held her hands.

"Please forgive me, Omma."

Ga Eul gently patted his head and nodded. She also wiped away the tears, hers and his. His Appa and siblings looked on with mixed feelings. But one thing for sure, they were grateful, glad and happy that Dae-Hyun chose them, his family, instead of Carmel.

"Should I call Eun-Kyung, Omma?"

"Not tonight, Dae-Hyun. It's night time. Tomorrow."

Dae-Hyun nodded.

Jae Ji suddenly stood up and hugged Dae-Hyun, surprising everyone. Dae-Hyun then hugged her back.

"Precious love Oppa."

"Oppa love Precious, too."

Soon, Jae Eun joined in the hug, followed by Dae-Jung, Dae-Hwan and lastly Jae Hwa.

Yi Jeong had his arms around Ga Eul shoulders as he coaxed his wife. Their hearts soared high at the strong love among their children.

* * *

"Annyeong, Eun-Kyung."

Her heart beat faster and she immediately swiped on the End Call icon.

The phone rang again but she did not answer it. She looked at the screen with an international number flashing on. Her heart beat faster. She knew that it was him. It was Dae-Hyun.

The ringing died but soon started again. Again, she let it be. Tears started to fall.

The phone rang for forty-three times, as shown on the phone's screen.

She then switched it off.


	10. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung - Part IV

**Chapter 10: Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung – Part IV**

 **A.N.:** Yes, Chapters 7-11 are for Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung's mini fanfic. If time permits, there'll be other mini fanfics within this What Should You Do? fanfic ^_^.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** July 27, 2017

* * *

"Won-Won! Precious and Eunnie Noona are here!"

Jae Kyung shouted for her son to come down while Woo Bin cringed at his wife's high-pitched voice.

The So came to visit a day after they came back from New York.

"Won-Won! We bring souvenirs. Lots of souvenirs" added Jae Ji. The two girls immediately entered the Song Mansion. Jae Kyung and Woo Bin invited the other Sos in.

"Oh, Dae-Hyun? Didn't see you there. What a wonderful surprise. Did you come back with the rest?" Jae Kyung hugged Dae-Hyun as Woo Bin patted the young man's shoulder.

"Welcome home, Dae-Hyun. Are you back for good? Hmmm, on a break?" asked the Head of Song family.

"On a break, Uncle Woo Bin."

"How many months more?" asked Woo Bin.

"6 months."

Woo Bin nodded as he watched his wife hugged Ga Eul, Jae Hwa and the two So boys.

"Wow, you must be super busy. Eun-Kyung is missing you like crazy. I'm sure she's going to be ecstatic to see you."

He then placed a hand on Dae-Hyun's shoulder.

Dae-Hyun just kept quiet but slowly nodded. He glanced at Jae Hwa and his Omma, and they glanced back at him.

"So, you didn't tell Eun-Kyung that you're coming home? To surprise her?" It was Jae Kyung. She was all smiles and grins.

"Yes… yes, Aunt Jae Kyung." Dae-Hyun answered with a small smile.

"Aunt Jae Kyung, where's Unnie?" Jae Hwa asked when she saw Won-Bin alias Won-Won came running down. The boy immediately hugged the two sisters and together, they skipped jovially to the living room. The rest then followed the children.

"Unnie went out since this morning. She said something about meeting her group. They're working on a project."

"When is…"

"Sorry, Dae-Hyun. I don't know when she'll be back."

Dae-Hyun silently sighed and lowered his head.

"Hey, why don't I call and ask her to come home now?" said Jae Kyung.

 _Yes, please, Aunt Jae Kyung._

"No… that won't be necessary, Aunt Jae Kyung. Don't want to disturb her. It must be an important meeting."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Aunt Jae Kyung."

* * *

Jae Eun and Jae Ji, excitedly and animatedly, shared stories about their vacations with the Song. Won-Won awed and oohed. Once in a while, he voiced out his frustration and jealousy for not going too. He suddenly was down with chicken pox two days before the departure date although he, Appa and Omma had planned to join the So family. Eun-Kyung Noona could not go since her part-time job at the publishing company had started.

Everybody exchanged stories and questions and all. Dae-Hyun, however, was quiet. His heart beat wild at the anticipation of seeing Eun-Kyung. Every few minutes or so, he looked at the door and focused his hearing on the sound of footsteps or door or voices. Unfortunately, she had not come home.

Two hours later, the So family were about to leave when a car arrived. A young man about Dae-Hyun's age came out from the driver's side and went to the passenger side to open the door. Eun-Kyung stepped out and bowed a little to the man. She also thanked him and smiled.

"Sweetheart!" called Jae Kyung.

Eun-Kyung turned to the direction of the door and immediately stiffened.

Her family and all the So family members were looking at her and the man. Her eyes widened when she spotted the one man. _What is he doing here?_

A few seconds later, "Omma, Aunt Ga Eul, Darling…."

She then motioned the man to come with her. She hugged all the So ladies and nodded at the men. When it came to Dae-Hyun, she offered a small smile. If only they could hear the loud-beating sound of her heart.

"Eun-Kyung."

"Oppa."

"Eun-Kyung, I…"

But before Dae-Hyun could say a single word more, Eun-Kyung introduced the guy.

"Everybody, this is Shim Il Dong. He's my course mate and one of the directors for our new volunteer work project. He offered me a ride home." The Song family driver sent her to the meeting this morning.

"Annyeong, everybody. I'm Shim Il Dong. Nice to meet you all." He bowed to all and shook hands with the men. Dae-Hyun gripped the guy's hand a little tighter. Jae Hwa stared at Shim Il Dong while her younger sisters looked at him, star-struck. He was a handsome man and looked like Omma's and their favorite actor Kim Bum. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan chuckled at their sisters' expression.

"Dae-Hyun, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, since Eun-Kyung is here, do stay. I'm sure there's a lot to catch up." Jae Kyung smiled wide and nudged her daughter. Eun-Kyung flinched and lowered her head while Dae-Hyun offered a nervous smile.

"I… I'd love to but it's up to Omma and Appa…" replied Dae-Hyun. Eun-Kyung looked up at him, a frown on her forehead.

Ga Eul exchanged looks with Yi Jeong. They knew that their son needed to have a long heart-to-heart talk with their best friends' daughter but having Shim Il Dong there made the talk impossible. They hoped that the latter would not stay long.

"We're going back but you can stay if you want, Dae-Hyun. Appa will ask Mr. Kwon to come fetch you later," said Yi Jeong.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul, Oppa, I'm sorry. I don't want to be rude or disrespectful but I'm going out after this. Our group is having dinner at one of the benefactors' house."

"Oh. That's alright. We'll see you next time then, Sweetheart," said Ga Eul. She glanced at her first born and could see that there was frustration in his eyes.

Jae Hwa continued to look at her Oppa and Eun-Kyung Unnie. She knew that Eun-Kyung Unnie was still very much hurt by what Dae-Hyun Oppa had done and she did not blame her Unnie.

"Jae Kyung, Woo Bin, thanks for the lunch. Our place next time, alright? Goodbye."

"OK, Yi Jeong. Goodbye."

The Songs waved the Sos goodbyes.

Dae-Hyun gave Eun-Kyung the last look before entering the car but she just lowered her head.

Once the Sos had gone, Jae Kyung invited Shim Il Dong in. Eun-Kyung went straight to her room to change and her parents accompanied Shim Il Dong in the living room. They asked him a lot of questions.

Not only that Shim Il Dong was blessed with a handsome face, he was kind, nice and polite. His family was from Daejeon. His father worked as an engineer and his mother, an accountant. He was the eldest of two. His sister was the same age as Dae-Jung.

Jae Kyung swatted Woo Bin's thigh when he took out his hand phone and started texting. Jae Kyung did not need to ask. She knew that Woo Bin was sending information about Shim Il Dong to one of his men. He was doing a background check on the guy. Jae Kyung then rolled her eyes. Some things never changed. Then again, he was Woo Bin and he wanted to make sure that their daughter was with good people, and one thing for sure for both of them, Shim Il Dong liked Eun-Kyung very much.

Meanwhile upstairs, Eun-Kyung sat at the edge of her bed. Seeing Dae-Hyun there opened up the never healed wound in her heart. She was surprised to see him there and Jae Hwa did not mention anything about him coming back with them.

Since his unanswered phone calls that day and countless messages afterward, asking to talk to her and pleading for her forgiveness for his cruelty, Eun-Kyung could not help but be curious about his reasons. She wondered why the sudden change in him. What happened to that girl? However, she could not bring herself up to any talk with him. No. Not yet.

Eun-Kyung shook her head, wiped the tears and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Annyeong, Aunt Jae Kyung. Good morning."

"Good morning, Dae-Hyun. This is a surprise. Are you here to see Eun-Kyung? Have you had breakfast? Come in. We're having breakfast."

Jae Kyung pulled his hand and linked her arm with his.

Woo Bin and Won-Won were there.

"Hyung…" greeted Won-Won with a mouth full of food.

"Won-Won, don't speak with food in your mouth," scolded Jae Kyung.

"Sorry, Omma." Still with food. Jae Kyung ruffled her son's hair.

"Good morning Uncle Woo Bin, Won-Won. Sorry to come in unannounced and this early."

"Good morning. That's alright, Dae-Hyun. Come. Here, have a seat. Hope you can swallow your Aunt Jae Kyung's eggs. Mmmm. Delicious... Ouch!"

Jae Kyung had slapped his forearm, hard. "Don't mock me, Darling. I know I'm not a good cook like Ga Eul and Jan Di."

"What? It's true. The eggs are delicious. Right Won-Won?"

Won-Won just laughed out loud at his parents' banter.

"Hyung, how are Precious and Eunnie Noona? Why aren't they here too?"

"Eunnie has an art class at 10 and Precious is not feeling well."

"Oh? Precious was fine yesterday. Omma, Appa, can we go visit Precious later?" Won-Won was worried about Precious. She must have had her asthma attack again.

"OK, Won-Won," replied Woo Bin.

"Omma, Appa, Won-Won, good…"

Eun-Kyung stopped in her track. "…morning… Dae-Hyun Oppa…"

"Good morning, Eun-Kyung." Dae-Hyun smiled at her but she slowly approached the dining table and sat next to Omma, opposite to him. She averted her eyes.

"Sweetheart, Dae-Hyun is here to see you." Jae Kyung nudged her daughter.

"I… Let me take you to class," said Dae-Hyun.

"I don't have any class today. We're on a break," stated the girl.

"Oh…" Dae-Hyun's face reddened in embarrassment. He did not know that piece of information.

 _Of course not, you idiot. You were busy with Carmel_. He scolded himself.

"Eun-Kyung has a part-time job. Assistant editor. At her professor's friend's publishing company." Jae Kyung proudly said.

"But, didn't you say that Monday is work-from-home day?" Woo Bin further asked.

Eun-Kyung groaned inwardly.

"Yes, yes. Monday is work-from-home day," affirmed her mother.

"Well, that's good then, Sweetheart. Go out with Dae-Hyun before he flies back to New York." Woo Bin then winked at his daughter.

"Appa…" Eun-Kyung blushed crimson while Dae-Hyun pretended to be interested in the odd-looking egg rolls on his plate.

"Oh come on, Sweetheart. You've been waiting for Dae-Hyun to come back soon. Now he's right here in front of you." Jae Kyung wiggled her eyebrows and cheekily smiled at her daughter.

Eun-Kyung groaned again. Her parents spoke as if Dae-Hyun was invisible.

"Can I go with Noona?" asked Won-Won.

"NO!" cried the parents.

"We're going to visit Precious. Remember?" Jae Kyung gave Won-Won a 'warning' look.

"I'm just kidding, Omma. So serious," teased the boy.

"Why you…" Jae Kyung scrunched her nose at her son and reached out to pinch his cheek.

During the remaining of breakfast, Jae Kyung and Woo Bin did most of the talking, further asking Dae-Hyun about his study and that they were touched by Dae-Hyun's decision to undertake another Master degree. They commented that the So Museum and business will continue to be more successful when he joined his Appa.

Half an hour later, Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung went out. It was awkward and uncomfortable for Eun-Kyung. She kept her eyes on the road in front.

"Eun-Kyung, where would you like to go?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Where ever you want to."

Dae-Hyun cleared his throat. Not once that she looked at him.

"Eun-Kyung, I'm sorry. I've been a royal jerk."

He braved himself and took her hand but she quickly pulled away. His heart felt like it was slashed with a sharp knife.

"I missed you."

Eun-Kyung froze for a brief second then held her head high and steadied her hurt heart that started to beat wild from his words. She also reprimanded her tears for swelling up.

"I'm really, really sorry, Eun-Kyung."

She turned her head to the other side and watched the scenery outside of the window. Dae-Hyun heaved a sigh.

Twenty minutes of uncomfortable silence, he stopped the car at a park. He went to open her door but she had already beat him to it. They then walked, an arm's apart, until they came to a pond in the middle of the park. They sat on a bench, under a large oak tree, facing the pond. A few ducks and their ducklings paddled through the pond, happily. It can still be considered early in the morning and there were not so many people yet.

Five minutes of silence later, "Eun-Kyung, please say something, anything." He pleaded.

The girl inhaled deeply and exhaled. A heavy sigh left her lips.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want to hear?"

She dropped the word Oppa for it only added to the hurt in her heart.

"Anything. Scold me, hit me, curse me… anything. I deserve them all for what I've done to you."

Eun-Kyung lowered her head. His words and actions in New York came rushing and taunting the deep wound.

"I'm not that kind of person." Her voice, a whisper.

"But I've hurt you."

The silence was her reply. She kept her gaze on the dried leaf that had fallen on her feet. There were little holes on the leaf. She wondered if the leaf felt hurt when it was unfairly attacked by whatever insects that fed on it.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

She finally asked though her gaze was still on the lifeless leaf.

"Just to apologize? And then what? Why the sudden apologies? Because you hurt me? Why apologize when you deliberately hurt me?"

Her throat felt dry. She suddenly felt angry and she needed to vent it all out.

"You looked at me like dirt when I was there. You treated me like dirt. It's like I'm some kind of a lowlife stranger who came to disturb your wonderful happy life."

She wiped away the tears but were immediately replaced by new ones.

"Years of love… gone in a few months, or was it in a day? A second? When you landed eyes on her? It is just so easy for you to throw me away."

"No, Eun-Kyung. I…"

"I don't know why you're here apologizing. Aren't you happy with her? Why isn't she here with you? Aren't you two inseparable? Aren't you here to officially break up with me? But why after all these long months? No. In your messages, you asked for a second chance? What second chance? To be your girlfriend? Your second girlfriend? Wouldn't that make me the evil one? The third wheel? The bad one who's trying to break you two up? I'm not that kind of person."

Her face was now buried into her palms and tears strained down the cheeks.

Dae-Hyung felt ashamed and guiltier but he, too, wanted to embrace her. To hold her tight and say sorry over and over and over again until she forgave him. He brought up a hand to touch her but stopped midair. A few seconds later, he went with his heart and placed a hand on her arm.

"Please don't touch me."

Although he did not blame her, it still felt like lightning had struck his whole being. It was all his stupid faults. If only he did not fall for another girl. If only he did not follow his weak lonely heart. He cursed himself for not being able to withstand the trial of separation, distance and time.

"Eun-Kyung, I am so sorry. I really am. I am ashamed of myself for hurting you. I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I… I don't know how else to tell you that I really am. I realized my mistakes now. Please forgive me. Please tell what to do so that you will forgive me. She... I broke up with her. She's not a good person. I was too blind to see that before. Still, even if she was a good person, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have swayed from you. It was all me. I'm the bad one. The evil one. Please forgive me, Eun-Kyung."

Eun-Kyung froze.

"Please give me another chance to make up to you. Please tell me what I should do for you to forgive me."

"Please take me home."

"Eun-Kyung, please…"

"If you can't take me home, that's alright. I'll call Appa." She wiped the tears and reached inside her handbag.

"No. I… I'll take you home."

The drive back home was again filled with uncomfortable silence. Dae-Hyun kept glancing at Eun-Kyung but she fixed her eyes on the road outside. Occasionally, she wiped the falling tears.

Dae-Hyun felt guiltier and guiltier. He had terribly broken her heart. So he prayed and prayed that she would forgive him and give them another chance to start anew.

About half a mile from the Song mansion, he pulled over.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"Eun-Kyung," he turned to her. "Please give me another chance. I still love you, Eun-Kyung."

She closed her eyes. Her heart hurt to hear the word love coming from him.

"You don't love me. Not anymore. This is just your guilty feeling talking."

"No. I mean it. I love you, Eun-Kyung."

"Please don't say that when you don't mean it."

"Eun-Kyung…"

"Please don't come and find me anymore."

"Eun-Kyung!"

"Whenever I look at you, the pain deepens. I… I can't live like this anymore."

"Eun-Kyung, I am sorry. How else can I do to make you believe that I am?"

She did not answer.

"But our families. How will it be possible for me not to see you when our families…"

She sighed heavily.

"It'd be hard for our families. Uncle Woo Bin and Aunt Jae Kyung will start asking if you avoid me."

She kept quiet.

"I will tell them the truth if that will make you believe that I'm seriously sorry."

"No!" Don't!"

Dae-Hyun did not understand why.

"Appa and Omma don't know what happened in New York and I want to keep it that way. You don't want to know what they'd do if they knew about it and I don't want our families to fight."

"Then give me another chance."

She went quiet again as he watched her thinking hard.

"Please take me home."

"Eun-Kyung."

"Please."

With a heavy heart, he obliged.

Fortunately for them, her parents were not at home since their car was not there. They must have gone to visit Jae Ji.

"Thank you."

She was about to open the door when he held her wrist but she pulled her hand away.

"You don't say my name, Eun-Kyung, or call me Oppa. Is my name too filthy for you to say? Do you hate me that much?"

His voice was sad. Eun-Kyung's eyes widened and she forced the building tears to stay where they were.

"I… I…"

"I am very sorry for what I've done. I wish that I can turn back time and not let this happen. I am very, very sorry. I hope that someday you'll forgive me and give me a chance to wash away all my sins, to rectify all my wrongdoings and to show you that I love you. I was an idiot, a jerk, a scumbag for being so weak and easily wavered. Maybe I don't deserve your love anymore, but I still hope that you'd give me the chance, Eun-Kyung."

Eun-Kyung wiped away her tears, opened the door and ran into the house.

In the car, Dae-Hyun screamed and knocked his forehead on the steering wheel repeatedly, crying his heart out.

* * *

"Why? Why? Why?"

Eun-Kyung buried her face into the pillows. Her heart ached like never before.

Why did he come and say that he loved her when she was trying to heal her heart and move on with her life? When she was trying to pick the shattered pieces of her heart and face the world as the new Eun-Kyung. A life of Song Eun-Kyung without one So Dae-Hyun, the man who was once her boyfriend.

She had prepared herself for the life of not having him beside her. She had told herself not to feel weak if they met. What happened? Seeing him yesterday and today crumbled all those resolves, all those walls that she had built surrounding and safeguarding her heart. She promised herself that she would not cry in front of him, not to cry because of him anymore but one look at him and she lost the battle, the battle between her mind and her heart.

However, she could not deny one fact. She still loved him. Song Eun-Kyung still loved So Dae-Hyun no matter how hard she tried to stop from loving him. She reminded herself of what he had done and said. True. What he did was unforgivable but he was her first love. She loved him since they were young. This love had consumed her whole being. This love needed time to fade away and vanish, to be gone from her life. But his presence now was making it complicated and hard.

"Oppa, I hate you, Oppa. You hurt me…I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

* * *

"Dae-Hyun?"

It was 11 in the evening. Yi Jeong came into the house mini bar to find his first born nursing a shot glass of vodka. He was passing by the bar when he heard a faint voice and decided to check it out. The young man's eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey, since when did you drink?" Yi Jeong took away the glass from his son.

"Since New York."

"Dae-Hyun?

Dae-Hyun turned to look at his father.

"Appa, I've become a changed man in New York. I've become a monster." He knocked his head with a fist.

"I neglected Appa, Omma, everyone and Eun-Kyung. I've hurt her. I've betrayed Eun-Kyung and now she doesn't want me back, Appa." He cried out loud.

Yi Jeong took the high chair next to Dae-Hyun.

"Son, Appa does not condone and agree with what you've done to Eun-Kyung but Appa am glad that you have finally realized that all those are wrong and you want to go back to being our old Dae-Hyun. True. Omma and Appa were shocked that you and Carmel… and Eun-Kyung…but what happened had happened. We can't turn back time. No power and money on earth can do that. But what is most important is what you learn from all these."

"But Eun-Kyung won't forgive me, Appa."

"She's still hurt. Give her some time. She'll forgive you."

Dae-Hyun searched his Appa's eyes for any sign of assurance in the older man's words.

"Dae-Hyun, tell me your feelings right now."

"Mad, angry, furious, hate, frustrated, sad, crushed… all at my own self, for my stupidity."

"Are you giving up on her?"

"Appa?"

"Since you're almost drunk here, can I say that you're giving up on Eun-Kyung?"

 _Is he?_

"I've tried, Appa. For a second chance and for her to forgive me but she… she… she hates me, Appa."

Yi Jeong let out a sigh. It was hard to see his son this way. What father would be happy to see his child miserable?

"So you really are giving up on her." It was a statement rather than a question.

No answer.

"Do you really love her?"

"Of course, I do, Appa."

"Appa don't blame Eun-Kyung if she finds it hard to forgive you or to give you another chance but you, you must not give up on her. You must try your best and all to win her heart again. It does not matter if it takes weeks or months. You need to do your best. But if she still doesn't accept you, then maybe it's time to let her go. Let her move on, and so should you. But you won't feel regret because you've done your best and everything. Remember that, son."

Yi Jeong placed a hand on Dae-Hyun's shoulder.

"You don't want to live in regret. You won't find peace with regret. Thanks to Omma, Appa learned that the hard way. Twice. Believe me. Regret is so painful."

"Regret…. I feel regret, Appa."

"Appa won't tell Omma about this, this time." He pointed to the shot glass.

"Appa."

"Yes, son?"

Dae-Hyung suddenly stood up and hugged Yi Jeong, startling the father but he, soon, hugged him back and patted the young man's back.

"I'm so sorry for making Appa worried and sad. I've been a bad son. I promise I won't be that again."

"I know, son. I know."

"I love Eun-Kyung and I will not give up on her. I will try my all to win her back or I will regret this for the rest of my life."

"Good. Good. Now come on. Let's get you to bed. You need to have a good night sleep and then plan ways to win Eun-Kyung's heart again."

* * *

"Hey, Jagiya."

Yi Jeong climbed on the bed and kissed Ga Eul's cheek.

"Hey, Honey." She gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Where have you been?"

"Checking up on the kids."

Ga Eul nodded. She put the book that she was reading on the bedside table and snuggled to him.

"Honey, have you ever thought about this?"

"About what?" He tightened his arms around her and feathered some kisses on her neck.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" she squirmed, ticklish.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?" He 'attacked' her more.

Ga Eul laughed louder. "Stop… stop… I'm ticklish," though another feeling was also building up. "Honey…"

"You were saying?" He finally stopped his 'torture' and played with her hair.

"How long are we going to keep checking up on them at nights?"

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"As long as they live under this roof."

Ga Eul gave him her gorgeous smile. He wanted to kiss those lips badly.

"You're such a good, loving, caring Appa." She pinched his nose and rewarded him with a long kiss.

He protested when she pulled away.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I love that you feel that way. I feel exactly the same."

"Jagiya, do you think the kids will stay here after they marry? I don't want them to leave the house. I want them, their children, their grandchildren, grand grandchildren and everybody to live here forever. We can also extend and add new rooms."

Ga Eul laughed out loud.

"Add new rooms is a great idea, but how do you suppose you're going to make them stay?"

"Hmmm. Come to think about it, who do you think will stay with us?" asked Yi Jeong.

Without hesitation, "Dae-Jung, Hwannie and Precious."

"Oh? Why? And what about the other three?"

"Well, Dae-Jung is so attached to you. He worships you. If possible and allowed, he'd tie a string to you and follow you everywhere."

Yi Jeong laughed and nodded. "Yes, I can see that happening."

"Hwannie… He can't leave Omma for a day. He's Omma's boy. Do you remember when we sent him to the Art Camp when he was 7? He cried every day although it was him who wanted to attend the camp. He missed Omma too much."

"I remember that. What did you do to my boy? A boy doesn't cry, you know."

Ga Eul playfully slapped his forearm.

"And Precious?"

Ga Eul turned sad. "Precious needs you and me. I need Precious with me."

"Oh, Jagiya." He kissed her forehead.

Jae Ji's condition worried them the most. It would be hard to find someone who would look after her and care for her like how they did. Still, they prayed that one day, there will be that one special man for their Precious Jae Ji.

"What about Eunnie, Darling and Dae-Hyun?"

"Eunnie. She's the independent one. I think she'll be the first one who leaves the house. Her dreams, remember? She wants to be internationally known and the only way to do that, her words, not mine, is to live overseas. London to be precise."

"Aish, Eunnie. Doesn't she love Appa? I don't want her to leave the house, what more the country. She can still be a famous international designer by staying here. I need to talk to this girl. Please remind me, arasso?"

Ga Eul laughed at his pout and whines.

"Now Darling. Hmmm. Knowing Jung-Hee, if they get married, he'll take Darling with him. They might stay at Jan Di's place."

"I still can't believe that they are together. What weird couple."

"Honey."

"Yes. Weird."

Ga Eul pinched his pointed nose.

"Hey, do you remember Darling's first smack down?" A memory suddenly came to him.

"When?"

"When she was a baby. Her first smack down. On Jung-Hee. Oh my god. It was love at first smack down. They are destined together."

"I guess so," and Ga Eul laughed for the n-th time tonight.

When the laughter died down, Ga Eul looked at her husband.

"Honey, I'm worried about Dae-Hyun."

Yi Jeong nodded.

"Did you see Eun-Kyung that day? She's still hurt, Honey. I can see that in her eyes. I hope Dae-Hyun will get the chance to talk to her and work things out. I hope Eun-Kyung will forgive him, some day. Oh, Honey, what should we do?"

"Jagiya, he needs to be patient and keep trying to gain her trust and win her heart back. What happened between them had thrown away that trust. But we don't interfere. Only when we feel so then we do. I've talked to him and told him the same. He must not give up on her."

"Honey, I love Eun-Kyung like my own. I want Eun-Kyung to be part of our family."

"I want that too, Jagiya."

"Should I talk to Jae Kyung Unnie?"

"Not yet. Let Dae-Hyun solve his problem but we'll keep an eye on him and see how this goes."

"Aish, this kid. I hope he really regrets his mistakes and learns from them."

"Yes, he does, Jagiya."

"Like how you regret not…"

"Like how I regret not chasing after you when you left me on those Namsan Stairs, Jagiya. That's one valuable lesson for me. I wasn't living after that. I'm glad that I chose to follow my heart and confessed to you, and here we are now."

"I'm glad too, Honey."

"Thank you, Jagiya."

Ga Eul's heart thumped faster when she saw how his gaze moved from her eyes to her lips. It would always be this way. Even after 6 children with 3 of them being young adults, his gaze never failed to make her heart went into frenzy. Each kiss felt like their first kiss. She closed her eyes when he leaned down and captured her lips.

"I love you, Ga Eul-yang."

"I love you, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

* * *

Dae-Hyun only had a week before his flight to New York. He had to act fast. Every day he waited for her at her workplace, followed her to her volunteer work meetings and from those places until she was safe back at home. Every day he sent her a bouquet of purple hyacinths, bachelor's buttons and red roses to say that he was sorry, regretted his mistakes and wrongdoings and that he loved her. Every day he sent her messages, emails and called her number but she never once replied and answered.

He knew that it would take a miracle for her to easily forgive and accept him back but he must not give up. He had learned his lesson well.

A lady's heart is not to be hurt, betrayed. Once that happens, trust will be the first thing that is deleted from her vocabulary and replaced by suspicions and everything negative. Even if she forgives a man, she never forgets.

But Dae-Hyun badly needed Eun-Kyung's forgiveness. The trust can be built again, with time.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung started to notice changes in Eun-Kyung since her meeting with Dae-Hyun. She began to go out more with Shim Il Dong and talked about him more. The Song couple asked their daughter why she did not go out with Dae-Hyun while he was still here in South Korea but she answered that she was busy with her part-time job and volunteer work. Furthermore, she did not want to disturb Dae-Hyun. He surely wanted to spend time with his family more.

Unfortunately, Woo Bin and Jae Kyung did not really believe so. Woo Bin's men had been reporting about Dae-Hyun's appearance at almost all the places where Eun-Kyung was but at a far distance from the girl.

"Darling," called Woo Bin.

"Yes, Darling," Jae Kyung turned to look at her husband.

"I think we need to really talk to Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun. Something is not right between them."

"I know. It's not like Eun-Kyung to be this way."

"Do we talk to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul too?"

"Hmmm. Not yet. We'll talk to the kids first. It's always best to talk to the source of the 'problem' or 'issue'."

"You're right. So, I'll talk to Eun-Kyung and you talk to Dae-Hyun."

"Hey, handsome. I was about to suggest the same."

"That's because great minds think alike."

"Wow. Darling. I totally agree. So, do you know what I'm thinking right now?" She gave him her special smile.

Woo Bin raised his eyebrows, then leaned forward to place kisses on her neck and shoulder. His hands started to wander on her arms and waist.

"Darling? I wasn't thinking about this, you pervert!" Jae-Kyung protested, pretend that was. Familiar pleasurable sensations spread throughout her whole being.

"Really?" His lips moved up her jawline and earlobe.

"Yes, I was thinking of going to Eun-Kyung's room." Nevertheless, she tilted her head to one side to gain him more access. Her hands were already on his broad chest.

"Yeah, right, you were. You're a pervert too."

Jae Kyung lightly smacked his chest but smiled and enjoyed her husband's teases and kisses.

"Darling, at least lock the door. Don't want Won-Won to get the shock of his life, do we?" said Jae Kyung, breathless.

Won-Won had a habit of barging into their bedroom whenever he felt so.

* * *

"Hey, Sweetheart, may Appa come in?" Woo Bin peeked his head from outside Eun-Kyung's door.

"Come in, Appa."

"What cha doin'?" He playfully asked, like how he did years ago when she was little.

Eun-Kyung softly laughed.

"Some paperwork for our new project. We're organizing a writing competition for high schoolers." She showed him some papers and articles on the table.

"Can Appa talk to you for a while?"

"What is it, Appa?" She slowly put down the papers. Her heart, though, began to beat a hundred times faster.

"Do you like Shim Il Dong-shii?"

"Appa?"

Woo Bin nodded.

"Yes, Appa. I like him. He's kind and helpful and smart. He has a lot of brilliant ideas, Appa. This new project is one."

Woo Bin nodded again.

"More project and work. Just make sure they don't disturb your study, OK?"

"OK, Appa."

"Sweetheart, Dae-Hyun's flight is the day after tomorrow. Why don't you go out with him before he leaves?"

Blood rushed out of her lovely face.

"He must be busy preparing and packing his things. I don't want to take his time."

Woo Bin looked at his daughter. She was nervous, he could tell.

"Sweetheart, you're forgetting something. This is Appa you're talking to." He smiled at her and she froze.

"You're avoiding him, Sweetheart. Omma and Appa can see that. Why so? Is something wrong between you? Did he do something to you? What did he do to you? Appa and Omma can just ask Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul and also Ahn." Ahn was the bodyguard who went to New York with her. "But Appa want to hear it from you. Please be honest with Appa."

Tears started to gather though she tried to calm her wild-beating heart. She had forgotten that Appa was great at getting information and pulling out the truths from practically anybody.

"I… He…"

"And you haven't said his name or Oppa since he's back."

… and she could no longer hold the tears.

"I want to forget him, Appa. I love him but I can't be with him anymore."

"Sweetheart?" Woo Bin was surprised.

"Did he hurt you? Do Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul know about this?"

She lowered her head and sobbed. Woo Bin was getting crazy. What was going on?

Then, she told her Appa everything.

"SO DAE-HYUN!" Woo Bin was already standing up.

"I'm here, Uncle Woo Bin."

"Oppa?" Eun-Kyung's eyes widened.

The said young man had already entered her bedroom with her Omma following close behind.

"SO DAE-HYUN! YOU!" cried Woo Bin.


	11. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung - Part V

**Chapter 11: Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung – Part V**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** August 13, 2017

* * *

"SO DAE-HYUN! YOU!"

Woo Bin's face reddened, nostrils flaring and his eyes were cold, hard and flinty. In an instant, he was in front of the young man, two hands clutching Dae-Hyun's shirt and pushed him to the wall, hard.

"APPA!" "DARLING!"

"What did you do to my daughter?" He gritted his teeth and clenched his jaws.

Dae-Hyun cringed at the dangerous tone of the older man. His head throbbed from the contact with the wall but he had to endure. He had to face Uncle Woo Bin's wrath. He knew that he deserved the rage from the father of the girl whom he had wronged and hurt.

"APPA!"

"Darling," Jae Kyung held her husband's arms. "Let Dae-Hyun go, Darling. Let him explain."

Woo Bin's eyes pierced through Dae-Hyun's.

"Then explain!"

"Not like this, Darling. Let the boy go."

"Woo Bin!" "Dae-Hyun!"

Everybody turned to the door. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo, Ha Eun, Jun Pyo and Jan Di were there. All were shocked at the sight that beheld in front of them.

"Let go of my son, Woo Bin." Yi Jeong's voice was deep and firm.

With great hesitance, Woo Bin pushed away from the young man. Immediately, Ga Eul and Jan Di went to Dae-Hyun, while Woo Bin stepped back and joined his wife and daughter and looked at each one of the unexpected visitors.

"What are you all doing here?"

"I asked everybody to come, Uncle Woo Bin."

"What for? So that you can further shame my daughter by telling everybody that she's not worth to be with you?"

"Woo Bin!" "Darling!"

Yi Jeong went to Dae-Hyun and put his hand around his son's shoulders while Ga Eul still held the young man's arm.

"Woo Bin." Yi Jeong looked straight into Woo Bin's eyes. "I know that you're angry but Dae-Hyun asks us to come here. He wants to show Eun-Kyung that he is truly, truly sorry for everything. He…"

"So all of you knew and didn't tell me?" Clenching his fists, Woo Bin stared at each one of the F3. His pulse was speeding at 100 miles per hour.

"We just knew this morning." It was Jun Pyo.

"Dae-Hyun doesn't want to…"

"Why are you all talking on his behalf? Has he lost his voice?"

"Darling!"

"Woo Bin!" Ji Hoo shook his head. Ha Eun held his arm to calm him down.

"Appa…"

Eun-Kyung had wrapped her arms around Woo Bin's waist. Tears fell as she looked at the sad Dae-Hyun who was also looking at her. She did not want this to happen. She did not want their families to fight.

"Uncle Woo Bin, please let me explain. After that, you can do anything that you want to me; slap me, hit me, punch me, kick me, anything. I…"

"Dae-Hyun!" All the elders except for Woo Bin were shocked and the ladies gasped.

"Please, Uncle Woo Bin, Aunt Jae Kyung, Eun-Kyung."

Woo Bin stared at the young man as if wanting to eat Dae-Hyun alive. Then, he looked at his daughter. His heart broke when tears rolled down her face. She was looking at Dae-Hyun. He could see so many emotions in her eyes; sad, betrayed, hurt but to his surprise, there were also longing and love. Woo Bin frowned.

 _Love? But why? After all that Dae-Hyun had done to her?_

Woo Bin peeled Eun-Kyung's arms from his waist, held her hand and walked out of the room. Eun-Kyung had to keep up with her Appa's pace. Jae Kyung then looked at the others and gestured that they followed Woo Bin.

Downstairs, in the living room, everybody was now seated. Woo Bin and his family together while the rest sat across them. The silence was deafening.

"Uncle Woo Bin, Aunt Jae Kyung."

Hands clasped together and heart galloping wild, Dae-Hyun straightened his back. It felt like he was in a court, defending his case, although he knew that the chances of forgiveness were as thin as a strand of hair. But he had to try and he was willing to take whatever punishment that came his way.

He then looked at Eun-Kyung. This would be his last chance of seeing her before he went back to New York.

"Eun-Kyung."

Her blank expression cut his feeling.

"I truly am sorry that I had hurt you and violated your trust. I know what I did was wrong. Yes, I know I could make excuses, but there are not any other than that I was being selfish. I am sorry that I caused you so much pain."

Eun-Kyung fiddled with her fingers. She tried to put up a strong face, but the tears were forcing their way out. Her heart thundered and she lowered her eyes to her fingers. Jae Kyung placed a hand over her daughter's hands when she noticed the young woman started to tremble.

Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Ji Hoo listened attentively. After Dae-Hyun relayed the news this morning at the So Mansion, they were shocked and sad. No wonder Jung-Hee always avoided talking about Dae-Hyun when Jun Pyo and Jan Di asked about the lad. Jung-Hee had already known all along.

"I messed up and I know it's all my fault. I've hurt you deeply. I am a bad person to have hurt you. You don't deserve the hurt and pain. I am really, really sorry, Eun-Kyung."

Shoulders shaking, Eun-Kyung finally wept. Jae Kyung, Ga Eul, Jan Di and Ha Eun were also in tears while the men felt for both Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung. Woo Bin, though, kept his icy stares on Dae-Hyun. His breathings, heavy. There were so many things that he wanted to do to this young man. Nobody hurt his daughter. Nobody. Not even this young man that he had loved like his own.

All these years, of all the people in this world, Dae-Hyun was the last person that he thought would want to hurt Eun-Kyung. It never once crossed his mind since Dae-Hyun was so in love with his Eun-Kyung since they were young.

"You disappoint me, Dae-Hyun."

"Darling." Jae Kyung held his arm.

Everybody looked up at him but Dae-Hyun just nodded. He deserved that, he admitted.

"What if something bad happened to Eun-Kyung when she was there while you were out having fun with that girl? Are you going to take responsibilities? And what did you do to her afterward?"

"Appaaa…"

"Darling…"

Dae-Hyun closed his eyes. The thought, obviously, did not come to his mind at that time. He cursed himself in his head for he did not know how many times now.

"I am sorry, Uncle Woo Bin, Aunt Jae Kyung, Eun-Kyung. I really regret all my wrongdoings."

"Woo Bin, Dae-Hyun really is sorry. He admitted that he was wrong. He's not going to repeat the mistake."

"Of course you'd say that, Yi Jeong. He's your son." Woo Bin glared at the potter.

"Woo Bin!" Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo protested.

"Darling?"

Jan Di and Ha Eun were slack-mouthed.

Yi Jeong nodded at the worried Ga Eul. He knew that Ga Eul feared if he would lose his patience and temper.

Then, he looked at the F2 and gave a small smile.

"Woo Bin, I understand that you are angry and that you don't want anything bad to happen to Eun-Kyung. We don't want that too, Woo Bin. Eun-Kyung is like our daughter too. But I'm not saying this just because Dae-Hyun is my son. Even if he isn't, I believe that when someone has admitted his mistakes and asked for forgiveness, when he has repented and hopes for a second chance, we should give him that chance. All of us here have been given a second chance, Woo Bin."

"Darling…" Jae Kyung tightened her hold on Woo Bin's arm. He looked at her for a while, then at his daughter, then at Dae-Hyun and back to his daughter. Eun-Kyung was still in tears.

"I don't want him to hurt my Eun-Kyung again." He said to his wife, to which Jae Kyung nodded in understanding.

"Uncle Woo Bin, I won't hurt Eun-Kyung again, I promise."

Dae-Hyun then stood up and kneeled in front of Woo Bin. He then bowed low to the floor.

"Dae-Hyun…" Jae Kyung held his shoulder but he bowed lower.

"I truly am sorry and regret my mistakes, Uncle Woo Bin, Aunt Jae Kyung. Eun-Kyung, I had obviously hurt you but I will never do it again. Please give me another chance to show you that I love you. Please forgive me. If you just give me a small chance, I will prove to you that I'll be one of the best chances and decisions you'll ever make. "

"Sweetheart," Jae Kyung gently stroke her daughter's hair.

"Omma…"

"It's up to you, Sweetheart. Whatever your decision is, Appa and Omma are right beside you." Jae Kyung smiled approvingly.

The young woman looked around at all the hopeful faces of her uncles and aunts. Her eyes stopped at her Appa. She saw the worry in his eyes and she somewhat felt guilty for bringing her Appa and Omma into this hard situation.

But her heart…

"Dae-Hyun Oppa…"

The young man wanted to jump in joy as the sweetest voice, made more melodious calling his name, wafted through the air and into his ears. Oh, how he had missed her calling his name. In an instant, he sat up and looked at her, hopeful.

Eun-Kyung engaged her gaze on the man in front of her parents, her vision hazy from the warm liquids.

"I… forgive you."

Collected sounds of relief were heard. A wide smile immediately formed up on the young man's face, although it was a different expression on her Appa's.

"But…"

The room went silent again. Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Dae-Hyun held their breaths.

"I… I can't accept you back…"

"Eun-Kyung?" The ladies gasped and Ga Eul clenched her fist over her heart. The F3, too, were shocked.

Dae-Hyun felt like his whole world had collapsed. The pain in his heart was excruciating.

"…yet."

All the people in the room looked at her, again, surprised. But Dae-Hyun was the happiest. There was still hope… a chance.

"You hurt me deeply, Oppa. I don't know if…. I… I need some space and time to think about this. I'm sorry."

She suddenly stood up, bowed to the elders and ran out of the room, wiping the tears away.

"Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, I need to go to Eun-Kyung." Jae Kyung then rushed out of the room and went to seek for her daughter.

Head hung low, Dae-Hyun's shoulders shook with his cry. Ga Eul then went to him and held him.

"It's alright, Dae-Hyun. It's alright. At least, Eun-Kyung is giving you a chance. She's giving herself a chance too. She needs more time to think." Ga Eul whispered into her son's ear as she embraced him tightly.

"Omma…"

"Woo Bin," Ji Hoo looked at the man and Woo Bin immediately stood up.

"You heard Eun-Kyung. Whatever her decision is, Jae Kyung and I are with her. Dae-Hyun, if Eun-Kyung accepts you back, you'd better not hurt her again. I'll be watching you. Now if you all will excuse me, I need to check on my daughter."

"Woo Bin." Yi Jeong held his best friend's shoulder as Woo Bin walked pass him by.

"I'm sorry for all these, Woo Bin but thank you. Thank you for giving Dae-Hyun a chance. I'll personally make sure that he'll get it first from me if he ever hurt Eun-Kyung, again. I assure you that. And I hope that this will not create a gap between our families. But thank you, again, Woo Bin. Ga Eul, Dae-Hyun and I, we really appreciate it."

Woo Bin slightly nodded his head and left.

Dae-Hyun quickly hugged his Appa. Jan Di and Ha Eun then went to Ga Eul to appease the teary-eyed mother. Meanwhile, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo watched with sad faces. It was really a valuable lesson for Dae-Hyun.

Everybody left the Song Mansion not long after. At their cars, Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Ha Eun hugged Dae-Hyun and offered comforting words and advice. They told him not to give up on Eun-Kyung if he truly loved her. As Jan Di put it, "Love is not always rainbows and flowers and sunshine. Love is at its sweetest after the couple, together, has successfully gone through hurdles and tests.

The elders also wished Dae-Hyun good luck for his study since he would be graduating soon. They did not want him to neglect his study because of this. Yes, it would be hard for Dae-Hyun, but he had to try.

* * *

On the day of his departure, Dae-Hyun dialed Eun-Kyung's number but it went to voicemail. He then left a message. He, too, sent the same message via SMS. He hoped that she would at least listen to and read the messages even if she did not want to reply them.

"Dearest Eun-Kyung,

My flight is in an hour. Wish you were here to send me off but I understand.

Thank you for forgiving me. I know that it's the hardest thing for you to do after what I've done but that's you, Eun-Kyung. You're the kindest person that I've ever known. It's one of the reasons why I love you.

But I guess I'm not worthy of talking about love, right? Yet, I sincerely do love you, Eun-Kyung and will always do even if you don't love me anymore.

I miss you and will always miss you.

Until then, wish you all the best in your part-time job and your study. I wish you all the happiness in this world too.

Take care, Eun-Kyung.

Love,

Dae-Hyun"

* * *

Curled in a ball on her bed, Eun-Kyung clutched her hand phone tightly over her chest. Tears fell uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Oppa. I'm sorry."

* * *

Everyday Dae-Hyun would send Eun-Kyung one message; either a text, a voicemail, a video or even a picture. The text and voice messages were simple "Hello", "Good morning", "Good day" "Good night", "Sweet dreams" and much more. But not once did he talk or write about himself.

The videos and pictures were similar. Never of him, rather the things that she loved or places that reminded him of their times together way back when.

At first, he debated if the messages were going to annoy Eun-Kyung but he then decided to proceed. He wanted to show her that he was accepting the fact that she needed time and space to think about them which was why his message on the departure day was the last message that said he loved her. He did not want to further force her. But he did not want her to forget about him either. He hoped that with the messages, she would at least know that he was still alive and thinking about her. He hoped that she would get his underlying messages.

Even if she never reply his messages, he was not giving up on her.

* * *

Two months later, Eun-Kyung was working on a paper at home. Her parents and Won-Won went to Aunt Jan Di and Uncle Jun Pyo's house for their monthly gathering. She could not go for she had to finish up an assignment.

Her Appa's relationship with Uncle Yi Jeong had somewhat changed. Appa was still hurt by what had happened that he found it hard to go back to how it was between them. Countless of times, her Omma had talked to him about it but he just could not. Every time he looked at Uncle Yi Jeong or the So family members, he would be reminded of Dae-Hyun and what he did to her. Her Omma reprimanded Appa that the other Sos were innocent and did not have any part or whatsoever in leading Dae-Hyun to do what he did. But Appa was just too hurt.

She had also talked to Appa about it but Appa's answer was, "As long as you are still hurt, I'm still hurt, Sweetheart." Eun-Kyung felt guilty.

She still loved him but needed time and space to heal her heart.

The hurt was still there, though bits by bits, it was fading away to become a scar. A scar – a permanent reminder that something hurtful had made a mark in her life but the pain would no longer be there.

All because of his messages.

She knew what he was doing. She understood his hidden messages.

Just then, a house staff knocked on her door. There was a package for her. It was a medium-sized box, with pretty large bow ribbons of her favorite colors: light green and yellow.

"From who?"

"A gentleman came and asked to give this to you, Miss."

Her heart beat wild. She recognized the handwriting on the small card tied to the ribbon to heart. It read: Happy Birthday, Eun-Kyung. May God's blessings always be with you. Be happy and healthy.

"Is he still here?"

"No, Miss. He just left."

Eun-Kyung carefully placed the box on her work table and sprinted out of the room, startling the house staff. She ran downstairs, nearly tripped and fell but was quick enough to hold on to the hand rails. She swore her heart never beat this loud. She rushed to the main door and went out. Her heart skipped a beat.

"OPPA! DAE-HYUN OPPA!"

The gentleman turned around and his breath hitched. He was just about to enter a car.

He almost fell backward at the sudden impact of her embrace. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and she buried her face against his chest, tears soaking his shirt. Instantly, he enclosed her tightly in his arms while trying to reel in the fact that she, the girl of his life, was truly in his arms at last. He wished that it was real, that this was not his hallucination. He did not want to let her go.

"Oppa. Are you going to leave me again?" Her body shook hard as she tightened her hold.

"No, Eun-Kyung. No. I won't leave you again. I promise."

"Oppa, I wanted to hate you but I can't, Oppa. This love, it doesn't want to leave. I miss you, Oppa. I love you."

Dae-Hyun's heart felt like bursting. For so long he had wondered if she still loved him and to hear her now, he wanted to scream in happiness. His patience was at last rewarded. His love had won. Tears trickled down his face.

"I love you too, Eun-Kyung. Only you."

They stood as they were. How long had it been? When was the last time that they were in each other's arms? Finally, the feeling of contentment and the warmth of each other's love, coursed through their beings, once again.

A few moments later, Dae-Hyun pushed back a little and held her arms. Longing and love bursting in their eyes. They missed each other very much. He wiped her tears and she, his.

Little by little, he leaned down and closed his eyes. Eun-Kyung's racing heart beat faster and she too, slowly closed her eyes.

Fireworks exploded overflowing their hearts with love and euphoria at the touch of the lips.

Her hands instinctively moved up around his neck as he held her waist with one hand, pulling her closer, while the other supported the back of her neck.

Kisses after kisses, they poured all their love into the kisses.

He reluctantly parted away and gently rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, Eun-Kyung. Very much."

"I love you too, Oppa. Very much too."

Smiles curved up and he kissed the point of her nose before embracing her tightly, again.

"Happy birthday, Eun-Kyung."

"You are the best birthday present, Oppa."

"I love you, Eun-Kyung," and kissed her forehead.

"Oppa, when did you come back? Your classes?"

"Two hours ago."

"Oppa? Do Aunt Ga Eul and Uncle Yi Jeong know?" She leaned back, eyebrows knitted together.

"No. Omma and Appa don't know. You're the first person that I wanted to see, well, not counting the house staff."

"Oppaaa..."

"But yes, Eun-Kyung. I want to give your birthday present by hand and not just through the mail but most importantly, I want to be near you on your birthday. Although near you, initially meant in the same city. I didn't expect near you like this, though I did hope for."

"Oppaaa…"

"But I love this near you, Eun-Kyung."

They gazed into each other's eyes. Love evident in them. Slowly, he leaned down again.

HONK! HONK! HOOOOONNNNKKKKK!

Both jumped up and stepped a little from each other.

The family had arrived. Woo Bin parked the car behind Dae-Hyun's.

"Hyung!" Won-Won came and hugged Dae-Hyun.

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin looked at their daughter and then at Dae-Hyun. Woo Bin did not like the close proximity of the two.

"Dae-Hyun, what a surprise." Jae Kyung approached them and Dae-Hyun quickly bowed to her.

"I'm here to give Eun-Kyung her birthday present, Auntie."

"Oh? By yourself?"

"Yes, Auntie. I need to."

"Your parents? They didn't say anything about you coming home."

"They don't know, Auntie."

"Oh?"

"What were you two doing earlier?" Woo Bin cast a glare on the young man.

"Annyeong, Uncle." Dae-Hyun politely bowed to the older man.

"Appa…" Eun-Kyung then slipped her fingers in between Dae-Hyun's and stepped in front of him, facing her Appa.

"Appa, please."

"Sweetheart?" Jae Kyung pulled Won-Won toward her.

"It's not you kissing a man in public, Eun-Kyung."

Eun-Kyung flinched at the use of her name instead of Sweetheart.

"But Omma, there's no public here." Won-Won looked at his Omma, confused but was answered with a nudge from Omma. "In the open, Won-Won. That's what Appa meant."

Woo Bin was still staring at Dae-Hyun.

"Darling, let's go discuss this inside." Jae Kyung held Woo Bin's shoulders and pushed him towards the house.

"Won-Won, you go upstairs and finish your homework."

"Awww, Omma. Hyung is here. I want to know more about New York." The boy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Aish, this boy. Go to your room. This is adults talk. Go on before Omma ground you."

"Appaaaa…"

But Woo Bin did not reply and went straight into the living room.

"Won-Won, we can go out tomorrow with Precious, Eunnie, Jee Ha and Joo-Won. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Hyung. Tomorrow, OK? Thanks, Hyung."

Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung were now face-to-face with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. Eun-Kyung never let go of Dae-Hyun's hand.

"What's going on, Sweetheart?" Jae-Kyung held her husband's arm and could feel that he was shaking a little.

"This, Omma, Appa." Eun-Kyung brought up their linked hand.

"Why?" It was Woo Bin.

"Darling."

"Because I love Dae-Hyun Oppa, Appa."

"Eun-Kyung!"

"Appa, I always do. I can't hate Oppa. My mind wanted so badly, but my heart can't." Tears started to gather as she pleaded for her Appa's understanding.

"This easy?"

"Appa…"

"You know it's not easy for me, Appa. But I want to give this relationship a second chance. Oppa has shown me that Oppa is sincere and Oppa wants to make up for all Oppa's mistakes."

"But…"

"Appa, please. Appa said that Appa and Omma will accept whatever my decision is."

"Sweetheart…"

"Omma, doesn't Oppa deserve a second chance?"

"What is his guarantee that it will not happen again?" Woo Bin's eyes never left Dae-Hyun's.

"Uncle, Auntie, I know I've betrayed your trusts and you have all the rights to doubt me. Yes, nobody knows what lies in the future but I swear on Omma, Appa, my sisters and brothers' names that I love Eun-Kyung and will never betray her again, ever. If I do, Uncle and Auntie can do anything to me, punish me as you like. I will accept it. I promise."

"Oppa?"

"Dae-Hyun? That's not necessary." Jae Kyung looked at her husband who was wide-eyed at the young man's words.

"Appa, please. If Appa want me to be happy, please accept Oppa back, Appa. Please let us be together. For me, Appa."

Eun-Kyung then kneeled in front of Woo Bin, her hands on his knees as she looked at him, pleading and hopeful.

Dae-Hyun kneeled down too and bowed.

"Sweetheart, Appa don't want you to get hurt again."

Dae-Hyun's heart stung but he understood the older man's concern and worry.

"I won't, Appa. I believe in Dae-Hyun Oppa."

Woo Bin pulled his daughter up and hugged her.

"One last chance, Sweetheart. One last chance."

Eun-Kyung cried louder, in relief and kissed her Appa's cheeks. She then did the same to Omma.

"Dae-Hyun, I'm doing this for Eun-Kyung. But. The moment you hurt her and make her cry, I will make sure that you will never see her again. Ever."

"I understand, Uncle. Thank you."

Dae-Hyun wiped his tears and bowed to Woo Bin but was surprised when the older man pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

"Make my daughter happy."

"I will, Uncle."

"Don't screw up, Dae-Hyun."

"I won't Uncle. I promise."

* * *

Dae-Hyun stayed for tea and not long after, things went back like before although Woo Bin was still being cautious with the young man. He had meant it when he warned Dae-Hyun about forbidding the latter from seeing his daughter if he screwed up. He was, after all, a man of his words.

"Uncle, Auntie, Won-Won, I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything from New York."

"That's alright, Dae-Hyun," Jae Kyung offered an understanding smile.

"Awww, Hyung. Can I get a keychain of that famous park in New York next time? What is it called?" Won-Won had always liked plants, parks and trees, as well as insects and animals, much to Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's puzzlement. They wondered where he got the interest from.

"Won-Won." Eun-Kyung playfully slapped his hand.

"Ouch, Noona."

Dae-Hyun gave a small laugh. "That's alright, Eun-Kyung. That park? It's Central Park. Hyung will take you there when you come to New York. Oh, there're also other parks."

"Yes. Thank you, Hyung. Appa, Omma, can we go there with Hyung? Hyung, when are you going back?"

"Won-Won. Are you forgetting school?" Jae Kyung raised an eyebrow, to which the boy harrumphed and pouted in frustration.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Earlier Dae-Hyun mentioned about giving you your birthday present himself?"

"Oh. Yes, Omma. It's in my room."

"Can we see it, Noona?"

"Won-Won, it's Noona's birthday present." Woo Bin who was the quietest at the table disagreed.

"That's OK, Appa. I'll go get it. Oppa, are you alright if I show it here?"

"Sure, Eun-Kyung."

"Be right back," and off she went.

Less than five minutes later, she was back with the rest.

"Wow!"

"Waaaahhh! So beautiful, Hyung."

"Very beautiful, Dae-Hyun."

"Oppa…"

It was a slim vase with beautiful sparkling gems of multi colors arranged artfully to spell "Song Eun-Kyung".

"Do you like it?"

"Very much, Oppa. Did…"

"Yes, Eun-Kyung. I made it myself."

"I… I don't like it very much, Oppa. I LOVE it very much. Thank you, Oppa."

"You've become a great potter like your Appa, Dae-Hyun. I'm very proud of you."

Woo Bin was sincere with his comment. He was amazed at the finesse and intricacy of the vase. He could also see Yi Jeong's influence in it. Another great potter to bring the So Museum and arts higher into the World's Top Museums list.

"Thank you, Uncle." Dae-Hyun beamed brightly.

"Hyung, please make one for me too."

"OK, Won-Won."

"No. Don't Oppa."

"Omma, Appa. Look at Noona."

But the adults just laughed at his whines.

"Uncle, Auntie, Eun-Kyung, Won-Won, I've been here for so long. Uncle and Auntie must be tired and want to rest. I'd better get home and surprise them all."

"Oppa, whose car is it outside?"

"Oh, rent it at the airport."

"Why don't we send it back and then I'll send Oppa home?"

"That's a great idea, Eun-Kyung," Jae-Kyung smiled affectionately at her daughter.

"I don't want to trouble you, Eun-Kyung."

"No, Oppa. It's no trouble at all."

He thought for a while and agreed.

"Thank you, Uncle, Auntie. I'll see you tomorrow, Won-Won. Make sure you think of the places to go, arasso?"

"Deh, Hyung."

* * *

"Darling," Jae Kyung snaked her arms around Woo Bin's waist and kissed his bare shoulder. They were in their bedroom.

"Hmm?"

"I'm so proud of you."

"Proud?" He covered her hands with his.

"Yes, Darling. For giving Dae-Hyun another chance."

"Hmm. But I'm serious about what I said, Darling."

Jae Kyung then turned her husband around and again, locked him in her arms.

"I know but I believe Dae-Hyun will not hurt our Sweetheart again. I can see it in his eyes and the way he looked at Sweetheart. He really loves her, Darling. What had happened was a one-time slip that I'm sure he had learned the lesson well."

"I just want Sweetheart to be happy, Darling."

"I know. You're the most caring Appa and our children are the most fortunate for that."

She then kissed him deeply and passionately, which he returned as equal.

"I love you, Darling."

"I love you too."

* * *

The drive from the airport to the So Mansion was filled with smiles, glances, kisses on the hands and laughs. Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung talked like they used to. He shared about the interesting places in New York and his classes, while she told him about her volunteer projects and all. Dae-Hyun then remembered about the man that was with her. Shim Il Dong.

Yes, Shim Il Dong had confessed that he liked her a month ago, but she politely declined. Her heart was already taken, as she told the man.

Dae-Hyun swore, again, that he will cherish and appreciate Eun-Kyung for the rest of his life.

* * *

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

Ga Eul was in the hallway after coming out of the grand hall. Dae-Hwan's classmates were coming over tomorrow for a big project. They were going to use the hall to record a video. Ga Eul had just finished checking the hall to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow.

She was the nearest to the main door. "I'll get it!"

"Eun-Kyung?"

"Annyeong, Aunt Ga Eul." The young woman bowed to her and immediately hugged her that she had to balance her stand.

"Annyeong, Sweetheart. Hey, is everything OK?"

It had been nearly two and a half months since the young lady came to the house.

"Everything is OK, Aunt Ga Eul. I miss you and everybody."

"I miss you too. I'm really sorry for what happened. Please, forgive us, forgive Dae-Hyun."

"Aunt Ga Eul, about Oppa..."

"Oh?" Ga Eul's heart began to drum faster. _Has Eun-Kyung come to a decision?_

"Annyeong, Omma." Dae-Hyun peeked his head from the outside.

"AAAARRRRKKK!" Ga Eul almost fell backward.

"Wha…what are you doing here? Dae-Hyun? Eun-Kyung?"

Dae-Hyun quickly hugged Omma and kissed her cheeks.

"OMMA?" "JAGIYA?"

All the other So came running from the family room next to the door but halted in their tracks at the sight of the two unexpected visitors. One was hugging Ga Eul, while another had a wide sunny smile on her face.

"OPPA?" "Dae-Hyun? Eun-Kyung?" "Hyung?" "Unnie?" "Noona…"

"What? What…"

"Surprise."

Dae-Hyun went to the family members and hugged each one of them as Eun-Kyung linked arms with Ga Eul.

"Unnie?" Jae Hwa looked at Eun-Kyung, so many questions forming in her head but one thing for sure, she had missed Eun-Kyung tremendously.

"What? When? How? Dae-Hyun?" Yi Jeong could not think of anything, what more to see Eun-Kyung in the house.

"In the family room, everyone." Dae-Hyun took Jae Eun and Jae Ji's hands and led them to the room. The others then followed.

"It's Eun-Kyung's birthday, today."

"We know, Oppa. We sent Unnie a large birthday cake this morning but Unnie was not in. Happy birthday, Unnie. We love you, Unnie."

Jae Hwa embraced her Eun-Kyung Unnie tightly and the two little girls came over and joined in the hug.

"Thank you, Darling, Eunnie, Precious. I love all of you too. The cake was delicious. Unnie's favorite. Thank you."

"And?" Yi Jeong could not wait to hear more.

"I came to give Eun-Kyung her birthday present. I want to be near Eun-Kyung on her special day and also to show that I'll do anything for her." He looked at Eun-Kyung affectionately.

"When did you arrive?" It was Ga Eul.

"This afternoon."

"We were at Aunt Jan Di's place this afternoon," Dae-Jung added and Dae-Hwan nodded in agreement.

"Eun-Kyung?"

Eun-Kyung broke away from the girls and stood next to Dae-Hyun. She then laced their fingers, looked at him, mouthed "I love you, Oppa" and leaned against his side.

"I want to try again, this relationship, to give it a chance. I love Oppa."

In an instant, Ga Eul crushed the two of them in a hug and cried. The men sighed in relief as the girls shrieked in delight.

"Your Appa? Omma?" Yi Jeong suddenly remembered.

"Appa and Omma approved."

Another round of relief and joyous cries reverberated in the room.

Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung, together again. It was the most awaited news and had at last been among the best news in months.

* * *

"Unnie, are Unnie staying for the night?"

Little Jae Ji played with Eun-Kyung's hands. They were all in the family room again, after the delicious celebration dinner cooked by Ga Eul with the help of her girls and Eun-Kyung.

"No, Precious. Sorry. Unnie have to go home. But Oppa is taking Won-Won out tomorrow. Oppa said he's taking Precious, Eunnie, Jee Ha and Joo-Won too." She then glanced at Dae-Hyun who was talking to his two brothers and Appa.

"Really? Are Unnie coming too? Darling Unnie? Dae-Jung Oppa and Hwannie Oppa? Oppa, where are we going?"

"Won-Won will decide on that. Precious, why don't you call Jee Ha and Joo-Won? Ask them to get ready by 9."

"OK, Oppa. Yaaayyy!"

The little girl then went to Omma who was braiding Eunnie Unnie's hair.

"Omma, may Precious use Omma's phone?"

"Sure, Precious."

The girl then happily scrolled for the number.

"Eun-Kyung, are you sure you don't want to stay over? It's already late."

"Yes, Aunt Ga Eul. I need to finish my assignment. It's due on Monday."

"Hey, I'll send you home. You can leave the car here for tonight and bring it back tomorrow after the outing." Dae-Hyun had come to sit next to Eun-Kyung.

"Yes, Unnie. That's a great idea, Oppa."

Jae Hwa then quickly squeezed herself in between Eun-Kyung and Dae-Hyun. The two laughed seeing how she was still jealous of Dae-Hyun when it came to Eun-Kyung.

"I'd love that, Oppa."

"Darling, are you coming with us? What about you boys?"

"Sorry, Hyung. I have to go to school tomorrow. The Math Whiz Competition is just around the corner. We need to study."

"I can't too, Hyung. My classmates are coming. We're making a video for a national competition."

"And I have a date with Jung-Hee Oppa." Jae Hwa's cheeks turned crimson.

"What?" Yi Jeong felt like he just had a heart attack, to which, Ga Eul just laughed at him.

"Young lady, I don't remember you asking permission."

"Appaaaa…I already did. Yesterday and Appa said OK."

"I did? Yesterday? Why didn't I remember? Jagiya?"

Ga Eul laughed again.

"Yes, Honey. You said OK but with conditions. No movies, no theme parks and no dark places."

"Which rules out almost all of the fun places." Jae Hwa rolled her eyes and everybody except Yi Jeong and the two youngest girls laughed out loud.

"By the way, Appa, we're going to the safest place on earth; Appa's Museum. Jung-Hee Oppa is suddenly interested in history and pottery."

"Oh?" It never crossed Yi Jeong's mind that Jung-Hee was the type.

"Oppa think Jung-Hee is trying to gain points with Appa," and again, laughter erupted at Dae-Hyun's remark while Jae Hwa pouted and scowled at her Oppa.

After the laughter had died down, Eun-Kyung patted on Dae-Hyun's hand.

"I think it's time to go. Thank you, Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jeong."

She stood up and hugged everyone but Dae-Hyun. "Good night. I'll see you girls tomorrow, OK?"

"Good night, Unnie." "Good night, Eun-Kyung." "Good night, Noona."

* * *

"Jagiya, I'm so glad that they are together again."

"Yes, Honey. I'm happy too."

"I hope Dae-Hyun appreciates this opportunity and not ruin it."

"I hope too. Eun-Kyung is a wonderful, kind girl. Dae-Hyun is fortunate to have her love."

"I'm also glad that Woo Bin and Jae Kyung are giving him another chance."

"Yes, Honey. Dae-Hyun will always remember this in his life. He should be."

"Hmmm."

Yi Jeong snuggled into Ga Eul's hair and had his hands around her waist.

"Jagiya, are you still in the Red Flag Zone?"

"What?"

His left hand wandered to her thighs, playing with the hem of her nightie. She immediately stopped it before it went higher.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae… you are insatiable."

"It's your fault Ga Eul-yang. You are too beautiful and sexy."

"And to answer your question, yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae. The red flag is up."

"Aish, Ga Eul-yang. You're purposely torturing me."

He turned around, facing the other side, sulking.

Ga Eul softly laughed at her husband's childish act. She then turned to face his back and pulled him to face her but he shrugged his shoulders. Ga Eul laughed louder.

She pulled him again, a little harder this time. He was now on his back and Ga Eul immediately hovered over and trapped him with her arms and legs.

"You're forgetting something, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Yi Jeong's eyebrows curved up in less than a second. A naughty smile formed on his handsome face.

"I still have another set of skills."

"Why don't you show me, Ga Eul-yang? Now."

Ga Eul laughed at her husband's authoritative order and leaned down to capture his awaiting lips.

* * *

They had arrived at the Song Mansion but were still in his car.

"Eun-Kyung, thank you." He gently caressed the contour of her beautiful face but the lack of lights in the car but aided by the light from the lamp posts outside somehow made her looked angelic. He then tucked some loose hair behind her right ear.

"Oppa…" She held his hand and closed her eyes, savoring his warm and gentle touch. When she opened her eyes, his face was already inches from hers, his gaze fixed on her lips. Her heart beat faster.

A second later, his soft warm lips gently claimed hers and she reveled in the sensation. Her hands automatically went around his neck.

"I love you, Eun-Kyung. I will never hurt you again. I will make you the happiest girl. I will not make your decision to give us another chance a waste. I give you my words, Eun-Kyung. If ever you feel the slightest sadness or unhappiness when you're with me, for whatever reason, please tell me. I will try my hardest and all to make you happy again. But please, don't give up on me."

"I believe in you. I love you, Oppa."

They searched each other's eyes for further assurance and all they could see were honesty, sincerity and love.

Just then, her hand phone dinged, startling both of them and breaking the moment. It was a text message.

"It's Appa."

Dae-Hyun gave her a peck on the lips. "Come on. I'll walk you to the door."

He opened the car door for her and interlaced their fingers.

In front of the door, they were face-to-face again.

"Good night, Eun-Kyung."

"Good night, Oppa."

He leaned down for a kiss and Eun-Kyung slowly closed her eyes.

"Sweetheart. I've been… Oh. Sorry." Jae Kyung quickly closed the door.

The couple laughed at yet another 'interruption'.

He, again, dipped his head and kissed her, long and deep. Her knees weakened, as usual, and she held his waist firmly.

Breathless, "I'll see you tomorrow, Eun-Kyung."

"Tomorrow… I'll be here, Oppa," also breathless.

With great reluctance, they parted away.

She watched him enter the car, and waved goodbye.

He waved at her and blew a kiss.

With wide contented smile, she went inside and he drove away.

The future offered a promising journey to a happy ending.

-END OF DAE-HYUN AND EUN-KYUNG MINI STORY-


	12. An Expanding Family - Part I

**Chapter 12: An Expanding Family – Part I**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho - Precious.

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin.

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

 **Published:** June 4, 2018

* * *

"What is this?"

Yi Jeong took the square envelope from Dae-Hyun. He looked at his wife, obviously puzzled by it. Ga Eul had one too, handed by Eun-Kyung.

Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung came by for dinner with the family. They had their own luxurious apartment in an upscale area of Seoul. It was a wedding gift from Eun-Kyung's grandparents Ha. They moved there about a month ago, two months after their wedding. The other So members were also present and were equally curious.

Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung held hands while smiling at the elders.

"Open them, Appa, Omma." Eun-Kyung's smile became wider, anxious yet eager to see their reactions.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul carefully opened the envelopes and peeked into them. Ga Eul's eyebrows raised and a smile slowly formed while Yi Jeong frowned. They then pulled out a piece of printed paper. Yi Jeong's mouth fell opened as his wife's eyes widened in excitement.

"Dae-Hyun, Eun-Kyung?" Yi Jeong wanted confirmation and Ga Eul was ready to jump out of her seat. Eun Jae had taken the piece of paper from Yi Jeong's hand while Dae-Hwan took the paper that Ga Eul had passed to him.

Both of the young man and his wife nodded vigorously.

"Congratulations you two. Omma's going to be a halmoni." Ga Eul had gotten up from her seat and hugged her beautiful daughter-in-law and the So members cried out loud and happy. Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan then hugged and congratulated their eldest brother, while the So girls went for a big group hug enveloping Ga Eul and Eun-Kyung.

"Appa?" called Dae-Hyun.

Yi Jeong was stunned and just looked at his eldest son.

"Appa?"

"Honey?"

"Appa?" Jae Ji approached him and cupped his cheeks. She then looked into his eyes while wiggling her eyebrows and smiled.

"Harabeoji," she said.

"Appa am going to be harabeoji?"

The girl nodded and so did the others.

"Appa am going to be harabeoji?"

"Yes, Appa," answered his firstborn.

"Are you not happy, Honey?"

He looked at his wife. She was beaming with happiness.

"I'm going to be harabeoji. But I'm still young. I can't be harabeoji yet. I still want to be Appa."

All the So members burst into laughter and Jae Ji then kissed her father's cheek. "Appa are going to be a fun harabeoji."

"Jagiya, I'm going to be harabeoji. This fast?"

Ga Eul laughed and went closer to her husband. Jae Ji then stepped away and sat next to him on his other side.

"Yes, Honey. Aren't you happy?"

"But I'm still young, Jagiya."

"Appa, Appa are not young. Appa are old," teased Jae Hwa and Yi Jeong pouted, earning chuckles and laughs from the So members.

"Then you are going to be a young harabeoji."

"Do I have to?" He was still pouting.

"Yes, Honey. The faster the better. We won't be too old to play with our grandchild."

Dae-Hyun cleared his throat. "Appa, Omma, everybody. Grandchildren. We're having a twin."

Once again the living room excited and happy cries roared from the So children and Ga Eul while Yi Jeong became speechless, again. Did they miss that from the ultrasound pictures?

"Congratulations, Hyung, Eunnie." Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan high-fived with each other.

"Way to go, Oppa, Unnie," said Jae Hwa.

"Yes, we're going to have lots of fun with them. Omma, can we stay at Oppa's place to babysit them?" stated Jae Eun and Jae Ji nodded in agreement.

Ga Eul put an arm around Yi Jeong. She knew that her husband was just shocked to hear the news and he was actually as equally happy to be a grandfather.

"You need to ask Oppa and Unnie."

"Sure you can, Eunnie, Precious," and the youngest girls clapped jovially.

After a while, Yi Jeong stood up and hugged the father-to-be. "Congratulations, son. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Appa."

He then hugged Eun-Kyung. "Congratulations, Sweetheart. Now you need to take extra care of yourself, alright? Carrying twin is not easy."

"Thank you, Appa. Yes, I will."

"Have you told your family?"

"Yes, Appa, yesterday. We hope Appa and Omma are not upset that we didn't tell all of you together."

"That's alright, Sweetheart," said Ga Eul. She knew how much Jae Kyung wanted a grandchild and now Jae Kyung was getting two.

Yi Jeong went back to sit next to Ga Eul and took the picture from the table. He stared at it with a wide grin while the children, especially the girls asked the expecting parents lots of questions.

Yi Jeong then looked at his wife.

"Wow. We're going to be grandparents, Jagiya."

She nodded and laid her head against his shoulder. "Yes, Honey. It's been a long time since the sound of a baby filled the house. I kind of miss it and the 'chaos' that comes with it."

"Jagiya?"

She just smiled at him.

"So, Dae-Hyun, Eun-Kyung. How far along are you?"

Eun-Kyung instantly blushed and Dae-Hyun had that proud expression.

"Two months," answered the father-to-be.

"Hyung, meaning…" it was Dae-Jung. He was always quick with the calculation.

"Yes."

"Way to go, Oppa, Eunnie."

"Darling…" Eun-Kyung's cheeks became redder.

"Darling," 'warned' Omma.

"What? It's true, Omma," Jae Hwa pouted, pretending to be upset for getting 'warned'.

Yi Jeong leaned forward to ruffle his first daughter's hair. She was always the dramatic one.

"Owww, Appa. My hair."

The family continued to chat away. It was a great happy news to them. Their already big family was expanding.

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi."

Ga Eul climbed on the bed and kissed her husband who was typing away on his laptop.

"No laptop on the bed, Honey. Your own rule, remember?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Just a little more. Gi Tae sent me this proposal for tomorrow's meeting."

"Well, finish it quick. It's bedtime."

"In a minute."

Ga Eul laid next to him and placed one arm around his waist. One minute after, she tickled the side of it.

"Jagiya, I'm working."

"You said a minute." She continued to tickle.

"Jagiya. I'm ticklish."

"I know."

He faked her a frown. She was such a tease but he loved it. Not going to win this, he saved the document and closed the laptop. After placing it on the bedside table, he turned to his wife who had a big smile.

"You don't fight fair." He laid next to her, adjusting the duvet.

"It's your rule and you did say a minute."

"Why you." He pinched her nose and cheek.

"Jagiya?"

She snuggled against him comfortably. "Yes, Honey."

"Our son is going to be a father. It's only two months ago that we got a daughter-in-law. I thought that they were going to enjoy their time together first for at least a year. They are still very young and now they are expecting a twin."

"Oh, is that what you think? Yes, I was surprised too but I think they both are going to be great and amazing parents. You know how loving they are towards their brothers and sisters. Don't worry. We are all here to help and assist them with the babies and don't forget. Jae-Kyung Unnie and Woo Bin Sunbae are going to make sure Eun-Kyung is going to get the best care throughout her pregnancy and afterward. The babies are going to be spoiled by their grandparents."

Laughing, "Yes, I can imagine that with Jae Kyung and Woo Bin." He then kissed the top of her head, enjoying the sweet smell of her silky hair.

"So, shall we start practicing calling ourselves Harabeoji and Halmoni?"

"Nooo…. Not this early, please, Jagiya. I'm still young."

Ga Eul laughed at her husband's immediate answer and kissed his chest.

"It's late. Let's go to sleep. Precious' appointment is at 9 tomorrow."

"Tell me how it goes, alright?"

She nodded and kissed him goodnight. However, he deepened the kiss and one thing led to another, taking them to that familiar pleasurable gratifying world.

* * *

"Appa, Omma is sick." Jae Ji did not waste any second longer when she greeted Yi Jeong at the main door.

"What? Sick? Since when? Where is Omma?" His heart pounded heavily. Why didn't she inform him?

"Since this morning at the hospital. Omma is in Appa's and Omma's bedroom."

He quickly held his youngest daughter's hand and led her to the said bedroom.

"Jagiya."

She was on the bed. An empty glass of water and a small pill container were on the bedside table.

"Oh, Honey. Hi. Did you just arrive?" She slowly sat up and leaned against the headboard. She looked pale.

He sat on the edge of the bed, next to her while Jae Ji went to her other side.

"Precious said you're sick since this morning. Why didn't you tell me?" He gently caressed her soft cheek. She was a little warmer.

"It's not that bad. I felt nauseous since I woke up and threw up at the hospital while the doctor was examining Precious. Just a headache. There's nothing to worry about."

"But Appa, Omma threw up again when we came home. Many times."

"Jagiya?"

Ga Eul smiled at her youngest daughter. Children simply are honest beings.

"I've taken the medication. I'll be fine. Don't worry, Honey."

"Of course I'm worried about you, Jagiya."

"Appa, Omma hasn't eaten anything since we came back."

"Omma am not hungry, Precious." Truth was, she could not stand the smell of food even if they were her favorites.

"Jagiya, you should eat something. Precious, please ask Halmoni for some crackers or porridge and some water for Omma."

"OK, Appa. Be right back." Jae Ji hugged and kissed Omma before exiting the room.

"Jagiya, you should have informed me earlier."

"I'll be OK soon. I promise. I just need to rest."

"How did the appointment go?"

"Good, I guess. The doctor said that Precious' lung function test result is better than last time but still want us to be alert. But they still haven't found the reason for her random and frequent asthma attacks."

"Oh. Do you think we should consult another doctor? Or should we go check out the doctors overseas?"

"I don't know, Honey. Maybe we should discuss this with the doctor and also Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

"OK. Ga Eul-yang, I'm worried about you too."

She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be fine, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

* * *

"Jagiya?"

Yi Jeong had awakened up to Ga Eul's vomiting sound in the bathroom. He quickly jumped off the bed and rushed to his wife. She was on the floor next to the toilet bowl.

"Jagiya!" He wanted to help her up but she held up her hand and gestured that she wanted to throw up again. He then helped rubbed her back and held her hair away from her face.

"Jagiya, let's get you to bed," after she had washed her hands and rinsed her mouth. "You're having a fever."

"I feel so weak, Honey."

Yi Jeong pulled up the duvet over her lower half of the body. "I'll get you some water."

"Thank you, Honey."

Yi Jeong then came back with a glass of warm water.

"Thank you. Honey, why aren't you ready for work?"

"I'm not going in today. Not when you are like this. We'll go to the hospital after breakfast."

"But…"

"No but, Mrs. So."

"The children…"

"They will be fine."

"OK, Honey."

* * *

"I can't be." Ga Eul kept shaking her head.

Yi Jeong, on the other hand, was dumbfounded.

"I thought… I thought… but I'm already…"

"It's possible, Mrs. So. There have been quite a lot of similar cases."

"But…"

"I won't lie but the risks are higher and more now but as long as you try your best to be healthy and take extra care of yourself, then maybe the risks can be reduced. We've seen cases where the pregnancies came to full term and the babies were born naturally and were healthy. Rare maybe but possible."

"But how can I be pregnant? I mean I'm on shots."

"Well, there's no 100% guarantee to all these precautions and methods, Mrs. So, Mr. So."

"So the missed periods, I thought it's because I'm approaching menopause. Honey, aren't you going to say anything?"

"I… I… but we… Jagiya?"

"Looks like what you said comes true, Honey."

"What? What did I say?"

"That you still want to be an Appa. Not only that, you're also going to be a harabeoji at the same time."

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. So. I'll give you some pamphlets and links to good websites for you to learn more about pregnancy at your age." The doctor was all smile.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Yi Jeong.

"Honey, how are we going to tell the children and our friends?"

Yi Jeong's jaw dropped again.

* * *

"Honey, what are you thinking?"

"Are you going to keep it? You heard the doctor. The risks are higher and more this time."

"Honey? How could you say that? Of course, I'm scared but this is our child. Yours and mine. We made him or her." She protectively covered her barely bloated tummy.

"I'm sorry but I'm worried about you." He hugged her tight. "And the risk of Down Syndrome…"

"It doesn't matter. This is ours and Down Syndrome or not, we should love him or her unconditionally."

She was already sobbing. She did not believe that he was even thinking about letting it go. Their flesh and blood was in her right now and she was going to do her best to make sure that he or she would be healthy.

"I'm sorry, Jagiya. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just can't bear seeing you sick or hurt."

A while after, her sobs subdued and she looked up at him. He then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Looks like we're going to have a new baby. Your wish has been granted. The house will be filled with the baby's cry once again and the 'chaos' that comes with it."

She giggled and lightly slapped him on the forearm.

"When do you think the baby was conceived?"

"According to the doctor and my period records, that would be on Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung's wedding night."

"Oh, I remember now." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled widely.

"I still got it, don't I? I'm still the man."

"Honey!" and she slapped his forearm harder this time.

* * *

"OK. This is it. Are you ready, Jagiya?"

She nodded and took his hands. They then entered the family living room. The children including Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung were already there. The parents had called for a family meeting.

"Awww, Appa and Omma are always so romantic. Still holding hands like newlyweds." Jae Hwa loved to tease her parents.

The others smiled and grinned.

The parents took their seats on the couch as the children gathered closer.

"Well, thanks for coming, Dae-Hyun and Sweetheart. How are you, Sweetheart?"

"I'm good, Omma. The usual morning sickness but I'm good overall."

"That's great to hear," said Ga Eul. She then glanced at her husband who was sporting his ever heart-melting smile. He then nodded.

"Well, we call everyone here because we have an announcement to make."

"Are we going on a holiday, Appa?" asked Dae-Hwan. He was already thinking about more scrapbooks and pictures to add to his ever-growing collections.

"No, Hwannie. Sorry."

The boy pouted that made Jae Eun patted his thigh to console him.

"Now, please clear the table."

Jae Hwa quickly put away the small vase of flowers on a nearby shelf.

Yi Jeong then placed a paper bag on the table.

"What is it, Appa? Presents for us?" asked Jae Ji. Jae Eun was also at the edge of her seat now, eager to see the content.

Ga Eul answered "Sort of."

"Sort of?" asked Dae-Jung.

"Go on. Take a look," said Yi Jeong.

Jae Ji then kneeled down and opened the bag. "Appa? Omma?"

"What is it, Precious?" Dae-Hyun was as curious as the others.

The young girl then poured the contents and pieces of medium-sized puzzles scattered onto the table.

"A jigsaw puzzle?" Dae-Jung was the most excited. He loved puzzles.

"What does this mean, Omma?" Eun-Kyung picked up a piece that had some sort of curvy line on top.

"Go on, solve the puzzle, and work together please." Ga Eul took Yi Jeong's hand and gently squeezed it.

Immediately the children got to work though not without some 'fights' among the younger ones. It was one noisy teamwork.

As the puzzle came to completion, the children were surprised.

"Congratulations, children. You're getting another sibling. Surprise!" read Jae Hwa.

There on the table, the puzzle became a picture of a stork carrying a baby bundle, with the words beneath the image.

"Surprise!" exclaimed the parents.

However, all the children went silent. They kept looking at the puzzle and their wide-grinning parents. Was this real? Was it April Fool? No, of course, not. Was it a prank? Their Appa would sometimes prank them randomly.

"What? People? No comment?"

"Children?"

"Appa, Omma." As the first child, Dae-Hyun spoke up first.

"What's the meaning of this? Another sibling? For real?"

Both parents nodded and smiled at them.

"Omma, Appa… but Omma and Appa are old," added Jae Hwa.

Yi Jeong faked a frown and Ga Eul blushed at her first daughter's statement.

"But we are already grown up, Omma, Appa." It was Dae-Jung.

"Another brother or sister? How come?" asked Dae-Hwan.

"Appa and Omma are not joking, right?" It was Jae Eun this time.

The parents shook their heads, earning gasps from the shocked children.

"But Precious am the youngest. Precious don't want another sister or brother. Omma and Appa won't love Precious anymore." Tears started to gather in her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Precious. My love. Come here." Ga Eul stretched out her arms and Jae Ji immediately hugged her, now sobbing.

"Omma and Appa will always love you, Precious. You will always be our little Precious."

"Yes, Precious." Yi Jeong gently rubbed the back of his youngest daughter up and down.

"Omma, Appa," called Eun-Kyung. "How far along?"

"Nine weeks," answered the elder woman.

"Like us?" asked Dae-Hyun.

"Yes."

"Omma, Appa… then Omma and Unnie are going to give birth on the same day?" asked Jae Hwa.

Another round of gasps was heard from the group.

"We can't really be sure on that. Every pregnancy is different. But it would be cool to have the babies on the same day, wouldn't it?"

"Then, who is going to take care of Unnie's babies and Omma's baby? We promised to babysit Unnie's twin."

"Well, Omma will leave it up to you girls to decide." Ga Eul smiled lovingly at Jae Eun. She was proud of her girls. They were really helpful lots.

"Omma, Precious want to look after Omma's baby." Jae Ji had stopped sobbing and wiped away her tears.

"Alright, Precious. Thank you. Omma love you. The baby will love you too." Ga Eul then kissed her daughter's forehead.

"So, what do you boys think?" Yi Jeong looked at each of his boys.

"Appa, Omma, I guess congratulations to all of us. It's definitely a surprise. Have Appa and Omma gone to see the doctor? What did the doctor say? Will there be complications, not that we want there to be, but… with Omma's age and all? I've read some things about pregnancy and…"

"We understand, Dae-Hyun. We've talked to the doctor. This time, we really need to make sure that Omma is healthy and we don't want to stress Omma out. So everybody will need to keep Omma stress free and make sure that Omma is happy. That means especially you, Eunnie, and Darling. You two love to 'fight'."

"Appa, we don't fight." Jae Hwa defended herself. Jae Eun nodded in agreement. Surely, everybody knew that Jae Hwa loved to tease Jae Eun and the latter loved to return the favor and that led to more teases and fights.

"I still can't believe it. I'm 19 years old and I'm getting a new brother or sister. Wow. Is that even possible?"

"But Hwannie love the baby already, Omma, Appa." Dae-Hwan then stood up and went to hug Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. He was always the extra loving one.

"Well, Omma has heard about this big family. 11 children and their age range are from 2 years old to 46. So yes, it's possible, Dae-Jung. Omma and Appa believe that children are God's greatest gifts. There must be a reason why God gives us this baby now. Sometimes we don't understand why but just have faith in God's will and embrace it with trust and love. And Appa and Omma love our big family. All of you are amazing children. We couldn't be more grateful to have all of you as our children, and that includes you too, Sweetheart."

"We love Omma and Appa too," stated Jae Hwa and the others yessed in agreement.

"Omma, Appa. Congratulations, again." Eun-Kyung embraced her beloved mother-in-law. This was surely a historical moment for their family. Who would have thought that she would be pregnant at the same time as her mother-in-law? It would be interesting to see how they were going to raise their children together. Her children and her sister- or brother-in-law, together. She could already imagine the havoc and chaos that the children would bring about, not to forget her ever enthusiastic sisters-in-law and brothers-in-law. Oh, and wait until her Omma heard the news.

They then celebrated the great news with more fruit juices, water, biscuits, and cookies and exchanged ideas about the babies. The girls were obviously the most excited lot. They even went as far as discussing the names of the babies.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were beyond happy that the children were as excited as they were.

* * *

"Honey."

"Yes, Jagiya?"

"I think this is God's last gift for us. I don't know but I have a strong feeling that this baby is going to be a boy."

"Oh?" He pulled her into his arms as the readied for bed.

"Hmmm. It feels like God is granting us this chance to give our love to Dae-Ho through him."

"Jagiya? But we do love Dae-Ho. It's just that we didn't get to know him and we are going to love this baby for who he or she is. We can't see him or her as Dae-Ho. It won't be fair to him or her." He gently placed a palm on her tummy and carefully massaged it.

Her eyes misted as she looked at him. "I… I miss him, Honey. I miss Dae-Ho."

"Oh, Jagiya. I miss him too." He then pressed a kiss to her temple and softly hummed her favorite song into her ears until she fell asleep.

"Good night, my love," and prayed that his wife and unborn baby were going to be fine and healthy.

* * *

The elders' reactions were just like the children's. The F3, their wives, and children were speechless for a few minutes when the So broke the news at Jun Pyo's place where they had their monthly dinner.

"Congratulations, bro. You're the man." Woo Bin patted Yi Jeong's shoulder with a wide grin and wiggling eyebrows.

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo extended their congratulations as well.

"Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, I'm so jealous." Jae Kyung pouted making the younger woman guilty. Jae Kyung had always mentioned about wanting more children a year after Won-Bin was born but her wish had not been granted. They had tried all available methods but still no results. In the end, they stopped trying and decided to just let fate take its course.

"But I'm so happy for you. Congratulations. Well, at least I'll be getting two little babies soon." She then hugged Ga Eul lovingly.

"So, who are you going to love more? Your child or your grandchildren?"

"Unnie…"

"Yes, wow. I've never thought of that. That's a hard one to answer," said Jun Pyo.

"Congratulations, Ga Eul." Jan Di and Ha Eun took turns to hug their expecting best friend.

"You have to take care of yourself more, Ga Eul. Don't hesitate to call me if you feel the slightest discomfort, arasso?"

"Yes, Jan Di. I will." Ga Eul then hugged Jan Di, grateful that the latter was always concerned about her. She was truly her best friend coming to be her daughter's mother-in-law.

The F3 children had lots of questions too but all in all, they were anxious yet happy to have three babies into their already big circle.

* * *

Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa sneaked out to the garden. It was a bright night with a full moon and twinkling stars. Hand-in-hand they strolled the rose bushes and stopped at a bench at the end of the row.

"Wow. Aunt Ga Eul is pregnant again."

"Yes, wow. We were all shocked at first. I never knew that women can get pregnant at Omma's age."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes, I am. It may take me some times to recall how to handle a baby, but yes, I already love the little one." She smiled at him, making his heart beat faster.

"But I think Omma and Appa are nervous with this pregnancy but they are not showing it. Omma had a miscarriage once and you know how it affected Omma." Her voice turned sad.

"So I hope that this time it's going to be fine for both Omma and the baby."

"I hope so too. Omma mentioned earlier about the risks. I think Omma is nervous too. Oh, and Uncle Ji Hoo as well."

"They are doctors, surely they know well about it all. Let's pray that Omma and the baby are alright."

"And Eun-Kyung Unnie and her twin too."

Jae Hwa nodded and looked up admiring the bright full moon.

He gazed at her lovingly.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Oppa?"

"Darling…"

"Oppa?"

"I can't wait to have children with you."

"Oppa..." She blushed furiously.

"I love you, Darling. I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too, Oppa. Me too, Oppa."

They leaned towards each other, closing their eyes as their lips came closer together.

"UNNIE! OPPA! WHERE ARE YOU? UNNIE, WE'RE GOING BACK NOW!" It was Jae Eun.

He pressed his forehead against hers and they then burst into laughter. Jae Eun really had 'good' timings. This was the n-th time that she had interrupted them.

He then pecked her lips.

"Come on. Let's get inside before Uncle Woo Bin sends a search party."

* * *

"Yeobo," called Ha Eun.

"Yes, Honey." Ji Hoo put down the book on his lap and looked at his wife.

"Can we adopt a girl?"

"Oh? Where does this come from?" He held out his hand for her to take.

"Joo-Won is big now and…"

"Is this about Ga Eul being pregnant? Are you getting lonely?"

She cast her eyes down and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. We'll discuss this later, OK? It's late now. Let's go to sleep."

Ha Eun was not able to conceive again after Joo-Won. After two years of trying, they found a fibroid in her but the fibroid was already too large and had damaged her womb that it had to be removed as well. She was devastated. She had always wanted two more children. Fortunately, Ji Hoo was very supportive and understanding. At least, they had Joo-Won. They had never talked about adopting but if it would make her happy, Ji Hoo was more than willing to consider the option. He would do anything to make his wife happy.

* * *

"Jan Di, do you want to get pregnant again?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Jun Pyo, yes, I heard you. Do you want another child?"

"If you want to."

"I don't know. The work at the hospital consumes most of my time. Most importantly, the risks are too high, Jun Pyo. I'm not that young and strong as before, and so are you."

"Pfff... I'm still young and strong. I can prove it to you."

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Laundry Girl."

"Oh, I'm Laundry Girl now?"

"But I still want to prove it to you. Come here, you."

"Jun Pyo, can't you be more romantic rather than "Come here, you."?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I am being romantic."

"Yeah, right."

"Geum Jan Di, please come here? How's that? Romantic enough for you?"

Jan Di laughed out loud. Jun Pyo was such a funny man. She then switched off the lights.

* * *

"Honey, I'm relieved that they are happy with our news and supportive of our decision."

"Me too, Jagiya."

"Thank you for giving me this baby." She placed his right hand on her tummy.

"No. Thank you for gifting me this. I promise that I will take care of you, Jagiya."

She kissed the back of his hand. "Thank you, Honey."

"Saranghae, Jagiya."

"Nado saranghae, Honey."


	13. An Expanding Family - Part II

**Chapter 13: An Expanding Family – Part II**

 **A.N:** Here's the other chapter (also the end) of this mini story. Thank you again for your continuous support. A message to all: love your family. Take care and have a wonderful day.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** July 10, 2018

* * *

"How's Omma, Appa?" whispered Dae-Hyun.

With his father's permission, he entered the elders' bedroom alone. Eun-Kyung was at her parents' place. His wife was too big and heavy to move around. Both Ga Eul and Eun-Kyung were now coming to 35 weeks pregnant. Their doctors had advised them to stay in bed.

"Just like how you see her now." Yi Jeong stood up from the bed so that his first-born could sit near his sleeping mother.

Dae-Hyun lightly held his mother's soft small hand which was resting on her stomach. She shifted a bit from the touch and slowly opened her eyes and immediately smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey, did you just arrive? How are you and Eun-Kyung?"

"Hi, Omma." Dae-Hyun leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, just ten minutes ago. I'm fine and Eun-Kyung is heavy." The three of them laughed at his remark.

"Eun-Kyung's at Appa's and Omma's. Dr. Choi thinks that she's going to go into labor anytime next week."

"Oh… but that's early."

"Dr. Choi said that it's the average term when carrying twin. Omma, how are you, Omma? Eunnie and Precious told us that Omma are not well."

Ga Eul caressed her son's cheek and continued to smile.

"This one right here is really testing me, not like all of you. But maybe it's just me and my old age."

"Jagiya, you're still young," cut Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul and Dae-Hyun simply laughed at his statement.

"No, Honey. You are still young," she stressed on the word You, making the said man grinned wide and Dae-Hyun laughed louder.

"Eun-Kyung gets tired easily too and Omma and Appa should see her feet and ankles. They are swollen, like huge. Omma is keeping her on the bed and not let her do anything." He was referring to his mother-in-law.

"But it's Eun-Kyung. She can't sit still. She's bored just staying in bed and Appa is also driving her mad with his overcaring." Dae-Hyun laughed as he reminisced the things his father-in-law installed in their apartment and cars as well as child-proofing his Mansion.

"Well, that's your Omma and Appa," stated Ga Eul. "It's their first grandchildren, they are just excited to welcome them."

"We'll come to visit you and Eun-Kyung when Omma is better, OK?" offered Yi Jeong and the younger man nodded.

"Alright, Omma. I'd better go see my crazy sisters and brothers before I leave."

"Thank you for coming, Dae-Hyun. Send Omma's love to Eun-Kyung and everybody."

"OK, Omma. I will." He then kissed her cheeks and forehead.

"I love you, Omma. Rest well, OK?"

"I love you too, Dae-Hyun. I will."

"I'll be back soon, Jagiya." Yi Jeong bent down and dropped her a kiss.

After the father and son exited the bedroom, Ga Eul gently rubbed her stomach. She was not as strong as she was with her previous pregnancies. The So family members did their best not to stress her out and they helped her as much as they could. However, it was true. Even if she followed the doctor's advice on her diet and exercise regimes, she couldn't seem to be as healthy as she wanted to. As the weeks went by, she became more and more tired and was banned by Yi Jeong from lifting even a medium-sized vase. On top of that, her morning sickness never went away, leaving her exhausted and dehydrated that during this pregnancy, she had been admitted to the ward for five times.

She remembered the talk between her and Yi Jeong one night at the hospital.

* * *

"Jagiya," one hand played with her fingers while the other tucked some hair behind her ear. An IV tube was attached to the other hand.

"Yes, Honey," she tried to smile but he could see that she was very tired. Her face was pale and her lips were chapped.

"I'll do the procedure after you give birth."

"Procedure?"

"I feel guilty."

"I don't understand, Honey." She tried to sit up but he shook his head.

"Vasectomy."

"Honey? But…"

"I should have done it years ago after Precious was born. It's my fault that you're now here. I'm sorry."

Ga Eul's heart ached to see the sadness in his eyes.

"But Honey, this is not your fault."

"But it is if I…"

"If you insist that this is your fault, then it's my fault. My shot failed."

"No, it's not your fault."

"No, it's mine."

"No, it's not."

"Are we going to play this It's My Fault game? Does this mean you're saying that this baby is your fault? Honey, this baby is not anyone's fault. This baby is a blessing to us all. Stop with this guilt."

"I'm not saying that this baby is a fault. It's that I can't bear watching you sick, Jagiya."

"I can't forever be healthy, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

He smiled at her endearment but quickly frowned when he realized her words.

"Ga Eul-yang, please don't say that," as he gripped her hands tighter. There was fear in his eyes.

"So please stop blaming yourself."

She then patted the bed, a sign for him to lay next to her and he obliged but careful not to make any big movements that can hurt her. He laid on his side as he gazed at her.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I love you, you know that right?" and he nodded.

"I love you more, Ga Eul-yang."

"How long have you thought about it? Vasectomy?"

"Since the first time you fell sick."

"Oh, Honey."

"I talked to Ji Hoo, asked for his view on it and he mentioned that Jan Di is also worried about you."

"When is Jan Di not worried about me?"

Yi Jeong lightly pinched her nose.

"What did Ji Hoo Sunbae say? Is it safe? Will it hurt?"

"Ji Hoo said it's up to me but it'll be a quick and simple procedure and is usually safe. There's no need to stay overnight at the hospital or clinic. Yes, there are some risks, but normally temporary pain, bruising or infections which can be treated with antibiotics."

"Are you really sure that you want this, Honey? I don't want you to regret it later."

"It's not that we can't play anymore, Ga Eul-yang. It won't affect my performance at all."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!" Yi Jeong snickered when his wife's face turned beet red. She still blushed easily when he teased her.

"I'm serious, Honey. What if one day when I'm gone your new wife wants a child with you?"

"Ga Eul?" He immediately leaned up, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Have you thought about that?"

"Ga Eul. Stop talking nonsense. You're not going anywhere. I won't let you and please. Don't you ever talk like that again. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry. I… I just don't want you to regret it."

"I'm doing this for you and us. I don't want to see you sick again and risk your life. This baby," he gently placed a palm over her bulging stomach. "Is our last, OK?

She held her tears from falling.

"OK, Honey."

Slowly, he descended until his lips pressed on hers.

"And I don't want Jan Di kicking my 'junior' if I get you pregnant again."

"Honey!"

"Ouch!" She had pinched his arm.

* * *

A week later, Ga Eul was with her youngest daughters in her bedroom. The girls wanted to show her their new dress designs for the annual party at Uncle Jun Pyo's Mansion.

"Omma, do you like them?" Jae Ji was very excited for it was her first time designing her own dress.

"Yes, Precious. Omma love them."

The girls squealed and hi-fived. Earlier they were arguing whether Omma would like the designs.

"Oh!" Ga Eul suddenly gripped Jae Eun's arm tight as her other hand went straight to her stomach.

"Omma!" "Omma!"

"Eunnie, go get Appa in the study. It's time."

"Precious, look after Omma." The older girl jumped from the bed and rushed out and cried "APPPAAAAAAAA!"

"What do Precious do, Omma?" Jae Ji was panicking when Ga Eul started to hiss and pant heavily.

"Precious, take a deep breath. Don't panic, Precious. Omma am alright. It's just the baby wanting to come out earlier and meet you." The mother started to worry when her youngest daughter had also started to take short breaths. She did not want Jae Ji to get her asthma attack now. It would only complicate matters.

Jae Ji tried to relax and did the breathing exercise like she used to. However, she also wanted to help Omma.

"JAGIYA!"

Yi Jeong came in running, followed by Jae Eun, Dae-Jung, and Dae-Hwan. Jae Hwa was out on a date with Jung-Hee.

"Dae-Jung, grab Omma's bag in the closet. Hwannie, go tell Harabeoji to get the car out in front." They had the bag ready since last week upon the doctor's advice.

"OK, Appa." "Yes, Appa."

"What about us, Appa?" Jae Eun asked.

"Eunnie, keep an eye on Precious." Jae Eun quickly stepped toward Jae Ji and held her.

"Come on, Jagiya. Let's get you to the hospital."

He carefully picked up his wife and carried her downstairs. The girls and Dae-Jung followed close behind.

"Dae-Jung, call your sister, brother, Harabeoji and Halmoni."

"Can we come too, Appa?" asked Dae-Hwan.

"Go in Dae-Jung's car. Dae-Jung, drive safely, OK?"

"I will, Appa."

The siblings then watched their parents' car sped off.

"Precious, are you alright?" Dae-Jung turned to his sister. Jae Eun was still holding her sister.

Jae Ji nodded.

"I'm calling Darling Noona and Hyung first. Then we'll go. Go get your things. Harabeoji, do you want to come?"

"No, I'll stay here just in case your father needs anything from home."

"OK, Harabeoji."

* * *

"I can't get through Hyung." He managed to inform Jae Hwa and she was going straight to the hospital with Jung-Hee.

"Let me try," offered Dae-Hwan.

They were on the way to the hospital.

"I can't get Hyung too. I'll try Eun-Kyung Unnie's number."

"Nope."

"Where could they be?" a puzzled Jae Eun kept her arm around her sister.

"Let's call Uncle Woo Bin or Aunt Jae Kyung."

After a few rings, "No answer too."

"Where are they? They didn't go on a holiday, did they?" The So siblings were getting worried.

"What about Won-won?" Dae-Jung suggested.

"Won-won doesn't have a cellphone. Just like us. We're still too young for one."

"Aish…"

The parents had made a pact that the children would not be getting a cellphone until they were 15.

* * *

The children rushed straight to the delivery ward. Yi Jeong had messaged Dae-Jung earlier to inform about their where about. Ga Eul was wheeled in straight to the delivery room.

"Uncle Woo Bin, Won-Won?"

"Oh, hey kids." The children greeted the Songs and hugged them. Won-Bin then held Jae Ji's hand and she slightly leaned against him.

"Unnie? Hyung? Aunt Jae-Kyung?" Dae-Jung asked first.

"In there," Woo Bin pointed to the closed door.

"Already?" "Now?" "Today?" "Oh."

"We arrived at the same time as your parents." Woo Bin tried to see if he could hear what was happening inside the closed door.

"That's why we couldn't get any of you," Dae-Hwan stated.

The two Song members nodded in unison.

Woo Bin then paced back and forth, left and right. He was worried, nervous and excited. This was his first born, risking her life to give birth to his grandchildren. Two grandchildren. He too was worried about Ga Eul. He had visited her every time she was admitted and he had voiced out his concerns to Yi Jeong. He prayed that everything would be alright.

Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan accompanied Woo Bin while Won-Bin and the girls had taken a seat. All of them were quiet, each prayed that the births would be without any complications.

Not long after, Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee came in.

"Where's Omma? Eun-Kyung Unnie?"

Woo Bin pointed to the door. Jung-Hee then joined the men while Jae Hwa went to sit with her sisters.

After what felt like forever, the door opened and out came Yi Jeong with a wide grin, holding the bundle of joy wrapped in a baby blue cloth. The Songs, Sos, and Jung-Hee all surrounded him and Woo Bin congratulated his best friend.

"Baby brother."

"Oh, he's so cute and small."

"And soft."

"And so pink."

"He looks like Hwannie."

"Precious, you're a big sister now," Won-Bin kissed Jae Ji's cheek, surprising all of them but they would hold that for questioning later. Their attention was then directed back to the little guy in his proud father's arm.

"How's Ga Eul?"

"She's alright. She did wonderfully. We were worried about her but she was a strong woman." His eyes welled up just thinking about his lovely wife.

"What about my Eun-Kyung?"

"They're in the room next to us. Still waiting."

Woo Bin nodded and continued to admire the little addition to the So's family.

"I got to go back inside. I'll see you all later, OK?"

The girls kissed his cheeks and patted their baby brother.

"Bye. We miss you already, Baby,"

"What do you think his name is?" Jae Hwa had already picked a name.

"Dae-Shim."

"Dae-Seong."

"Dae-Won."

"Dae-…"

The door opened again and everybody looked at it. Dae-Hyun came out with a baby, followed by his mother-in-law who was also holding one.

"Appa, say hi to your grandsons."

"Two boys?"

Jae Kyung approached her husband and kissed him.

"They look identical," commented Won-Bin in amazement.

"Hi, welcome to the world. I'm your Harabeoji. Harabeoji Woo Bin. I love you. We are going to have so much fun together."

"Congratulations, Hyung." Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan patted their big brother's shoulders.

"Congratulations, Dae-Hyun." Jung-Hee high-fived his best friend. He was now officially an 'uncle'.

"They are so cute, right, Darling Unnie?"

"Yes, Precious. It's because Unnie is cute so naturally they are cute too."

"Darling Unnie…." Jae Ji pouted while the others just laughed at Jae Hwa's remark.

"How can we tell who is who?" Jae Eun tried to see if there was any birthmark.

"This one here has a small round birthmark on his hip," explained the proud first-time father.

"And this cutie has a mole on his right cheek. Look." Jae Kyung brought the baby closer for everyone to see.

"Then that's easy." Jae Ji clapped her hands and the sound made the babies cried.

"Awww…"

"Man, they are loud," Jung-Hee pulled Jae Hwa's hands to his ears.

"Well, they are not my grandchildren if they are not loud, are they?" It was Jae Kyung and the whole gang just burst into laughter.

"We'd better get inside. The doctor still needs to do some checkups on them. We'll see you in a bit."

"Bye babies."

"Oh, this is so cool. They have the same birthdays." Jae Eun could not contain her excitement as she imagined the many parties that they will hold for the three boys.

"But now we are outnumbered, Eunnie."

"Huh?"

"There are more boys now. How are we going to win our wrestling match then?"

"Oh, Darling…" Jung-Hee slapped his forehead at his fiancee's question. She would never change and would forever be the Jae Hwa who liked wrestling.

 **Three years later**

"Welcome to the family, Jung-Hee."

Yi Jeong hugged the tall younger man. It was official now. So Jae Hwa was now Gu Jung-Hee's wife.

The Gu Mansion was turned into a grandiose majestic venue for the wedding. Hundreds of guests and dignitaries came to celebrate the union of two members from the most prominent families of South Korea. Surely there would be another ceremony at the Shinhwa Hotel a week later for those who could not be invited today.

"Thanks, Unc… Appa." Jung-Hee would need some time to get used to calling Uncle Yi Jeong, Appa and Aunt Ga Eul, Omma. His lovely beautiful glowing bride next to him had a wide grin.

Yi Jeong then embraced his first daughter while Ga Eul, Jung-Hee. The father and daughter could not contain their tears.

"Congratulations, Darling. You're a wife now."

"Thank you, Appa. I am. Are you happy, Appa?"

Yi Jeong feigned a fake pout. "No, I'm not. Jung-Hee is taking you away from me."

"Appaaa…"

"Of course I'm happy. You've turned into a lovely young woman and you have your husband now but you will always be Appa's little girl. You are Appa's Darling, forever. Appa will still be here if you need Appa. Remember that."

The young woman's tears kept rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, you'll ruin your make-up." The father wiped away those tears and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Darling. Always and forever."

* * *

It was a bittersweet moment for Yi Jeong. As the first daughter, he had that special extra bond with Jae Hwa that he could not really describe. Ga Eul used to tease him when Jae Hwa was little, saying that he loved the girl more than he loved her. They were that close. Jae Hwa would also look for her father first before going to her mother. Even her first word was "Papa".

Was this how all fathers felt when they watched their daughters said "I do"? He thought that he had readied himself to let her go when she first told them that she and Jung-Hee were a couple. But he was wrong. Earlier, as he walked her down the aisle his heart drummed wilder and wilder with every step toward the awaiting groom. He told himself to stay calm and not let the tears fall. He could feel her hand shaking. She was nervous so the only thing that he could do was whispered to her "Appa is here, Darling." Just like all those times when she was younger and was scared or nervous, she would feel better when he uttered those words.

His wife was his angel. She leaned against him and gently rubbed his arm up and down as they witnessed the exchange of vows. He was trying hard not to cry but failed.

"I love you, Honey. I'm so proud of you."

He turned to look at his wife and smiled and she dabbed the tears with a handkerchief.

"I love you too, Jagiya."

* * *

At the wedding reception, the bride and groom went around to thank the guests for coming. The F4 and their wives were at a round table, watching them while taking a breather from greeting the guests. Their other children were everywhere in the grand hall. The So's youngest child, So Dae-Seong was with Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan. The three-year-old boy was so excited by the colorful hall and many people.

"Yi Jeong, how are you doing?" Ji Hoo had noticed the man's sad expression. Everyone then turned their attention to him.

"I don't know how to say it. It's like all mixed up and overwhelming."

Ga Eul reached for his hand and lovingly caressed it.

"I understand how you feel," Woo Bin supported. "It's the same when Eun-Kyung got married."

Jae Kyung nodded in agreement.

"So Jun Pyo, wait until Jee Ha's turn. I bet you'll be worse than these two," added Jae Kyung.

"Oh, I won't be like them."

"Are you sure?" Jan Di cocked an eyebrow.

"100 percent sure." He answered confidently.

"And how is that possible?" Ha Eun chipped in. "We've seen how over protective you are with her."

"Because Jee Ha is never getting married. I won't allow her."

"Jun Pyo!" and Jan Di smacked her husband's arm, hard.

And the group burst into laughter.

* * *

It was time for the bride and groom to leave for their honeymoon. Yi Jeong was the last person that Jae Hwa said goodbye. He held her longer and kissed her forehead.

"Take care and have a great time but remember, Appa is just a call away."

"OK, Appa. I love you, Appa," and she kissed his cheeks.

"Jung-Hee, you'd better take a good care of Darling. I'm trusting you."

"I will, Appa. Don't worry."

* * *

At the Gu Mansion, the guests had already left. Everything went well according to plan. The food was delectable and the guests raved for the food's finesse and exquisiteness. Nothing but the best from the Gu.

It was already late but Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Jung-Hwa and Jee Ha were still too excited, though exhausted, to go to bed. They were in the family's lounge having a chit-chat about the ceremony. Jee Ha had her head on her father's laps.

"Appa, Oppa looked so handsome and Unnie so pretty. I want to be pretty like Unnie too."

"But you are already pretty, Baby," commented the father. He gently stroked her soft curly hair.

"No, she's not pretty, Appa," protested Jung-Hee.

"Oppaaaaa! Appa, Omma… Oppa said I'm not pretty." The girl pouted and stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"Jung-Hwa…," warned Jun Pyo but the young man just grinned and stuck out his tongue at his only sister.

"Apppaaaaa…"

"Jung-Hwa…"

Jan Di pretended to scowl at her second son.

"Appa, Omma, I want to look pretty like Unnie when I get married."

"Whatt?"

"Ouch. Appa. My ear" complained the girl.

"Oh, no, young lady. You are not going to get married ever."

"Apppaaaa! Ommmaaaaa!" She sat up and pouted.

"And you are way too young to even think about it." Jun Pyo had his hands on his hips.

"Apppaa…."

"No. I don't want to hear it."

"Ommmaaaaa…." She then went to sit on her Omma's laps.

"Your Appa is just teasing you, Jee Ha. Of course, you'll get married someday and be the prettiest bride but right now you need to finish school and university."

"Jan Di."

But the mother just frowned at her husband, making Jung-Hwa laughed out loud.

When his laughter died down, Jan Di turned to him.

"So, what about you, Jung-Hwa? Any girlfriend?"

Blood immediately rushed to his cheeks.

"Ooo…. Someone has a girlfriend," teased the mother.

"Really? Who is this unlucky girl?" Jun Pyo could not resist adding to the tease. Jung-Hwa was not as open as Jung-Hee when it came to his feelings. He was also a little less noisy than his brother.

"Appa…" his cheeks went redder.

"Oppa has a girlfriend? Who? Who?"

"I… Appa… Ommaaaa…"

"Oh, come on. You can tell us. I want to get ready for another wedding," exclaimed Jan Di.

"Well, I… I like this girl but I don't know if it's appropriate."

"What? What do you mean appropriate? Jung-Hwa, you better not play around."

"No, Appa… it's not like that. Trust me."

"So?"

"I… she doesn't know that I like her. I mean she knows that I like her but she doesn't know that I like her like really like her, more than just friends."

"Jung-Hwa, I'm getting dizzy with your words." Jun Pyo dramatically massaged his temples causing Jan Di and Jee Ha to giggle.

"Say it slowly, Jung-Hwa."

"And she's still young. I mean our age gap is quite big."

"Jung-Hwa, how big is big? You're not …"

"No, Omma. I'm not like that."

"So, who is this girl? Do we know her? Surely we do because you mentioned friends?"

He braved himself and straightened up as he looked at the parents. "I… It's Eunnie."

The three Gus' jaw dropped.

"Please say something," pleaded the young man.

"Eunnie as in our Eunnie?"

"Eunnie Unnie?"

"So Jae Eun?"

Jung-Hee nodded, his cheeks blushed again.

"Your Uncle Yi Jeong's and Aunt Ga Eul's Eunnie?" Jan Di had to confirm her hearing.

"Yes, Omma."

"But…"

"Since when?" asked the father, baffled on how they had missed it.

"Last year when all of us went on vacation in Hawai'i."

"But Eunnie is just… how old is she?"

"16, Appa," answered Jee Ha.

"That's 9 years between the two of you, Jung-Hwa. Surely, you…" Jun Pyo did not know what to say.

"And your brother just married her sister," added Jan Di.

"This is a surprise, Jung-Hwa."

The young man could only lower his head. Was it wrong to fall in love with So Jae Eun? Is was not as if he did not consider the fact that she was like a sister to him. She was just two years older than Jee Ha. He had always admired Jae Eun's bubbly spirit and her artistic flair. He was also amazed by her maturity and her loving nature especially toward her sister Jae Ji.

"Aren't there any girl in your class or university or workplace that you find interesting?"

"No, Appa."

"But she's still young, still in school."

"I can wait, Omma, Appa."

"But that'll be like for a few more years."

"Why is it so hard to accept that I like Eunnie? You always say that you'll support whoever that we choose. I like Eunnie. I've thought about this for a long time. Whether it's appropriate to fall for her since she's practically like a sister but the more we get together, the more I like her, Appa, Omma. It's just so happened that Darling Noona is Hyung's wife." He was getting upset with the many questions from the parents.

"Jung-Hwa, we're are just surprised."

"Who else knows?" asked Jun Pyo.

"No one."

"Oh…."

It must be hard for him to hold back his feelings, Jan Di thought. Nobody to talk to, afraid that people would judge him for falling for a much younger girl who also happened to be like a sister to him.

But that's love. It's a miracle. You can't control the feeling. It comes when you least expect it.

"Do you really like Eunnie?" Jun Pyo wanted his son to be really sure of his feelings.

"Yes, Appa." It was a firm answer from the young man as he locked his eyes on the father.

"I don't think Uncle Yi Jeong will be thrilled about this if he finds out."

Jan Di nodded in agreement while Jee Ha frowned.

"Maybe if you can wait a year or two more, then Uncle Yi Jeong won't go beserk," suggested Jun Pyo.

"I… I can wait. I'll wait."

"Wow. Jung-Hee and Darling, and now Jung-Hwa and Eunnie." Jun Pyo could not believe that another So girl managed to capture another of his son's heart. What was it about the So girls?

"I think I like Eunnie Unnie to be my sister." Out of the blue, Jee Ha voiced out her opinion.

"Eunnie Unnie is kind, nice and pretty."

The three Gus smiled and nodded. There was no argument in that.

"It's getting late. We'll continue this some other time, OK?" Jun Pyo patted his son's knees and helped his daughter get up from Jan Di's laps.

"Come on, Princess. Time for bed."

"Good night, Appa, Oppa, Omma." The girl hugged and kissed her father, brother, and mother and exited the room.

"Are you mad at me?" Jung-Hwa asked his mother.

"No, I'm not." Jan Di smiled at him and gently tapped on his cheek.

"I really, really like Eunnie, Omma."

She just nodded and continued to smile. "We'll talk next time. Your Appa and I need to digest this more if that's OK with you?"

"OK, Omma."

"Well good night, Jung-Hwa."

"Good night, Omma, Appa."

They hugged and left to their respective bedrooms.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di really needed time for this new development to sink in.

Meanwhile, at the So Mansion, Ga Eul came out of the bathroom to find her husband staring the white ceiling. Dae-Seong fell asleep in Dae-Jung's room and she did not want to wake him up if she transferred him to their bedroom.

"Hey, why are you still up?"

He then patted the bed and she climbed on, immediately snuggling onto him. He then gave her a light kiss.

"Just thinking of Darling. It's just like only yesterday that I held her in my arms and she was so tiny and now she's a married lady. How is it possible?"

"Oh, Honey." She held him tighter.

"Jagiya, will this be the same when Eunnie and Precious get married?"

Ga Eul uhummed and nodded.

"I think it's the father-daughter bond. Fathers have these soft spots for the daughters and will always think of their daughters as their little girls who will forever need their fathers. I think it's a natural feeling, Honey."

He slowly nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"I miss Darling already."

"Awwww…. I miss her too."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, each in his and her thought about their daughter's new journey as a wife. They prayed that their beloved Darling would forever be happy with her husband and family.

"Jagiya, will Baby be OK with Dae-Jung?"

"Yes. It's not the first time he sleeps in his brother's room and I've put his milk, bottle, and water there too."

"So, it's just the two of us tonight?" He playfully wiggled his eyebrows as his hand started to play with her nightie.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…aren't you tired?"

"Never when it comes to you, Ga Eul-yang."

"Yi Jeong Sun…."

He had captured her lips and carefully shifted above her, drowning her in his gentle kisses, loving touch and more.

 **Another two years later**

It was a noisy affair at the Song Mansion. The F4 and their families were having a private birthday party for the twin and the So's youngest son.

The F4 families had truly expanded. They welcomed a daughter from Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung a year ago, name So Eun Byul. She was the mini version of Eun-Kyung, much to Jae Kyung's delight. Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee had a daughter a month before So Eun Byul was born. They 'fought' with Jun Pyo in naming the baby girl for he wanted to name his first grandchild. In the end, Jan Di put a stop to the fights saying that he needed to give the privilege to the parents and maybe for their next grandchild, he could get to name him or her. Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee decided on Gu Chin-Sun which means truth and goodness. Also, it was in honor of Chin-Ho, Jae Hwa's best friend.

"Appa,"

"Yes, Baby?" Yi Jeong kneeled down to his youngest son's level.

"Kang-Dae and Kyung-Dae took my helicopter." He pointed to the twin who was playing with the said toy.

"Oh, well tell them that it's yours but all of you can play together."

"I've told them but they didn't want to share. But they got their own helicopters, Appa."

"So where are theirs?"

"There, on the floor."

"Go tell Dae-Hyun Hyung."

"OK, Appa." The little boy then dashed away to find his brother.

"Wow, Yi Jeong. I didn't expect that from you," commented Ji Hoo.

"What?"

"I thought that you'd go to the twin and solve the problem."

"Oh, I don't know how to solve their problem. It kind of put me in an awkward situation."

"How so?"

"One is my son and the other two are my grandsons. I don't know who to side with."

"Hahahahaha."

"What's so funny here?" Woo Bin and Jun Pyo came over.

And Ji Hoo told all, causing the F2 to erupt in laughter.

"That's what you get for having a kid the same age as your grandsons, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin clapped the latter's shoulder and Yi Jeong pretended to get annoyed.

The men then joined their wives on the couch.

"Oh, oh. The other day, Baby asked me this question and I was stunned."

"What is it, Ga Eul?" asked Jae Kyung.

"Omma, why is Kang-Dae's and Kyung-Dae's Appa young but Appa is old?"

The group burst into laughter but Yi Jeong pouted for being called old.

"He doesn't understand why since they are of the same age," commented Ha Eun.

"What did you say then?" Everybody was interested to know.

"Well, I told him that his Appa is also young."

The group then laughed again.

"I don't think he'd understand if I told him the real reason." Ga Eul just shrugged her shoulders and Yi Jeong then gave her a quick kiss.

"That's my smart wife."

"Thank goodness you went with the procedure, Yi Jeong. If not, I don't know how you are going to handle all those questions."

"Jun Pyo." Jan Di pinched her husband's thigh when Ga Eul's face blushed red at his words.

"Well, I can say because I love my darling wife."

"Awwww…." From the ladies while the men snickered. Yi Jeong then kissed Ga Eul in front of them all, making her blushed redder.

"So, are you ready for another wedding, Jun Pyo, Jan Di?" asked Jae Kyung.

"It's still early. They wanted to have it the year after," answered the lady.

"I'll help you with the planning," Jae Kyung offered. She was always the most excited one when it came to weddings.

"Thanks, Unnie."

"Let's toast for our big families," Jun Pyo picked his glass and stood up, followed by the rest.

"Here's to longevity."

"Here's to prosperity."

"Here's to all good things."

"Here's to our long lasting friendships."

"Here's to a bigger family."

"Here's to love."

"Cheers!"

-END OF AN EXPANDING FAMILY MINI STORY-

* * *

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun and So Jae Ji. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho, So Dae-Seong.

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho – Precious, Dae-Seong - Baby

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin (Won-won).

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

So Dae-Hyun and Song Eun-Kyung's children: So Kang-Dae and So Kyung-Dae (twin) and So Eun Byul.

So Jae Hwa and Gu Jung-Hee's daughter: Gu Chin-Sun


	14. A Special Reply To Reviewer Pragyaaayu

**A Special Reply To Reviewer** **PRAGYAAAYU. (Not A New Chapter)**

A review from pragyaaayu on chapter 13 An Expanding Family – Part II

"Is gaeul and yijung are animals or what what kind of shit and disgusting men like to have 6 or 7 children and what kind of no self respect women like gaeul of your story ready to give birth to soo much pathetic children that too what kind of shitty women got pregnant along with her own daughter in law it's total yuk pathetic and disgusting at the same time"

 **My reply to you:**

Dear pragyaaayu,

Thank you for your review/opinion. I'm guessing in your community, culture or country it's not a common practice for a family to have a lot of children? What is uncommon for you may not be uncommon for others. There is nothing wrong to have more than what you think is the normal number of children to have. So there is no need to be unnecessarily upset for the uncommon.

I also hope you realize that fanfiction readers are a vast variety of people with different cultures and backgrounds. Your comments insinuate and generalize that people (including readers of this wonderful website) with many children are shit, disgusting and have no self-respect and that their many children are pathetic. Wow. I'm stupefied with your choice of words. You don't know these people and their children yet you wrote all these disrespectful and hurtful words. Totally not nice, unfair and very judgmental of you to think so. Children are God's gift. You and your siblings (if you have any) are God's gift. Your parents are God's gifts. I am God's gift. My siblings are God's gift. The readers are God's gifts. The readers' children and families are God's gifts.

I, myself come from a very large family and I can assure you that my father is and my late mother (may her soul rest in peace) was not an animal, shit and disgusting and my late mother was a wonderful and well-respected woman. I'm saying this not only because they are my parents and as a daughter, I need to defend them for the offensive comments but also because it's true that my parents is/was not like what you think they are, and you can ask anyone who knows them about this. But I'm guessing you don't know those people to ask about.

I do know some countries practice one-child or two-child policies and that is because of the economic condition or the countries' political, social and environmental situations that led to the policy. If you, dear pragyaaayu, come from one of these countries, it still gives you no right to judge people from other countries which do not practice this policy.

Now, having a healthy and active sex life even until we are of old age, I believe is good. It shows that the love and bond between us and our partner/spouse are strong. Sex is one of the many ways to show love, don't you agree? Moreover, having sex at old ages does not mean we are animals. It means we are normal human beings.

I'm also guessing that you also know that men produce millions of sperm daily? Yes, until the day they die. Even vasectomy does not kill all the sperm. A man has that urge and needs as long as he can.

You would also be surprised to know that there are many women who gave birth in their fifties and also coincidently got pregnant at the same time as their daughters-in-law or daughters. Are they really shitty, a total yuk (yuck), pathetic and disgusting at the same time? I honestly am offended by your judgment. You don't know them and their stories yet you spout those disrespectful and hurtful words.

You see, from some of the real-life stories that I've read about pregnancies at an older age, most of these pregnancies were not planned. They happened even when the couples had taken the best precautions that they could but once they conceived, there was no way that they were going to abort the baby/fetus unless there is a dire medical reason to. What would you do if this happens to you or your partner (Sorry, I don't know if you are a female or a male)?

Dear pragyaaayu,

You are entitled to your honest review and opinion but it saddens me with the way you write it. To be honest I was very surprised to read it and feel the need to write this reply.

I don't know whether you are upset because:

1) of the facts that there are couples with lots of children and that they still get pregnant at an old age at the same time as their daughter-in-law or daughter, and this is not something that you are familiar and comfortable with,

2) Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are your favorite couple and OTP but this story plot about them just doesn't sit well with you, or

3) something similar happened to you or someone dear to you or in your family but the experiences were not pleasant.

But I would greatly appreciate if you could tone down, a lot, your language in writing the comments. Hey, I'm all up to constructive criticisms, I do, but your comments just struck me in the heart. It's not about my story that you're commenting that upsets me. It's about the real people out there and here (readers) that you're judging. Hence, my needing to reply.

You see, in all my stories, other than for entertainment purposes (and the fact that I CRAZILY LOVE SoEul), there is at least one message that I'd love to share with readers. Some are straightforward and some are hidden. Some were based on real experiences. Reality incorporated into fanfictions.

I will consider it a success if readers get these messages and if not, I will try harder to improve my story-telling. Just to share with you, fanfiction writing is new (if you consider two years new, that is) to me. So I really have a lot to learn. Do share your knowledge, ideas, and opinions in manners that BOTH of us are comfortable with.

I apologize if this particular story plot is not to your liking but thank you for taking the time to read and review.

Until then, thank you again.

Take care.

jayjayzek


	15. The Gu-So Couples' Stories - Part I

**Chapter 14: The Gu-So Couples' Stories – Part I**

 **A.N:** Another sub-story of the F4 families.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** August 30, 2018

* * *

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun, So Jae Ji and So Dae-Seong. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho (So Jae Ji's twin)

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho – Precious, Dae-Seong - Baby

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin (Won-won).

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

So Dae-Hyun and Song Eun-Kyung's children: So Kang-Dae and So Kyung-Dae (twin) and So Eun Byul.

So Jae Hwa and Gu Jung-Hee's daughter: Gu Chin-Sun

* * *

 **A year after Gu Jung-Hee and So Jae Hwa's wedding**

Gu Jung-Hwa was driving back from work when he saw a girl and a boy came out of the National Art Gallery. The two were engaged in a conversation and the girl had a glow on her. He slowed down the car.

"Eunnie?" He looked through the side mirror of the car and saw that the boy now had his hand on her arm.

Jung-Hwa frowned and thought of stopping the car and offered the girl a ride home but there was no place to stop. Frustrated, he proceeded home.

He was still in his car in front of the Gu Mansion, recalling what he saw earlier. _Who is that boy? They looked happy._ Jealousy then crept in.

 _Does Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul know about them? Should I ask?_

But he did not want to create troubles for Eunnie. He knew how overprotective Uncle Yi Jeong was of his girls. He would have to ask Eunnie herself.

He then dialed her number. A few rings later, "Yoboseoyo, Jung-Hwa Oppa. How are you?" Her sweet voice warmed his heart. She really sounded cheery.

"Yoboseoyo, Eunnie. I'm good. Thanks. How are you? Where are you? Sounds like cars at the back?"

"I'm fine too, Oppa. Thanks. Oh, yes. I'm going to the Soulmate Café near the National Art Gallery."

"I see. Are you alone? It's not safe to go alone, Eunnie. You know that."

She giggled a little. "Oppa, you sound just like Appa. Don't worry. I'm with a friend."

He did not feel good. "Do Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul know where you are and who you are with?"

"Yes, Oppa. I've told Omma. I'm sure Omma had told Appa."

"Do I know your friend?"

"Oppa?" What was with the sudden interest?

"Well, I just want to make sure you are OK."

"Thank you, Oppa but please don't worry about me. I'm with Lee Hak-Kun, my classmate. Hmmm… I don't think you've met him. Maybe one day?"

 _Is that his name?_

"How are you getting home? I can come to pick you up when you're done."

"That's all right, Oppa. Hak-Kun-shii's sister is going to pick us up."

"Oh…"

"Oppa, I have to go. We're at the café now. I'll talk to you later, OK? Bye, Oppa. I love you."

And she ended the call.

"I love you too, Eunnie." Though not the same love that she had meant.

Lee Hak-Kun. Eunnie's classmate. He would have to do some investigating.

* * *

"Who was that?" Hak-Kun asked as soon as he sat down across Jae Eun.

"Jung-Hwa Oppa. Gu Jung-Hwa. He's one of my Oppas."

But Hak-Kun's forehead creased. "Oppas? But his family name?"

Jae Eun giggled. "He's a Gu but we are all very close and he's like my Oppa. He's 26 now and works at Shinhwa Electronics. He's an engineer."

"I see."

"I'm sorry if I sounded nosy but you said you love him?"

"Yes, I do. I love him like a brother." A bright smile adorned her face as she then told him stories about Jung-Hwa as well as her other brothers and also the F4's big families.

Hak-Kun was amazed at the closeness of the families. They were not of flesh and blood but their bonds were strong and surpassed some of the real families out there.

About ten minutes later, Hak-Kun reminded Jae Eun about their art project. They went to the National Art Gallery to get ideas and inspirations for the project. It was due at the end of the semester.

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away on my 'crazy' families. Right. The project." She blushed in embarrassment.

And they got into business.

* * *

"Thanks for sending me home, Hak-Kun. You and your sister don't have to. I can always ask Ahjussi Oh to pick me up." Ahjussi Oh was one of the two drivers for the So family.

The two stood in front of the So Mansion's main entrance. Hak-Kun's sister waited in the car.

"It's not a problem for Min Min Noona. Don't worry." He could not help but get lost in her beautiful black eyes.

"So I'll see you next week in class?" queried the young lady, her cheeks were already red from his intense gaze.

"OK. See you next week in class."

"OK. Goodbye."

"OK. Goodbye."

But none moved away. Instead, Hak-Kun slowly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Jae Eun." He smiled and left, leaving Jae Eun frozen, surprised by the kiss. Her fingers touched the kissed cheek and it felt warm.

* * *

"Well, well, well… look who just came home?"

"Darling Unnie! When did you arrive?" Jae Eun immediately hugged her big sister while the family looked on.

"About ten minutes."

Jae Eun then quickly embraced her brother-in-law Jung-Hee and took a seat next to Jae Hwa. Their daughter, Chin-Sun, was in Dae-Hwan's arms.

"Where were you from?" asked the eldest So daughter.

"The National Art Gallery and then a café nearby it. Thanks, Precious." She smiled at her younger sister as Jae Ji placed a glass of iced tea in front of her.

"Alone? Or with friends?"

"With a boy, Noona," Dae-Jung answered while wiggling his eyebrows at his sister, and Dae-Hwan couldn't hide his smile.

"What?" Yi Jeong shifted to the edge of his seat, immediately making Jae Eun cringed.

"A boy?" Jae Hwa was now clearly interested. Jae Eun had never expressed any interest in boys before although there was a number who tried to pursue her.

"Eunnie, care to explain?" asked Yi Jeong.

"Honey, I've told you about Eunnie going there today with this boy from her class." Ga Eul ran a hand up and down her husband's arm, to calm him down.

"When? I can't remember."

"Oh, Honey. You're getting old now."

"I'm not old, Jagiya."

But Ga Eul just kissed his cheek.

"Euwww, Omma… not in front of us," commented Jae Hwa.

And the So children all nodded in agreement, though Ga Eul and Yi Jeong knew that they were just teasing.

"So, Eunnie. Who is this boy? Appa am not ready to get another son-in-law. Your Darling Unnie just got married a year ago and you are still young."

"Appa…." Her cheeks became red again.

"He's Lee Hak-Kun, my classmate. We're paired up for this project and we went to the National Art Gallery to get some ideas."

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Jae Hwa.

"Darling Unnie…" can her cheeks go any redder?

"No. He's not. He's just a classmate."

"Good," stated Yi Jeong. "You are forbidden from having a boyfriend until you finished university. You too, Precious."

"Honey!"

"Oh, Appa. Appa can't do that," protested Jae-Hwa.

"What about us, Appa?" asked Dae-Jung, also on behalf of Dae-Hwan.

"You boys are different."

"Excuse me?" Ga Eul had both hands on her hips.

"So Yi Jeong."

"Oh! Oh! Appa's in trouble," sing-sang Jae Hwa, followed by her young sisters and brothers while Jung-Hee just laughed at the turn of the event.

"Why are the boys different than the girls? That's double standard you know," scolded Ga Eul.

"Because the girls are my girls. Full stop." Answered the potter stubbornly.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, going for a dramatic reaction though she already knew the answer. The boys snickered at their father's answer for they knew that their father was overly protective of the girls.

"Aww… Appa…" Jae Hwa stood up and hugged her father. Appa would always be Appa. She remembered how it was when she first told Appa about her relationship with Jung-Hee. Fortunately, Omma was able to calm Appa down and talked reasons.

"So, Eunnie. Is this boy good?" Jung-Hee added.

The girl's cheeks reddened again.

"He's kind and nice. Very smart. I like his ideas."

"Only his ideas?" asked Jae Hwa.

"Yes, Darling Unnie."

"If you say so," smiled Jae Hwa.

"It better stays that way." Commanded Yi Jeong.

"Honey!"

"Omma, Baby am hungry." The youngest So leaned against Ga Eul's thighs.

"Alright, come on everyone. Dinner should be ready."

 **A few months later**

"Hyung, can I see you later?"

Jung-Hee stopped typing on the laptop.

"When is later?"

"After work, your place? Or do you have any plan for tonight?" asked Jung-Hwa.

"Darling and I plan to go out for dinner."

"Oh…"

"What is it Jung-Hwa?" Jung-Hee was getting worried. The sound of his younger brother's voice was a little off.

"Mmm… when are you free, then? We haven't gone out for a drink in a month."

"Hold on a sec. Let me check."

Not a minute later, "What about this Saturday night? Darling's going to her friend's bachelorette party."

"And you're not invited to the bachelor's party?"

"No. I don't know the groom to be."

"What about Chin-Sun?"

"Omma, I mean Omma Ga Eul wants to babysit her while Darling's out."

"OK, then. So, our usual place?"

"Alright. I'll see you then. Send my love to Omma, Appa and Jee Ha."

"I will, Hyung, and send my love to Darling Unnie."

"Hey, watch it. That's my wife there. No other man is allowed to love my wife."

"Hahahaha. You're funny, Hyung."

Jung-Hee joined the laughter too. He loved to tease his brother. "Bye, Jung-Hwa."

"Bye, Hyung."

Jung-Hwa put down his cell phone on the table and sighed.

He needed to talk to someone about his feelings. He did not want to go to his parents for he somehow felt like they did not really understand his feelings and might think that he was crazy.

Saturday came and the brothers were at a club owned by Uncle Woo Bin. They sat in the private booth on the first floor that overlooked the dance floor.

"So, what's up? How's work?" asked Jung-Hee.

"Just the usual. Busy. Meetings and site visits and all."

"Is Appa driving you crazy?"

"As always."

The brothers laughed at the thought of their father. Jun-Pyo was a great businessman and he demanded only the best from his employers including from his sons. He might be a loving father at home but when it came to work he was a serious man and Jung-Hee and Jung-Hwa had already a few times gotten a taste of their father's 'wrath' and 'craziness' at work.

"Any girlfriend yet?" Jung-Hee elbowed his brother on the arm.

Looked like his brother was kept in the dark.

"No."

"Oh, come on, Jung-Hwa. No girlfriend? Not even from work?" Even if they did not work in the same Shinhwa wings of companies, he had heard some news that quite a number of lady staff was interested in Jung-Hwa and tried to get him to notice them but failed.

Shrugging, "Just not interested in them."

"Are you gay?"

"Hyung!" His eyes darted everywhere to make sure that no one was near.

But Jung-Hee just raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not gay."

"Then?"

OK. Time to tell Jung-Hee. He then took a deep breath.

"I love this girl very much."

"So, tell her." Ever the impatient Jung-Hee but was also excited with the news.

"I can't. Not yet, at least." A note of frustration in his voice.

"Why not? You love her, you tell her. Easy."

"Hyung, it's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't love me like how I want her to."

"Say that again. Hold on. You mean both of you know each other?"

"Yes, Hyung. You know her too. Appa, Omma and Jee Ha know her as well."

"Wait. Just get straight to the point, Jung-Hwa. Who's this girl?"

"It's… it's… promise that you won't get angry?"

"Whoaaa… hold it right there. Don't tell me it's Darling."

"Hyung! Of course not. She's Noona and your wife. I don't want to die in your hands." He playfully punched his brother's arm.

"Phewww… You have that right. Now, who is she?"

"It's… It's Eunnie."

"What?"

"Shhh! Hyung! Not so loud. Please."

"Eunnie, Eunnie? Our Eunnie? But she's still in school and you're 26."

"But you fell in love with Darling Noona when you're much younger, at 14. I was there, remember?"

"But we didn't get together after much later and our age gap is just 3 years."

"And you don't think I've tried to forget her? To chase this feeling away? That she's like my younger sister? That she's just 2 years older than Jee Ha? I've tried, Hyung. So many times. But this… this heart refuses to look at her as a sister anymore."

"Jung-Hwa."

It was like history repeated itself. He was in Jung-Hwa's shoes many years ago when he fell for Jae Hwa. Their families were so close and they were like brothers and sisters, all of them. But somehow, as he learned and spent more time with them, he started to feel more for Jae Hwa. It was torturing at first especially when he knew how overprotective Uncle Yi Jeong and Dae-Hyun were of the girl. But he was a man who believed in love, his love and after confessing to her, and was rejected at first, he continued to love her since his heart was already taken by her. He believed that one day, Jae Hwa would return his love.

Now, Jung-Hwa was experiencing the same thing. What was it about the So girls that they had captured the hearts of the Gu boys? It was not as if the Gu boys did not mingle or befriend other families and girls to not know that there were other girls in this world but the So girls were more special to them.

But then, there was the age gap between Jung-Hwa and Jae Eun. He was 26 and she was 17. Surely in a few more years, the age gap did not matter but right now, it was. She was still in school and he was already a working man. Furthermore, she still had a long way to go with her education and later on working life. Would he be willing to wait?

And when did Jung-Hwa's feeling for Jae Eun blossom? How did he not notice? Why did Jung-Hwa keep this from him before?

"Hyung, say something, please."

"Wow. This is such a news, Jung-Hwa. Who else knows?"

"Only Appa, Omma and Jee Ha. I told them last year the night of your wedding."

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner? I thought there are no secrets between us?"

"Hyung, for the same reason why I kept it from Appa and Omma. And this is complicated. You're married to Darling Noona."

"Still." The older Gu sighed. It must be hard for his brother.

"What did Appa and Omma say?"

"Appa had a difficult time to let it sink. Omma… more understanding, I guess. Jee Ha, of course, loves Eunnie."

"I don't know. Appa… I mean Appa Yi Jeong is overprotective of his daughters and Eunnie is still in school. Do you remember when Darling and I told them about our relationship? Fortunately Omma, I mean Omma Ga Eul was there to calm him down and to reason with him."

"But Uncle Yi Jeong accepted you, Hyung."

"Took him a while, though."

"What should I do? I love Eunnie. I've tried to go out on dates with other girls but canceled at the last minutes because I don't want to give them hope. It won't be fair to them and to me. Eunnie is all I want, Hyung. I feel the need to care for her and protect her."

"I understand your feeling, Jung-Hwa. It's the same for me with Darling. But do you think you can really wait until she's completed her study?"

"But you didn't. You got engaged to Darling Noona when she was still in University."

"That's because both of us are stubborn and in love. You, on the other hand, said it yourself that Eunnie loves you like a brother."

Jung-Hwa slumped back in his seat.

"And Darling did mention the other day about Eunnie and this boy from her class. Can't remember his name. Said that Eunnie is quite taken by this boy and they always go out together and stay back after school. Hey, now I remember. We were at Omma's and Appa's when Eunnie just got back. That boy and his sister sent her home."

"Lee Hak-Kun." Jealousy was evident in Jung-Hwa's voice.

"You know him?"

"Yes, I do. I've seen them together once."

"So what are you going to do?" Jung-Hee wanted to know whether Jung-Hwa was going to fight for his love or step back.

"Of course I want Eunnie."

"So? What's stopping you?"

"Hyung?"

"Jung-Hwa, look. I see that this is really a difficult situation for you. Just trust your feeling and do what is best for you. I'm quoting Omma, I mean Darling's Omma here: "Give your best so that there is no regret in the future." Got it?"

"Even if it hurts?"

"It won't hurt that much if you've done your best."

"I'm afraid. What if people think I'm a pedophile?"

"Are you?"

"No. I'm not."

"Look, Jung-Hwa. I think this is what you should do. If you are afraid of people's judgments, then wait a few more years to confess to Eunnie even though I think Eunnie is already a young lady, if you know what I mean. She's 17."

Jung-Hwa's face reddened, understanding what his brother meant.

"Your choice, Jung-Hwa. I want you to be happy. You're my most beloved brother."

"Of course, I am. I'm your only brother," while rolling his eyes and Jung-Hee roared in laughter.

"If you need help, I'm here."

"Thanks, Hyung."

"Should I tell Darling?"

"Not yet, Hyung."

"OK."

 **Another month later**

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Pick up. Pick up. Eunnie. Pick up."

Jung-Hwa was speeding. He needed to know where Jae Eun was so that he could go to her but she was not answering her phone.

"Aish."

He then dialed Aunt Ga Eul's number.

Three rings later, "Yoboseoyo, Aunt Ga Eul."

"Yoboseoyo, Jung-Hwa."

"Aunt Ga Eul, are you at home? Is Eunnie there?"

He sounded worried.

"Yes, I am but Eunnie is not here. She went to a birthday party. One of their classmates."

"Did Ahjussi Oh send her?"

"No, Hak-Kun came and picked her up."

Aish…

"Do you know where this party is, Aunt Ga Eul?"

"The place is in Itaewon. What is it, Jung-Hwa? You sounded different."

"Uhmmm… I… I just wanted to ask Eunnie if she wants to go watch the new movie." _Sorry that I have to lie, Aunt Ga Eul._

"I see. Have you tried her phone?"

"Yes, I have but she's not picking up."

"Maybe she doesn't hear the phone. It can be loud at parties like that."

"Yes, Aunt Ga Eul. Sorry to bother you but thanks, Aunt Ga Eul."

"OK, Jung-Hwa. Send my love to your Omma and Jee Ha."

"Alright, Aunt Ga Eul, and mine to everybody there. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Jung-Hwa."

He then ended the call and tried to track Jae Eun's phone. Why didn't he thought of that earlier? Thank goodness for having Uncle Woo Bin as the protector of the whole group.

"Got it," but to his surprise, Jae Eun was not in the Itaewon area. Instead, she was in a different area. Jung-Hwa sped to the location.

"What are you doing there, Eunnie?"

His heart raced faster.

He stopped in front of a medium-sized terraced house. The neighborhood was quiet. He rushed to the front door and rang the bell.

One minute and there was no answer. He rang again, twice. Still no answer. Impatiently, he pressed the bell non-stop and then, heard a voice from the inside.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

"Yes?" It was Hak-Kun. He only opened the door halfway.

Immediately, Jung-Hwa pushed the door with a force, sending Hak-Kun staggering backward.

"Hey!"

Without any second longer, Jung-Hwa grabbed Hak-Kun's unbuttoned shirt and pushed him to the wall.

With gritted teeth, "Where's Eunnie? Where's Jae Eun?"

"What… what are you talking, man?" Hak-Kun tried to pry the older guy's hands but Jung-Hwa's grip was tight and strong.

Screaming into Hak-Kun's face, "Where's Eunnie? What have you done to her?"

"I don't know where she is," Hak-Kun screamed back although his eyes were wild and kept glancing to the back of Jung-Hwa.

A faint moaning sound then caught their attention.

"Where… where am I? Arrgghh…"

"Eunnie? Eunnie!"

Without releasing Hak-Kun, Jung-Hwa dragged him to the source of the voice. It came from the room with the opened door.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Hak-Kun struggled but Jung-Hwa was too strong for him.

Once they entered the room, Jung-Hwa was shocked. There on the bed was Jae Eun, shifting uncomfortably with hands on her head and three of the top buttons of her blouse were already done.

In an instant, Jung-Hwa punched Hak-Kun hard, sending him landing on the floor. The angry Jung-Hwa punched Hak-Kun a few more times until his nose bled and he passed out.

Jung-Hwa then rushed to the bed and covered Jae Eun with a blanket.

"Eunnie… Eunnie… it's me, Jung-Hwa Oppa. Wake up, Eunnie."

She tried to open her eyes. "Oppa? Jung-Hwa Oppa?"

"Yes, Eunnie. It's me."

"Where am I? Hak-Kun?" She looked lost. What had Hak-Kun done? What had Hak-Kun given her? Jung-Hwa was going to kill Hak-Kun.

"Oppa!" Her eyes widened when she saw Hak-Kun laid spread on the floor with a bleeding nose and bruises on his face. She then noticed that her blouse was opened on top and immediately crossed her arms in front of her chest. Tears fell freely.

"Shhh… Shhh… I'm here. I won't let him near you and we won't let him get away with this. I'm going to call the police."

"But Appa… Omma… They'll hate me. I'm ruined."

"No, Eunnie. They won't." His heart crushed to hear her words. He hoped that she was not as she said she was.

Jung-Hwa led the crying Jae Eun to the living room and sat her on the worn out sofa. He wondered whose house this was. It looked like it had not been occupied for so long.

He then pulled out his phone and dialed the police. Next, he called Uncle Yi Jeong. To say that Yi Jeong was shocked was an understatement. He then gave Yi Jeong the location.

After the calls, Jung-Hwa searched the house for some ropes or anything to tie Hak-Kun up. He was not going to take the risk of the guy running away. He found some ropes and immediately went to the still passed out Hak-Kun.

Jae Eun continued to cry and Jung-Hwa wrapped her in his arms to calm her down as they waited for the police and Yi Jeong. His heart ached for her and he would not forgive himself if anything worse was to happen to her.

Fifteen minutes later a police car and two officers arrived. Jung-Hwa relayed the event and showed them to the room. Hak-Kun had just woken up and was struggling to get out of the bound. The guy practically begged the police officers to let him go and that he was innocent. He accused Jung-Hwa of setting him up. However, when he saw Jae Eun, still crying and looking at him with betrayed eyes, he cried for her to help and that it was not as it seemed. Unfortunately, Jae Eun looked away.

Before they even got out of the house, Yi Jeong had arrived with Ga Eul. When Jung-Hwa called, he was at home in his study. He told Ga Eul and both of them left immediately, with Ga Eul crying non-stop during the drive.

"Eunnie… my baby Eunnie."

"Omma!" Jae Eun immediately ran to her mother. Both cried in each other's arms.

Yi Jeong's face was red in anger. He approached the cuffed Hak-Kun but Jung-Hwa managed to stop him from 'killing' the boy.

"Uncle Yi Jeong… no."

"We've trusted you, Lee Hak-Kun and this is how you repay us? Know that you are not going to get away with this."

"Mr. So, let's take this to the station, OK? Please bring your daughter along. We need her report and she needs to get checked at the clinic or hospital. Standard procedure."

"Alright. Thank you. We'll join you shortly."

"Eunnie."

"Appaaaa…" Jae Eun buried her face against her father's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened, Eunnie?"

"I… I…" and cried louder. Ga Eul gently rubbed her daughter's back up and down.

"Jung-Hwa, thank you for saving Eunnie but how did you know?" asked Yi Jeong.

"I'll tell all at the station, Uncle. Shall we go? The sooner this is done, the better. Eunnie needs to rest."

* * *

At the police station, Jae Eun told that they went to their classmate's birthday party. An hour and a half there, she felt dizzy, everything was spinning. No. There was no alcohol there, she stated. All she drank was cola and fruit juices.

So Hak-Kun suggested that they went back. In the car, she did not know when she fell asleep. The next that she knew was that Hak-Kun had opened the car door and carried her out to the house. She was still groggy and did not know where they were. However, Hak-Kun mentioned that he wanted to get something from the house. It was his old house and he did not want to leave her in the car when he went looking for that something.

Inside, Hak-Kun placed her on the bed. At that time, she was still disoriented. But she did feel something. Like a heavy weight had pinned her down but she could not identify what. Next thing she knew, her head pounded more when the doorbells rang continuously and the heavy weight was lifted. She heard sounds of arguments but couldn't get up. Her head pounded hard. Then, Jung-Hwa woke her up and the rest was how it went.

Yi Jeong and Jung-Hwa wanted to kill Hak-Kun. All these times, Yi Jeong, and in fact the whole family thought that Lee Hak-Kun was a good boy. He was polite and seemed responsible, and always respected the curfew that the So had set for Jae Eun. Usually, Yi Jeong would go berserk when a guy showed interest in his daughters but after a few outings, he had come to like Lee Hak-Kun and slowly began to trust him with Jae Eun.

Yi Jeong felt terrible. Because of it, he had jeopardized Jae Eun's safety. He would never forgive himself for it.

"Mr. So, Mr. Gu. I know how you feel but please control yourself. I assure you that he will be punished accordingly. Now, Mr. Gu. How did you know where to find Miss So?"

* * *

From Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan, it seemed that two days in a week Jae Eun stayed back in school with Lee Hak-Kun to work on their project and also other school-related work. At first, his sister would give them a lift back home but lately, he himself drove to school and sent Jae Eun home.

It was not like Jung-Hwa was a stalker or a busybody but he just felt something was off with Lee Hak-Kun thus had done some digging about the guy and he did not like what he had found.

Lee Hak Kun was from a different city and his family moved to Seoul two years ago. His family was in the shipping industry and their company was well-known. However, Lee Hak-Kun had a disturbing history. Sure the boy was handsome, smart and brilliant but Jung-Hwa also found that a number of girls from his former school had filed complaints on him. They reported sexual harassments, in person and online but there was no action taken upon him which greatly baffled and worried Jung-Hwa. Instead, the girls were given warnings for making false accusations because there were no physical proofs of the harassments.

Jung-Hwa wanted to punch the boy when he read the reports. He feared for Jae Eun's safety.

He needed to inform Jae Eun about Lee Hak-Kun and fast.

Hence, his calls to Jae Eun.

When Aunt Ga Eul mentioned that Jae Eun went to the party with Hak-Kun, he wanted to scream. He had got to find her fast and when the tracker showed that they were not at the party's location, he had lost it.

And his instinct was right. The sight of Hak-Kun with his unbuttoned shirt was the last straw that broke the camel and what more seeing Jae Eun in her condition broke his heart.

* * *

Ga Eul embraced Jung-Hwa tightly while saying "Thank you" repeatedly. He had saved her daughter and they would forever be in debt.

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Gu. Mr. So, we also need a medical report on your daughter."

"OK. We'll get the report soon."

"Thank you. We'll inform you of any news or development on this case."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Sir."

The So and Gu then left, heading next to the hospital.

"Omma, Appa… I'm sorry." Jae Eun had not stopped crying. She was so ashamed of what had happened. How could she not see what Hak-Kun's real intention was? How could she be blind?

"Shhh… Shhh… It's not your fault, Eunnie." Ga Eul gently stroke her daughter's hair.

"Omma, my head still hurts."

Ga Eul then kissed Jae Eun's head. "It'll go away, Eunnie. Let's get to the hospital and you can tell the doctor everything that you feel, OK?"

The girl just nodded and closed her eyes.

Ga Eul softly hummed Jae Eun's favorite song as she looked at her husband who was also sporting a sad expression. Who would have thought that their daughter would be experiencing this?

Yi Jeong had taken great lengths to protect his family but it seemed that he had made a mistake by trusting Lee Hak-Kun. He should have done a thorough background check on the boy and should not have let his daughter go out with him. But he also thought that it was time to be less overprotective of his daughters. Apparently, it was a bad decision. He vowed not to let this unfortunate event to repeat itself.

When they arrived at the hospital, a female doctor performed a thorough check of Jae Eun. To their relief and gratefulness, her virtue was still intact. All she had was a few what seemed like love bites on her neck and shoulders. However, the doctor found that there was a drug trace in her system which answered why she was feeling dizzy and disoriented. But it was obvious that Hak-Kun had intended to rape Jae Eun.

Yi Jeong saw red. He was going to pay a visit to Jae Eun's classmate's parents to see if they knew about drugs at their daughter's party. Or maybe it was Hak-Kun's doing? The Lee was also not going to be spared from his wrath.

Once the examination was done and reports were obtained, Jung-Hwa offered to take the medical report to the police station. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul could not thank him enough for all that the Gu son had done. Ga Eul knew that Jung-Hwa had a soft spot for Jae Eun, she could see the many times that Jung-Hwa offered to help Jae Eun, whether with her school work or others that she sometimes wondered if Jung-Hwa had some feelings more than a brother to a sister towards Jae Eun. Whichever way, she was very grateful for having Jung-Hwa. Jan Di and Jun Pyo must be proud to have him as a son.

* * *

Back at the So Mansion, Yi Jeong went straight to his study after telling Jae Eun to rest. He immediately went to serious mode and called the F3 and told all. The F3 was shocked and saddened by what happened to their Jae Eun. She did not deserve it. They then planned on the actions to take upon all involved parties. Nobody messed with the F4.

Back in Jae Eun and Jae Ji's bedroom, Ga Eul helped fill in the bathtub with warm water and drops of aromatherapy oil. As the distraught girl laid inside, she helped washed her hair while consoling her, saying that everything will be alright and that everybody loved her despite what happened. She continuously told Jae Eun that it was not her fault, to begin with. The mother made a mental note to make an appointment with a psychiatrist or a psychologist to help Jae Eun get through the ordeal.

Once finished with the bath, Ga Eul helped Jae Eun to bed. She was not going to leave her daughter until the young lady fell asleep. She hoped that nightmares would not haunt Jae Eun.

"Omma," Jae Ji whispered as she entered the room with the little Dae-Seong.

"Yes, Precious." She waved to for them to come nearer. "Just be quiet. Eunnie Unnie is trying to rest and sleep."

The little boy climbed on the bed and laid next to his sister, with his arms around her waist and Jae Eun placed her hands on his.

"Will Eunnie Unnie be alright, Omma?"

"Yes, Precious. All we have to do is show Eunnie Unnie how much we love her."

"Precious love Eunnie Unnie very much."

Ga Eul smiled and lovingly caressed Jae Ji's cheek.

"Omma, everybody is downstairs."

"Everybody?"

"Yes, everybody."

"Oh… can Precious please tell them that Omma will be down once Eunnie Unnie falls asleep?"

"OK, Omma. Come, Baby. Let's go down and play with Kang-Dae, Kyung-Dae, Eun Byul and Chin-Sun." She then helped her brother up and went downstairs.

About ten minutes later, Ga Eul came down and met everybody in the big family living room. This was among the times when she was grateful and fortunate to have them all in their lives. The support from everybody was precious and invaluable. However, at this moment, everybody had a sad expression.

"Omma, how is Eunnie?" asked Jae Hwa.

"Eunnie is sleeping now. She's very tired and devastated."

Jung-Hwa's face turned red as the image of Jae Eun in that house came to mind.

"Precious, can you please take the kids to the nursery?"

"OK, Omma," and led the three boys out, followed by Won-Bin, Joo-Won and Jee Ha.

"Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, maybe we can get her to talk to a counselor or psychologist?" suggested Ji Hoo, and the others nodded in agreement.

"I've been thinking about that too," replied Ga Eul as she looked at her husband. Yi Jeong nodded as well.

"I… I just can't believe that Lee Hak-Kun is… is… that," said Ga Eul.

"Us too, Omma," Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan admitted.

"And to think that Eunnie was nearly…" she could not proceed since her tears had fallen. Yi Jeong immediately put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Ga Eul… we're so sorry for what happened," Jae Kyung patted the crying mother's hands while Jan Di, Ha Eun, Eun-Kyung and Jae Hwa tried to suppress their sobs. The men could only lower their heads to keep their own tears from falling.

"Yi Jeong, if you need extra protection for the children, just tell me."

"Thanks, Woo Bin. I will."

"Jung-Hwa, that was very brave of you to go save Eunnie. What if there were others there and they were dangerous?" asked Ji Hoo.

"I… I didn't think about that, Uncle Ji Hoo. All I could think of was to save Eunnie once I knew about Lee Hak-Kun and that Eunnie was with him. Still, even if there were others, I'd still risk my life for Eunnie. I'd do anything for Eunnie."

All the Gu members smiled as the others admired him more.

Jae Hwa then surprised everyone when she went to hug Jung-Hwa tightly. "Thank you, Jung-Hwa. Thank you for saving Eunnie."

"I'd save you too, Darling, if I had to and if Hyung is not available."

"Yah! Jung-Hwa. Of course, I'll be the one to save my wife." Jung-Hee playfully punched his brother's arm with his free hand and pulled Jae Hwa to him, and laughter filled the room at the display.

An hour later, each family excused themselves for it was getting too late.

"Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jeong, can I see Eunnie for a while?"

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong exchanged looks.

"Alright, Jung-Hwa. But don't wake her up, OK?"

"I won't. I just want to see her. Thanks, Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jeong."

He slowly opened the door and saw that Jae Eun was fast asleep. He then approached her bed and watched her lovely face. However, her forehead started to frown and she began to toss left and right.

"No! No! No! Please, don't touch me. My head. Why is it pounding?" but her eyes were still closed.

"Eunnie…" Jung-Hwa came closer.

"No! No! No! Go away!"

"Eunnie… it's me. Jung-Hwa Oppa. You're safe. You're at home, in your bed."

"No! No! No!" but she kept thrashing.

"APPPAAAA! OMMAAAA!" and abruptly sat up.

"EUNNIEEE!" The So members ran to the room.

When they got in, Jae Eun was enclosed in Jung-Hwa's arms, him rocking her back and forth as she cried against his chest. Her hands, tightly around his back. He wished that he could be near her all the time to protect her, even in her dreams.

"Shhh…. I got you. I got you, Eunnie. It's just a nightmare. You're safe. He's not here to hurt you. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise. Shhh…"

Ga Eul quickly came over and sat on the bed. Jung-Hwa carefully peeled away Jae Eun's hands and let Ga Eul took over. He then stood up from the bed and approached Yi Jeong.

"I just came in and not long after she had the nightmare. I swear."

"That's alright, Jung-Hwa. I know you won't hurt her. Thank you for being here and helping her." Yi Jeong patted the young man's shoulder.

"Honey, I don't think it's best to leave Eunnie alone with Precious. Will it be alright if I sleep here? Can you take care of Baby for tonight?"

"Baby want to sleep with Dae-Jung Hyung and Hwannie Hyung," stated the little boy.

"Are you sure, Baby?" asked Yi Jeong as he picked his youngest up.

"Yes, Appa. Hyungs are fun."

"Alright, then. Dae-Jung, Hwannie, don't let Baby stay up, arasso?"

"Yes, Appa," answered Dae-Jung while Dae-Hwan promised.

"I'd better get going," announced Jung-Hwa.

"Jung-Hwa, thank you again," said Ga Eul.

"You are welcome, Aunt Ga Eul. I'd be glad to help. Should Eunnie or anyone need anything, just call me."

"Oppa," Jae Eun suddenly lifted her head.

"Yes, Eunnie."

She then stood up and went to hug Jung-Hwa, surprising everybody especially him.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would happen if you didn't," and her tears fell again.

He returned the hug. "Please, don't Eunnie. It's all in the past now. You are safe now. I'll always be here for you. I promise. Have some rest and go to sleep, OK?"

"Will you come again tomorrow?" She whispered.

"If you want, I'll be here."

He felt her nod and he nodded too. He then kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Eunnie. I love you." _I really love you, Eunnie._

"I love you too, Oppa. Good night."

If ever her love for him was the kind of love that he longed for.

Yi Jeong looked at the two with a knitted forehead while Ga Eul just smiled.

The men then went downstairs to say goodbye to Jung-Hwa.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night."


	16. The Gu-So Couples' Stories - Part II

**Chapter 15: The Gu-So Couples' Stories – Part II**

 **A.N:** Hi there. How are you fine readers doing? Hope everything is well. Busy days? Yeah… me too but what's life without it, right? Thanks for the reads on this Sub-Story about Jung-Hwa and Jae Eun. I've also planned on another sub-story on Jung-Hee and Jae Hwa. Hope you can wait. Thanks again for your support and patience. Take care and have a great day!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** October 2, 2018

 **The main characters and F4 children:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun, So Jae Ji and So Dae-Seong. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho (So Jae Ji's twin)

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho – Precious, Dae-Seong - Baby

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin (Won-won).

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

So Dae-Hyun and Song Eun-Kyung's children: So Kang-Dae and So Kyung-Dae (twin) and So Eun Byul.

So Jae Hwa and Gu Jung-Hee's daughter: Gu Chin-Sun

* * *

Lee Hak-Kun was charged with attempted rape and if he was really to be punished by the Korean law, he would be subjected to a drug treatment or known as chemical castration in order to control sexual impulses. However, he was lucky (though not for the So and F3 families) since he was still below the age of 20 and was only sent to a juvenile correction center and that meant he was expelled from school.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul confronted the parents of Jae Eun's friend about having drugs during her birthday party. It was a shocking revelation to not only the parents but also the girl. It seemed that the drug that was given to Jae Eun was meant for Jae Eun and Jae Eun only by Lee Hak-Kun.

Since the incident, Jae Eun had an issue in trusting boys at school even her classmates. She would become wary and cautious whenever she felt a boy was near that it started to be a problem when it came to the class' group projects. She would only agree if there were no boys in her group.

The Principal called Yi Jeong and Ga Eul to discuss the matter and even suggested that Jae Eun should seek for a counselor's help, to which made Yi Jeong flipped. The Sos told the Principal that Jae Eun was still traumatic with what happened and would want to give their daughter some time. However, should her condition worsened, they would take the correct action, though they hoped that it would not come to that point.

* * *

"Jagiya, has Eunnie said anything to you?" asked Yi Jeong while combing his wife's hair one night.

"Regarding?" Ga Eul looked at her husband through the vanity mirror.

"You know, she and the boys?"

"No, Honey. Do you think it's going to be a huge problem?"

Yi Jeong placed the hairbrush on the table and turned her around to face him. He then picked her up and carried her to the couch in front of the big flat TV. He had her on his laps as his arms wrapped around her still slim waist. The TV was on but the movie that was running on was not able to catch their attention.

"I can understand why she's like that. What happened to her should never happen to anyone. It's a very traumatic experience for a young girl and what more, that boy was her friend and one who she trusted and liked."

Ga Eul looked into his sad eyes. She felt the same way.

"But I also think that she'll be alright. She just needed more time and at least she's only that way with the boys outside of our families. If she starts to pull away from her brothers, Jung-Hwa, Jung-Hee, Won-Won and Joo-Won, then I'll be worried, very worried. I know she talked to Darling about it but I'll talk to Eunnie some of these days."

Yi Jeong nodded in agreement and placed a kiss on his wife's lips.

"Jagiya,"

"Hmmm?"

He pushed back a few hair strands behind her ear.

"Is there something going on between Eunnie and Jung-Hwa?"

Playing with the lapel of his night robe, "Oh? What makes you ask?"

"The men, I mean the four of us noticed that Eunnie is always close to Jung-Hwa during our family gatherings and if Dae-Jung or Hwannie can't accompany her then she'd prefer to go with Jung-Hwa."

Ga Eul fixed an amused look at her husband and gave out a smile. "The four of you noticed too? Maybe because Jung-Hwa is the only adult male there is left to accompany her?"

"But there's also Won-Won…"

"And Won-Won prefers to accompany Precious."

"Aish… we also have those two to monitor."

Ga Eul let out a laugh at her husband's worry about their young daughters.

"Honey, in Eunnie's case, I think the fact that Jung-Hwa was the one who saved Eunnie that day makes Eunnie trusts him the most. Isn't it a good thing? And we know that Jung-Hwa will protect and take care of Eunnie."

"I know that but I feel like there's more to Eunnie and Jung-Hwa's relationship. It's like…" he did not know if he was strong enough to say the words. Jae Eun was still young (to him) and Jung-Hwa was already working.

"It's like they are a couple?" Ga Eul finished the sentence for him.

Yi Jeong gulped hard and searched for an answer in his wife's beautiful eyes.

"Is it bad if they are?" Ga Eul traced a finger along his bang down to his cheek and jaw.

"But… but… it's like déjà vu. Like the time with Darling and Jung-Hee."

"Honey, they were much younger when they first had feelings for each other. Now Jung-Hwa is much older and much mature too."

"Are you saying that you don't mind the two of them… "

Ga Eul cut him off by kissing him on the lips and a moan escaped him at the sweetness of her lips. His hands started to roam her back.

"Jung-Hwa is a responsible young man with a career and I think he can make our Eunnie happy."

"But Eunnie needs to finish her study first. She needs to achieve her dream of becoming the famous International Designer."

"Doesn't mean that she can't do it while with Jung-Hwa."

"Jagiya, you're talking as if they really are a couple. Are they?"

A laugh escaped her. "To be honest, I don't know."

"What? Why you…" He tickled her waist for making him believed that the two were in a relationship and she squirmed while laughing out loud.

Once he stopped tickling her, he stood up with her in his arms and headed to their bed where he gently placed her in the middle before climbing on and rested next to her. Facing each other, they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I don't want Eunnie to be afraid of men. The world is full of them and she can't avoid them. She's going to work with men and she needs to face them head-on."

Ga Eul laced her fingers with his and brought his hand to her lips.

"She's not going to be afraid of men, Honey. She just needs more time. Let's let her with her pace, OK? I trust our Eunnie. She's a strong hearted girl. She'll come around. And as far as Jung-Hwa is concerned, I love that boy like I love our boys. If he is meant to be with Eunnie, I'll accept it with all my heart and you should too. Like how you accept Jung-Hwa for Darling. The Gu boys are good boys, Honey."

A sigh escaped his lips and slowly nodded. The Gu boys really were good boys, there was no denying in that. While Jun Pyo might be Jun Pyo and liked to spoil his children since they were little, it was Jan Di who made sure that the children remembered to be humble and down to earth. It was the same with them. His Ga Eul was his rock, his anchor, teaching and instilling good values and virtues in their children. He was definitely a lucky man.

"It's getting late. You have an early meeting tomorrow and I'm taking Precious to her doctor's appointment. Let's go to sleep," and she snuggled closer to him, placing her head against his still firm chest.

Pouting away, "But I'm not tired yet."

"Oh yes you are, Mister So," as she hugged him tightly but shifted a little when she felt something familiar poking her abdomen.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" she looked up at him but he just smirked.

"Told you I'm not tired. I blame it on your lovely scent and beautiful curves."

"Pervert."

"But you love this pervert," and pulled her closer.

She tried to peel away from him, pretended that was. Truth was, she would never say no to him and loved every second with him.

"Oh no you don't," and crushed his lips on hers while shifting her underneath him.

And she pleasurably surrendered to him: mind, heart, body, and soul.

 **Time jump**

Jae Eun gradually came over her 'fear' of boys and her parents were relieved. As they had believed all along, all she needed was more time, and she and Jung-Hwa became closer than ever.

She had now graduated from high school and the family was at one of Shinhwa's top restaurants to celebrate. Dinner was a grand affair for the large family but the private dining room made sure that their laughter and chats were contained in the room and not disturbing the other patrons. Dinner with the Sos was always noisy and cheery.

"Omma, Appa, everyone, Eunnie have an announcement to make," said Jae Eun after tapping her glass with a spoon to gain everybody's attention. All eyes were now on her.

"Well, hmmm… Eunnie've decided to apply for a degree in Art & Design in a few universities in the UK and will do my A-Level first."

Her announcement was received with mixed reactions by the So members. Happy, surprised, sad and more.

"UK? Why the UK? Why not the US? Or a European country?" asked Dae-Hyun. He himself studied in New York.

"Eunnie know the universities in America and Europe are good too but Eunnie like the British art and architecture as well as its history and if needed, Europe is near. Oh, some of these universities offer scholarships too. Eunnie am going to apply for them too."

"Which universities, Eunnie?" asked Yi Jeong. His heart was thumping harder at the thought of Jae Eun being far from them.

"Royal College of Art, University of the Arts London, University College London, New Castle University and London Metropolitan University." Her face was beaming brightly.

"Did you think of this all on your own or your teachers suggested them?" asked Jae Hwa.

"Eunnie was talking to Jung-Hwa Oppa a month before my final exams and Oppa asked about my plan. We discussed it thoroughly and then went to my teachers. They supported Eunnie."

Yi Jeong decided to talk to Jung-Hwa for giving his Eunnie the idea.

"But Eunnie Unnie, that's very far from home," Jae Ji had tears threatening to fall and Jae Eun quickly put an arm around her.

"But Unnie'll be coming home for holidays and you can come and visit, Precious."

"If you got accepted, Eunnie," said Dae-Hwan.

"Oppa…. Please pray that one of them will accept me."

"Oppa was just kidding. Of course, you'll be accepted. Oppa's Eunnie is a brilliant artist and student." Dae-Hwan leaned forward to mess with Jae Eun's hair while the others smiled at their interaction.

"What do you say?" asked Jae Eun to her Omma, Dae-Jung, Eun-Kyung, and Jung-Hee who had not given their opinion.

"Oppa think you should do it. Oppa am also thinking of pursuing a postgraduate degree in the UK," commented Dae-Jung who was currently undergoing a Mathematics and Business degree in Shinhwa University.

"Really?" asked Yi Jeong and Ga Eul simultaneously and the rest shared the same reaction. It was the first time that they heard about it.

"Yes, Appa, Omma. I've been thinking for a while now. My professor suggested as well."

"We'll talk about this later, OK?" suggested Yi Jeong. Now was about Jae Eun and her going to the UK, alone, which scared him a lot.

"I think it's a great idea too, Eunnie. I have some friends studying in London. They really liked the British system there and lots of the universities there are in top ratings in the world," said Eun-Kyung.

Jae Eun could not stop smiling.

"Oppa agree too," added Jung-Hee. "But UK is far, far away Eunnie. You'll get homesick and will miss Omma's food."

"Oppaaaa…."

Just like his wife Jae Hwa, Jung-Hee loved to tease Jae Eun.

"Omma? Omma's been quiet."

Yi Jeong then looked at his wife. Her eyes were glistening and she kept her gaze on her second daughter. He then put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Omma… Omma am just surprised. Omma know that Eunnie are the most independent among all of Omma's children…"

And received playful protests by Jae Hwa, Dae-Hyun and Dae-Jung.

"But UK is too far, Eunnie and Eunnie will be alone there. Who's going to take care of Eunnie?" She could not imagine her young Eunnie living in a foreign country alone.

"Omma…but Omma said that Omma will support whatever our dreams are."

The children all nodded, agreeing with Jae Eun.

"But…"

"Jagiya," and she looked up at her husband. Tears finally fell and he wiped them with his thumb and kissed her forehead. They had to do this. They had to let her go. Even if it was not now, the children would one by one be on their own, following their dreams and destiny, whether she and her husband liked it or not.

"Omma, please don't cry." Jae Eun left her seat and went to hug her mother. Jae Hwa, Jae Ji, and Eun-Kyung were also tearing up by now.

"Why are you growing up so fast? Can't you just stay little, Omma's little Eunnie?" She knew that it would come to this but she just did not want it to be in the nearest future. Time sure flew fast and Eunnie was now 18 years old and ready to fly her wings. It was a bittersweet moment for her as a mother.

"Eunnie will always be Omma's little Eunnie, Omma," soothed the young lady.

After a while, they broke apart and Ga Eul smiled at her daughter.

"OK, we're doing this."

"Thank you, Omma. Eunnie love Omma."

They hugged again and this time, Yi Jeong joined in.

The So family spent a further half an hour talking about the news and others before they left for the night.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Appa, are you busy? May I come in?" Jung-Hwa peeked from behind the door of Jun Pyo's study at their Mansion.

"A little but do come in, Jung-Hwa," Jun Pyo put down his pen and gestured for his second-born to enter.

The young man took a seat across his father.

"How's work?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Good. There was a little problem at the Gangnam site but it's taken care off."

"Good. I've been getting a report about you. I'm proud that you're doing a good job there."

"Thanks, Appa."

"So, what brings you here? Not that I don't like it but usually when there's something that you want then you're here."

Jung-Hwa smiled nervously and cleared his throat.

"Have Appa heard about Eunnie?"

"Eunnie? Did something happen to her? Did it have to do with that boy?"

"No. No. Not with the boy, no. Uhm… about Eunnie going to study abroad."

"Oh, thank goodness. You got me scared there." Jun Pyo massaged his chest but even if there was a problem with any of the F3's children, he would not hesitate to jump in and help his 'nieces' and 'nephews'.

"Yes, your Uncle Yi Jeong told us two days ago. Wow. Eunnie is a brave girl but I'm sure she'll be fine there. Your Uncle Yi Jeong won't let anything happen to her. He's thinking of having a staff, one of the maids to be with her during her study there."

"Really?" It was a surprising news to Jung-Hwa.

"Yes, and why do you look surprised? Didn't Eunnie tell you?"

"No, Appa. I don't think Eunnie knows about this maid going with her either. If not, she'd have told me already."

Jun Pyo cocked an eyebrow.

"OK, what is it again that you wanted to tell me?"

Jung-Hwa inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"It's related to Eunnie's going there. I… I… I'd like to accompany her during her stay there, Appa."

Jun Pyo's jaw dropped and eyes widened. Did he hear his son correctly?

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, Appa. I'd like to be with Eunnie in the whole of her study duration there." Jung-Hwa straightened his back and bravely looked at his father.

"Why? And what about your work here?"

"That's also why I'm here. I'd like to ask for your permission to take unpaid leave for the whole duration of time and I can find a work there. Or, I can see if we can start our business there in the UK, Appa."

Jun Pyo seemed to ponder on the idea. Shinwha already had a few partners in some industries in the UK but to further expand their business was always in their expansion plans.

"But you still haven't told me the reason. The real reason." Though he had a good guess of it.

"Because I love Eunnie and I want to be near her to protect her and make sure she's alright and taken care of."

Jun Pyo's heart swelled in pride at his son's words. Just like him, Jung-Hwa was a man who would go all the way to protect his loved ones and So Jae Eun was a lucky girl to have Jung-Hwa's attention and love.

"Well son, it's not an easy decision that you're making here. Your current job, you can't just stop and leave. Who's going to take up your unfinished tasks, projects, and responsibilities? And is it easy to get a job there with the current economic condition and issues there?"

He wanted to further see if Jung-Hwa had thought about everything.

"I'll finish the small ones and get most done if not completed for the others. I've also identified a few who can continue with the tasks and all. I've already talked to some of them to gauge their opinions and interests on the jobs too. As for getting a job there, uhmm… I've done three phone interviews with the companies there. Not to boast or anything, but I think they are interested in hiring me."

Jun Pyo smiled widely. Proud of his Jung-Hwa. Jung-Hwa was really a smart young man with a bright future as an engineer.

"That's great to know, Jung-Hwa. Seems that you have already thought of everything regarding your job there. I have no objection to you going there but have you talked to your Omma, Hyung and sister? What about your Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul, and Eunnie?"

"I wanted to talk to you first, Appa. So if Omma started to scream or yell at me, then I can tell Omma that you approved." He said grinning wide teasing his father.

Jun Pyo frowned but soon laughed out loud. He then stood up and approach Jung-Hwa to give him a big hug.

"I'll wait for Omma to come home from the Hospital."

"Good luck, son."

* * *

"Oh, Jung-Hwa. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jan Di could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that Jung-Hwa loved Jae Eun. He told them about a year ago and she had seen how that love blossomed more and how close the two had become especially after Jae Eun's traumatic incident. She was proud of her Jung-Hwa for saving Jae Eun but to leave his job here and start anew in a foreign country? It was a huge sacrifice for him.

"I'm sure, Omma. Positive."

Jan Di was torn between letting him go and holding him back but she also knew that Jung-Hwa, though an obedient and a kind son, did have some stubbornness that he got from both Jun Pyo and her. Once he had made up his mind and believed in it, he would stick with it no matter what.

"When are you leaving?"

"Uncle Yi Jeong had called the college that Eunnie has applied and they said she is accepted there but Eunnie needs to get her official acceptance letter. The letter should be in in a week or so but the academic year there starts in September, Omma. I hope to leave with her. So we have a few months to go."

"That's too soon."

"Are you not happy for me, Omma?"

"I am happy for you, it's just… you're going to be away for a few years. I'm going to miss you so much." Jan Di had teared up thinking of the long years without her son. It would be only Jun Pyo, Jee Ha and herself left at home.

"I'll come back for the holidays, Omma."

"Please do so. I love you, Jung-Hwa."

"I love you too, Omma. Till eternity."

* * *

"Oppa!" Jae Eun jumped up from her seat and ran to hug Jung-Hwa. The young man had just arrived at the So Mansion. Jae Ji followed her sister next.

"Hi, everyone." He then took a seat on one of the chairs in the family living room. All of them were there except for Dae-Hyun and Jae Hwa and their families.

"Hi, Jung-Hwa. A drink for you? Cold or hot?" asked Ga Eul.

"I'll get Oppa orange juice and some crackers. Be right back." Before he could say thank you, Jae Eun had already walked out leaving the rest to smile at her action.

Jung-Hwa's heart soared high with the fact that Jae Eun knew his favorite drink and snacks.

"Oppa, where's Jee Ha?" asked Jae Ji. She had missed her best friend.

Jung-Hwa picked up the little Dae-Seong who had wobbly came to him and placed the little boy on his laps.

"Jee Ha went out with Omma to the Mall. She wanted to buy some presents for her classmate's birthday tomorrow."

"Hyung, when are we going to the mini golf park?" asked Dae-Hwan and Dae-Jung nodded. Jung-Hwa promised them two weeks ago.

"What about next Saturday? Are you free?"

"Cool."

"I'm good."

"Can Precious come too? Won-Won?" asked Jae Ji, not wanting to be left out.

"Of course you can, Precious. Hey, why not all of us go?"

"That's a great idea, Hyung," Dae-Jung agreed.

"We're sorry, Jung-Hwa. Your Uncle and I are taking Dae-Seong to the hospital for his monthly check-up. You children just go have fun," declined Ga Eul.

"Oppa, your orange juice and crackers." Jae Eun placed the glass and plate on the table.

"Thanks, Eunnie." He gave her the brightest smile and warm loving eyes.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul, Eunnie and everybody, I'm here for a reason."

"What is it, Oppa?" asked Jae Eun. He now had everyone's attention.

He looked at everyone with a smile and ended his eyes on Yi Jeong.

"I'm going to London with Eunnie."

Everybody's jaw dropped at his announcement.

"What do you mean, Jung-Hwa?" queried the So father.

"I'll be there to accompany Eunnie during her whole study, A-Level Programme and Bachelor degree."

"Oppa?" Eunnie did not know what else to say. He never told her about it.

"But your work here?" Ga Eul had taken Dae-Seong back with her when the little boy started to squirm and hold out his chubby hands to her.

"It's all settled and I've accepted a job offer with a good engineering company there."

"Wow. This is all very surprising…but not a bad one," commented Yi Jeong.

"Oppa, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to tell all of you at the same time, Eunnie." He looked at her lovingly.

"Your parents?" asked Ga Eul.

"Appa and Omma approve."

"Hyung, will you be staying near Eunnie's college?" It was Dae-Jung this time.

"Yes, I will so that I can visit Eunnie during the weekends." Jae Eun would be staying at the College's Hall during her A-Level Programme.

Jae Eun still could not believe that Jung-Hwa would make the big decision. She felt much gratitude for him but at the same time was scared if things did not go well with his work there and she would be sad if it was because of her.

"Eunnie? You are quiet?" Ga Eul never failed to notice any of her children's uncommon behavior or reaction.

"Oppa, I'm grateful and honored that you'd do this for me but are you sure this is the right decision? I don't want you to regret this later or worse, hate me if things don't work out."

"Eunnie, I'll never hate you and yes, this is the right decision for me. I want to be there. At least you won't feel too lonely there. Also, this will also be a good opportunity for Shinhwa to expand its business in the UK and Europe."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul could not help but admire Jung-Hwa's bold decision and foresight. Not only was this for their daughter's safety and well-being, but also for the young man's family's business. He was really a smart man and Jan Di and Jun Pyo were lucky to have him as their son.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul, I promise to keep Eunnie safe and well. You have my words."

A warm wide smile curved up on Ga Eul's face and Yi Jeong nodded, appreciative of the young man's decision. Ga Eul then passed little Dae-Seong to her husband and went to embrace the young man.

"Thank you, Jung-Hwa. We don't know how to thank you for what you're doing here for our Eunnie."

Hugging her back, "Thank you also, Aunt Ga Eul, for trusting me with Eunnie."

"Do stay for dinner, Jung-Hwa."

"Thank you, Aunt Ga Eul."

After the delicious dinner, Jung-Hwa asked Jae Eun to walk with him in the rose garden at the right side of the So Mansion. The night was bright and beautiful and the lingering rose fragrance was calming.

"Oppa, I still can't believe this. Are you for real?"

Jung-Hwa stopped walking and turned to face the young beautiful girl, and smiled.

Jae Eun shivered when he suddenly tucked some strayed hair behind her ear.

"Believe it, Eunnie. I won't be in peace knowing that you are far away from here."

He stepped closer, making her heart thumped faster. Why was she feeling this way? Should she be feeling this way?

"Away from me…"

"Oppa…" Her eyes were locked to his.

"Eunnie…" He had the urge to kiss her naturally red lips but did not want to scare her. Would she hate him if he confesses now? Would things change between them if he did and she rejected him? Would he be willing to take the risk?

A sudden breeze made her shivered so he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders with his hands going around her, their faces so close to each other. Yet their eyes never left each other.

"Eunnie…"

Should he kiss her now?

"Oppa…"

Her eyes slowly closed as he leaned down toward her and soft warm lips touched her forehead. She did not know why but her hands automatically raised up to lay flat on his chest. She could feel the fast beating thump of his heart.

It was not the first time that he had kissed her on the forehead but now, right at this moment, she felt different. She felt a warmth spread all over her being starting from her heart. She felt safe. She felt love. A different kind of love from him.

Her heartbeats matched his.

What did it mean?

They stayed still for some moments, neither wanting to part. Her fingers now curled his t-shirt and his grips on her forearms tightened but not hurting.

The breeze grew colder but they did not feel it. They were warm in their own bubble until she took a step forward, closing in the already small gap between them.

"Eunnie…"

He was scared of what he would do if she came closer. So he pulled away, enough so that she could not feel how his body responded to hers being so close.

"Oppa…" she opened her eyes. There was something different in those beautiful dark orbs. Was she feeling the same?

A little breathless, "Should we go inside? It looks like it's going to rain," as he looked up to the sky. Dark clouds had begun to cover the bright moon.

But she held her gaze on him, trying to figure out what these feelings, new feelings were.

"Eunnie?"

"Oppa, I… is this love?"

He could not move.

"What did you just say?"

"Is this love? This feeling in my heart?"

"I… what are you feeling, Eunnie?"

"I feel safe and warm, Oppa. No… I don't really know how to describe it but it's a pleasant, different pleasant feeling. I've never felt this way before with anyone."

She stepped closer to him and took his hands and brought them to her chest, over her heart. The action surprised him.

"Do you feel it, Oppa?"

Yes, he could.

"My heart. It's beating faster. Why does it beat faster, Oppa?"

She then placed her right palm on his chest.

"And yours is too. Why Oppa?"

Jung-Hwa took a deep breath as he looked at the young naïve girl. Her eyes needed answers to understand these new feelings. He placed his left hand on her hand that was on his chest.

"It always beat faster whenever you're near me, Eunnie. Your presence makes me feel warm too. I feel the need to protect you even if you are not in danger. I want to always be with you. Not because you are like a sister to me but because…"

"Because?" Her already fast-beating heart beat faster.

"Saranghae, Eunnie. Saranghae."

Her eyes widened and it was as if she was knocked out of breath.

"I've kept this love for so long knowing that you are still young. I know that I'm much older than you but this love, it doesn't give it a care. I couldn't push it away when it first hit me. You are a special young lady, Eunnie. A beautiful young lady, not only on the outside but also on the inside. You make me happy, very happy."

She was still silent yet held her eyes on his. Her lips started to tremble and moisture began to gather in those eyes.

"I don't know what I'll do if you go to the UK and leave me here. I have to be near you, Eunnie. I love you so much that I can't bear not knowing how you are doing. That's the main reason why I want to go there. I want to be able to see you, hear you. It doesn't matter if it takes four or five years there. As long as you're near me, it's all that I need."

But nothing came out of her.

"Say something, my love. Are you mad at me?"

Slowly, she shook her head. Tears had already fallen, tainting her rosy cheeks.

Why had she not noticed that he was in love with her? They were close and became closer after the incident with Hak-Kun. She admitted that he was the one, outside of her family that she was most comfortable and felt safe with but he never said anything about loving her more than just a brother loving a sister.

And right now, these feelings that she was experiencing. Were these really signs of love like what he said? Even with Hak-Kun before the incident she never felt this way. How was it possible to suddenly feel different with the person whom you had loved your whole life as a brother? How was it possible for the love to change from a love of a sister to a brother to become a love of a woman to a man? Was there such a thing as a miracle? Magic? Was she insane for feeling this way?

He wiped away the fallen tears.

"Eunnie, I can see it in your eyes. You're questioning your feelings for me. It's alright, my love. If you don't feel it like how I feel it for you, I am not angry. I understand that this is all new to you and surprising. But I promise to wait until you are ready to give me your answer. I'm a very patient man if you still haven't noticed." He smiled to her, adding the last sentence just to ease the tension, more of his as she was still keeping mum.

"Oppa, I…" Her cheeks blushed rosier.

"I… I love you too, Oppa," and buried her face against his chest. In an instant, his hands went behind her back and kept her flushed. There was no word that can describe his feeling upon hearing her words.

He revelled in the euphoric feeling of having her in his arms. Her sweet scent and her warm body were sending him to cloud nine. Then, he leaned back and held her arms.

They smiled at each other, him loving the rosy cheeks on her. She was still shy from her confession.

His right hand cupped her left cheek, eyes not leaving hers. Eyes that filled with love.

"May I kiss you?"

Her cheeks turned rosier again and she shyly nodded and slowly closed her eyes as his head descended toward hers.

When his lips touched hers, she felt like her soul had left her body and flew to heaven and came down only to fly out and up again. Fireworks exploded inside of her, her heart felt like bursting, the inside of her stomach felt scrunched in an indescribable pleasured way, feelings that she had never experienced before. It was amazing, exciting, earth-shattering, out-of-this-world feeling.

His lips were soft and gentle, tingling her inside and she wanted more. Her lips moved with his and she lightly bit his lower lips, making them both moaned at the sensation. Their lips now parted and the kiss deepened.

He was her first kiss and she was his first kiss.

He might be 27 years old but never before that he had a girlfriend or felt the need to flirt with girls. Jung-Hee always teased him about it but he just shrugged it off. He knew that his first kiss would be with his soulmate.

"Eunnie…" He broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"Oppa…"

Both were breathless from the overwhelming effect of their kiss.

"I love you, Eunnie."

"I love you too, Oppa."

"Be my girlfriend? I will take care of you always."

"Yes, Oppa. I'd be honored."

And he kissed her again.

"Let's get inside before Uncle Yi Jeong sends out a search party."

Jae Eun laughed and nodded. "Yes, let's. Can't let Appa do that. Oppa, should we tell them tonight?"

"Let's tell everyone at our party before we leave for London."

"OK, Oppa." She agreed which meant that she could enjoy some time alone with Jung-Hwa before everybody starts to tease or worse, protest. It was going to be their secret affair.

They then walked toward the Mansion, hand-in-hand.

And the dark clouds left leaving the moon alone and brightened the night sky once again.


	17. The Gu-So Couples' Stories - Part III

Chapter 16: The Gu-So Couples' Stories – Part III

Disclaimer: I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

Published: October 29, 2018

* * *

The main characters and F4 children and grandchildren:  
So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun, So Jae Ji and So Dae-Seong. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho (So Jae Ji's twin)  
Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho – Precious, Dae-Seong - Baby Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin (Won-won).  
Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.  
Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won So Dae-Hyun and Song Eun-Kyung's children: So Kang-Dae and So Kyung-Dae (twin) and So Eun Byul.  
So Jae Hwa and Gu Jung-Hee's daughter: Gu Chin-Sun

* * *

Everybody was at the So Mansion in honor of Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa. The two were leaving for London in two weeks. Jae Eun was going to do her A-Level programme for a year and if she managed to pass the exam, she would continue with her degree programme. As for Jung-Hee, he was going to start working at a well-known engineering company and at the same time keep an eye on Jae Eun for he was too worried to let Jae Eun alone in a far far away country.

After Jung-Hwa's love confession to Jae Eun and her reciprocating his love, the couple managed to keep their relationship to themselves although Ga Eul was observant enough to know that her daughter was deeply in love. The wide or shy smiles whenever she received a message on her handphone, the stolen glances and blushed cheeks whenever the F4 families had a get-together, the hushed whispers when she answered her phone, the caught faraway looks, and smiles even when they were in the family living room, and many more occasions strengthened Ga Eul's believe that Jae Eun was in a relationship. She had a good guess on who the lucky guy was but she wanted for the girl to tell and all that she hoped and prayed for was that Jae Eun was happy.

Ga Eul kept her eyes on the two. At that moment, Jae Eun was sitting next to Jung-Hwa, and both of them are laughing at some jokes that Jung-Hee was telling. The others were also laughing away. Ga Eul also noticed how both Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa were holding hands since they sat down. To the others, it was not uncommon for the two to do so since they and in fact, the other F4 children were so used to the gestures since they were small. However, to Ga Eul's sharp eyes, there was more in the hand-holding between the two. She smiled at the two young people.

When the laughter died down, Jae Hwa looked at Jung-Hwa and they nodded. Both straightened up and Jung-Hwa cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, everyone. May I, we," gesturing to Jae Eun and himself, "have your attention, please?"

And everybody went quiet. All eyes were now on them.

"First of all, Jae Eun and I wish to thank everybody for being so supportive of our decision to go to London."

"Because we love you, you dork." Jung-Hee interrupted and was immediately rewarded with a punch on his shoulder by his wife Jae Hwa, and laughs from the others.

"I love you too, Hyung," stated Jung-Hwa.

"I would like to thank Omma and Appa for letting me go and I promise that I will do my best to help Shinhwa grow with new opportunities abroad."

Jan Di blew him a kiss while Jun Pyo gave a thumb's up sign.

"Fighting, Hyung!" "Go, Oppa, Go!" by the F4's children, making the elder F4 and their wives laughed and giggled.

"I would also like to especially thank Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul for trusting me to be their eyes with Eunnie and to keep Eunnie safe."

"You'd better keep your promise to keep Eunnie safe, Jung-Hwa or else…" 'warned' Yi Jeong.

"Appaaa…." Jae Eun playfully pouted.

Ga Eul then leaned her head against Yi Jeong's shoulder and gently rubbed his arm up and down. He then kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I promise, Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul."

"My Jung-Hwa always keeps his promises, Yi Jeong. I can vouch for him," assured Jun Pyo.

"Thanks, Appa."

He then turned to look at Jae Eun who was also looking at him with a lovely wide smile and automatically he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow and so did the F3 and their other adult children.

Both Jung-Hwa and Jae Eun then stood up and approached her parents. They bowed to the elders and kneeled in front of them. The room became silent.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul, Eunnie and I would like to ask for your blessings. We," he then took Jae Eun's hand in his. "Eunnie and I are a couple now and I promise with all my heart that I will take care of Eunnie with all my might and love. We love each other and one day I would like to make Eunnie my lawfully wedded wife."

Gasps immediately filled the room, especially from the ladies and girls. Congratulations and well wishes were heard and excitement was obvious in their voices. Questions were thrown out on when they started to date and many more. Jan Di was among the happiest for she knew how much her son loved Jae Eun and now that his love was reciprocated, Jan Di was greatly thankful. The father of the said girl, however, was still silent, shocked to be precise. Jung-Hwa and Jae Eun were also silent, nervous for the man's reaction.

"Honey?" called Ga Eul. She lightly squeezed Yi Jeong's forearm.

His face was now red, and eyes locked on the two young persons in front of him.

"What do you mean, Jung-Hwa? Eunnie?"

"I'd like to ask for her hand in marriage, Uncle," Jung-Hwa answered firmly. Again, squeals of delight were heard from the women in the room and the men gave each other meaningful smiles.

"No!"

"Appa?" "Honey…" "Yi Jeong?" "Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

Jae Eun tried hard not to cry but she was very shocked hearing her father's firm answer. Why can't her father accept her relationship with Jung-Hwa? Was it because of their age gap? Was it because she had yet to finish her tertiary study? But she had promised herself and Jung-Hwa that she would not neglect her study even if they were now a couple. She would not let her love for him ruin her study. "Appa? Why?"

"Dae-Jung, would you please take those younger than you, except for Eunnie to the family's media room?" "Appa?" "Now, please." Ordered the famous potter.

"OK, Appa."

Dae-Jung, with the help of Dae-Hwan, then gathered the young ones and led them out despite their protests. But they sensed that their father was being very serious and would not tolerate being disturbed by the little ones.

Once the room was secured of the young people, all attention went to Yi Jeong, Jae Eun, and Jung-Hwa.

"Yi Jeong? What's going on?" asked Jun Pyo. "Yeah, man. Is something wrong?" added Woo Bin.

They could feel the tension in Yi Jeong and with the way Ga Eul held on his arm to keep him calm.

Ignoring Jun Pyo's and Woo Bin's questions, "Since when did this happen?"

"Appa… the night when we announced that we're going to London. Oppa confessed and I did too. We love each other, Appa."

"And you didn't bother to tell us then? And Jung-Hwa, how am I going to trust you with Eunnie's safety now?"

"Appa…" "Uncle Yi Jeong?" "Honey…" "Yi Jeong?" "Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

Jae Eun tears finally fell. How could her father ask that question? Did he not know Jung-Hwa at all? Why the sudden change in his view of Jung-Hwa?

"Yes. How?"

"What do you mean, Yi Jeong?" Jun Pyo had already stood up from his seat but was immediately pulled down by Jan Di.

"They are in love, a couple."

"So? What's wrong with that? Surely Jung-Hwa will be the best man to protect Eunnie there, and with happened with Eunnie previously, I'm sure you know that Jung-Hwa had proven that too," argued Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin exchanged looks. They now understood Yi Jeong's concern.

"Of course it's wrong. I mean, yes, we are grateful for Jung-Hwa for saving Eunnie but now… this… things might be out of control," replied the ex-Casanova.

"Are you insane, So Yi Jeong?" Jun Pyo was getting angrier at Yi Jeong's words. He sounded like his son, Jung-Hwa was a bad man.

"Stop it…" cried Ga Eul. "You two!" continued Jan Di, startling everybody.

"Honey, can you please explain your mind calmly and rationally?" "Jagiya, this is our daughter that we're talking about and Eunnie and Jung-Hwa are a couple."

"And?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, Appa. In fact, it's a good thing because then, other men will not dare to disturb or pursue or harm Eunnie," stated Jae Hwa who had been quiet. Jung-Hee, Dae-Hyun, and Eun-Kyung nodded, agreeing with her. They just did not see why the head of the So family should freak out with the news of Jung-Hwa and Jae Eun being a couple.

"Aish…." Yi Jeong covered his face with his palm.

"Why can't you get what I'm trying to say here?" He was getting frustrated.

"What are you trying to say, Yi Jeong? It's you who are not making any sense," commented Jae Kyung.

"Appa, please. Jung-Hwa Oppa loves Eunnie and Eunnie love Oppa. Oppa is for Eunnie. Both of us have talked about this and Eunnie want to be Oppa's wife but don't worry Appa, it won't happen soon. Eunnie do still remember Eunnie's promise to Appa that Eunnie will finish Eunnie's study first before any marriage can happen. Oppa respects that, Appa. Oppa is willing to wait."

Jung-Hwa had taken Jae Eun into his arms as the girl was crying hard. His heart broke at the sight of her and he could not understand why Uncle Yi Jeong was so against them whereas he was alright with Jae Hwa and Jung-Hee. Was it because of their age difference?

"Aish…" "Yi Jeong," called Ji Hoo.

"Do you not trust Eunnie and Jung-Hwa?"

"I…"

"Do you or do you not?"

"I… I don't. No. I do. Wait… I don't know."

"Honey?" Ga Eul wrapped her hands around Yi Jeong's waist while smiling. She now understood his concern.

"Just say it, Yi Jeong. We are all adults here and all of us except our young couple here have experienced it," stated Woo Bin while wiggling his eyebrows, causing Ji Hoo and Ga Eul to laugh.

"What's going on?" asked Jun Pyo.

"Well, I… I'm worried if Eunnie and Jung-Hwa will live together there." His face was now colored blush.

"But Appa, we're not. Oppa has Oppa's place and Eunnie will be staying at the school's hostel," said the innocent Jae Eun.

The whole room burst into laughter, except for Yi Jeong, Jae Eun, and Jung-Hwa. The others had now understood what the whole fuss was all about. "Eunnie, we know that but Uncle Yi Jeong worries if you two are going to be together now that you're a couple." Jung-Hee made the quote-unquote sign at the word 'together'. It took a few seconds for Jae Eun to digest the words and when she did, her face turned red in embarrassment. Jung-Hwa was no different.

"Oppa!" "Hyung!"

And laughter filled the room again as Yi Jeong groaned. He understood how a man's body worked especially near his loved one, and being young, he knew how hard it was to curb the desire and lust. He had all the experience. Even if he was not a virgin when he married Ga Eul, she was, and even she had trouble curbing her own desire whenever they were together before they got married.

Right now his own daughter was going to go through the same process and being a father, an overprotective one at that, he never wanted to think about his daughters living the way he did before he fell in love with Ga Eul. Heck, he never liked the idea that his daughters have another man to love for he was afraid that they would forget all about him. Silly unnecessary baseless notion. Yes. Ga Eul had 'scolded' him lots and lots of time before regarding the matter but he just could not let it go.

Coming back to the matter in hand, it was supposed to be discussed in a closed private room between a father and his son, and between a mother and her daughter. However, due to his shock of finding Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa together, all his worries were now out in the open.

Jung-Hwa gulped hard and tried to put on a serious face though his face was still red from blushing.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul. I respect Eunnie very much and will not cross the line. That, I can assure you. You have my words, Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul. I'm willing to wait."

Jae Eun's cry had turned to sniffs and little sobs as Jung-Hwa kept holding her.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, we really hope that you'll give us your blessing. It really means a lot to us, to Eunnie especially. We love you, Uncle Yi Jeong and will never give you shame."

"Yes, Appa."

Yi Jeong looked at his daughter. He thought that Eunnie would be the last of his daughters who would have a boyfriend by the way she used to tell him when she was much younger that she never wanted a boyfriend yet because she wanted to have a successful career first. Then again, fate had a different plan. She was still diligent and smart in her study but this daughter of his had also grown into a very beautiful young lady and quite a feminine one. Surely, she would eventually found attraction in the opposite gender. Although, he did not expect it to be this fast, and the man of her interest was Gu Jung-Hwa. Another Gu son. What was it with the Gu boys that attracted the So daughters?

Ga Eul leaned her head against his shoulder and gently ran her hand up and down his arm.

"I know you love Jung-Hwa, Honey, and you know that he will take a good care of our Eunnie."

Yi Jeong took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I give you my blessing."

"Appaaaaa…" In an instant, Jae Eun launched herself into Yi Jeong's arm and cried. She repeatedly thanked him and said "Eunnie love you, Appa. Thank you."

The rest clapped and sighed in relived and joy.

"Why don't we marry them off before they leave?" suggested Jun Pyo with a wide grin that made Yi Jeong wanted to bite the man's head off. If a glare could kill, and another round of laughter erupted among the group.

"What about an engagement?" suggested Ha Eun.

"Yes." "What?" "Good idea." "Yeah, an engagement." The young couple's faces turned beetroot red.

"Can't you all let me breathe for like a few years before mentioning about an engagement?" came Yi Jeong's voice among the many sounds of agreement and also plans of the engagement.

The room fell silent for a nanosecond before laughs filled the air once again.

"Are you trying to kill me? I just got to tune my mind about Eunnie and Jung-Hwa being a couple and you're all planning for their engagement now? Have pity on my heart."  
But they laughed out louder.

"Awww, Appa… Appa's going to get another son-in-law and more grandchildren. The more the merrier, Appa," teased Jae Hwa.

"Darling…," 'warned' the father but Jae Hwa just grinned widely showing her pearly whites as her husband, Jung-Hee nudged her shoulder. At another corner, Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung leaned against each other, enjoying the teases on their father/father-in-law.

When the laughs died down, Jan Di and Jun Pyo became serious.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, we love Eunnie like our own and it gives us great honor that Eunnie loves our Jung-Hwa. We agree to Ha Eun's suggestion. They are going to be away for a few years and we think it's best that they got engaged before leaving. The wedding can wait until they really are ready…" Jan Di held her giggle when she saw Yi Jeong's eyes almost bulged out from the word wedding. "Or after Eunnie's completed her study."

"Putting a ring on Eunnie's finger will at least ward off men from Eunnie, and vice versa, don't you think?" asked Jae-Kyung.

Yi Jeong looked into Ga Eul's eyes for help but she just smiled before leaning up a little to place a light kiss on his lips.

"Ewwww, Omma…" said Jae Hwa making the rest laughed at her reaction. Years of happily married and infinite 'unbashful' PDAs from Yi Jeong, Ga Eul had also gotten more comfortable with their PDAs.

"It's up to you, Honey. You're the father and Eunnie is still legally under your responsibility," said Ga Eul.

"This is a big step to take, Ga Eul. I…What should I do?"

"Oh, Honey. Listen to your heart. Deep down, Honey. What do you want for Eunnie?"

He gave his wife a kiss on the lips before closing his eyes and inhaled. A few seconds later, a smile curved up his still handsome face and he opened his eyes and gave Ga Eul another kiss, earning Awwws and Ewwwss from the others. Then, he looked at the anticipating Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa who were now holding hands, kneeling in front of him and Ga Eul.

"Eunnie, Jung-Hwa…"

"Yes, Appa." "Yes, Uncle Yi Jeong."

"I know I just gave you my blessings but are you two really sure that this is what both of you really wanted? To be engaged officially? Eunnie, you are still very young and the big wide world is out there. You'll meet more men and so will you, Jung-Hwa, with more women. No offense, Jung-Hwa, you are a very good man and I see how much you love Eunnie now but I just don't want both of you to regret later on if things don't go as planned. I don't want both of you to get hurt."

"Uncle Yi Jeong, I will try my best to ensure Eunnie's happiness. Touch wood if things don't go as planned, but if they do, then I won't have any regrets since I've given and tried my all and best."

Jung-Hwa then looked at Jae Eun with eyes full of love.

"I love Eunnie, Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul. I always have. It'll be a great honor to be engaged to Eunnie." He then mouthed "I love you, Eunnie. Until forever."

Jae Eun could not hinder the tears from escaping and her smile matched his. Her heart soaring high and she wished that happiness are theirs until the last day of their lives.

A smile graced Ga Eul's face hearing the young man's words for they reminded her of that time on Namsan Stairs when she told Yi Jeong the similar words. At that time, she had no regrets in letting Yi Jeong go since she had tried her best and gave her all.

It seemed that Yi Jeong remembered the same thing as he gazed at his wife and kissed her forehead.

"I won't regret it either, Appa, Omma. I trust Oppa with all my heart," replied Jae Eun.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, his attention went back to the two persons in front of him.

"The engagement party will only be among us families. A private party here. A week from today. Will that be enough time for you ladies to plan the party?"

Claps and hoorays filled the room once again. Each couple in the room hugged their significant other while Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa could not wipe away the wide smile on their faces. They were going to be officially engaged, finally. Ga Eul kissed her husband and whispered against his lips "I'm very proud of you, Honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Jagiya."

* * *

 **At the Gu Mansion**

"Oh my God. There're so many things to do and I don't know if it can be done in a week." Jan Di was pacing left and right, forward and backward in their Master bedroom.

"Woman, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy," ordered Jun Pyo.

"Well, don't just sit there. Help me think."

"Think of what?"

"Urrghhh Gu Jun Pyo. Jung-Hwa's engagement party next week."

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "As if you've never done this before. Just follow Jung-Hee's party."

"Aish…. How can we? We had more than enough time to plan for Jung-Hee's party."

Jun Pyo massaged his head and stood up from the bed. He approached his wife and pulled her to the bed.

"Look Jan Di, it's not a wedding ceremony. I also want a big party to tell the whole world that my son is getting engaged but we must also respect Jung-Hwa and Eunnie's request to have a simple one."

She then looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Gu Jun Pyo. Have you seen him?"

"What?"

"The Jun Pyo I know will definitely not settle for a simple ceremony. Are you sure you are Gu Jun Pyo?"

"Are you teasing me?" Jun Pyo playfully flicked his wife's head and she flicked him back while laughing.

"I'm serious, Jan Di. A simple one will do for the engagement party. We can go all lavish and grand for their wedding. I'm sure my Omma will want that. You know how much she loves Jung-Hwa."

"I guess you are right. I'll discuss with Ga Eul tomorrow."

"Good. Now let's go to bed. I'm tired and you promised me a massage."

"Yah! You promised me a massage."

"No. You did."

"No, I didn't. You did."

"Alright. I did. Come on. On the bed, Geum Jan Di."

And she happily hopped on and laid down.

* * *

 **At the Song's Place**

"I win!"

Woo Bin threw the pool stick on the table in frustration. It was the third time that Jae Kyung had beaten him at the game.

"Of course, you do. You cheated."

"Did not."

"Did too. You don't play fair."

"Oh? How so?" Jae Kyung asked with arms crossed in front of her chest.

"And the woman asked How So." Woo Bin went to the bar for a drink. They were in their private games room on the same floor as their master bedroom.

"Awww… my man is sulking like a child. Does he need a coaxing?" She sat on his laps and had her arms around his neck. One hand instantly held her waist to avoid her from falling.

"I am not sulking." Though with a pout, making Jae Kyung laughed and kissed his nose.

"All you need is just a little more practice, Darling." The kiss moved to his cheek.

"But you still don't play fair." Another gulp of the transparent liquid went down his throat.

"Explain, please." Her slender fingers fiddled with the top buttons of his shirt.

"Don't think that I don't notice your game, Ha Jae Kyung."

"Oh, what did I do now?" A small smirk formed on her lips.

"Naughty Ha Jae Kyung."

"Mr. Song Woo Bin. I'm not naughty. I'm a good girl."

"Good girl, my …."

"No…. no curse words in the house, Mr. Song Woo Bin. Won-Won Rule number… what number is it?" All the buttons of his shirt were already undone.

He laughed for a while before getting serious again. "I'll never win the game with you wearing this." "Oh? What's wrong with this?" She acted innocent but was trying hard not to laugh. "You're killing me with this and you wear this on purpose. So that I can't focus on the balls."

"Do I? Ooopss..."

"You need to be punished, Mrs. Song."

"If you can catch me…" Surprising him, she jumped off from his laps and ran towards their bedroom. Fortunately, it was only three doors away. But Woo Bin was faster and managed to catch his wife halfway and lifted her off the ground making her squeal in delight. He then carried her to their bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"Let's make a rule. Starting from today, no more sexy lacy lingerie with this thin satin short robe when we play pool, you got that?"

Jae Kyung laughed for her husband was right. He was a far better pool player than her so she took the easy way to distract him.

"I can't promise you that," and Woo Bin tickled her until she surrendered and promised.

A sated hour later, she had her head on his bare chest while his hand drew random circles on her naked back.

"Darling," called Jae Kyung.

"Yes, Darling."

"What do you think about Eunnie and Jung-Hwa in London together?"

"I think it's a good thing that they'd have each other over there and I believe Jung-Hwa is not going to let anything happen to Eunnie."

"I know that and oh, I didn't see it coming. Jung-Hwa and Eunnie. A couple. No wonder Jung-Hwa never had a girlfriend. I thought he was gay."

"I thought that too."

"And what was that with Yi Jeong? He's so over-protective of Eunnie."

"Well, not only of Eunnie but all his daughters. It's a father's thing. I was the same with our Eun-Kyung."

She started to play with what little hair that he had on his chest. "Do you think Jung-Hwa and Eunnie will be able to wait until their wedding night?"

"Ha Jae Kyung?"

She instantly swatted his chest, making him winched. "Stop calling my full name."

"What makes you ask?" he was curious.

"I mean, you can see how much they love each other and that they couldn't take their eyes off of each other after Yi Jeong gave his blessing. I know those looks. Well, we've been there in their places. It's so hard not to fall into temptation and what more, they are going to be far from their families."

"I don't know, Darling. I mean, yeah, your vow to stay a virgin until our wedding night killed me for I don't remember how many times but I don't really know about Jung-Hwa on this matter. If Eunnie is like you and her Omma, then good luck, Jung-Hwa." He laughed out loud. "And let me tell you something. This thing, it doesn't matter whether you're far or near your family. If it happens, it happens."

Suddenly he frowned.

"Darling, why are we talking about this? I feel like a pervert."

"Yah! It just came to my mind after our… our…"

He raised one eyebrow at her stutter.

"Since when do you stutter?"

"Yah! Don't tease me, Song Woo Bin." She then turned around, her back facing him.

"Hmmm… someone's moping. What should I do? I miss her already."

She pretended to sleep although a smile curved up when an arm was thrown across her waist and pulled her closer. His lips were gentle on her bare back. Ticklish, she stopped pretending and turned to face him and crashed her lips on his, leading to another round of loving.

* * *

 **At the Yoon's Resident**

"Ji Hoo, may I ask you something?"

It was only the two of them that night. Their son, Joo-Won went back with The Songs' place since Won-Bin wanted to show Joo-Won the micro helicopter and mini truck that he had built. Won-Bin and Joo-Won shared the same interests in automobile designs.

"What is it, Ha Eun?" Ji Hoo put down the medical journal that he was reading.

"You were quiet at the So earlier. May I know why?" She then placed a glass of warm milk on the table. Ji Hoo thanked his wife for the milk and gave her a wide smile.

"I was just amazed and amused at the same time," he chuckled softly.

"How so?" Ha Eun was already behind him as she gave him a massage on the shoulders.

"Amazed that our children," referring to the F4 children, "can't get away from each other. I mean, it's not like they don't have friends outside of our circle or that we forbid them from socializing with others but now, we have another F2 children couple."

"Hmmm… I thought of that too and have wondered about it. First, there's Dae-Hyun and Eun-Kyung, then Jae-Hwa and Jung-Hee, and now, Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa. And I'm not sure if you've noticed or if Woo Bin has told you, but I think Won-Won is very protective of Precious. Another So daughter catching the eyes of a Song."

"I've noticed too and Joo-Won did say something along that line. Also, Woo Bin did mention a few years ago that Won-Won told him and Jae Kyung that he wanted to marry Precious."

"Oh, when was that?" She had stopped massaging his shoulders and came to sit next to him, continuing to massage his right arm.

"After Precious got her asthma attack at the Song's place. Do you remember?" He loved her gentle yet firm hands. Her massage was the best.

Ha Eun frowned a little to recall the incident.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. That was a scare. Poor Precious. Have her doctors found anything about her condition?"

"Yes, that was a scare." He then shook his head. "Sadly, they are not coming any nearer to the reasons to her random attacks. Yi Jeong said that they're taking Precious to the US next month."

"I hope things will go better for Precious."

"I hope too."

Both then sighed. It saddened them that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were tested with Precious' health condition but at the same time, they were proud of the two for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were great concerned loving parents who never stopped finding ways to help heal their daughter.

After a while, "Hey, you said you're amused too?" She was now massaging his left arm.

Ji Hoo let out a laugh. "Yes. Yi Jeong. Did you see his face when Eunnie and Jung-Hwa told us about them? And when you suggested an engagement?"

Ha Eun joined in the laugh. "Yes. We should have captured him on videos."

"This is his second daughter in a relationship and he still hasn't come to terms that his daughters are capable of being loved and in love. He's so afraid that they'll love him less."

"Maybe all fathers are like that? Their daughters will always be their babies but he doesn't have any reason to feel scared or insecure. He's a great father and all his daughters and sons and even all our children love him."

"Hmmm. I agree. He's a great man too. I remember when we were much younger. He was afraid to love mainly because of what happened with his parents. In addition to that, he lost his first love Eun Jae because of that too. He always mentioned that he was not worthy of love and be loved despite what we, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and myself told him. He was just too scared to open up his heart. But thank God for sending Jan Di and with her, Ga Eul, to us the F4. Ga Eul is a miracle. She's the superwoman who managed to tame his fear and to teach him how to love."

Ha Eun nodded. She had heard some of the stories about Yi Jeong's old Casanova time but when she was first introduced to Yi Jeong, he was already a great man and husband.

Ha Eun then kissed Ji Hoo on the lips, surprising him but soon enough kissed her back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"You're a great man, husband and father too, Ji Hoo. I love you."

A wide smile curved up and he pulled her closer, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "I love you too, Ha Eun. Thank you for being my wonderful wife and an amazing mother to our Joo-Won."

And they continued to kiss as he carried her to the awaiting bed.

* * *

 **At the So Mansion**

"Jagiya…"

A wrap of arms around his waist and a kiss on his shoulder blade awoke him from his reverie. They were in their large bathroom and he was in front of the mirror with head down and hands on the counter when she entered the bathroom.

"What's in your mind, Honey?" Ga Eul had the side of her face on his back, his hands now on hers which were still encasing his waist.

"Eunnie… and Jung-Hwa."

He then unpeeled her hands and turned around, only to now envelop her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

Ga Eul raised her eyebrows. "Still thinking about them?"

He could only nod.

"Oh, Honey. Please don't worry yourself unnecessarily. I understand that you're concerned about Eunnie being in a different country but there's Jung-Hwa and I trust that he's a man of his words." She leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips.

He sighed heavily. If it was up to him, he would make sure that Eunnie continued with her study here in Seoul but he also wanted to support her dreams. He did not want to be the kind of father who dictates his children's life. He and Ga Eul believed that children are to be free in choosing their own paths of careers and partner. They would support their children but would chip in when deemed needed. However, the idea of Eunnie and Jung-Hwa together in London scared him, to be honest.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae," He looked at her, surprised at her endearment of him.

"Just relax and trust Eunnie and Jung-Hwa, please?"

"Why are you so calm in this, Ga Eul-yang?" He had started to undo the knot of her bathrobe. Her calling him Yi Jeong Sunbae did things to him.

"Because I trust them. I trust my daughter and my best friend's son." And she did the same to his.

"Let me help ease your mind and calm your body, Yi Jeong Sunbae," as she pressed her small body against his. They could feel what was underneath the untied bathrobes.

Both of their soft satin bathrobes dropped to the floor and she led a wide-smiling handsome him to the big bathtub filled with cherry blossom-oil-infused warm water.

* * *

 **Departure Day**

Everybody was at the airport for it was a Sunday. Their large group had garnered attention from the people there. It was not common to see all the F4 families in a public place and people were not going to miss the opportunity to at least take a photo or a video of them.

At first, Jun Pyo wanted Jung-Hwa and Jae Eun to take their private jet to London but much to the couple's protest, especially from Jung-Hwa, saying that it was not economical to do so and some negotiation with Jun Pyo, they then settled for the first class tickets on a well-known prestigious international airline. When it was almost time to go inside, everybody hugged and embraced the couple. Yi Jeong was the last to say goodbye to Jae Eun.

"Take care of your health, OK? Keep warm. It's autumn there and the temperature can be biting. Don't get into trouble with the teachers and students at the college. Study hard and smart. We'll FaceTime every weekend, at least, so don't be out of service area unless you have to because of college activities. Be good. Don't break any laws. Don't talk to strangers. Don't go anywhere without Jung-Hee. If you got sick, God forbids, don't hesitate to inform the warden and Jung-Hee. If you need more money, don't wait to tell Appa or Omma. If you can't take in the college's food, tell Jung-Hwa immediately. Make sure you have a first aid box in your room. Drink plenty of water. Don't skip your exercise. Don't…"

"Appa…." Jae Eun was already laughing at her father's non-stop, long advice and instructions, and so had everyone else.

"Yi Jeong, I think it's best that you go with Eunnie. There's still time to buy a ticket," teased Jun Pyo and the worried anxious father awarded him with his famous glare.

Jae Eun leaned up and kissed her father's cheeks and hugged him tighter.

"Eunnie love you, Appa. Thank you for everything and Eunnie will make Appa proud."

Tears that were held since they arrived at the airport finally fell down the man's cheeks.

"Appa love you very much, Eunnie. Don't forget Appa, OK?"

"Never, Appa. Appa is in here and will never leave. Eunnie won't let Appa." She pointed to her chest, over her heart.

"Appa am going to miss Eunnie very much."

"Eunnie too and Eunnie am just a call away, Appa."

For the last time, Yi Jeong hugged his daughter, longer. His heart was already breaking for he was already missing her banters, teasers, stories, laughter, ideas and all. He kissed her forehead before letting go and Jung-Hwa came to shake his hand. Instead, he pulled the young man for a firm hug and told Jung-Hwa to take care of his daughter and that Jae Eun was now his responsibility. Yi Jeong reminded Jung-Hwa to stay true to his promises but also said that should there be any problems concerning Jae Eun, Jung-Hwa was to call him first.

The young man nodded and promised again. "Thank you, Uncle Yi Jeong. I won't let you and Aunt Ga Eul down. I promise."

"It's time for them to go, Honey," Ga Eul placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Yi Jeong breathed in deeply. "OK…"

Jung-Hwa and Jae Eun waved goodbye. Tears were spilling in her eyes, and so were for the women of F4 families. The men acted strong and macho although Ga Eul noticed her husband's glistening eyes. She then laid her head against his shoulder and he rested his arm around her shoulder.

Everybody wished for their success in a foreign land, Jae Eun with her studies and Jung-Hwa with his new job. They also wished for the couple's well-being, and that their love to grow stronger and deeper.

The couple held hands as they walked into the departure hall and out of their families' sight, moving toward a brighter future.


	18. The Gu-So Couples' Stories - Part IV

**Chapter 17: The Gu-So Couples' Stories – Part IV**

 **A.N.:** Sorry for the very long wait. This is the end of So Jae Eun and Gu Jung-Hwa's mini story. Thank you for your reads, reviews, favorites, follows and support.

A reply to lumilana: Woo Bin x Jae Kyung's, as well as Ji Hoo x Ha Eun's sub-stories are to be included in this big WSYD? story. I do have a number of story ideas for them as well as for the others. It's just a matter of finding the time to write and then there are the frustrating writer's blocks. Nevertheless, thanks for your review and suggestion, and your patience.

Take care, everyone!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters, other than the new ones.

 **Published:** January 14, 2019

 **The main characters and F4 children and grandchildren:**

So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul's children: So Dae-Hyun, So Jae Hwa, So Dae-Jung, So Dae-Hwan, So Jae Eun, So Jae Ji and So Dae-Seong. Deceased/Miscarried: So Dae-Ho (So Jae Ji's twin)

Endearment: Dae-Hyun – Baby (until 7 years old), Jae Hwa – Darling, Dae-Jung – Baby (until Middle School), Dae-Hwan – Hwannie/Sweetheart, Jae Eun – Eunnie/Sweetheart, Jae Ji – Precious, Dae-Ho – Precious, Dae-Seong - Baby

Song Woo Bin and Ha Jae Kyung's children: Song Eun-Kyung and Song Won-Bin (Won-won).

Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di's children: Gu Jung-Hee, Gu Jung-Hwa and Gu Jee Ha.

Yoon Ji Hoo and Yoong Ha Eun's son: Yoon Joo-Won

So Dae-Hyun and Song Eun-Kyung's children: So Kang-Dae and So Kyung-Dae (twin) and So Eun Byul.

So Jae Hwa and Gu Jung-Hee's daughter: Gu Chin-Sun

* * *

 **Eight months later**

"What? You're not coming back for the summer?"

Yi Jeong felt a headache coming. His summer holiday plan was ruined with those two initial words: "Sorry, Appa." He wanted to take the whole family to Whitsunday Islands, Australia - one of the most beautiful island archipelagos in the world. Jae Eun, however, decided not to come home because she wanted to tour some of the European cities with Jung-Hwa. He wondered whose idea it was.

"But Eunnie, we've discussed this before you left. You're to come home every summer holiday and doesn't Jung-Hwa have work? As Appa remembered, he promised his parents that he'll come home too."

Truth was, he was scared to let Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa traveling through foreign countries just the two of them. Allowing Jae Eun to study abroad was already a huge feat for him, what more to let them travel together?

"Appa…" Through the video call, Jae Eun's lips pursed thin.

"I can't do this. Jagiya, hold me, please. I'm afraid I'm going to fall down." His hand reached for his wife's arm.

Ga Eul shook her head. "You are securely seated on a chair. You can't fall down, Honey." Her husband could sometimes be overly dramatic. She then kissed the side of his face.

"Omma… Eunnie am sorry to break my promise but the summer here is too beautiful to miss and my friends here said Europe is best explored during summer. Eunnie can come home next summer?"

How could Ga Eul turn down that cute pretty adorable pouty face of her daughter?

"Eunnie, you've been to Amsterdam, Sweden, Italy and should Appa list all the countries that we've been to?"

"But Appa, Eunnie was small at that time… Now, Eunnie can appreciate them more."

Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul's hands to massage his temple.

"But your Appa has planned our vacation for months, Eunnie."

"But Omma…" her lips trembled. She wished Jung-Hwa was with here at that moment but he was at work.

"How's your studying coming, Eunnie? Your exam is next month, right?"

"It's alright." It was more than alright. She had gotten all As for her assignments and monthly tests. "Yes, Omma. Early of the month." The excitement in her voice had run away.

"Make sure you take your meals and rest well. Omma will contact Jung-Hwa to assist you."

"Omma, Omma don't have to. Oppa makes sure Eunnie don't miss my meals and eat on time. He's been very good to Eunnie."

"Of course, Eunnie." Ga Eul smiled affectionately at her daughter but she was obviously still somber.

"Omma, please let Eunnie go to Europe with Oppa." She was not giving up.

"No, Eunnie," replied Yi Jeong.

"Appa, please."

"Why don't Appa and Omma discuss this with the rest and we'll give our decision next week?" suggested Ga Eul.

"Yes!" "No!" The daughter and husband answered simultaneously.

"Appa!" "Eunnie!"

"You two are like children. My words are final. We'll talk to you next week, Eunnie. Take care over there and study, OK? Send our love to Jung-Hwa."

"Jagiya, I'm not finished here," her husband protested but she just waved at the screen. "Say bye to Eunnie, Honey."

"I will, Omma. Bye, Omma. Bye, Appa. Eunnie love Appa and Omma. Send my love to the rest too."

"Bye, Eunnie. We love you too."

The call had ended leaving the husband and wife with different reactions: one brooding and another happy.

"Jagiya, I don't want to discuss it. I'm not letting Eunnie go."

Ga Eul enveloped Yi Jeong in her arms and pecked his lips. "You, Mr. So Yi Jeong, are slow."

"Excuse me? Slow? What do you mean?"

"Don't you know your daughter at all?"

"Ey?"

"See? Slow," and she giggled.

"Jagiya! I am not slow."

"With Eunnie, we need to negotiate. I have an idea but it has to wait until tomorrow when everybody is here."

Yi Jeong thought for a while. Negotiate? But he had made all the plans for this coming summer holiday.

"Jagiya, I don't have the patience to wait until tomorrow. Tell me now," he demanded while frowning at her.

"Nope. Not telling you," and stuck out her tongue at him, surprising him.

"Why you, Mrs. So."

Ga Eul gave him a chaste kiss before extracting herself from him but he held on her hands.

"Aa Aaaa. No. You're not getting away after that stunt, Ga Eul-yang."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!" She yelped when he suddenly scooped her up and carried her to their bed.

* * *

"Can you believe your son?"

"My son? Which one? Wait. If he's my son, then he's your son too."

Jan Di felt like smacking her husband.

"Jung-Hwa. He's not coming home for the summer."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Jun Pyo. Of course it's wrong. He promised before he left."

"Things happened and something must have come up."

"Don't you miss him?"

Jun Pyo put down the pen on his desk.

"Jan Di, yes. I do but he's practically an adult now. I'm not going to wail and throw tantrum if he can't come home. He must have a good reason."

Jan Di's face reddened and she glowered at her husband. "Are you saying I'm throwing a tantrum?"

"What? Of course not. I'm just saying that it's alright if he can't make it. Maybe he's busy."

"Busy? Yeah, sure. Apparently, he's going on a Europe tour with Eunnie."

"Oh…"

"Oh? Just Oh?"

"Well, I think it's good for them. Explore new places. Europe is breath-taking during summer. You've been there. You loved it."

"Gu Jun Pyo! Can't you see I'm disappointed here?"

Jun Pyo puffed and pushed out his chair and approached Jan Di. He then pulled her waist toward him and kissed her forehead.

"Yah! What are you doing?"

A smile formed as he looked at his wife whose eyes were already brimming with tears.

"Why are these tears here?"

"Jun Pyo…"

His lips brushed hers as he cupped her face while his thumbs wiped away the tears.

"I know you miss Jung-Hwa very much even if he's already old enough to be a husband and a father. But if that's what he has decided, that's alright. It's not like he's not coming home at all, only postponing to a later date."

"But he promised… He never breaks his promises."

"Hmmm. I know but just let it go this time. Let him spend this summer with his fiancée."

"But he can take Eunnie there on their honeymoon. Wait. Nooooo! Jun Pyo, do you think they have secretly married?"

Jun Pyo's eyebrows raised up. "Where does this come from?"

"They wouldn't dare marry without us, right?"

"Whoa, Jan Di. Stop there. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Of course, they wouldn't. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, especially Yi Jeong will kill Jung-Hwa if that happens."

"I know. But Jun Pyo, I want Jung-Hwa home."

"Aish… He'll come home."

"I wonder if Ga Eul and Yi Jeong Sunbae know about this. I'll call Ga Eul."

"Yes, you do that."

* * *

"So Eunnie, how did it go with Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul?"

They were at her college's café. Usually, they'd go out on Saturdays but since her final exam was near, she requested that they just met up there.

Jae Eun shrugged. "Appa didn't agree but Omma was alright, I guess. They'll discuss this more and will inform their decision next week. I really hope that Appa will allow us to go."

Jung-Hwa took her small hands in his and gently caressed the back of them with his thumbs.

"I hope too. Omma didn't take the news well either."

Jae Eun's lip curved down. "Why?"

"Because we promised them to come home for summer. They just miss us very much."

"I just wanted to visit the countries before the university academic year starts." Even though she had not completed her A-Level programme, she had high hopes that she would be admitted to the University of her choice based on her current progress and tests results.

"I know. Don't worry. I'm sure they'll eventually agree."

"I hope so too, Oppa."

Her heart melted from his loving gaze. He had been a wonderful help and support since they stepped onto the British soil. She was homesick for the first month but he made sure to call her every night to lessen the feeling. He had expected her to be so since this was the first time that she was away from the family.

Every weekend, he would take her out and explore London and nearby areas. She loved the historic castles and sites, as well as the art galleries there. If they were not sightseeing, they would just stay at his apartment. They'd either have movie marathons or did their work or assignments. They also learned to cook since they missed Korean food very much.

People say that when a man and a woman are alone, the third party is the devil. Quite a large number of times, the engaged couple ended up making out on the sofa but either one, especially Jung-Hwa, managed to stop them before things got too heated up or taken to the next stage. He remembered his promise to Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul. It was definitely a difficult feat to resist the lovely Jae Eun. She, too, was having difficulties in controlling her emotions and wants but she was also afraid to go to the next level of their relationship. They had had a discussion on this matter, much to Jae Eun's embarrassment but it had to be done. In the end, they would TRY to honor the promise made to the elders.

"I love you, Eunnie."

His _n_ -th declaration of love snapped her out of her thought. Her heart swelled a thousand times and she felt so fortunate to receive his love. There was no better man than him.

"I love you too, Oppa."

He wanted to kiss her senseless but they were in the café and there were a few people around. He couldn't wait to make her his wife.

She gave him the brightest smile. "Oppa, I can't wait for the trip."

"Me too, Eunnie."

They prepared an itinerary two weeks ago and the trip would be for 6 weeks and cover about 22 cities.

"Oh, Hwannie Oppa is going to be super crazy jealous of us."

Jung-Hwa chuckled and bobbed his head. "Yes, he is." Dae-Hwan's interests were in photography and traveling. His scrapbooks collection, as well as photographs, were very impressive and he had participated in auctions and exhibitions which Yi Jeong had organized to present and showcase the young man's work.

"Eunnie, let's go for a walk." He stood up and held out his hand. Jae Eun gladly placed a hand in his and they exited the café, going toward the small garden in the college area. It was a lovely April day.

They continued to exchange stories: Jung-Hwa with his current work project and Jae Eun regarding her art assignment, as well as about her friends. When they got tired from walking, they settled on one of the benches.

Her head against his shoulder, he had one arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. They sat quietly, divulging on the warmth of each other's body while watching the activities in the park. This was one of their favorite places and things to do.

"Eunnie," he then kissed the side of her head.

"Yes, Oppa," she had wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling closer.

"You know first-year students are given accommodation in the University, right?"

"Yes, Oppa."

"What do you say to moving in with me? For the whole duration of your study?"

Immediately she looked up. "Oppa?"

"I want to be near you all the time." His eyes glint with hopefulness. "And I don't think I can stand the idea of you bumping into semi-naked or drunken male college mates."

"Oppa, are you afraid that I'll fall for another guy?" She could always easily read him.

Shades of red colored his face. "I… I'm just worried."

She raised an eyebrow. She knew there were more.

"And…yes. I'm afraid."

"Oh, Oppa. Don't you trust me?" He leaned more into her hand that was now cupping his cheek.

"I do trust you but I still feel afraid."

"Why? There's no reason at all, Oppa. I love you. Very much."

"I'm much older and they are much younger. I'm afraid that you'll find me too old for you."

"Oppa, stop it right there. What's with this sudden fear? I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. It just came to me."

"Don't you ever think that way again, Oppa. Don't you dare to ever question my love for you. You are it, the one for me. If we're talking about fear, it's me who should be afraid. You're surrounded by smart women at work. I'm sure there are beautiful women there too."

"No. No, Unnie. I'd never look at other women. Only you."

"Then please, Oppa. Don't say such things again. We're engaged and you shouldn't be thinking like that." It hurt her that he suddenly felt insecure.

"I'm sorry. I won't anymore," and captured her lips.

Breaking the kiss to breathe, he rubbed his nose against hers.

"But I still would love for you to stay with me."

"Oppa…"

* * *

"What?"

Her cry startled him. He was in the bathroom while she was having a Facetime with her parents. He rushed out to her. "Eunnie, what is it?"

She pointed to the screen.

"Yes, we're coming with you to Europe."

Jung-Hwa's jaw dropped.

"The whole family?"

"Yes, everybody except for Dae-Hyun, Darling and their families. Ah, your Aunt Jan Di, Uncle Jun Pyo, and Jee Ha are coming with us too."

"Omma, Appa… but we've already made plans. It's a one-and-a-half month trip and we're going backpacking."

"What?" It was Yi Jeong's turn to be surprised.

"Oh…" was all that Ga Eul could say.

Apparently, the young couple missed informing their parents about the duration and the mean of the trip.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul, say something." The elders seemed to be lost of words.

"Do your Appa and Omma agree to this, Jung-Hwa?" enquired Yi Jeong.

"I don't know. I didn't tell them this part."

"Won't it be dangerous?" asked Ga Eul.

"No, Omma. Well, of course, there are the risks but we've done some research and as long as we stick together and take the necessary precautions, we'll be fine."

"Precious will be devastated if we don't go, Jagiya. We promised her."

"Appa, why did Appa promise Precious already?"

"Because she misses you badly." Jae Ji had been complaining that she got to talk to her sister less and less.

Jae Eun felt guilty.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul. Maybe we can do it this way."

The three So looked at the Gu.

"Eunnie and I will continue with our plan. We'll give you our itinerary and you decide where in Europe that you want to visit. So we'll meet all of you there?"

"That's brilliant, Oppa," and kissed him on the cheek, which made Yi Jeong frowned, earning him a giggle from Ga Eul.

"Yes, Omma, Appa. What do you think?"

"We'll have to discuss with your parents, Jung-Hwa," Ga Eul replied.

"So, Omma and Appa agree to let us go on this trip?"

Yi Jeong groaned in defeat and answered: "Yes, Eunnie."

Jae Eun screamed in excitement and hugged Jung-Hwa. The man hugged her back making Yi Jeong groaned more. Ga Eul had to hold her laugh at her husband's discomfort at their daughter and her fiance's reaction.

"Thank you, Appa, Omma. We love you."

"We love you too, Eunnie, Jung-Hwa. We'll get back to you soon with your parent's decision, OK?"

"OK, Omma. Thanks, Omma. Send our love to all."

"I will. Now you two children behave and take care, OK? Eunnie, don't get too excited. Your exams are just around the corner."

"Yes, Omma."

"Thank you, Aunt Ga Eul, Uncle Yi Jeong."

"Bye, Appa, Omma. Appa, love you!"

"I love you too, Eunnie. We'll talk to you soon."

And they waved goodbye and ended the call.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jae Eun jumped onto Jung-Hwa, embracing him tightly. She then showered his face with kisses before ending on his lips.

"Eunnie…" he moaned against her sweet lips and parted his mouth when she bit his bottom lip. The kiss turned feverish and they could not get enough of each other's lips. Without realizing, they had moved to the large couch with her straddling him, their hands exploring each other.

"Eunnie…" He had to stop, and she whimpered.

"Oppa… I want you, Oppa..."

"I want you too, Eunnie. You can't imagine how much."

They were now panting hard, foreheads against each other. His hands cupping her cheeks while hers, around his neck. Their hearts were thumping wild.

"My friends said I'm old fashioned for still being a …"

"Do you want me because of what your friends said? To prove that you're not old fashioned?"

It felt like a bucket of cold ice was splashed onto her.

"No. No. Oppa."

He leaned back at looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Though it kills me, I will wait if you're not ready, Eunnie. You don't need to prove anything to them or to me."

"I… I'm ready, Oppa."

He shook his head and smiled.

"No, you're not. I don't want you to regret it, Eunnie."

"I… I won't regret it, Oppa. I want you." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I know but you're not ready yet. I know and you know it too, my love."

"Oppa…" She then leaned against him, placing the right side of her face on his chest and her arms moved to encircle his waist. He was right and she thanked him for understanding.

His embrace tightened.

"I love you, Eunnie."

It was never a tire to say those words and it never tired her to hear him said them.

* * *

Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa's itinerary started with the City of Light, Paris before heading to Antwerp, Amsterdam, Frankfurt, Munich, Prague, Bern, Venice, San Marino, Pisa, Milan, Vienna, Budapest, Ljubljana, Bled Jezero, Verona, Bologna, Nice, Marseille, Barcelona, Madrid, Lisbon before heading back to Paris as the last stop before London. Their trip would include fascinating history and museums, art galleries, the gorgeous beaches, scenic mountain hikes, fairytale villages, ultra-chic cities, fabulous food and more. It was an ambitious and energy-challenging trip.

After lots of arguments, discussion and taking into consideration each So and Gu family members' opinions, especially Jae Ji's health condition, they agreed to follow Jung-Hwa's suggestion. They would join the couple halfway through the two's tour with the condition that during that second leg of the tour, the couple would stay with them at the hotels of the parents' choosing rather than the hostels that the couple initially planned. In addition, Jae Eun and Jung-Hwa must come home for Christmas and New Year.

It was a win-win situation.

"Eunnie Unnie, I missed you!"

Jae Ji enclosed her sister in a bone-breaking hug. The couple had just arrived at the hotel where the So and Gu families were staying. The Sos and Gus arrived in Ljubljana, the capital of Slovenia that morning.

"Unnie missed you too, Precious."

Meanwhile, Jung-Hwa greeted everyone else. It was good to finally meet the family.

"Eunnie, Jung-Hwa, you both look thinner," commented an alarmed Jan Di.

Jung-Hwa glanced at Jae Eun and nodded. "It's the traveling and with these backpacks," he pointed to their large backpacks that were half the height of Jae Ji, "but we're fine, Omma. A little tired, but fine."

Yi Jeong was now next to Jae Eun and had an arm around her shoulder. "Why don't we let these two rest first before we head down for lunch and then go sight-seeing?"

"Good idea, Appa." And they went to their respective rooms. The boys; Dae-Jung, Dae-Hwan, and Jung-Hwa shared a room while the girls; Jae Eun, Jae Ji, and Jee Ha had their own.

Well, say goodbye to resting. In the girls' room, it was a noisy affair. Jae Ji and Jee Ha had not stopped talking and asking lots of questions about Jae Eun's first leg of the trip. It was the same in the boys' room.

An hour later, everybody gathered downstairs, ready to go out for lunch at a well-recommended restaurant that served local cuisine. After the delicious fulfilling lunch, the group went on the tourist boat cruise along the river Ljublanica. The most excited people were Yi Jeong, Dae-Hwan and Jae Eun. Ljubljana city is a stunning historical city with unique architecture, picturesque bridges, facades and embankments, museums and galleries, as well as the prominent Ljubljana Castle.

After the river cruise, they further explored the city center, stopping by at the little café for a short break of coffee, tea, and snacks. Their large group gathered some double looks and amusement from the locals and other tourists. Not every day that they'd get to see such beautiful and handsome large group of people from the East. A few brave ones had stopped them for some pictures, though Jun Pyo was not thrilled initially.

Just before 7 in the evening, they returned to their hotel for the youngest So was tired. But he was praised for behaving and did not give much of a problem during the sight-seeing. They then agreed to gather again for dinner in an hour. The So and Gu children were going to continue with the city exploration after dinner.

The rest of the trip was not free of problems, something that was inevitable with a large group. There were arguments and disagreement among them, especially with regards to places to visit and eat. However, they managed to come to agreements in the end. It was always either Ga Eul or Jan Di who was the peacemaker. All in all, it was a memorable tour. The younger children; Jae Ji and Jee Ha commented more than a few times that they wanted to migrate to the Europe cities that they visited since they loved the places a lot. Dae-Jung also joked that he wanted to bring his bride to Europe for their honeymoon, which earned him lots of teasing from the rest.

Their last place before going to London was Paris where they stayed at Shinhwa Hotel. The Hotel was opened only two years ago and last year was named The Best New Luxury Hotel. Jun Pyo also had a few meetings scheduled while they were there.

It was the last night in Paris. The group was at Eiffel Tower for dinner. The night was clear and beautifully lit by the full moon with the stars twinkling like diamonds. The elders stayed at the restaurant while Jung-Hwa, Jae Eun, Jae Ji, and Jee Ha went to the observatory level at the second floor top. Meanwhile, Dae-Jung and Dae-Hyun proceeded to the Top floor.

"I've missed you."

Jung-Hwa took Jae Eun's hand in his and kiss the back of it. Since the family arrived, they had not many chances to be alone. Jae Eun was always accompanied by the two younger girls or her mother and youngest brother, as well as by her father. However, he understood that they missed Jae Eun and wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Fortunately, he had the two boys with him.

"I've missed you too, Oppa."

"I can't believe our trip is coming to its end. It's just like only yesterday we left London."

"Me too, Oppa."

His heart swelled from her lovely smile.

"Which city is your favorite?"

"I can't say, Oppa. I love all of them. What's your favorite?"

His head tilted back from his laugh. "I can't decide which one too." She playfully swatted his arm.

"But if I have to pick, I love Bern the most, then Lake Bled."

"I can see why. The view is gorgeously amazing and stunning. Breath-taking."

He couldn't agree more.

"Do you think you're up to another trip like this?"

"I'd love to, Oppa but we promised our family to go home next summer."

"Well, it won't have to be during summer. Maybe during your term holidays?"

It sounded so tempting. However, "Oppa, will you be able to get a long leave?"

"I'll have to check but I may have to save on my leaves for these trips."

Her face heated up from his gaze.

"Thank you, Oppa for this trip."

"No, thank you for this trip. I love our families with all my heart but I wish that for our next trip, it'll be just the two of us," then slowly leaned forward.

"Me too." Her eyelids fluttered before they closed as his lips touched hers. Her hands slowly moved to rest on his chest while his, on her waist closing the gap between them.

"Unnie!" "Oppa!"

Both sighed and shook their heads when they pulled apart.

"Yes, Precious, Jee Ha?" Jung-Hwa turned to the two girls who were wagging their index fingers to them.

"We're going to tell Omma and Appa that you two kissed," said Jee Ha.

"What's wrong with kissing? We're engaged. Omma and Appa won't mind," Jung-Hwa stated.

"But Appa will." It was Jae Ji.

"Precious," pleaded Jae Eun. Appa was still having hard times accepting their display of affection in public.

The two girls then laughed, surprising the couple.

"Gotcha!" cried Jae Ji.

And Jee Ha added, "Of course we're not going to tell Omma and Appa. We're just teasing Unnie and Oppa."

"Why you…" Jung-Hwa then chased the two girls, followed by a laughing Jae Eun.

They then spent about twenty minutes more, watching the spectacular view of Paris when Jan Di called Jung-Hwa to come down. It was time to go back.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come home, Eunnie?" Ga Eul gently caressed her daughter's cheek. They were in Jae Eun's room in the So family suite at Shinhwa Hotel in London while the rest of the So members were watching TV in the living room.

"There's still a couple of weeks left before the semester starts." Jae Eun was accepted to the University of Arts London.

The young lady slowly shook her head. "I'd love to, Omma but there are still a few things to settle before the registration."

"Or we can stay here for your registration day?"

"But what about Appa's work? Dae-Jung Oppa and Hwannie Oppa? Their classes?"

"If they have work and classes, they can go back but Omma would love to stay. Dae-Seong and Precious will stay too. We want to see your University."

"But will Appa be alright? Appa needs Omma. Omma knows that, right?"

A small laugh escaped Ga Eul. "Yes, Appa needs Omma but Appa will be OK for a few days without Omma. Appa is a big boy."

Jae Eun joined in the laugh. Her Appa could be so childlike when it came to her Omma.

"Omma will discuss this with Appa and your brothers."

"OK, Omma. Eunnie hope that Omma and everybody can stay longer."

Jae Eun then embraced her mother.

"Eunnie, can Omma ask something?"

"Sure, Omma."

"Oh my, this is kind of embarrassing."

"What is it, Omma?"

"Have you and Jung-Hwa…"

In an instant, Jae Eun's face reddened. "No, Omma. We haven't."

Ga Eul nodded and smiled at the still blushing Jae Eun.

"Because of us?"

"Ey?"

"Is it because of us? Appa and Omma? Because of your promise to us?"

"Part of it but mainly because Eunnie am not ready yet, Omma." It was very embarrassing to discuss such matter with her mother but it might be what she needed to. She was finding it more difficult each time she and Jung-Hwa were alone.

"Omma can see it between the two of you, Eunnie. Omma have been there. Omma understand how it feels."

Jae Eun's shoulders relaxed.

"The two of you are here on your own. You only have each other and both of you are engaged, in love. It is very difficult to push away the feelings, needs, and urges."

"Yes, Omma…" a whispered answer. "Omma, it's so hard. The butterflies, the fluttering inside…When we're together, Eunnie just don't want Oppa to leave."

"All Omma can say is, follow your heart and know what you really want. Be responsible for all your decisions and actions, whatever they are. No regrets. You're an adult now. Big enough to know what's right and what's wrong. What's best and what's not for you. Remember, Eunnie. Be responsible and no regrets."

"Omma…"

"Omma trust you, Eunnie." Ga Eul tucked away some stray hairs behind her beautiful daughter's ear.

"Oppa is so caring and loving."

"And handsome?"

"Ommaaa…" Jae Eun's face blushed again.

"Oppa is handsome. The most handsome guy in this world."

"Oh, Appa will be disappointed if he hears that."

Both mother and daughter burst into laughter.

"Omma, will Omma get angry if Oppa and Eunnie decide to have our wedding outside of Korea?" Her cheeks could not get any redder.

"Oh? Where then?"

"Oppa and Eunnie love Lake Bled."

"Slovenia?"

"Yes, Omma."

"Hmmm. That's a very beautiful place, Eunnie. So you two have really discussed this already?"

Slowly and shyly, the young lady nodded.

"But you're not getting married soon, right?"

In an instant, Jae Eun shook her head, though she secretly wished for it.

"We'll have to discuss with Appa, Aunt Jan Di and Uncle Jun Pyo but knowing your Appa and Uncle Jun Pyo? As well as Jung-Hwa's Halmoni? Hmmm… you two may need to do a presentation for it."

Jae Eun groaned. Jung-Hwa and she had forgotten about his grandmother Kang. The elder would want to have a grand wedding reception for the whole of Korea's elite society to attend. All she and Jung-Hwa wanted was a closed private ceremony with the F4 families.

"Don't worry too much about it. It'll be at least three more years before the wedding. Just concentrate on your study first."

"Uhmmm Omma, so there's no way or any chance for Oppa and Eunnie to marry sooner?" She was trying her luck. She knew that they promised their parents that the wedding would not happen before she finished her study but the way things were happening between them made her want to be Jung-Hwa's wife as early as possible.

Ga Eul stopped what she was doing and looked at her daughter.

"Eunnie? Do you want to?"

"Just asking, Omma." She laughed nervously but a frown had formed on the elder's face.

"Be responsible and no regrets, Eunnie."

The young lady's heart dropped.

"Omma just don't want you to rush into this, Eunnie. Being a wife, that's a huge responsibility. Are you really sure you are ready for marriage? Being engaged now is different. Surely this is the step before marriage, the both of you are in love with each other and will be husband and wife but is that time in the nearest future? Will you be able to handle a married life while being a student? Of course, there are a lot of people who are in this situation and manage to go through all the challenges but this is you, your life. Then you'll have your career. Are you really sure you want this and you can do this?"

Jae Eun did not say anything but looked at her mother.

"Omma am not trying to scare you, Eunnie. Omma just want you to be really sure of what you want."

"Eunnie… Eunnie…" She lowered her head.

"Please promise Omma that Eunnie will give this a good thorough thought?" Ga Eul lifted Jae Eun's head with a thumb under the latter's chin and gave her a loving smile.

"Yes, Omma."

"Omma am glad that you asked."

Jae Eun's head bobbed in agreement.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hey, is it OK to enter?" Yi Jeong stood in the middle of the door with the little Dae-Seong in his arms. "Dae-Seong wants his mother. It's time for his nap."

"Oh, Omma's baby…" Ga Eul stretched out her hands and Yi Jeong approached two of his favorite girls.

"Mammaa… Mammaa…"

Yi Jeong then sat next to Jae Eun.

"Hi."

"Hi, Appa." Jae Eun hugged her father.

"So, what's going on in here? We missed you outside."

"Oh, just girls' talk, Appa."

"That answer always scares me, Jagiya."

Ga Eul laughed at his statement.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Honey."

"Good to know."

"So Appa, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Why don't you Londoners surprise us?"

"Londoners?"

"Well, you and Jung-Hwa know London better than us. What's good to do here?"

"Appa, we haven't explored all of London."

"Can we skip the museums and galleries? Dae-Jung said one more museum or gallery, then he'd die."

The three So laughed heartily.

"Poor Dae-Jung Oppa. Eunnie will talk to Jung-Hwa Oppa then." She then stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Yi Jeong.

"To talk to Jung-Hwa Oppa?"

"Later, during dinner. Now, Appa want to know about your University." He patted the seat for her to stay.

"Oh, about that, Honey. We need to discuss something."

And the So ladies told him.

"What? But Jagiya, I don't want to go back without you, Dae-Seong and Precious. Dae-Jung and Hwannie can go home with Jun Pyo if they have classes or programs."

"But your work?"

"I can have the meetings via teleconference. Eunnie, we didn't accompany you to college but for your first day in University, Appa want to be there too. It's a proud moment for a father. Moreover, we're already here so, why not?"

Ga Eul and Jae Eun smiles were radiant. More family time for them.

"I'll inform Gi Tae tomorrow about the arrangements."

"Eunnie love you, Appa. Thank you." Jae Eun had her hands wrapped around her father's waist.

"Appa love you more."

"Honey, since we're here do you think we can visit Dr. Merrimen at the hospital?" The said doctor at the Hospital of London was highly recommended by Ji Hoo regarding Jae Ji's condition and her file was sent to Dr. Merrimen a few years ago.

"I'll get Gi Tae to set an appointment."

"Thank you, Honey."

"Hmmm. Dae-Seong is such a good boy." He was sound asleep on his mother's laps.

"Yes, Appa. He's also grown up so fast and he looks more and more like Hwannie Oppa."

"That he is." Ga Eul's face brightened up more.

"Jagiya, just put him in the middle of the bed. The boys ordered room service. Come on, before your brothers cleaned them out, Eunnie."

* * *

The three members of the Gu traveled back to Seoul three days later without the So family. It turned out that Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan did not want to miss out on Jae Eun's big day too.

During the days leading to the registration day, they managed to visit a few places and even traveled up north to Edinburgh as well as to Cornwall at the southwest of England. Jung-Hwa, on the other hand, had to go back to work and only joined them for dinners when they were in London.

On the last day in London, Jung-Hwa treated the So family for lunch at a restaurant said to be among the best restaurants that served the best of authentic British cuisine using British produce.

"That was a very hearty meal, and we haven't even had desserts. Thank you, Jung-Hwa." Yi Jeong leaned back against his chair and rubbed his tummy.

"Yes, Hyung. Look at my stomach." Dae-Jung mimicked his father, earning laughs from the rest.

"My colleague recommended this place and Eunnie and I have been here a few times. We love the food and ambiance."

The place was traditional yet elegant with its soft deco art interior design but minimalist in a way, suitable for a romantic couple dining but also children friendly.

"Uncle Yi Jeong, Aunt Ga Eul, Eunnie is staying in the University's resident, right?"

"Yes, although I wish that you're staying at the self-catering court rather than the residential college, Eunnie. You get to request for who your housemates will be: all girls and things like that."

"Appa… we've discussed this. I want to experience this. Besides, I can cook at Oppa's place if I want."

"I know. I know. So Jung-Hwa, you'd better keep an eye on Eunnie."

"Appa…I can take care of myself."

"Which is why I suggest Eunnie stays with me starting her second year."

All the Sos' eyes were now on him and Jung-Hwa could see different emotions in Yi Jeong's eyes and face. The head of the So family was definitely thinking hard and having conflicting feelings about this.

"Oppa…"

Jung-Hwa smiled lovingly at Jae Eun. Their discussion about the matter before they left for the trip was still pending.

Yi Jeong turned to his wife, wanting to know what she felt about it. If it was up to him, the answer would be a resounding NO. Not until those two were married. Ga Eul had a few times teased him regarding such matters. "So unlikely for an ex-Casanova," she said. But what could he do? He did not even understand why he was that way when it came to his daughters.

To his surprise, she looked calm and a small smile graced her matured but still beautiful face. She was also looking at him. He understood her message. His head dropped as a smile formed too. His wife sure was something.

Dae-Jung and Dae-Hwan offered their contrasting opinions: Dae-Jung going for against while Dae-Hwan was all for it. Each presented their points for their sister and Jung-Hwa to take into consideration.

"Omma, Appa?"

Yi Jeong took a deep breath and let out a long exhale.

"It's up to you, Eunnie."

To be truthful, Jae Eun was still undecided although as much as she wanted to be with Jung-Hwa, she wanted to have that independence for a bit longer. Furthermore, it was still a year up ahead to it. They would cross the bridge when they come to it.

"Promise you won't be mad, Oppa?"

Jung-Hwa shook his head. "I won't be mad at you. Promise."

"I don't have a final decision yet. I just want to have this experience first, to be a normal university student. Can we talk about this again after my first-year final exams? See how it goes this year?"

Ga Eul squeezed Yi Jeong's hand, a sign that she was satisfied with Jae Eun's answer. All she wanted was for Jae Eun to decide what was best for her. Yi Jeong too was relieved.

Jung-Hwa's smile was still on. "I can accept that."

"Thank you, Oppa." And awarded him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, that's all settled, should we call in for the desserts?" Dae-Hwan suggested.

"Yes, please!" answered the So's children in unison.

 **A year later**

"That's the last box done. Thank goodness. I'm bushed."

Jae Eun plonked herself on the sofa in the middle of Jung-Hwa's apartment. Jung-Hwa chuckled at her state of unladylike-ness as he passed a mug of plain water to her. She thanked him before finishing the water in record time. She had just finished unpacking the last box of her stuff. It took them the whole day yesterday to move her things from college to his place, and the whole of today to unpack them.

"We need a bigger closet, Eunnie. Your clothes are taking over my space, and there's already a big one of your own in the other room."

Not so gently, she swatted his forearm and playfully glared at him. "Well forgive me for being a girl."

His shoulders shook from his laugh as he pulled her toward him and kissed the space between her eyebrows.

"A girl who is beautiful, smart and nice."

A beaming smile formed in an instant.

"So, what are we having for dinner, Oppa. I'm famished." During the unpacking, they only had a few light snacks.

"Let's go to Kingly Street. I miss its crispy chicken thighs."

"Oh. Let's. Let's. I want everything there. Beef tacos, bulgogi, carnitas fries, bibimbap… everything"

He playfully pinched her cheeks. "Whoa… slow down. For a slim girl, you sure eat a lot."

"What can I say? Their food is good and I like to eat. Come one, Oppa. Let's change and we can go." She stood up and pulled his hands to help him up.

"Oppa, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to change?"

He had been sitting on the edge of the big bed staring at her.

"You're so beautiful. How am I so lucky to have you?" Slowly, he walked toward her, eyes never leaving her pretty doe eyes.

"Oppa…" Her heartbeats quickened at the familiar gaze. Her fingers automatically laced themselves behind his neck once he pulled her by the waist, pressing her against him.

"Eunnie, another year and you'll be my wife. I don't know how I can wait for that long. I've been dreaming of you being my missus for a long time." His soft lips tortured her along her neck before resting at the crook of it, him inhaling her sweet scent.

"It's your own fault. You should have 'negotiated' with Appa to move the date forward."

"And what? Get myself killed? No, thanks." His lips now moved to the other side of her neck.

Jae Eun rolled her eyes, both from his exaggeration and pleasure from his attacks. "Appa's not like that anymore. Appa would have understood."

His lips stopped on hers, then moving to the point of almost ravishing, and her knees turned wobbly, like always.

"Oppa, stop. We have to go. I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too. For you."

"Oppa…" She wanted him too but her stomach was rumbling in protest.

"Aish…" He gave her another kiss on the lips before stepping backward. "I can never win with that tummy of yours." His hand gently rubbed her flat stomach.

Jae Eun's head tilted back from her laugh. "I'll make it up to you when we come home, Oppa. I promise."

"You'd better. Oh, you'd better eat up all your food too. For what I've planned for us later, you'd need the energy."

Her face instantly became red. "OPPA!" but he just mischievously flashed his teeth. He loved to see her flushed.

Once he had changed into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt, they left their apartment, hand-in-hand.

The future for both of them was looking good and bright. He was promoted to a senior position at his workplace and was also assisting his father Jun Pyo to open up another Shinhwa Hotel in England. For Jae Hwa, she was building a reputation of her own by being 'The Most Promising" in her faculty and had been already offered by a couple of professors to undertake her final year project under their supervision. Being the daughter of So Yi Jeong, South Korea's famous potter had its perks but Jae Hwa made sure that the professors and people saw her for her own talent and hard work.

The couple had also discussed the very high possibility of them to stay in London after Jae Eun's graduation. She wanted to chase her childhood dream of becoming an international designer and Jung-Hwa was going to support her all the way.

With regards to Jae Eun moving into Jung-Hwa's place, the So and Gu elders, especially Yi Jeong, finally accepted her decision after a long whining that Ga Eul took pleasure of watching. "They are grown-ups and very much in love. It's inevitable," was what Woo Bin had said all along. Their wedding was due next year right after Jae Eun's graduation. To their great surprise, their wedding would be held in the castle in Lake Bled, Slovenia. Ga Eul remembered that it was what Jae Eun had expressed during their Europe trip and even if it was just a daydream for the young lady at that time, Ga Eul thought that this would be a great wedding gift for the couple.

So Jae Eun and Gu Jung-Hwa. May they lived happily ever after.

-END OF JAE EUN AND JUNG-HWA MINI STORY-


End file.
